<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сенсоры by nyavka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406871">Сенсоры</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka'>nyavka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sense8 (TV) Fusion, Canon-Typical Violence, Confused Will, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Уилл Грэм консультирует ФБР по делу Миннесотского Сорокопута, но ситуация осложняется и всё идёт наперекосяк. Во время убийства Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса с Уиллом что-то происходит, и он начинает видеть галлюцинации про известного серийного убийцу, Ганнибала Лектера, последние три года находящегося в Балтиморской государственной больнице для душевнобольных преступников.</p><p>Или, по крайней мере, Уилл считает их галлюцинациями.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623987">Sensates</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen">starkaryen</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <em>* Явление сенсорной связи взято из сериала «Восьмое чувство» («Sense8»), но  знакомство с ним совершенно необязательно. Здесь нет никаких спойлеров к «Восьмому чувству» — только несколько отсылок и упомянутая связь между сенсорами.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>* Курсивом выделено повествование от лица Ганнибала.</em>
</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Уилл узнал это лицо, поскольку перечитывал его историю столько раз, что мог бы процитировать её по памяти. Перед ним стоял Чесапикский Потрошитель, Il Mostro… Ганнибал Лектер.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На дорогу падали тени деревьев, и Уилл на секунду поднял взгляд. Берёзы высились, словно гиганты, наблюдающие за землёй у себя под ногами. Их ветви так разрослись, что растущие по одну сторону дороги деревья переплетались с растущими по другую сторону. Уиллу подумалось, что они выглядели очень красиво, несмотря на опадающие листья.</p><p>Его выдернула в реальность GPS-навигация, объявившая, что ему нужно свернуть. Когда Уилл съехал на указанную дорогу (даже не асфальтированную), у него зазвонил телефон. Увидев высветившееся на экране имя, Уилл тихо выругался, но всё равно взял трубку.</p><p>— Да?<br/>
— Как твой прогресс? Ты что-то нашёл? — спросил Джек Кроуфорд.</p><p>Уилл знал, что ему стоило сказать что-то Джеку, прежде чем отправиться проверять адрес возможного подозреваемого, но у него ведь толком не было никаких доказательств. И, по правде говоря, он почти представлял себе выражение лица Джека, скажи Уилл ему, что решил проделать весь этот путь до Блумингтона, потому что «у него было наитие».     </p><p>— Э-эм… Да, был там один тип. Вообще-то, я сейчас подъезжаю к его дому, — закусив губу, признался он. — Просто чтобы с ним поговорить — у меня на него ничего толком нет.<br/>
— Почему ты мне не сказал? Тебе не следует контактировать с <i>любым</i> подозреваемым в одиночку, Уилл, ты же это знаешь… Мне вызвать подкрепление?<br/>
— Нет, нет! В этом нет необходимости.<br/>
— Ты уверен?..<br/>
— Ага, я почти на месте, — ответил Уилл, покосившись на адрес в навигаторе. — Это будет всего лишь пятиминутный разговор, не более.</p><p>Он услышал, как Джек вздохнул, а потом негромко закряхтел.<br/>
— Ладно… но если тебе покажется, что что-то не так, вызывай подкрепление <i>в ту же секунду</i>. Никакой самодеятельности, ты меня понял?</p><p>— Конечно, Джек.<br/>
— Хорошо. Будь осторожен, — напутствовал Джек и повесил трубку.  </p><p>Тоже вздохнув, Уилл спрятал телефон обратно в карман. Он надеялся, что вскоре сможет что-то найти. У него было какое-то ощущение насчёт этого Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, а его инстинкты почти никогда не ошибались. Хотя если на этот раз они ошиблись… то снова умрут люди. Из-за Уилла.</p><p>Дорога закончилась подъездом к дому, и Уилл перепроверил, что это нужный ему адрес. Затем он без тени сомнения выбрался из машины, подошёл к входной двери и позвонил. Не прошло и минуты, как на пороге возникла женщина.</p><p>— Да? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросила она.<br/>
— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Уилл Грэм и я работаю с ФБР. Скажите, я могу поговорить с… вашим мужем? Гарретом Джейкобом Хоббсом, — почти механически отбарабанил он. Он давненько не работал на выездах, но некоторые вещи никогда не забывались.<br/>
— А что, что-то случилось? — женщина нахмурилась.<br/>
— Я просто хочу задать ему несколько вопросов, только и всего.</p><p>Кивнув, женщина попросила его секундочку подождать и закрыла за собой дверь.</p><p>Повернувшись, Уилл осмотрелся по сторонам. Вокруг почти ничего не было, за исключением деревьев и маленькой деревянной пристройки рядом с домом. Очень похоже на его собственный дом в Вулф-Трап, так что Уилл без труда мог представить себя здесь живущим. Зимой тут было бы холоднее, чем в Вирджинии, но ему это никогда не мешало.</p><p>Как вдруг из дома донёсся крик. На мгновение Уилла будто парализовало, но потом включились его навыки и инстинкты, и он в считанные секунды выхватил пистолет. Затем, выудив из кармана телефон, набрал Джека, не утруждаясь разговором. Тот и так догадается, что Уиллу нужна помощь, а GPS-навигатор в машине был подключён к сети ФБР.</p><p>Сильный удар в дверь — и та распахнулась, демонстрируя сломанный замок. </p><p>— Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс, это ФБР! Не двигаться!   </p><p>Уилл знал, что это никогда не срабатывало, но такова была процедура, так что он обязан был это произнести. Пройдя по коридору, он увидел открывшую дверь женщину: та лежала на полу, залитая кровью, рекой хлещущей из пореза у неё на горле. Вздрогнув, Уилл опустился на колени рядом с ней и попытался остановить кровь, хоть и знал, что это бесполезно: рана была слишком глубокой, через всю шею. Женщина забилась в агонии и перестала дышать прямо у него на глазах. Всё закончилось очень быстро.</p><p>Когда Уилл поднялся, он был перемазан кровью и у него тряслись руки, но он держал пистолет так крепко, как только мог. Он вошёл на кухню, чтобы обнаружить там ещё более мрачную сцену. В углу стояла молоденькая девушка (судя по виду, не старше восемнадцати), которая пыталась вывернуться из рук мужчины, прижимающего к её горлу нож. Она выглядела испуганной и успела всего на секунду встретиться с Уиллом взглядом, прежде чем всё произошло. Уилл нацелил на мужчину (по-видимому, это и был Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс) пистолет, но это не имело значения, потому что как только тот увидел Уилла, то пришёл в движение, начав перерезать девушке горло. И всё вдруг залила кровь, всё стало красным. Уилл, даже не думая, нажал на спусковой крючок, стреляя в мужчину, опустошая в него весь магазин. А потом время будто остановилось, всё словно начало происходить в замедленной съёмке. Пули угодили мужчине в грудь, одна за другой, и тот упал назад, на кухонную столешницу, в то время как девушка начала падать на пол. А у Уилла снова начали трястись руки, потому что, о боже, он только что выстрелил в человека, который теперь явно умрёт. Он <i>убил</i> человека.</p><p>И вот тут-то это и произошло.</p><p>На мгновение у Уилла помутнело в глазах, а потом он крайне странно себя почувствовал. Он чувствовал пистолет у себя в руке, он видел девушку, ударившуюся об пол и пытающуюся дышать сквозь всю эту кровь… но в то же самое время он сидел в каком-то кабинете. Перед ним был мужчина, который с уставшим и слегка раздражённым видом взял со стола карточку и показал ему. Уилл нахмурился, узнав тест Роршаха. </p><p>— Ладно, попробуем ещё раз. Больше никаких игр. Чем больше вы это растягиваете, тем позднее сможете вернуться к своим рисункам, и книгам, и прочей чуши. Вы же и сами это знаете, — сказал мужчина.</p><p>— Что? — переспросил Уилл, озираясь по сторонам, потому что он толком не понимал, что происходит. Он увидел у мужчины за спиной книжную полку и несколько книг по психиатрии. И пару висящих на стене дипломов, хотя он не мог разобрать, на чьё имя. Всё выглядело в идеальном порядке и мужчина был одет в костюм. Явно психиатр. Но что Уилл здесь делал?..<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Он вдруг очутился на кухне. В симпатичном доме для среднего класса, с кухней, которая могла принадлежать кому угодно. Но на полу обнаружилась любопытная сцена. Там лежало двое человек: мужчина с многочисленными пулевыми ранениями в груди (и он вдруг каким-то образом понял, что это его рук дело) и девушка, истекающая кровью из пореза на горле.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Включились рефлексы его проведённых в качестве хирурга лет, и он опустился на колени (хотя у него не было ощущения, будто это он стоит на коленях), выронив из рук пистолет. И точным движением накрыл рану ладонями, сдерживая кровотечение. </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>— Ну так что? Что вы видите? — спросил его психиатр, слегка помахав карточкой в воздухе от нетерпения.   </p><p>— Видишь?.. Видишь?.. — прошептал другой голос. Голос агонизирующего на полу Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса.   </p><p>— Я… не знаю, — ответил Уилл, и сам не зная кому.  </p><p>Когда он снова осмотрелся, то увидел свои ладони, лежащие у девушки на шее, закрывая рану. Кровь всё равно струилась у него между пальцами, но гораздо слабее, чем раньше. И у него не было ощущения, что это его пальцы — они казались принадлежащими кому-то другому. И… в то же самое время, Уилл <i>знал</i>, что это его пальцы.</p><p>Краем глаза он заметил стоящего рядом и наблюдающего за происходящим мужчину в серой униформе. С суматошно заколотившимся сердцем Уилл повернулся к нему… но там никого не было. Хотя Уилл готов был поклясться, что видел какого-то мужчину.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Когда наконец прибыла скорая, Уилл пошёл рядом с носилками, держа девушку за руку, пока парамедики продолжали делать свою работу, начатую ещё в доме Хоббсов. Уже у машины ему пришлось позволить медикам занести девушку внутрь, так что он отошёл в сторону, провожая взглядом мгновенно скрывшуюся за поворотом машину скорой. Другие парамедики принялись спрашивать в порядке ли он, ранен ли он, своей ли кровью он перепачкан… Уилл автоматически отвечал, что с ним всё в порядке. И хотя это было очень близко к правде, потому что физически он не пострадал, он не мог отделаться от чувства, что лгал. </p><p>Когда от него в конце концов отстали, он осмотрелся, скользя взглядом по многочисленным лицам вокруг. Миннесотская полиция обо всём позаботилась, пообещав переслать потом все улики в Квантико, поскольку это было их дело. Но Уилл искал не полицейского. Он пытался найти… да кого именно? Человека в серой униформе?</p><p>Покачав головой, Уилл пошёл к своей машине, где достал из бардачка и всухую проглотил таблетку аспирина, надеясь приглушить головную боль.</p><p>Он не знал, что именно это было, но он точно знал одну вещь: не исключено, что он наконец достиг своего предела.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Добравшись до двери с табличкой «Джек Кроуфорд», Уилл набрал в лёгкие воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Он не спешил возвращаться в офис ФБР, потому что не хотел вести этот разговор. Рисковать своей жизнью, чтобы ловить плохих парней? Это Уилла устраивало. Но остальная часть его работы? Да он готов был доплатить, лишь бы ему только не требовалось вести беседы и оформлять всю бумажную работу, которая его ожидала. И это ещё до того, как он пережил эту странную штуку на выезде.</p><p>Во время обратного рейса в Вирджинию у него было время поразмыслить, и он решил никому не рассказывать о случившемся. Наверное, это была галлюцинация, вызванная стрессом из-за сложившейся ситуации, ничего более — так что не было никаких причин кого-то беспокоить. Потому что тогда ему начали бы задавать вопросы и захотели бы провести какие-то тесты, чтобы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке — а этого Уилл хотел избежать любой ценой. Но ему всё равно предстояло разобраться с некоторыми вещами — вроде беседы, которая его сейчас ожидала. Так что в конце концов, после ещё нескольких секунд разглядывания чёрной двери, Уилл постучался.</p><p>— Входите.</p><p>Уилл открыл дверь. Джек встретил его хмурой гримасой и скрещёнными руками. Это не было хорошим знаком.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Джек, — поздоровался Уилл, садясь перед ним.<br/>
— «Здравствуй, Джек»? Серьёзно? — спросил тот, слегка повышая голос. — Скажи-ка мне, Уилл. Что из этого было частью твоего «пятиминутного разговора»? Мёртвая жена? Или девчонка, которая <i>чуть не умерла</i> от руки своего отца? — ну ладно, Джек был зол.</p><p>Уилл молчал, чувствуя, как у него в голове в такт сердцебиению пульсируют волны боли. Вздохнув, Джек встал.</p><p>— Послушай, ты проделал отличную работу, найдя этого типа. Не знаю, как ты понял, что это он, но ты был прав. <i>И тем не менее</i>... — начал он, и Уилл наконец поднял на него взгляд. Джек выглядел не таким злым, как пять секунд назад. — Тебе следовало вызвать подкрепление.   </p><p>— Это была всего лишь догадка, я… я не знал, что всё закончится таким кошмаром, Джек, — сказал Уилл, отодвигаясь к спинке стула.<br/>
— Не сомневаюсь. Послушай, тебе стоит больше доверять своим инстинктам. Просто… в следующий раз, когда у тебя будет догадка, не иди вести пятиминутные разговоры с возможными серийными убийцами. </p><p>Уилл слабо улыбнулся и потёр пальцами виски.</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, я в норме. Просто немного устал, — вздохнув, ответил он.</p><p>— Отправляйся домой, а бумажную работу можешь сделать завтра, если хочешь.<br/>
— Нет, нет, я… я лучше закончу всё сейчас, а потом уже поеду спать. </p><p>Джек кивнул и вернулся на свой стул. Уилл встал.</p><p>— Да, и ещё… Ты не действующий агент, так что технически я не могу заставить тебя пройти психотерапию после случившегося, но… я очень рекомендую, чтобы ты это сделал.<br/>
— Джек, я не думаю…<br/>
— Я знаю, что это звучит как просьба, но это не так. Тебе нужно сходить на терапию, хотя бы один раз. Ты же знаком с Аланой Блум, да?</p><p>Уилл снова вздохнул, но кивнул. В списке вещей, которые ему совершенно не хотелось делать, терапия значилась сразу после согласия, чтобы над ним проводили какие-то тесты. Ну, по крайней мере, это не будет кто-то совершенно незнакомый.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Взяв кофе в стоящем в коридоре автомате, Уилл обосновался в пустом кабинете с пачкой бумаг, которые ему нужно было заполнить. Вечер обещал быть долгим и всё, чего ему хотелось — это поехать в Вулф-Трап, увидеть своих собак и проспать двое суток подряд.</p><p>Он достал ещё одну таблетку аспирина и запил её кофе. Довольно противно, но всё же лучше, чем уснуть на холодном столе.</p><p>Когда Уилл начал заполнять бумаги, его головная боль немного поутихла, так что он сосредоточился на работе, говоря себе, что чем скорее закончит, тем скорее сможет поехать домой. Но после сорока пяти минут дописывания «ещё пары слов» его стало клонить в сон. Буквы плясали у него перед глазами и ему было трудно удерживать веки поднятыми. Бросив ручку на стол, он потёр глаза… А когда открыл их снова, то отпрыгнул назад, оттолкнув стул и чуть не свалившись в итоге на пол.</p><p>То, что только что было пустой комнатой, посреди которой стояли стол и стул, теперь выглядело совершенно иначе. Стол был на месте, только теперь вместо отчётов Уилла его усеивали рисунки. И сама комната стала другой: большего размера, с вычурными обоями, книжными полками (полными книг), ещё парой предметов мебели и… кроватью возле стены. На которой, прислонившись спиной к стене, скрестив ноги и держа в руках книгу, сидел мужчина в серой униформе. Но он больше не читал. Он смотрел прямо на Уилла.</p><p>— Что?.. — начал было Уилл, но не знал, как закончить свой вопрос.<br/>
— Добрый вечер, — от звука этого голоса сердце Уилла пропустило удар. Продолжая смотреть на Уилла, мужчина закрыл книгу и отложил её в сторону. Сердце Уилла заколотилось в бешеном ритме, потому что происходящее ощущалось реальным. Если это была галлюцинация, его мозг явно постарался на славу.</p><p>А потом мужчина поднялся с кровати, и Уилл оцепенел. Он узнал это лицо, поскольку перечитывал его историю столько раз, что мог бы процитировать её по памяти. Перед ним стоял Чесапикский Потрошитель, Il Mostro… Ганнибал Лектер. И он выглядел почти позабавленным, с намёком на улыбку на губах. </p><p>Галлюцинация в образе Ганнибала Лектера сделала шаг вперёд, и Уилл тут же попятился в обратную сторону. Фантом открыл рот, словно собираясь что-то сказать, но тут Уилл услышал стук в дверь и поднял взгляд. Он снова сидел в кабинете ФБР в окружении своих бумаг и голых стен.</p><p>— Уилл?</p><p>Дверь в кабинет приоткрылась, и за ней обнаружился Джек. Уилл осмотрелся по сторонам, желая убедиться, что его галлюцинация исчезла.</p><p>— Уилл? — повторил Джек, пытаясь привлечь его внимание. — Что ты тут до сих пор делаешь? Я уже шёл домой, но заметил свет. Я думал, все уже ушли.</p><p>Джек подождал ответа, но потом, по-видимому, заметил выражение лица Уилла, потому что шагнул ближе.<br/>
— Ты в порядке?</p><p>— Да, я… всё в норме. Кажется, я уснул, — ответил Уилл, хоть и знал, что это не так.<br/>
— Боги, я же сказал тебе езжать домой и немного поспать.</p><p>В этот раз Уилл согласился с Джеком, когда тот сказал ему оставить бумаги на завтра. И отказался заночевать у него в гостях, поблагодарив, впрочем, за предложение. И заверил, что может вести машину (это было правдой. После всего, что Уилл пережил, он не сомневался, что ему не грозит уснуть за рулём).</p><p>Когда Уилл приехал в Вулф-Трап почти час спустя, собаки радостно его приветствовали. Он погладил каждого пса, стараясь немного приободриться. Но когда он наконец лёг в кровать, всё, о чём он мог думать — это о недавно увиденной сцене. У него было объяснение для части произошедшего: то, что он видел галлюцинации об одном из серийных убийц, которого изучал и о котором читал лекции… являлось относительно нормальным, учитывая его состояние и совсем недавно пережитое потрясение. </p><p>Но кое-чего он не понимал и не мог объяснить: как галлюцинации могли казаться такими настоящими? Что, если его разум в них затеряется? Что, если однажды Уилл не сможет вернуться обратно в реальность?..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>С галлюцинацией или нет, но это определённо чертовски напоминало общение.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Первое, что он сделал по пробуждению, это втянул носом воздух. Он чувствовал какой-то сильный непривычный запах, под которым пряталось множество других ноток, запахов вещей, которых он не обонял годами. Но прежде чем он успел угадать хоть один, он почувствовал у себя на щеке что-то влажное. Сев, он обнаружил у кровати виляющего хвостом коричневого пса. У кровати, которая не была его кроватью. И этого пса он никогда раньше не видел.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Любопытно, — прошептал он.  </i>
</p><p><i>Кровать вдруг сместилась. Ганнибал посмотрел вправо. Там он и оказался: снова этот мужчина. Мужчина по имени Уилл, с которым они, похоже, делили…</i> нечто. <i>Ганнибал точно не знал, что именно, но его больше интересовало</i> что <i>происходило, а не почему. </i></p><p>
  <i>Уилл до сих пор спал, но ему, судя по всему, снился кошмар, потому что у него подёргивались руки и лицевые мышцы. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал решил встать, и обнаружил, что разбудивший его пёс был не единственным. Отнюдь. Из любопытства он попытался их сосчитать, но у него ничего не получилось, потому что некоторые собаки бродили по дому туда-сюда.</i>
</p><p><i>Выйдя в гостиную, он осмотрелся: простой декор, расставленные в разных местах собачьи лежанки, кухня…  Он завороженно всё разглядывал до тех пор, пока из спальни не послышался шум. Судя по всему, хозяин дома проснулся.</i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл сонно побрёл в ванную, где начал свои привычные утренние процедуры. Он всё ещё чувствовал, как остатки кошмара покидали его разум (стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он видел вперившиеся в него мёртвые глаза Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса), но, как ни странно, его голова болела меньше, чем в последнее время. Сейчас боль была терпимой, так что, возможно, сегодня его ждал не слишком ужасный день.</p><p>Покончив со своими делами в ванной, он двинулся на кухню, погладив по пути через гостиную несколько собак. На кухне Уилл включил кофемашину и поставил под неё чашку, но когда он обернулся открыть холодильник, то схватился за край столешницы, потому что у него чуть не случился сердечный приступ.</p><p>— Доброе утро.</p><p>За столом, скрестив руки и улыбаясь, сидела его галлюцинация Ганнибала Лектера.</p><p>— Ох нет, только не это снова, — пробормотал себе самому Уилл, и повернулся к <i>Лектеру</i>, выглядящему странно… довольным. И Уилл почувствовал точно то же, что и вчера: он видел себя стоящим в вычурной комнате, но <i>в то же самое время</i> находился у себя на кухне. </p><p>Он зажмурился.<br/>
— Так, ладно… это не взаправду. Ты у себя на кухне, а то место ненастоящее.</p><p>— Кофе переливается, — спокойно сообщила его галлюцинация. </p><p>Уилл распахнул глаза. Взглянув на кофемашину, он увидел, что его чашка и впрямь уже наполнилась, так что кофе лился через край.</p><p>— Чёрт! — Уилл бросился выключить кофемашину, после чего вздохнул и взъерошил волосы ладонью. — Ладно, у меня едет крыша, — бездумно ляпнул он. Но у него тут же заныло в груди от понимания правдивости этих слов.</p><p>— Возможно, у тебя <i>действительно</i> едет крыша, — сказала галлюцинация. Обернувшись, Уилл увидел Лектера сидящим на металлическом стуле посреди той другой комнаты. — Это ведь, в конце концов, больница для сумасшедших.</p><p>После этих слов галлюцинация улыбнулась, и Уилл осмотрелся по сторонам. Он впервые заметил стекло, отделяющее комнату, в которой они находились, от помещения с дверью наружу. Это было непробиваемое стекло с несколькими отверстиями (достаточно большими, чтобы в них можно было просунуть руку) и передаточным лотком (наверное, для еды и других вещей). Уилл вспомнил, что Ганнибал Лектер и в самом деле отбывал заключение в Балтиморской государственной больнице для душевнобольных преступников — после того, как суд признал его психически больным.   </p><p>Уилл повернулся смерить его мрачным взглядом (теперь он снова сидел у Уилла в гостиной).</p><p>— Очень смешно, — сказал он себе самому.</p><p>Он съел завтрак так быстро, как только смог, стараясь игнорировать взгляд Ганнибала Лек… нет, <i>галлюцинации</i>, которая, похоже, следила за каждым его движением. Поставив тарелку с чашкой на посудомоечную машину, Уилл снова обернулся. К его облегчению, гостиная оказалась пуста. Быстро одевшись, он поспешил из дому, пока не успел снова начать галлюцинировать.</p><p>Тем утром ему нужно было поехать в Квантико, чтобы закончить свою бумажную работу, после чего его ждала лекция в университете. Уилл сел в машину, составляя мысленный список дел на день и стараясь не думать об <i>этой штуке</i>, и был таков.</p><p>— Музыка кантри? Серьёзно?</p><p>От неожиданности Уилл стиснул руль, но сумел его не дёрнуть. Он зло развернулся в сторону пассажирского сиденья. Снова этот тип, в своей серой тюремной униформе и с пластиковым стаканчиком кофе в руке. Потянувшись к кнопкам радио, Лектер принялся менять станции до тех пор, пока салон не заполнила классическая музыка. И только после этого откинулся на сиденье, удовлетворённый.</p><p>— Я так не думаю, — сообщил Уилл, и начал переключать станции обратно.<br/>
— Что ты имеешь против классической музыки?<br/>
— Ничего. До тех пор, пока она играет не у меня в машине, — Уилл поджал губы, потому что он принял решение не относиться к галлюцинации, как к чему-то реальному, но уже нарушил своё правило тем, что ей ответил.</p><p>Как только Уилл отодвинулся, <i>этот тип</i> снова переключил радио. Уилл раздосадовано вздохнул. И вдруг обнаружил себя стоящим посреди комнаты Ганнибала Лектера (или уместнее было называть её камерой?). Тот сидел с маленьким подносом и завтракал (так вот почему у него в руке был пластиковый стаканчик). Сделав глоток, он взглянул Уиллу за спину.</p><p>— Тебе определённо стоит следить за дорогой, когда ты за рулём, — сообщила галлюцинация, и Уилл нахмурился. Затем он вспомнил, что вёл сейчас машину, и тут же снова очутился в ней. Крутанув руль, потому что он успел слегка выехать на встречную полосу, Уилл сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от кома в горле. Когда он снова посмотрел на пассажирское сиденье, Ганнибала Лектера там больше не было.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл добрался до Квантико без новых происшествий, но входя в здание ФБР, он продолжал чувствовать во рту вкус двух разных кофе.</p><p>Заполнив бумаги, он понёс их к Джеку.</p><p>— Ах, да, кстати, — сказал Джек, взяв бумаги, — мне сегодня утром звонили из Миннесоты. Та девушка, Эбигейл Хоббс, поправляется и с ней всё будет в порядке.<br/>
— Правда? — немного улыбаясь, спросил Уилл.<br/>
— Да. Как только её состояние стабилизируется, её переведут в психиатрическое учреждение в Балтиморе, чтобы она смогла там восстановиться.   </p><p>Уилл кивнул, представляя себе, как несладко бедняжке придётся, ведь её жизнь так кардинально изменится. </p><p>Джек сделал паузу, словно ждал от него какого-то ответа.<br/>
— Ты же знаешь, что спас ей жизнь, верно?</p><p>У Уилла перед глазами мелькнуло воспоминание, как он пытался остановить кровотечение. Он помнил свои руки на шее Эбигейл, струящуюся у него между пальцами кровь… И вместе с тем ему как будто казалось, что это делал кто-то другой. Уиллу пришлось на секунду закрыть глаза, чтобы прогнать это видение, после чего он снова взглянул на Джека. </p><p>— Но я ничего не сделал… — пробормотал он, обращаясь больше к себе самому, чем к Джеку.</p><p>— Ну конечно, сделал. Врачи сказали, что она истекла бы кровью, если бы не ты. Ты её спас, Уилл.</p><p>Уилл кивнул, до сих пор не совсем убеждённый. Джек сообщил, что, возможно, Уиллу стоило бы её навестить, и он согласился. Дело почти закрыли, но у него до сих пор остались некоторые вопросы. И сейчас, наверное, Эбигейл была единственным человеком, который мог на них ответить. </p><p>Затем Джек напомнил, что Уиллу нужно сходить к Алане, и чем скорее, тем лучше. На что Уилл снова кивнул, и вышел из его кабинета.</p><p>По дороге к зданию, в котором Уилл вёл свои занятия, он позвонил Алане: больше чтобы успокоить Джека, чем потому, что ему и впрямь этого хотелось. Они с Аланой пару раз беседовали, и Уилл подозревал, что это она порекомендовала его Джеку, когда тому понадобился профайлер. </p><p>Алана не казалась удивлённой, услышав, что Уиллу нужен сеанс терапии, так что, по-видимому, Джек с ней уже связывался. Уиллу стало неуютно от мысли, что они обсуждали его у него за спиной, что он служил темой для их застольной беседы. Постаравшись об этом не думать, он договорился с Аланой о сеансе в следующий понедельник.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Наутро Уилл проснулся от очередного кошмара насквозь мокрым от пота и вцепившимся в простыни. Кошмар выдался из тяжёлых: Уиллу снилось, будто он пытался остановить кровотечение из шеи Эбигейл, но кровь всё текла и текла, не переставая, пока наконец они оба не оказались ей залиты, и Уилл не мог дышать, он задыхался… И, разумеется, Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс тоже был здесь, глядя Уиллу прямо в глаза и жутковато шепча — точно так же, как он это делал, когда умирал.</p><p>Первым делом Уилл, пошатываясь, поплёлся в ванную и выпил две таблетки аспирина. Ему пришлось на несколько минут присесть на крышку унитаза — до тех пор, пока боль слегка не поутихла, вернув ему возможность слышать собственные мысли. После этого Уилл принял душ и сменил постельное бельё под внимательным взглядом Уинстона, наклонившего голову, точно зная, что что-то не в порядке.  </p><p>— Не смотри на меня так, — сказал ему Уилл. Заскулив, пёс ткнулся носом ему в ладонь. Уинстон был самым новым пополнением стаи, но Уилл почему-то уже чувствовал с ним крепкую связь. Так странно — у Уилла было столько собак, но всё равно с каждым псом у них складывались уникальные отношения.</p><p>Сев в машину, чтобы ехать в Квантико, он медленно включил радио, словно опасаясь вызвать свою галлюцинацию каким-то неправильным движением. Когда салон наполнили звуки кантри, Уилл покосился на пассажирское сиденье… но ничего не произошло. Расслабившись, он постарался насладиться поездкой, пока таблетки ещё действовали.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Распустив студентов после окончания лекции, Уилл поспешил к машине, надеясь, что никому не захочется его остановить, чтобы о чём-нибудь спросить. Обычно ему нравилось отвечать на разные вопросы студентов (хоть он и предпочитал делать это по электронной почте, а не вживую), но сейчас у него было сразу две причины против: у него снова адски разболелась голова и через несколько недель проходил день профессиональной ориентации для желающих стать профайлерами в ФБР, который вызывал у всех огромный ажиотаж. Так что Уиллу не хотелось общаться с толпой студентов, задающих ему тысячи вопросов насчёт этого мероприятия, пока он будет чувствовать себя так, словно у него вот-вот взорвётся голова. </p><p>Ему удалось добраться до машины, попрощавшись всего с несколькими людьми, и он проглотил две таблетки всухую сразу же, как только оказался внутри. Несколько минут он сидел, откинув голову на подголовник и закрыв глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и перестать видеть перед собой маленькие пляшущие точки.</p><p>— Ну так что, чем мы займёмся теперь? </p><p>На этот раз <i>он</i> Уилла не испугал. Уилл почувствовал что-то прямо перед тем, как Ганнибал Лектер заговорил. Возможно, при некоторой внимательности он мог начать угадывать наступление этих своих приступов.</p><p>Уилл издал смешок, услышав это «мы»: как будто они были двумя отдельными существами. Его мозг определённо отличался остроумием.</p><p>— Ты всё ещё планируешь выбраться за продуктами? Я бы с радостью за ними выбрался, — сказала галлюцинация, и в её голосе прозвучал отголосок какой-то эмоции. Меланхолии?</p><p>Вздохнув, Уилл открыл глаза. Лектер сидел на пассажирском сиденье, глядя в окно. Утром Уилл действительно подумывал съездить сегодня за продуктами, так что, наверное, его галлюцинация уже знала об этом решении. Слегка покачав головой (и убедившись, что та больше не гудела, как барабан), он завёл машину. Похоже, <i>они</i> ехали за продуктами.</p><p>Подъехав к супермаркету, Уилл зашагал ко входу, стараясь не смотреть на Лектера. Тот шёл рядом, с неприкрытым любопытством озираясь по сторонам… Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока они не вошли внутрь, где Лектер словно преобразился. Устремившись вперёд, он принялся деловито всё изучать. Уилл пытался не обращать на него внимания, но было немного сложно игнорировать мужчину в сером тюремном комбинезоне, который ходил от стеллажа к стеллажу и восторженно всё рассматривал... А потом он возник рядом с тележкой и стал складывать в неё разные продукты.</p><p>— Что ты?.. — начал было Уилл, но тут же напомнил себе, что это происходило не по-настоящему. Он обращался к галлюцинации, так что люди вокруг увидят, как он разговаривает сам с собой.</p><p>Покосившись на выбранные Лектером покупки, Уилл нахмурился. Там были овощи, которых он не ел со старших классов школы, баночки со специями, названия которых он даже не умел правильно выговорить, и продукты, стоимость которых ему абсолютно не хотелось знать.</p><p>Уилл принялся выгружать всё это из тележки, после чего постарался вернуть на нужные полки. Закончив, он вернулся к тележке... и обнаружил там ещё больше новых продуктов. Лектер стоял рядом и смотрел на него, так что Уилл раздражённо приподнял бровь.</p><p>— Ты перестанешь это делать? — прошептал он.<br/>
— То помещение, которое ты называешь кухней, совершенно пустое. У любого порядочного человека должен быть шафран.<br/>
— Что ж, возможно, я непорядочный человек.</p><p>— Я могу вам чем-то помочь?</p><p>Вздрогнув, Уилл обернулся, чтобы обнаружить уставившегося на него парня. Это был один из сотрудников супермаркета, и он смотрел на Уилла со смесью улыбки и недовольной гримасы.</p><p>— Вы, похоже, не можете определиться. Я могу вам с чем-то помочь? — повторил он, когда Уилл ничего не ответил.<br/>
— О. Нет-нет, спасибо, я просто… планирую ужин, — отозвался Уилл, стараясь, чтобы его смущение не отражалось у него на лице.</p><p>Клерк кивнул и настоял, чтобы Уилл к нему обратился, если ему понадобится помощь. Уилл снова повернулся к Лектеру: тот наблюдал за ним, пытаясь подавить улыбку. Схватив тележку резче, чем было необходимо, Уилл снова принялся выбирать продукты. Он больше не выкладывал добавленные Лектером предметы, потому что чувствовал на себе взгляды работников супермаркета и других покупателей, пытавшихся определить, он псих или просто со странностями. Но Уилл не мог их в этом винить: он и сам многократно задавался этим же вопросом.<br/>
* * *</p><p>По дороге домой Ганнибал Лектер исчез, так что Уилл расслабился, радуясь одиночеству. Будь то с галлюцинацией или нет, это определённо чертовски напоминало общение, и оно Уилла вымотало. Приехав домой, он распаковал покупки и обнаружил выбранные Лектером продукты. Среди них были вещи, которые он даже не мог точно идентифицировать, и не замеченная им ранее бутылка вина, выглядящая <i>дорогой</i>.</p><p>Убрав всё на свои места, Уилл решил сходить прогуляться с собаками. Когда они вышли на улицу, псы принялись носиться вокруг, гоняясь за белками, облаивая несколько тут же улетевших птиц и исследуя каждый куст, который они только могли найти. Почувствовав на лице лёгкий ветерок, Уилл глубоко вдохнул воздух. Скоро должна была начаться осень, а с ней и холода. Впрочем, зима Уиллу всегда нравилась, хоть он и довольно легко мёрз.</p><p>На следующий день он проснулся от очередного кошмара, хотя на этот раз гораздо менее мрачного. Его голова гудела лишь немного, так что он выпил всего одну таблетку аспирина.</p><p>Сегодня была суббота, так что после завтрака Уиллу подумалось, что у него впереди целых два дня без рабочих дел. Джек не выдал ему никаких папок с новыми делами и Уиллу не хотелось начинать день, просматривая материалы по закрытым или замороженным случаям. Это означало бы полностью на них сосредоточиться, а поскольку у него выдалось утро практически без боли, он решил так с собой не поступать.</p><p>Вместо этого он начал утро с проверки студенческих работ под мерный перестук капель кратковременного дождя. Но Уилл справился слишком быстро — ему понадобилось меньше трёх часов, чтобы проверить разные интерпретации одного и того же старого дела. И почти все из них оказались неправильными. </p><p>Наскоро перекусив, он решил снова выйти с собаками. Из-за дождя земля была мокрой, так что псы быстро перепачкались. С одной стороны, Уилл этому почти обрадовался, потому что провёл два часа, всех их купая. Но с другой стороны, когда он закончил, у него болела спина и теперь он сам пах мокрой псиной. Приняв душ, он взял с полки книгу, чтобы занять чем-то руки и голову. </p><p>Когда Уилл через несколько часов взглянул часы, его вдруг осенило: была уже почти полночь, а он сегодня не видел никаких галлюцинаций. Может, это было всего лишь временным явлением и с ним всё будет в порядке? В конце концов, он ведь пережил травмирующий опыт, так что, возможно, его разум выбрал такой способ, чтобы с этим справиться.</p><p>Приободрённый этой мыслью, Уилл направился на кухню приготовить себе ужин. Как вдруг он ощутил какое-то лёгкое изменение. Оно напоминало колебание воздуха, слабое дуновение, только без ветра. Уилл почувствовал, как его теория разваливается на части.</p><p>— Тебе стоило купить морского окуня. Он идеально подходит к вину, которое я взял в супермаркете.</p><p>Уилл уставился на Лектера, который уже открывал разные шкафчики, явно что-то ища. Уиллу вдруг захотелось его ударить, хоть он и понимал, что это ужасно глупая мысль, поскольку того не существовало. К тому же Уилл ни разу в жизни никого не ударил, кроме как в порядке самозащиты.</p><p>— Где оно?</p><p>В ответ Уилл открыл холодильник и достал оттуда вино.</p><p>— Так вот почему мой чек оказался на сумму вдвое больше обычной? — спросил Уилл, ставя бутылку на столешницу.<br/>
— Нельзя оценивать хорошее вино в деньгах, — приблизившись к нему, Лектер взял вино, чтобы изучить бутылку.<br/>
— Очень даже можно: двести долларов, — хмуро парировал Уилл. </p><p>Его голову прошила боль, и он пробормотал ругательство. Он <i>почти</i> провёл весь сегодняшний день без сильных болей. Уилл решил, что сегодня вечером в роли обезболивающего выступит вино. Или, по крайней мере, оно притупит его сознание настолько, что у него будет не так сильно болеть голова.</p><p>Также он решил опробовать свою тактику игнорирования Лектера (хоть это и не слишком хорошо сработало прежде) и начал готовить ужин.</p><p>Он принялся двигаться по кухне, доставая из холодильника, шкафчиков и выдвижных ящиков разные продукты… Как вдруг очутился в другом конце кухни, в то время как Ганнибал Лектер двигался по его кухне, выбирая ингредиенты. И это почему-то не казалось странным. Опёршись на кухонную стойку, Уилл завороженно смотрел, как тот делал всю работу. Лектер начал жарить лук, через пару минут добавив к нему стручковую фасоль. Одновременно с этим он приготовил на другой сковороде стейк, достав, когда тот прожарился снизу, но остался сыроватым внутри. Вскоре овощи тоже были готовы, и Лектер выложил всё на блюдо, сбрызнув несколькими каплями соуса чимичурри* и украсив листиком петрушки. Закончив, он отнёс блюдо в гостиную, поставил на стол и обернулся.</p><p>Уилл моргнул, обнаружив себя посреди гостиной, а затем медленно побрёл за вином. Когда он вернулся, Лектер с безукоризненно ровной осанкой и скрещенными руками сидел за столом и смотрел на него. Тоже сев, Уилл уставился на приготовленный им ужин. И нахмурился.<br/>
— Как?..</p><p>Он снова покосился на Лектера, теперь улыбающегося, но решил ничего больше не говорить. Его ужины обычно состояли из замороженной лазаньи, полуфабрикатов или, когда он чувствовал творческий порыв, чего-то вроде риса или спагетти. Так что, возможно, галлюцинирование великолепно готовящего серийного убийцы начинало сказываться на него таким образом, который он даже не пытался понять.</p><p>Уилл принялся за еду, и ему пришлось приложить над собой усилие, чтобы не застонать, когда он попробовал мясо. Стейк оказался идеально приготовлен, и это был лучший стейк, который Уилл когда-либо ел. Стручковая фасоль тоже была восхитительной, да и вино — очень вкусным, хоть Уилл почти ничего не смыслил в винах.</p><p>Во время еды он отказывался смотреть на Лектера, хоть и чувствовал, как тот на него глазел. Доев, Уилл налил себе ещё вина и взял оставшиеся у него материалы по делу Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. После чего, устроившись на диване, принялся их просматривать. Он чувствовал, что в этом деле по-прежнему чего-то не хватало и, хотя Хоббс был мёртв и не мог больше навредить новым девушкам, Уиллу всё равно хотелось знать. Ему хотелось знать, как тот выбирал девушек (хотя когда Уилл увидел его дочь, у него появились определённые подозрения. Тем не менее, в этой истории всё равно хватало дыр). </p><p>— Гадаешь, почему он ел части своих жертв? — спросил его Лектер, усаживаясь рядом на диване с собственным бокалом вина. </p><p>— Нет… — Уилл слегка покачал головой, не глядя на него. — Для него это было способом их почтить. Сохранить частичку них внутри себя. Вот почему он вернул Элис Николс. У неё был рак, так что… он не мог её почтить.</p><p>Он вдруг вспомнил, кем являлась его галлюцинация, и посмотрел на Лектера, чуть не рассмеявшись от иронии происходящего. Лектер, судя по виду, тоже его изучал.</p><p>— Но Ганнибал Лектер так не делал. Для него это было по-другому, — тихо сказал Уилл, размышляя вслух.<br/>
— Для него?</p><p>Слабо улыбнувшись, Уилл вернулся к своим бумагам.</p><p>— Я не собираюсь относиться к тебе так, будто ты реален.<br/>
— Разве прямо сейчас ты не делаешь именно это — тем, что мне отвечаешь? — поинтересовался Лектер, но Уилл ничего не ответил. — Так как это было для… Ганнибала Лектера?</p><p>Уилл снова взглянул на него и улыбнулся его формулировке в третьем лице. Галлюцинация или нет, но этот их разговор был <i>действительно</i> странным.</p><p>— Никто толком не знает, почему он ел своих жертв. Некоторые говорят, из-за кулинарных предпочтений, другие — что он попросту был чудовищем.<br/>
— А ты как думаешь?</p><p>Уилл бросил бумаги обратно в коробку и сделал большой глоток вина.<br/>
— Я не могу прийти к какому-либо выводу, всего лишь читая о нём общеизвестные факты. Ганнибал Лектер — не тот человек, которого легко понять.</p><p>Галлюцинация улыбнулась, словно ответ её порадовал.</p><p>— Знаешь, чего я не могу понять? — спросил Уилл, делая новый глоток вина. Он начинал чувствовать лёгкий туман в голове, а это значило, что боль становилась терпимой. — Почему моё подсознание решило принять <i>такой</i> образ? Я откуда-то знал, что ты окажешься самой раздражающей галлюцинацией из всех, которые я только мог вообразить?</p><p>— Может, из эстетических соображений, — ответил Лектер. Уилл рассмеялся, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>Они оба замолчали, и теперь пришла очередь Лектера отпить вина. Уилл на секунду задумался, значило ли зрелище его пьющей галлюцинации, что на самом деле Уилл пил вдвое больше вина, чем ему казалось.</p><p>— Возможно, у нас больше общего, чем ты думаешь, — уже более серьёзным тоном сообщил Ганнибал Лектер, кладя ногу на ногу.<br/>
— Само собой, мы ведь делим один и тот же мозг, — улыбаясь, ответил Уилл.<br/>
— Разве мы оба кого-то не убили? — игнорируя его комментарий, спросил Лектер.</p><p>Уилл снова глянул на него, сразу перестав улыбаться.<br/>
— Да, но по-разному.</p><p>— Почему же?</p><p>Уилл не мог поверить, что вёл этот разговор со своим собственным разумом. Он что, сам себя психоанализировал?</p><p>— Ты убивал ради удовольствия. Ты этим наслаждался. </p><p>Устроив локти на коленях, Лектер наклонился к нему.<br/>
— Хочешь сказать, ты не наслаждался, убивая Хоббса? Не чувствовал, что это было правильным? Что он это заслужил?</p><p>Уилл сжал пальцами переносицу. Он <i>действительно</i> что-то почувствовал, когда убивал Хоббса. Он чувствовал шок и испуг, но под ними пряталось торжество правосудия, напугавшее его сильнее, чем любые галлюцинации.</p><p>Он не ответил на прозвучавший вопрос — в конце концов, это ведь был его разум, так что галлюцинация Лектера уже знала ответ. Но тут его вдруг осенило понимание кое-чего другого: в отличие от большинства серийных убийц, у Ганнибала Лектера не было отчётливых критериев выбора жертв. И тем не менее, большинство им убитых являлись в той или иной степени «плохими» людьми. Среди них были убийцы и совершившие тяжёлые преступления, и люди, оказывающиеся «плохими» при более пристальном изучении: злобные, аморальные, хамы и грубияны. Когда Уилл изучал дело Ганнибала Лектера, то пришёл к выводу, что это и было его критерием... Но, разумеется, у него не было способа подтвердить свою теорию, а бывший психиатр неизменно отказывался с кем-либо разговаривать, так что правду никто точно не знал. </p><p>Встав, Уилл отнёс свой бокал к раковине, где допил остатки вина. Убрав бутылку (он мог убедиться, что лично опустошил половину) в холодильник и прибравшись на кухне, он оставил свою галлюцинацию Ганнибала Лектера в гостиной и двинулся прямиком к кровати. </p><p>Той ночью ему ничего не снилось.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Чимичурри — латиноамериканский соус для жареного мяса. Основные его компоненты: мелко нарезанная петрушка, измельчённый чеснок, оливковое масло, орегано и уксус из красного вина.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд.<br/>— Я психиатр. Разве тебе не нравятся наши разговоры?<br/>— Наши разговоры? — Уилл фыркнул. — О да, я просто в восторге, беседуя сам с собой.<br/></em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первое, что Уилл заметил по пробуждению — это что у него снова раскалывалась голова. На секунду он почувствовал соблазн не открывать глаза и лечь обратно спать. Но затем он сделал второе наблюдение: в доме крайне аппетитно пахло кофе и едой. Что было необычным. Его желудок требовательно заурчал, и Уилл с трудом встал с кровати, надел пижамные штаны и побрёл прямиком в гостиную. Войдя туда, он приподнял брови. По его кухне, в фартуке, о существовании которого он даже забыл, уверенно сновал Ганнибал Лектер. Что-то готовя.</p><p>Уилл открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смог издать ни звука — при виде этой картины он лишился дара речи.</p><p>— Доброе утро. Садись, пожалуйста.</p><p>Уилл на секунду зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, то решил подыграть происходящему. Несмотря на столько часов сна, он чувствовал себя чертовски уставшим и у него не было сил — ни физических, ни моральных — задавать вопросы или пытаться сопротивляться. Не сегодня.</p><p>Он прошёл к кухонному шкафчику, достал оттуда баночку аспирина и сел за стол. Лектер сразу же поставил перед ним чашку кофе. И вторую — перед сиденьем напротив. Вздохнув, Уилл отхлебнул кофе. Тот оказался лучше, чем обычно. Снова решив не задавать никаких вопросов, Уилл сделал новый глоток, побольше. Через минуту Лектер вернулся с двумя тарелками и повторил свой предыдущий манёвр: поставил одну тарелку перед Уиллом, а вторую перед сиденьем напротив, на которое и сел, сняв фартук. На тарелках оказался омлет, присыпанный чем-то похожим на петрушку.</p><p>— Прошу прощения за аскетичность завтрака.  Я сделал что смог с тем… что у тебя было, — сказал Лектер, делая глоток кофе. Этим утром его волосы выглядели иначе. Растрёпанными, словно он их не причесал, так что при движении пряди падали ему на лоб. — Я хотел приготовить яйца «Бенедикт», но… В общем, у тебя не оказалось почти ни одного ингредиента. </p><p>Уилл попробовал кусочек омлета — по-настоящему вкусного. Снова подняв голову, он поймал на себе выжидающий взгляд галлюцинации.</p><p>— Так как всё это работает? Я что, готовил во сне? — уточнил он.</p><p>Лектер лишь улыбнулся и принялся за собственный омлет. Открыв баночку с таблетками, Уилл взял себе две. Когда он запил их кофе, то снова перехватил взгляд Лектера.</p><p>— От чего это?<br/>
— Это ты мне скажи, Лектер. Разве ты не плод моего воображения? — поинтересовался Уилл, впервые произнося его имя вслух.</p><p>Тот кивнул, как будто только что вспомнил эту маленькую подробность.<br/>
— Можешь звать меня Ганнибал.</p><p>— Что?..</p><p>Лектер откусил ещё кусочек омлета, и Уилл последовал его примеру, желая, по крайней мере, занять чем-то рот.</p><p>— Ты назвал меня «Лектер», — прожевав, объяснила галлюцинация. — Мы вместе завтракаем, так что, по-моему, мы можем обращаться к друг другу и по имени.</p><p>Издав смешок, Уилл покачал головой и сосредоточился на завтраке. Он надеялся, что сможет потом вспомнить, как приготовить такой кофе, потому что тот был просто обалденным.</p><p>Когда они поели, <i>Ганнибал</i> убрал со стола, а затем почему-то закатал рукава своего серого комбинезона и начал мыть посуду. Уилл наблюдал за ним с любопытством и приподнятой бровью.</p><p>— Ты же знаешь, что вон там стоит посудомоечная машина? В смысле, разумеется, ты знаешь, потому что <i>я</i> это знаю. Так что…</p><p>Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся, но не прекратил своего занятия.<br/>
— Знаю. Но я не возражаю что-то поделать для разнообразия.</p><p>— Для разнообразия?</p><p>Покосившись на Уилла, Ганнибал ненадолго замолчал, словно что-то обдумывая.<br/>
— Верь или нет, но тюремное заключение не позволяет заниматься множеством вещей.</p><p>Уилл кивнул, улыбаясь.<br/>
— Точно. Ты ведь находишься <i>в заключении</i>, я совсем забыл, — полным сарказма тоном ответил он.</p><p>Словно в подкрепление слов Ганнибала, Уилл услышал звук открывающейся двери, и они вдруг очутились в <i>другой</i> комнате. В той комнате в тюрьме.</p><p>— Доброе утро, доктор Лектер, — сказал входящий в дверь мужчина и подошёл к стеклу.</p><p>Уилл стоял в углу комнаты, так что он осмотрелся по сторонам. Ганнибал Лектер сидел на стуле, скрестив руки на металлическом столе — пустом, в отличие от прошлого раза, когда Уилл видел его усыпанным рисунками.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Фредерик, — поздоровался Ганнибал, и Уилл сразу почувствовал к вошедшему неприязнь, хотя они даже не были знакомы.<br/>
— Надеюсь, вы сегодня бодро себя чувствуете, потому что у меня для вас маленький тест, — сообщил тот, становясь перед передаточным лотком.</p><p>И тут Уилл его узнал. Это был тот самый мужчина, которого он видел во время своей первой галлюцинации. Он тогда проводил тест Роршаха. Шагнув к стеклу и к этому Фредерику, Уилл помахал у него перед лицом ладонью в качестве проверки. Как он и ожидал, тот его не видел — он смотрел только на Ганнибала. </p><p>— Разумеется, Фредерик, — ответил Ганнибал, вставая со стула и складывая руки за спиной. — Ничто меня так не порадует этим прекрасным утром, как прохождение теста.</p><p>Уилл подавил улыбку от его тона.</p><p>— Осторожнее, <i>доктор</i>, — предупредил Фредерик. — Вы же знаете, что произойдёт, если вы будете плохо себя вести.    </p><p>Ганнибал кивнул, без новых комментариев, и Фредерик бросил в лоток несколько листов бумаги и фломастер. Затем снова покосился на Ганнибала и вышел. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Ганнибал покинул свой пост у стола, подошёл к прорези и взял бумаги.</p><p>— Так как именно это работает? — спросил Уилл, снова нарушая своё утреннее правило не задавать вопросов. — Я галлюцинирую о Ганнибале Лектере и его типичном дне, где остальные люди не могут меня увидеть? — он подошёл к Ганнибалу, который снова сел за стол, держа перед собой бумаги.<br/>
— Боюсь, тебе придётся выяснить это самому. В конце концов, я ведь всего лишь твоя галлюцинация, так что у меня те же ответы, что и у тебя.<br/>
— И то верно, — пожав плечами, кивнул Уилл.    </p><p>Он сел на стол, а Ганнибал сосредоточился на листах с тестом. Уилл не мог разобрать слов, но ему вдруг стало любопытно.</p><p>— А о чём этот тест? — не в силах сдерживаться, наконец спросил он.<br/>
— Это тест на эмпатию, — не отрываясь от изучения листов, ответил Ганнибал.</p><p>Фыркнув, Уилл покачал головой.<br/>
— Ну конечно же, это тест на эмпатию. В детстве они составляли непременную часть <i>моего</i> типичного дня, так что, разумеется, я обязан был галлюцинировать сейчас ещё один. </p><p>Теперь Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд и несколько секунд его рассматривал.</p><p> — Не пройдёшь его за меня? Конечно, я могу просто написать фальшивые ответы, но мне кажется, так получится интереснее.</p><p>Уилл уже хотел спросить, как это сработает («Разве не я буду проходить этот тест в любом случае?»), но закрыл рот. Какой был смысл спрашивать, что происходит, если по сути он спрашивал себя самого?</p><p>— Просто любопытства ради, — сказал ему Ганнибал и протянул фломастер. Уилл вздохнул, но кивнул и взял его. Ганнибал встал, освобождая для него стул, и Уилл сел на его место, в то время как Ганнибал пошёл к кровати и сел на краю, глядя на него.</p><p>Уилл сосредоточился на тесте, читая вопросы. Некоторые были точно такими же, как в тестах, которые доктора и психотерапевты заставляли его проходить ещё в детстве, когда его поведение начало <i>отличаться</i> от поведения других детей. <i>«Я с лёгкостью могу определить, когда кто-то хочет присоединиться к разговору», «Я предпочитаю животных людям», «Я бы никогда не стал нарушать закон»…</i> Эти утверждения нужно было оценить от «Совершенно согласен» до «Категорически не согласен». Уилл принялся заполнять поля ответов. На некоторые вопросы он мог ответить без колебаний, другие заставляли его на минутку задуматься.</p><p>Закончив, он потянулся, разминая слегка ноющий из-за неудобной позы позвоночник, и положил фломастер поверх листов. Он уже хотел было встать, но обнаружил, что <i>уже</i> стоит, снова оказавшись в углу. Он повернулся к Ганнибалу, который как раз вставал со стула. Но это ведь Уилл там только что сидел…</p><p>В этот миг открылась дверь, и в неё снова вошёл Фредерик Чилтон.<br/>
— Готово? — с ухмылкой спросил он.</p><p>Ганнибал взял тест и бросил в передаточный лоток. После чего повторил своё предыдущее движение: встал за металлическим столом, выжидательно сцепив руки за спиной. Чилтон забрал бумаги и кивнул, убедившись, что те заполнены.</p><p>— Очень хорошо. Я вернусь завтра, чтобы обсудить результаты. И если вы будете хорошо себя вести, возможно, вас ждёт особенный ужин.   </p><p>Сглотнув, Ганнибал кивнул, и Уилл вдруг ощутил резкую вспышку ненависти к Чилтону. Закрыв глаза, он подождал, пока она схлынет. Он и не помнил, когда в последний раз так сильно кого-то ненавидел, и эта эмоция оставляла у него во рту странный привкус. Немного напоминая случаи, когда ему приходилось погружаться в разум убийц, и привкус, который у него после этого оставался. </p><p>Его руки коснулось что-то мокрое. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил лижущего ему пальцы Уинстона. Он снова находился у себя дома и Ганнибала Лектера здесь больше не было. Уилл погладил пса по голове, отчего остальные члены стаи тоже принялись вставать со своих лежанок, требуя внимания. </p><p>Уилл решил вывести их на прогулку. </p><p>Уже перед выходом он бросил взгляд на кухонную раковину и увидел лежащую там посуду: половина была вымыта, а вторая половина осталась грязной.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Ночью ему снова приснился кошмар, хотя (впервые за долгое время) Уилл его не запомнил. Но всё равно проснулся мокрым от пота, так что ему пришлось повторить свой утренний ритуал: выпить обезболивающее, сменить простыни и принять душ.</p><p>Выйдя из ванной, он надел свой лучший костюм (хотя не то чтобы тот был так уж хорош. По правде говоря, костюм был староват и великоват, но всё равно являлся его лучшей одеждой).</p><p>— Вот теперь ты действительно похож на профессора колледжа.  </p><p>Обернувшись, Уилл обнаружил стоящего у двери Ганнибала и не удержался от смешка. Ганнибал скрылся в гостиной. Костюм был с заплатками на локтях и, возможно, в самом деле смотрелся малость стереотипно. Но поводом послужила не одна из его лекций — сегодня Уилла ждал сеанс с Аланой, так что он хотел произвести на неё как можно более адекватное впечатление.</p><p>Повязав галстук, Уилл вышел в гостиную, где Ганнибал уже ждал его с готовым завтраком на столе, окружённый требующими подачек псами. Уилл прищёлкнул языком и, когда собаки повернулись к нему, кивнул головой в направлении их лежанок. Опустив хвосты, животные побрели на свои места. Уиллу стало интересно, что они видели: как Уилл делает несколько вещей сразу, принимая время от времени две разные позы? Или внимание своих собак к Ганнибалу он тоже галлюцинировал?</p><p>— Сколько их у тебя? — глядя на псов, спросил Ганнибал, пока Уилл усаживался на своё привычное место.<br/>
— А почему ты сам не сосчитаешь? — отозвался Уилл, хотя на этот раз без недовольства. У него банально не было настроения начинать всю эту «Разве ты сам не знаешь? Ты же плод моего воображения» тираду.<br/>
— У меня не получается. Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что сосчитал их всех, появляется новый пёс или они куда-то переходят.</p><p>Слабо улыбнувшись, Уилл отправил в рот кусочек омлета, затем откусил от одного из выложенных в центре стола тостов и сделал большой глоток кофе. Тот оказался ещё лучше, чем вчера.</p><p>— Так значит, у тебя сегодня встреча с Аланой Блум, — сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл не был уверен, являлось ли это вопросом, или утверждением.<br/>
— Ага. Джек настоял.<br/>
— Ходить к психотерапевту — это хорошо, Уилл. В этом нет ничего постыдного.<br/>
— Я и не стыжусь, — слегка хмурясь, ответил Уилл, и это было почти правдой. — Мне просто не слишком нравятся психиатры.</p><p>Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд. Уилл продолжал смотреть в тарелку, но краем глаза видел, что тот за ним наблюдал.    </p><p>— Я психиатр. Разве тебе не нравятся наши разговоры?<br/>
— Наши разговоры? — Уилл фыркнул. — О да, я просто в восторге, беседуя сам с собой.   </p><p>Он взглянул на Ганнибала, который чуточку улыбнулся. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, пока Уилл не почувствовал себя неловко и снова не уставился на свой завтрак. Как галлюцинация могла казаться такой… непростой?<br/>
* * *</p><p>По дороге в Квантико (Джек ему вчера позвонил сообщить, что его сеанс с доктором Блум пройдёт там, после чего Уилл снова задумался, как часто и подробно эти двое его обсуждали) Ганнибал снова переключил радио, заявив, будто не может поверить, что Уилл готов мучить свои уши подобной музыкой. В ответ Уилл лишь вздохнул и закатил глаза. Он не собирался спорить о своих музыкальных вкусах с <i>Ганнибалом</i>.</p><p>Приехав на место, он зашагал к зданию в одиночестве, надеясь, что Ганнибал не появится в разгаре его сеанса. Беспокоиться из-за одного реального психиатра <i>плюс</i> одного несуществующего? Не его любимый сценарий.</p><p>Отыскав дверь с номером, который ему сказал Джек, Уилл встал перед ней, занеся руку. Пытаясь подготовить себя к тому, что его ожидало внутри.</p><p>— Ты собираешься постучаться или как?.. — поинтересовался Ганнибал.</p><p>— Господи Иисусе, — подпрыгнув, прошептал Уилл. Сосредоточенный на другом, он даже не почувствовал, как тот появился. — Не делай этого сейчас.</p><p>Ганнибал выглядел позабавленным, но ничего не сказал. И в этот миг дверь открылась, явив аккуратно одетую и улыбающуюся Алану.</p><p>— Уилл, — поздоровалась она, отходя в сторону, чтобы его впустить. — Мне показалось, будто я услышала твой голос.<br/>
— Да, я тут… беседовал сам с собой, судя по всему, — немного смущённо пробубнил Уилл.</p><p>Он сел перед усыпанным бумагами столом. Надо полагать, Алана консультировала ФБР по некоторым делам. Выполняя работу, которую <i>должен был</i> делать Уилл — вот только его навыки были полезнее в полевых условиях, а не за рабочим столом. Из-за чего Джек и вытащил его из отставки. </p><p>— Ну… Так как ты? — спросила Алана, садясь напротив него.<br/>
— Э-э-э…<br/>
— Не мямли, веди себя уверенно, — сказал ему Ганнибал, сидящий на стуле рядом с Уиллом.</p><p>Уилл чуть было на него не посмотрел, но в последнюю секунду успел себя обуздать.<br/>
— Я в порядке. Ну, настолько в порядке, насколько вообще могу быть, наверное.</p><p>— Уилл, — Алана чуть подалась вперёд, — расслабься. Не нервничай, мы просто побеседуем о случившемся. Я не стану расспрашивать тебя о твоём детстве или чём-то подобном.<br/>
— Но ты всё равно будешь задавать мне вопросы наподобие «И что ты по этому поводу чувствуешь?», верно? Или мне стоит начать беспокоиться? — пошутил Уилл.<br/>
— О да. Это негласное правило среди психиатров — мы <i>обязаны</i> задавать этот вопрос, всегда.</p><p>Они дружно засмеялись, и Уилл слегка расслабился, хотя его всё равно беспокоило присутствие Ганнибала.</p><p>— Ну, хорошо, — Алана взяла со стола несколько листов и бегло просмотрела. — Почему бы нам не начать с чего-то простого? Расскажи мне, что произошло. Начиная с фактов.</p><p>Уилл поёрзал на стуле.<br/>
— Ладно… Ты знакома с этим делом, надо полагать?</p><p>— Я знаю подробности, да, — кивнула Алана.</p><p>— Этого хватит. Я поехал в Миннесоту, расследуя дело, и… Ну, как я и сказал Джеку, у меня появилась догадка насчёт одного подозреваемого. Я заходил на стройку, связанную с одним из убийств, и личное дело Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса показалось мне странным: он оставил свой домашний телефон, но не адрес, — объяснил Уилл и на секунду покосился на Ганнибала. Тот выглядел очень заинтересованным его рассказом. — Вот я и решил сходить к нему домой — на следующий день после того, как выяснил его адрес.<br/>
— Джеку ты об этом не сказал, — это не было вопросом.<br/>
— Нет. Это была всего лишь догадка, так что… я думал, что схожу к нему, поговорю с ним пару минут, и тогда...<br/>
— И тогда? — переспросила Алана, когда Уилл на мгновение замолчал.<br/>
— И тогда узнаю, он ли это.<br/>
— Но всё пошло наперекосяк…<br/>
— Но… всё пошло наперекосяк, — повторил вслед за ней Уилл.</p><p>Кивнув, Алана терпеливо подождала, пока он снова заговорит.</p><p>— Когда я пришёл к нему домой, он… думаю, он запаниковал. Или, может, он всегда собирался это сделать, если его когда-нибудь поймают. Он убил свою жену… а потом попытался проделать то же самое с дочерью… Он перерезал им горло.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Уилл снова увидел у себя под веками эту сцену. Он увидел Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, стоящего у своей дочери за спиной и полоснувшего ножом по её тонкой коже в ту самую секунду, как Уилл вошёл на кухню. И кровь, там было так много крови…</p><p>Открыв глаза, он попытался выровнять дыхание, но у него получился придушенный вздох.</p><p>— Уилл, — услышал он голос Ганнибала, но не стал к тому поворачиваться.<br/>
— Вот, выпей, — Алана протянула ему стакан воды из кулера в углу.</p><p>Уилл осушил его полностью, хотя ему даже и не хотелось пить. А потом они с Аланой посмотрели друг на друга, и Уилл прочёл в её глазах сочувствие. Он это ненавидел, поэтому опустил взгляд на собственные руки.</p><p>— И что произошло потом? — спросила Алана через несколько секунд.</p><p>Сглотнув, Уилл повертел в ладонях пустой пластиковый стаканчик.<br/>
— А потом я его застрелил.</p><p>— Почему столько раз?</p><p>Нахмурившись, Уилл поднял на неё глаза.<br/>
— Прошу прощения?</p><p>— В отчёте написано, что ты выстрелил… — она снова взяла в руки бумаги, ища нужную цифру. — Девять раз. Почему так много?<br/>
— Потому что я в него выстрелил, но он снова попытался атаковать свою дочь. Он почему-то решил, будто <i>должен</i> её убить, так что он не остановился бы, — объяснил Уилл, оправдываясь.<br/>
— А после этого тебе казалось, что ты совершил хороший поступок?</p><p>Уилл попытался определить её тон, но не смог. Она что, его обвиняла?</p><p>— Скажи ей правду, — заговорил Ганнибал. — Скажи ей, что ты чувствовал.</p><p>Уилл на секунду уставился в пол, чтобы лучше видеть Ганнибала. Тот смотрел прямо на него. Уилл повернулся к Алане.<br/>
— Мне казалось, что это было… справедливо. </p><p>Кивнув, Алана выпрямилась.<br/>
— Это нормальная реакция, Уилл. Вполне в человеческой природе хотеть заставить кого-то заплатить за содеянное. Но… тебе жаль? Хотя бы… немножко?</p><p>Уилл издал смешок и снова поднял на неё взгляд.<br/>
— Я не собираюсь начинать всех убивать направо и налево, если ты об этом. </p><p>— У меня не было таких мыслей, — немного улыбнувшись, ответила Алана. — Но тебе жаль? </p><p>Сглотнув, Уилл на миг задумался.<br/>
— Да.</p><p>Но это было правдой лишь наполовину. Он жалел, что так с собой поступил, что теперь ему придётся с этим жить до конца своих дней. Но он ни капли не жалел об убийстве Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса.<br/>
* * *</p><p>В конце их сессии Алана сказала, что одобрит его возвращение к полевой работе, но потребовала обещания немедленно к ней обратиться, если Уилл почувствует себя как-то не так. Уилл заверил её, что так и поступит, и покинул её кабинет так быстро, как только мог, оставив Ганнибала позади.</p><p>Он надеялся никого больше не встретить, потому что одной такой беседы ему хватило на целый день. Но у самого выхода, когда он уже обдумывал ждущую его сегодня лекцию, в лобби обнаружился подозрительно прогуливающийся Джек.</p><p>— Уилл, — поздоровался он, зашагав рядом. — Ты не против, если я пройдусь с тобой к университету?<br/>
— Конечно нет, Джек. А что, что-то случилось? — спросил Уилл, и прищурился от солнца, когда они вышли на улицу.<br/>
— Нет, всё в порядке. Как прошла сессия с Аланой?</p><p>Уилл улыбнулся. Ну, по крайней мере, Джек сразу взял быка за рога, не рассусоливая.<br/>
— Хорошо, по-моему. Она одобрила моё возвращение к полевой работе.</p><p>При этих словах Джек остановился, сунув руки в карманы.<br/>
— И ты собираешься? Возвращаться к полевой работе, в смысле. Знаю, я сказал тебе, что это будет разовым делом, но…<br/>
— Но я тебе нужен, — закончил за него Уилл.</p><p>Джек убедил его вернуться обратно «в поле», показав подробности дела Хоббса. Гибли женщины, девушки не старше восемнадцати лет, а у ФБР почти не было никаких зацепок. И как Уилл мог отказаться? Но когда он наконец-то согласился, то знал, на что подписывается. Увидев его возможности, люди всегда хотели ещё: ещё одна сцена преступления, ещё один убийца, ещё одно дело. </p><p>Уходя несколько лет назад в отставку, Уилл знал, что к нему обратятся снова, поэтому когда после одного из его занятий к нему подошёл Джек, это было в некотором роде ожидаемым. И когда Джек попросил его вернуться обратно к полевой работе… Уилл с самого начала знал, что это произойдёт.</p><p>— Да, — признал Джек. — Ты нам нужен. Мы можем раскрывать эти дела, рано или поздно мы почти всегда их раскрываем… Но с тобой мы можем предотвратить множество убийств.</p><p>Уилл кивнул, прикусив щёку изнутри.<br/>
— Тебе не нужно меня убеждать, Джек. Я уже вернулся к этой работе.</p><p>Взглянув на Джека, Уилл увидел, что тому было тяжело его об этом просить. В какой-то степени Джек понимал, как эта работа на него влияла. Но в то же самое время Уилл знал, что Джеку легко было принять решение. Всё сводилось к простой математике: множество жизней или психическое здоровье Уилла.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Солнце уже садилось, поэтому небо приобрело тёмно-голубые тона. Сегодня там плыло несколько облаков, и он смотрел, как они медленно меняли цвет с белого на оранжевый, словно это он их раскрашивал на одном из своих рисунков… </i>
</p><p>
  <i>В этот миг ведущая в коридор дверь резко распахнулась, и видение исчезло. Внутрь вошёл Фредерик Чилтон в сопровождении пары санитаров. Одной из них была Луиза, женщина, которая обычно приносила ему ужин, а второго он раньше не видел. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Затем в комнату вошёл четвёртый человек, вот только не через дверь. Уилл Грэм просто появился внутри, непонимающе озираясь по сторонам.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ну, я должен признать, — фальшиво рассмеявшись, начал Чилтон, — это было очень смешно, доктор Лектер. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал отошёл и встал между столом и стулом — туда, где ему всегда говорили становиться, когда в комнате находился кто-то ещё.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что именно, Фредерик? — спросил он, притворяясь, будто не знает.<br/>
— Тест на эмпатию. Ваши показатели оказались гораздо выше средних. Очень смешно, — повторил Чилтон, на этот раз более серьёзным тоном.<br/>
— Я не специально, но рад, что тебя это повеселило, — слегка скривив губы, ответил Ганнибал.<br/>
— Ну что ж, раз у вас столь хорошее настроение, я выполню своё обещание, так что сегодня вас ждёт очень особенный ужин. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Фредерик Чилтон сделал знак Луизе, которая послушно подошла к стеклянному приёмнику и оставила там его ужин. Ганнибал видел, что Уилл наблюдал за всем происходящим: с интересом, но в то же время с некоторым беспокойством.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Надеюсь, вы любите овсянку, потому что это всё, что вы будете есть в течение недели, — сообщил Чилтон, и Ганнибал сглотнул, продолжая удерживать непроницаемое выражение лица.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Затем Чилтон подал знак второму санитару, который подошёл к стене и нажал на кнопку, после чего в камере погасли все лампы. Единственным источником света оставалась открытая дверь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы знаете, что я заберу в следующий раз, — сказал Чилтон, и Ганнибал знал, что это не было предупреждением. Это было вызовом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда они вышли, всё погрузилось в темноту. Закрыв глаза, Ганнибал сосредоточился на человеке рядом с ним — и обстановка изменилась. Вокруг материализовалась гостиная Уилла. Сам Уилл, в очках, сидел на диване, а на маленьком деревянном столике рядом с ним стоял забытый стакан с виски. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Оно… оно того стоило? Твоё «любопытства ради»? — неловко откашлявшись, спросил Уилл, прежде чем взять свой стакан и сделать глоток.</i>
</p><p><i>Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся, потому что Уилл считал его продуктом своего воображения… и в то же самое время, в лабиринте, которым являлся разум Уилла, Ганнибал мог уловить, что Уилл ему сочувствовал. Нет, не</i> сочувствовал. <i>Чувствовал</i> вместе с ним. <i>Из-за своей эмпатии Уилл практически не мог игнорировать состояние другого человека, даже если считал, что того не существует. Ганнибал никогда в жизни с подобным не сталкивался.</i></p><p>
  <i>Он подошёл к дивану и тоже сел.<br/>
— Да. Это было довольно забавно, — сказал он, чувствуя, как тают остатки его недавнего раздражения.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл кивнул и сделал очередной глоток. Ганнибал втянул носом воздух, чувствуя аромат виски вместе с сотнями других запахов.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ну, до тех пор, пока тебя это развлекает… — сообщил Уилл, и его поза немного расслабилась.</i>
</p><p><i>Да, подумалось Ганнибалу. Впервые за очень долгое время, происходящее его развлекало. </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Эта и следующая недели стали вереницей сплетающихся друг с другом дней.</p><p>Некоторые из них были для Уилла плохими. Некоторые — отвратительными. Почти каждое утро он просыпался от кошмаров, а в те дни, когда ему удавалось ночью немного поспать, ему не давала покоя голова, заставляя весь день чувствовать себя выжатым как лимон. Вообще-то, его головные боли никогда не прекращались, просто в какие-то дни боль была терпимой, тогда как в другие Уиллу казалось, будто кто-то пюрирует его мозг изнутри, и ему хотелось скрести свой скальп до тех пор, пока он не доберётся до источника боли и не вытащит его наружу.</p><p>У них с Ганнибалом выработался негласный распорядок. Каждое утро Ганнибал ждал его на кухне с готовым или почти готовым завтраком. Они ели молча или обсуждали что-то, заставляющее Уилла гадать, как именно работали галлюцинации — но это лишь в те дни, когда ему не казалось, будто он вот-вот потеряет сознание от боли. Во время поездки на работу Ганнибал появлялся в машине и неизменно переключал радио. Уилл начинал подозревать, что он это делал исключительно с целью ему досадить — после чего задумывался, как можно интерпретировать тот факт, что его собственный мозг пытался устроить ему саботаж… и от этой мысли у него ещё сильнее болела голова. В течение дня, пока Уилл работал, Ганнибал обычно оставлял его в покое, хотя иногда всё равно наведывался. А по вечерам он объявлялся почти ежедневно, и они всегда что-то готовили. Или, точнее, Уилл смотрел, как Ганнибал готовил…</p><p>Примерно через два дня после сеанса с Аланой Джек сообщил, что у них появилось новое расследование. Дело Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса отодвинули в сторону — хоть тела всех девушек и не нашли, неофициально расследование закрыли. Джек продолжал настаивать, чтобы Уилл навестил Эбигейл Хоббс, и Уилл обещал вскоре это сделать, потому что действительно хотел её увидеть: он чувствовал некоторую вину за сложившуюся с ней ситуацию, и самое меньшее, что он мог сделать — это её проведать.</p><p>Новое расследование Джека оказалось о фармацевте, который погружал диабетиков в кому и хоронил живьём, поддерживая в этом состоянии, чтобы в них до самой смерти росли грибы. Уиллу снились кошмары о том, как его закапывают заживо, а затем начинают разрывать изнутри грибные нити, но когда он смотрел на человека, забрасывающего его землёй, то видел себя самого. После чего его сны неизменно возвращались к Гаррету Джейкобу Хоббсу, сколько бы ночей ни длились другие кошмары.</p><p>В следующем деле, над которым Уилл работал, ему встретился убийца, укладывающий людей в ритуалистического вида позы, надрезая и выворачивая кожу у них на спине так, чтобы та напоминала ангельские крылья. Когда Уилл приехал на одно из мест преступлений, Ганнибал появился рядом, завороженно всё рассматривая. По крайней мере, Уиллу так показалось — в конце концов, его галлюцинация ведь была серийным убийцей, любившим превращать тела некоторых своих жертв в произведения искусства. После того, как они нашли самые первые трупы и Уилл погрузился в разум этого создателя ангелов, ночью он проснулся на крыше собственного дома, гуляя во сне. Когда он вернулся в дом, Ганнибал возник внутри и, ничего не говоря, начал готовить завтрак.</p><p>А через две недели Уиллу пришлось признать несколько фактов сразу. Первый: он больше не мог продолжать откладывать визит к Эбигейл Хоббс. Второй: приближался день профориентирования в Квантико. Третий: его галлюцинации длились всё дольше и дольше, так что теперь он проводил с Ганнибалом всё больше времени каждый день. И четвёртый: ему становилось хуже.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>И тут до Уилла дошло: было уже почти время ужина, а Ганнибал так и не появился. С того самого вечера, когда он возник здесь впервые, он почти ни разу не пропускал ужины. Уилл вспомнил их разговор в машине, и ему пришло в голову, что, возможно… он Ганнибала обидел?</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Почему у тебя нет телевизора?</p><p>Уилл сидел за столом. Достав две таблетки аспирина, он запил их кофе и взглянул на кружащего по кухне Ганнибала. Несколько дней назад Уилл ездил за продуктами и, чтобы не устраивать ещё одну сцену, просто предоставил Ганнибалу набирать что угодно, лишь бы оно не было абсурдно дорогим. Так что теперь тот, по-видимому, готовил яйца «Бенедикт» (и какой-то сок, который Уилл ещё не увидел). Причём очень сосредоточенно готовил. По крайней мере, Уиллу так казалось.</p><p>— Телевизор? Звучит не очень-то в духе Ганнибала Лектера, — ответил он, придерживая голову руками и массируя виски. Сегодня выдался плохой день, но хотя бы не из самых худших.</p><p>— Даже я время от времени не могу избежать клише. Ты когда-нибудь слышал выражение «Мы хотим того, чего не можем получить»?  </p><p>Приподняв голову, Уилл увидел подходящего к нему с двумя стаканами сока Ганнибала. Когда тот поставил их на стол, Уилл не удержался от гримасы отвращения.</p><p>— Не смотри так, я же не кровь тебе принёс, — улыбнулся Ганнибал. Уилл с серьёзным видом на него уставился, не находя эту шутку смешной. — Это всего лишь гранатовый сок. Попробуй, он очень полезен для холестерола.<br/>
— Просто чудесно. Единственная проблема, которой у меня нет.</p><p>Ганнибал ушёл обратно на кухню, и Уилл украдкой попробовал сок. Как ни странно, тот оказался очень вкусным, хоть на вид и впрямь нездорово напоминал кровь. </p><p>— Так всё-таки — почему у тебя нет телевизора? </p><p>Уилл откинулся на спинку стула и вздохнул.<br/>
— Не знаю. У меня никогда не было телевизора в детстве, так что, наверное, потом мне просто ни разу не приходило в голову его купить. </p><p>— У тебя <i>никогда</i> не было телевизора?  </p><p>Уилл уже открыл рот выпалить свой привычный ответ: Ганнибал же был плодом его воображения, так зачем он задавал вопросы, на которые и сам знал ответ? Но затем Уилл решил — опять — ему подыграть.</p><p>— Нет. Мы с отцом часто переезжали и у нас было туговато с деньгами. Но… не знаю, не могу сказать, чтобы мне не хватало телевидения.</p><p>Ганнибал поставил на стол две тарелки, на каждой из которых лежали два идеально выглядящих яйца «Бенедикт».</p><p>— Значит, ты всегда был новеньким в школе? Всегда новые города, новые дома, — предположил он, садясь напротив Уилла.<br/>
— Угу. Всегда.<br/>
— Для ребёнка это должно было быть трудно.</p><p>Уилл взял вилку и слегка пожал плечами, посмотрев на Ганнибала. Тот выглядел искренне заинтересованным их разговором. </p><p>— А что твоя мать? — спросил Ганнибал, пробуя свою порцию.<br/>
— Да я мало что могу о ней сказать. Я никогда её не знал. </p><p>Уилл наконец отправил в рот кусочек яйца «Бенедикт», и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Это был самый вкусный завтрак в его жизни.<br/>
— Просто объедение, — не удержавшись, сообщил он.</p><p>Ганнибал улыбнулся, довольный, и оставшуюся часть завтрака они ели молча. </p><p>Когда часом позже Уилл ехал в Балтимор, штат Мэриленд, Ганнибал сидел рядом и как обычно переключал радио. А ещё через час Уилл прибыл в психиатрическую больницу, где восстанавливалась Эбигейл Хоббс.</p><p>Вчера Джек в конце концов признался, почему он так хотел, чтобы Уилл навестил Эбигейл: он её подозревал. Когда Уилл нахмурился, Джек заметил, что Эбигейл «была бы идеальной приманкой» для жертв её отца. Согласно его теории, поскольку Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс находил девушек в университетских городках, которые посещал вместе с дочерью, Эбигейл была к этому как-то причастна. И, поскольку тела некоторых жертв так и не нашли, Джек полагал, что Эбигейл может что-то знать. Уилл отверг его идею, но, по правде говоря, не был насчёт этого так уж уверен.</p><p>Когда он приехал, медсестра повела его в комнату Эбигейл, заметив, что он её второй посетитель за сегодня. Уилл ничего не ответил, но нахмурился.</p><p>— Вот эта комната, — сказала медсестра, и Уилл её поблагодарил.</p><p>Постучавшись, он подождал приглашения войти. А войдя, тут же почувствовал укол вины, впервые увидев Эбигейл после <i>того дня</i>. Она лежала на кровати с забинтованной шеей и книгой в руках. Уилл снял и убрал в карман очки — в последнее время он их не носил, потому что у него от них периодически кружилась голова, отчего его мигрень лишь усиливалась. Но ему требовались очки, чтобы вести машину.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Эбигейл. Меня зовут Уилл Грэм. Я специальный агент в ФБР, — представился он, становясь перед кроватью.<br/>
— Я знаю, — ответила Эбигейл, чуть наклонив голову и вперив в него пристальный взгляд.<br/>
— Ты меня помнишь?<br/>
— Да. Вы убили моего отца, — без обиняков сказала она, и Уилл застыл, застигнутый врасплох. — Но кроме этого, я знаю, кто вы, потому что та женщина мне сказала.</p><p>Уилл на секунду нахмурился.<br/>
— Женщина? Какая женщина?</p><p>Рядом с ним возник Ганнибал, который тоже повернулся к Эбигейл. </p><p>— Фредди Лаундс, — объяснила Эбигейл, после чего закрыла и отложила в сторону свою книгу.<br/>
— Фредди Лаундс? Это… журналистка из Tattlecrime? — немного неуверенно уточнил Уилл. Он знал про Tattlecrime, но никогда его не читал. Это был криминальный таблоид; их никогда не заботила правда, лишь возможность продать тираж побольше.<br/>
— Да. Она сказала, что вы не настоящий агент. Что вы провалили тест…. потому что вы сумасшедший.</p><p>Уилл разинул рот, не уверенный, что сказать.<br/>
— Просто... замечательно, — саркастично протянул он, чувствуя лёгкую тошноту при мысли, что кто-то, кого он никогда даже не видел, окрестил его сумасшедшим. А кроме того, хоть строго говоря это и не было правдой, Уилл не мог полностью опровергнуть данное обвинение.<br/>
— Не волнуйтесь… я ей не поверила, — продолжила Эбигейл и на секунду улыбнулась. Уилл облегчённо вздохнул.</p><p>Они вышли прогуляться по больничному садику. Уилл помогал Эбигейл идти, потому что она была ещё очень слаба, пролежав столько времени в постели. <i>Садик</i> находился в замкнутом помещении, что немного угнетало, но Уилл постарался об этом не думать, фокусируясь на Эбигейл. </p><p>— Мне очень жаль, что я не смог спасти твою мать. Всё произошло слишком быстро, и я ничего не мог для неё сделать, — сказал Уилл, когда они присели на скамейку.<br/>
— Я знаю… я видела, как он её убил. И я… ничего не могла сделать, чтобы его остановить.</p><p>Эбигейл на мгновение замолчала, и Ганнибал, до этого шедший на шаг позади, выступил вперёд.<br/>
— Не смогла или не захотела?</p><p>Уилл его проигнорировал.<br/>
— Это нормально, Эбигейл. Не думаю, что ты могла хоть что-то сделать, чтобы его остановить. Твой отец… С ним всё было очень не в порядке.</p><p>Эбигейл отвела взгляд и её глаза наполнились слезами.<br/>
— Угу… А теперь я тоже свихнусь, да? Из-за всего, что видела?</p><p>— Спроси, так ли она себя чувствовала со своим отцом, — посоветовал Ганнибал, но Уилл его снова проигнорировал.<br/>
— То, что ты пережила, Эбигейл... ты всегда будешь это помнить. К такому не привыкнешь. Поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Но это не значит, что ты обязательно станешь такой же, как твой отец.</p><p>Эбигейл кивнула и смахнула слезинку, прежде чем та успела упасть.<br/>
— На тебя это… повлияло? То, что тебе пришлось кого-то убить, хотя ты и должен был это сделать? — тихо спросила она.</p><p>Уилл вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.<br/>
— Да, я бы сказал, что... на меня это повлияло, — он краем глаза покосился на Ганнибала. — Убить кого-то было… отвратительно, — признался он. </p><p>Он не стал добавлять, что чувствовал не только это. Что его поступок, несмотря на свою чудовищность, казался ему правильным.</p><p>— Мне снятся про него кошмары, почти каждую ночь. Кошмары о том мгновении, когда он схватил меня и сказал… что всё исправит, что заставит всё исчезнуть, — сказала Эбигейл, и Уилл почувствовал тошноту.<br/>
— Мне тоже снятся кошмары, — ответил он. — Про дела, над которыми я работаю, но по большей части тоже про него.</p><p>Эбигейл ему улыбнулась, благодаря за возможность поделиться своими мыслями, и Уилл почувствовал нечто похожее, поскольку говорил о случившемся всего с двумя людьми. Один из них был ненастоящим, а с Аланой Уилл не ощущал такой связи, как с Эбигейл. Они с ней оба побывали в похожей ситуации и стали единственными людьми, которые выбрались из того дома живыми.</p><p>— Тебе стоит спросить её, чем они с отцом занимались, когда посещали студенческие городки, — снова предложил Ганнибал, и Уилл попытался не обращать на него внимания. Но тот опустился на колени между ним и Эбигейл, так что Уиллу пришлось на него посмотреть. — Спроси её о том, как они ходили вместе на охоту. Спроси её…</p><p>— Заткнись! — не выдержал Уилл. Улыбнувшись, Ганнибал встал и отошёл назад.</p><p>И до Уилла вдруг дошло, что он только что сделал.</p><p>— К кому… к кому вы обращались? — спросила Эбигейл, хотя она почему-то выглядела позабавленной.<br/>
— Извини, я… Ни к кому. Я просто задумался кое о чём другом, — слабенькое оправдание, но первое, которое пришло ему в голову. Уиллу стало любопытно, обдумывала ли Эбигейл сейчас слова Фредди Лаундс о том, что он сумасшедший. — Эбигейл, можно тебя спросить… что та женщина от тебя хотела?<br/>
— Журналистка? — когда Уилл кивнул, Эбигейл на секунду замолчала. — Она предложила написать книгу с моей версией событий.<br/>
— Что-о? —  переспросил Уилл, почувствовал прилив неожиданной злости. Если у него ещё оставались какие-то сомнения насчёт порядочности этой женщины, теперь они испарились.<br/>
— Я отказалась, но… возможно, мне придётся об этом подумать, — ответила Эбигейл, и поспешила объяснить, увидев выражение его лица: — Все деньги моей семьи пойдут родственникам жертв, так что… мне ничего не останется. Я теперь не смогу поступить в университет, ну а кто захочет взять на работу дочь Миннесотского Сорокопута?</p><p>Уилл хотел что-то на это ответить, но не знал что. Он не хотел отпускать какой-то сочувственный комментарий, о котором они оба будут знать, что это неправда.</p><p>— Я просто хочу вернуться домой… — прошептала Эбигейл, глядя в никуда.</p><p>Уилл коснулся её руки, пытаясь утешить, но чувствовал её тревоги, как свои собственные.<br/>
* * *</p><p>— Мне она нравится.</p><p>Уилл на секунду перевёл взгляд с дороги на Ганнибала, который сидел на пассажирском сиденье и смотрел в небо. Окно было открыто, и ветер трепал его волосы, отбрасывая назад.</p><p>— Эбигейл? — уточнил Уилл, снова фокусируясь на дороге.<br/>
— Да. Она примечательная.<br/>
— О, — удивлённо отозвался Уилл. Он не знал, как реагировать на услышанное.<br/>
— Что ты собираешься сказать Джеку? — спросил Ганнибал, и Уилл понял, о чём тот спрашивал.</p><p>Он не хотел расспрашивать Эбигейл про её отца (чего хотел Джек), но подозревал, что она что-то утаивала.</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно ответил Уилл. Он чувствовал с Эбигейл сильную связь и ему было дискомфортно из-за всего, чему он её подверг. Последнее, чего ему хотелось — это чтобы после всего, что эта девушка пережила, она ощущала себя допрашиваемой и проверяемой. </p><p>— Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым, не так ли? — спросил Ганнибал, глядя на него. — Из-за того, что ты её осиротил.</p><p>Уилл уже открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать, но какой в этом был смысл?</p><p>— В некоторой степени — да. Я <i>действительно</i> несу ответственность за её ситуацию. Я имею в виду... может, если бы я поступил как-то иначе, её мать до сих пор была бы жива, — тихо ответил он.<br/>
— Слишком долго зацикливаться на прошлом бессмысленно и не приводит ни к чему хорошему, Уилл. Что сделано, то сделано. Возможно, тебе стоит подумать, что ты можешь сделать для неё сейчас.</p><p>Уилл нахмурился.<br/>
— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— В данный момент ты единственный человек, которому она может доверять. Человек, который спас ей жизнь, — заговорил Ганнибал, и Уилл почувствовал на себе его пристальный взгляд. — Возможно, ты мог бы стать для неё также некой отцовской фигурой. Направлять её и помогать ей.</p><p>Уилл на мгновение посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.<br/>
— Ну конечно. Я беседую с галлюцинацией серийного убийцы и она считает меня подходящим человеком, чтобы удочерить девушку, которая только что стала сиротой из-за… меня же. </p><p>Он вдруг расхохотался, потому что произнесённое вслух всё это звучало так смешно. Когда он пришёл в себя, то сообразил, что машину заполнили звуки классической музыки. Уилл покачал головой, но так и не перестал улыбаться.<br/>
— Ай, да ладно, только не опять…</p><p>Он хотел было переключить радио обратно, но обнаружил его выключенным… И Ганнибала в машине больше не было.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Снова очутившись у себя в камере, Ганнибал сел на кровать и закрыл глаза, слушая классическую музыку, которая, к его удовольствию, продолжала литься из колонок. Но его мысли быстро вернулись к Уиллу Грэму и Эбигейл Хоббс. Чего бы он только ни отдал, чтобы оказаться рядом с ними физически. Он видел в них такой огромный потенциал, они напоминали два необработанных самоцвета, готовых, чтобы кто-то приложил к ним нужный нажим.</i>
</p><p><i>Поистине досада, что он не мог находиться рядом, чтобы подобающе их направлять… Но, по крайней мере, у него оставался Уилл, для которого Ганнибал уже начал продумывать замечательные планы. </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Приехав в Вулф-Трап, Уилл съел ланч из остатков вчерашней еды — великолепной запеканки, которую он приготовил (хотя Уилл до сих пор не совсем понимал, как это он вдруг научился готовить все эти блюда).</p><p>После он вывел собак на хорошую часовую прогулку, они даже добрались до ближайшего озера. Сидя на берегу, Уилл смотрел на ещё не замёрзшую воду и думал, что очень давно не выбирался поплавать под парусом или порыбачить. Он пообещал себе до наступления зимы сходить на рыбалку, хотя со всем тем хаосом, в который превращалась его жизнь, сомневался, что и впрямь найдёт на это время и силы.</p><p>Он вернулся домой продрогшим и немного нездорово себя чувствующим, поэтому решил разжечь камин — впервые с начала лета. Взяв в деревянном сарайчике возле дома несколько поленьев, Уилл уложил их в очаг, разжёг огонь и сел на диване рядом, тут же почувствовав тепло пламени. Закрыв глаза, он обхватил себя руками, потому что до сих пор чуть-чуть дрожал. Постепенно его одежда нагрелась от камина, и, неожиданно для себя самого, Уилл уснул.</p><p>Он проснулся через несколько часов, резко выпрямившись. С бешено колотящимся сердцем Уилл попытался привести в норму своё дыхание. Ему приснился кошмар про то, как они с Эбигейл очутились в лесу. Поначалу всё было хорошо, но потом что-то пошло ужасно неправильно, и в итоге Уилл попытался перерезать Эбигейл горло. Он проснулся в тот самый момент, когда почувствовал, как нож рассекает её кожу.</p><p>Насквозь мокрый из-за своего кошмара, Уилл пошёл в ванную, где выпил таблетку и забрался в душ. Ему стало чуть лучше, лишь когда горячая вода потихоньку расслабила его мышцы, но он всё равно чувствовал себя напряжённым и немного больным.</p><p>Выйдя и переодевшись в чистую одежду, Уилл выглянул в окно и обнаружил, что на улице было уже темным-темно. Поленья в камине почти прогорели, так что он подбросил пару новых и раздул огонь. И тут до него дошло: было уже почти время ужина, а Ганнибал так и не появился. С того самого вечера, когда он возник здесь впервые, он почти ни разу не пропускал ужины. Уилл вспомнил их разговор в машине, и ему пришло в голову, что, возможно… он Ганнибала обидел?</p><p>Он потёр виски — по двум причинам сразу. Во-первых, таблетка почти не подействовала. А во-вторых, он думал о своей галлюцинации так, словно та была живым человеком с настоящими чувствами. Уилл отмахнулся от этой мысли, зарыв её поглубже в недра своего сознания.   </p><p>Но реальным Ганнибал был или нет, когда Уилл приготовил себе ужин (замороженную лазанью, слишком долго пролежавшую у него в морозилке) и начал в одиночестве его есть, тишина вдруг показалась ему невыносимой. Всё было слишком неподвижным и слишком пустым. Даже собаки как будто вели себя тише, чем обычно.</p><p>Уиллу пришлось встать посреди ужина и включить какую-то музыку в CD-плеере. Впервые в жизни он пожалел об отсутствии у себя телевизора, с которым можно было бы слышать в фоне голоса каких-то людей.<br/>
* * *</p><p>У Уилла зазвонил телефон, как раз когда он вытирался после быстрого утреннего душа. Выругавшись, он попытался обернуть полотенце вокруг бёдер, но в итоге плюнул и вышел из ванной, придерживая концы полотенца рукой, чтобы тут же начать рыться в своих вчерашних джинсах в поисках телефона.</p><p>— Это Уилл, — сказал он, наконец взяв трубку. Он успел увидеть на экране имя Джека, поэтому догадывался, о чём окажется этот звонок.<br/>
— У нас новое дело, — сообщил Джек. </p><p><i>«И тебе доброе утро, Джек»,</i> — подумал Уилл. Полотенце начало сползать, и он безуспешно попытался его подхватить. — Хорошо, пришли мне адрес, и я приеду, как только смогу.<br/>
— Договорились. Но можешь не торопиться — пройдёт некоторое время, прежде чем мы сможем освободить для тебя сцену преступления.</p><p>С этими словами Джек повесил трубку, и Уилл насупился в сторону телефона.</p><p>— До встречи, — сказал он в никуда, и положил телефон на тумбочку.</p><p>Бросив полотенце на пол, он открыл ящик, чтобы взять чистые трусы.</p><p>— Новое дело?</p><p>Уилл отпрыгнул в сторону, врезавшись в шкаф. Схватив с пола полотенце, он попытался прикрыться и одновременно повернулся, чтобы уставиться на Ганнибала. Тот сидел у него на кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене и наполовину свесив ноги с матраса.<br/>
— Боже ты мо… Какого хрена?! — заорал Уилл, всё ещё пытаясь стратегически расположить полотенце.</p><p>Ганнибал держал на коленях его ноутбук и, судя по виду, уделял больше внимания происходящему на экране, чем Уиллу. Но при этом возгласе он поднял взгляд, и Уилл почувствовал, что покраснел как помидор. Опять-таки, настоящий или нет, но у него на кровати сидел мужчина, который, возможно, видел его голым, и который на него сейчас уставился. И Уилл почему-то почувствовал себя более раздетым, чем секунду назад. </p><p>— Джек тебе что-то рассказал об этом деле? — спокойно осведомился Ганнибал.<br/>
— Эй! Как насчёт минутки уединения? — спросил Уилл, показывая на себя.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Ганнибал снова сосредоточился на экране, закончив то, чем занимался (чем бы это ни было), после чего закрыл крышку ноутбука.</p><p>— Разве тебе не нравится, когда на тебя смотрят?<br/>
— Ч-что?.. Нет!.. Конечно же нет! — выкрикнул Уилл, пытаясь основательнее прикрыться полотенцем.<br/>
— Но ты ведь утверждаешь, что я создан твоим подсознанием… и я здесь, — заметил Ганнибал, и его взгляд начал опускаться ниже, а сам он наклонил голову набок, словно рассматривая Уилла получше. </p><p>Уилл почувствовал, как у него заполыхало лицо.<br/>
— Прекрати! Выметайся отсюда!</p><p>Ганнибал ухмыльнулся, сверкнув зубами. Затем наконец положил ноутбук на незастеленную постель и неспешно вышел из спальни, закрыв за собой дверь. Уилл готов был поклясться, что слышал, как он посмеивался.</p><p>Как только он вышел, Уилл облегчённо выдохнул (потому что до этого задержал дыхание). Удостоверившись, что дверь действительно заперта, он оделся, а затем прислушался: из соседней комнаты доносился шум. Кто-то из собак бродил из одной комнаты в другую или укладывался на лежанку. Но не только это — ещё было слышно, как из кухонных шкафчиков доставали тарелки и стаканы, после чего раздался характерный звук взбиваемых венчиком яиц. Уилл улыбнулся: может, это и была всего лишь галлюцинация, но она всё равно успокаивала.</p><p>Выйдя в гостиную, он сел на своё обычное место. Вскоре к столу подошёл Ганнибал с двумя стаканами апельсинового сока, после которых прибыли две чашки кофе, два омлета и тосты.</p><p>Когда Ганнибал сел напротив, Уилл вспомнил предыдущий день и залпом выпил свой сок, пытаясь сдержать лезущие ему на язык слова, потому что те казались ему детскими.</p><p>— Ты злишься? — наконец спросил он, и тут же об этом пожалел. Вслух это прозвучало ещё хуже.</p><p>Ганнибал замер с поднесённым к губам стаканом, и медленно поставил его на стол.<br/>
— Злюсь? — с лёгкой улыбкой переспросил он.</p><p>— Ну-у… вчера вечером ты не приходил, — быстро ответил Уилл.<br/>
— Ах, да. Прошу прощения, я совершенно потерял счёт времени.<br/>
— О, понятно, — кивнул Уилл и откусил кусочек омлета.</p><p>Он не хотел смотреть на Ганнибала, но в итоге ему всё-таки пришлось это сделать. Тот действительно не выглядел злящимся. Зато выглядел… <i>заинтересованным</i>.</p><p>— А с чего бы мне злиться?<br/>
— Да не с чего, просто…<br/>
— Уилл, — оборвал его Ганнибал и, услышав своё имя, произнесённое этими губами, Уилл замолчал. — С чего бы мне злиться?<br/>
— Ну-у, знаешь… из-за вчерашнего? В машине, когда я… рассмеялся над твоей идеей. </p><p>Уиллу показалось, что у Ганнибала в глазах что-то промелькнуло, но что бы это ни было, оно тут же исчезло. Сделав глоток кофе, Ганнибал принялся намазывать тост маслом.<br/>
— Я не собираюсь злиться всего лишь из-за того, что моя идея показалась тебе смешной. <i>Это</i> было бы смешно.</p><p>Закусив губу, Уилл опустил глаза, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом.<br/>
— Просто чтобы ты знал — дело не в… Я смеялся не потому, что твоя идея показалась мне смешной… Дело во мне. </p><p>Когда он снова поднял глаза, Ганнибал смотрел прямо на него.<br/>
— Ты считаешь, что идея тебя в качестве какого-то суррогатного отца — смешна, — предположил Ганнибал, чуть наклоняя голову набок. — Из-за того… какой ты.</p><p>Уилл попытался рассмеяться, но вместо этого ему пришлось бороться с неожиданно подступившими слезами. Ганнибал ведь, в конце концов, был его подсознанием, так что, разумеется, он озвучил мысли самого Уилла.</p><p>Уилл всегда знал, что с ним что-то не так. Он не знал, помогала ли эмпатия отогнать прячущуюся в нём тьму, или, наоборот, её культивировала, но он боялся себя всю свою жизнь. Он всегда себя контролировал, всегда прогонял самые тёмные свои мысли из головы, всегда держал своих демонов запертыми в самом дальнем углу. Но сейчас он не знал, сможет ли и дальше с этим бороться. Что, если однажды он не сможет это контролировать — точно так же, как не мог прекратить свои галлюцинации? Что, если однажды он окажется на одной из сцен преступления, не воссоздавая её у себя в голове… а претворяя в реальность?<br/>
* * *</p><p>Сев в машину, чтобы поехать по присланному Джеком адресу, он избегал смотреть на Ганнибала, но всё равно видел его краем глаза. За завтраком Уилл так и не ответил на его вопрос, но не сомневался, что тот и сам знал ответ.</p><p>Уилл решил включить вместо радио CD, хоть и не помнил, что на этом диске было. Поэтому когда салон заполнил голос Джонни Кэша, поющего «Hurt»*, ему пришлось напомнить себе, что его ждала сцена убийства. Наконец, под невероятно грустную и прекрасную песню, льющуюся из колонок, он завёл машину и выехал на дорогу. </p><p>Уилл помнил, что в его детстве отец постоянно слушал кантри. Когда они ехали куда-то в машине или когда он работал на верфи и включал радио… это всегда было кантри. Наверное, поэтому Уилл его сейчас и слушал. Для него это было чем-то знакомым, звуками, к которым он привык. Но Джонни Кэш был любимым исполнителем его отца, и не просто в качестве музыки, играющей в фоне — Грэм-старший слушал его песни, когда не занимался ничем другим, что могло бы его отвлечь. Закрыв глаза, Уилл без труда видел своего отца сидящим на крыльце, где весенний ветерок трепал ему волосы, пьющим пиво и слушающим Джонни Кэша после тяжёлого трудового дня. Этой песни в его подборке, разумеется, не было, потому что отец Уилла умер задолго до того, как её впервые исполнили. Но она всё равно напоминала Уиллу об отце. Вдруг вспомнив о присутствии Ганнибала, Уилл мельком на него покосился. Тот смотрел в окно и у него на лице застыло выражение, которое Уилл не смог определить.</p><p>— Сегодня ты не переключаешь музыку? — спросил он, пытаясь разрядить царящую в воздухе серьёзность.<br/>
— Сегодня она не такая уж ужасная.</p><p>Уилл снова покосился на Ганнибала, и на секунду их взгляды встретились, после чего оба отвели глаза.<br/>
* * *</p><p><i>Уилл приехал на место преступления, и Ганнибал вернулся в свою камеру. Поначалу сцены преступления были ему интересны — особенно когда он мог столько всего понять, просто на них глядя… Но вскоре ему начало становиться неуютно в моменты, когда Уилл погружался в сознание убийц. В такие мгновения Ганнибал чувствовал все его эмоции (пусть и приглушённо), и дискомфорт у него вызывали не разумы преступников, но разум Уилла. Это напоминало столкновение двух скал: две разные личности, втиснутые в один мозг.  Ганнибала это явление завораживало, но чувствовать его изнутри было самым странным ощущением, которое ему когда-либо доводилось испытывать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Утро прошло быстро — как всегда, когда он рисовал. Ганнибал привык погружаться в уголки своего разума, в которых хранил всё то, что считал прекрасным. Там были удивительно красивые здания Италии, ждущие, чтобы он прошёлся по их улочкам, как делал это много лет назад. Но даже красота не хранилась вечно... Пока он обдумывал эту мысль, его сосредоточенность нарушил звук открывшейся двери. Ганнибал знал, что подошло время обеда, но подняв взгляд, обнаружил за стеклом Фредерика Чилтона. Его хорошее настроение мигом испарилось.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Добрый день, доктор Лектер, — жизнерадостно поздоровался Чилтон.<br/>
— Добрый день, доктор Чилтон.<br/>
— Наступил ваш любимый день. День уборки!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Моргнув, Ганнибал вздохнул, стараясь удерживать непроницаемое выражение лица.<br/>
— Мой самый любимый день, — иронично отозвался он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Фредерик Чилтон называл это днём уборки, но на самом деле он хотя бы раз в месяц обыскивал камеру Ганнибала под предлогом проверки, что тот ничего не прятал или не пытался прорыть из больницы тоннель пластиковой ложкой. Ганнибал знал, что Чилтон обожал эти дни, потому что мог рыскать по его комнате, расхаживая вокруг его вещей и пытаясь заглянуть к нему в голову. И Ганнибал никак не мог этому помешать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда в комнату начали входить санитары с охранниками, Ганнибал подошёл к стеклу, как ему было приказано, и просунул руки в специальные отверстия, чтобы охранник надел на него наручники.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>После этого открылись все три двери, отделяющие его камеру от помещения по другую сторону стекла, и в комнату, которую он даже не мог назвать своей, вошло как минимум пятеро человек.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Двое встали охранять дверь, а ещё двое принялись везде убирать (в конце концов, им ведь нужно было поддерживать видимость). После чего по комнате принялся разгуливать Чилтон. Ганнибал стоял лицом к стеклу, поэтому не видел происходящего, но он слышал, как Чилтон подходил к его кровати, а затем к книжным полкам, доставал его книги… и наверняка ставил обратно не на свои места, просто чтобы ему досадить.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что они делают? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал повернулся к возникшему рядом Уиллу. До него доносился неразборчивый гул множества разговоров в каком-то общественном месте, так что он слегка сконцентрировался на Уилле. Достаточно, чтобы увидеть, что тот находился в придорожном кафе, перекусывая чем-то наскоро приготовленным — по-видимому, возвращаясь со сцены преступления. Но затем Ганнибалу пришлось снова сосредоточиться на своей камере, потому что он не мог позволить своему разуму отправиться сейчас в какое-то другое место.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Красивые рисунки, доктор Лектер, — сообщил Чилтон.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал услышал, как тот берёт их со стола (несомненно небрежно) и на секунду прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в нём закипает ярость. Удовлетворившись тем, что перетрогал всё, что только смог, Чилтон подошёл к нему, встав на таком расстоянии, насчёт которого был уверен, что Ганнибал не сможет до него дотянуться, даже если постарается.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мне тут пришло в голову, что нам с вами нужно почаще беседовать. Разговаривать о том о сём, может, проводить интервью, в которых вы расскажете мне что-то новенькое... И нам определённо нужно проводить больше тестов. Как вам эта мысль? — поинтересовался он. Достаточно громко, чтобы его услышал Ганнибал, но не остальные люди в камере.<br/>
— Ты же знаешь, как я люблю тесты, Фредерик.<br/>
— Ах да, я знаю. Поэтому я тут подумал… Каждый раз, когда вы станете отвечать саркастически или давать ответ, который мне не понравится… я буду что-то у вас забирать. Но не переживайте, у меня великодушное настроение. Первое, что я заберу — это кровать. Потом, возможно, унитаз. И… разумеется, записывать заключённых на камеру круглые сутки незаконно, но… как знать, может, мы забудем выключить камеры. Сами понимаете, мы ведь можем иногда немного отвлечься…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал чувствовал, как Уилл буквально прикипел к нему взглядом, но не мог на него посмотреть. Он ничего не сказал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ага, я так и думал, — Чилтон отошёл в сторону и исчез из его поля зрения. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Через несколько минут «уборку», похоже, закончили, и все пошли на выход. Последними вышли санитарка, оставившая на подносе обед, охранник, снявший с Ганнибала наручники, и Чилтон, с прощальной улыбкой закрывший за ними дверь. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что за ублюдок! — воскликнул Уилл, как только дверь закрылась. — Да что с ними такое, почему они хотят лишить тебя даже чувства собственного достоинства? Ты ведь и так уже сидишь в тюрьме!  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал прекратил растирать запястья и взглянул на него. Он чувствовал, как в Уилле кипела его собственная ярость вместе с его унижением и беспомощностью… Ганнибала переполняли эмоции, и он чувствовал, как сильно Уилл злился. Пока не заметил его взгляд, после чего, похоже, слегка смутился из-за своих слов. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но так ничего и не произнёс.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Принести вам что-нибудь ещё, сэр? — на секунду донесся голос официанта, а потом Уилл исчез.</i>
</p><p><i>Взяв свой обед, Ганнибал отнёс его к столу (на котором переворошили и смяли все его рисунки). И молча принялся за еду, гадая, как что-то вроде эмпатии Уилла вообще могло существовать. Он лишь сейчас начал понимать, каким мощным и экстраординарным был этот дар…  и сколько всего он ещё не знал о Уилле и их связи.</i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл проснулся среди ночи, хватая ртом воздух, и тут же упал с кровати. Прислонившись к ней спиной, он сел на полу, и Уинстон с Тёрнером встревоженно покосились на него со своих лежанок. Всё ещё тяжело дыша, Уилл закрыл глаза и снова увидел отрывки своего кошмара. Он стоял перед найденным вчера тотемным шестом из трупов. А затем он увидел себя убивающим последнюю жертву, которая должна была украсить верхушку шеста. Во сне Уилл чувствовал, как сильно этот мужчина был перепуган, и чувствовал гордость убийцы, когда тот обозревал своё последнее творение. Законченное. </p><p>С трудом поднявшись на ноги, Уилл побрёл в ванную. Включив свет, он тут же об этом пожалел и выключил его обратно: тот светил слишком ярко, слишком болезненно для глаз. Уилл пошарил руками по стенам, пока не нащупал шкафчик, а в нём — аспирин. Проглотив две таблетки, он позволил себе осесть на пол и прислонился к стене, испытав мгновенное облегчение, когда его лицо коснулось холодной кафельной плитки.</p><p>У него была одна из самых сильных мигреней, которые он только помнил, но дело было не только в этом: Уилл весь горел и продолжал обильно потеть. Он забеспокоился, не подхватил ли он простуду, но у него даже не было сил встать и взять термометр. Поэтому он решил ещё немного посидеть на полу, совсем чуточку…</p><p>— Уилл.</p><p>Услышав своё имя, Уилл застонал и открыл глаза, чтобы обнаружить Ганнибала. Тот стоял в дверях, но внутрь не входил. Уилл несколько раз моргнул, потому что в окошко ванной лился солнечный свет, вызывая точно такой же дискомфорт, как электрическая лампа, которую он включал, войдя сюда… а как давно, собственно?  </p><p>— Я не сплю… — отозвался он.</p><p>Опёршись на унитаз, чтобы встать, он чуть не поскользнулся, но всё-таки смог подняться на ноги. Ганнибал дёрнулся было в его сторону, но тут же замер. Его галлюцинация что, хотела подхватить его, если он упадёт? От этой мысли Уилл не смог не хохотнуть вслух.</p><p>Подойдя к умывальнику, он покосился в зеркало, обнаружив там кошмарно выглядящего мужчину: тёмные круги под глазами, слипшиеся и всклокоченные волосы, да и вообще такой вид, будто он только что вернулся с войны</p><p>Стащив с себя футболку, Уилл бросил её на пол и уже положил пальцы на резинку трусов, но затем повернулся к двери — и к наблюдающему за ним Ганнибалу.<br/>
— Ты так и собираешься там стоять?</p><p>У него пересохло во рту, отчего выговорить каждое слово казалось подвигом. Ганнибал моргнул и сглотнул. Затем потянулся к дверной ручке и молча закрыл дверь.</p><p>Душ Уилла немного приободрил, хотя его всё равно слегка лихорадило и он чувствовал себя ужасно уставшим. Выпив ещё две таблетки аспирина (хоть он точно и не знал, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как он вставал ночью), Уилл натянул первую подвернувшуюся под руку одежду и вышел в гостиную, где сидел Ганнибал. Уилл нахмурился, потому что обычно, когда он выходил утром в гостиную, Ганнибал <i>всегда</i> готовил. </p><p>— Ты сегодня не готовишь завтрак? — практически падая на стул, спросил Уилл.<br/>
— Ты выглядишь нездоровым, — игнорируя его вопрос, заметил Ганнибал.  </p><p>Уилл начал было смеяться, но тут же замолчал: звук отдавался у него в голове противным эхом, отчего та начинала болеть ещё сильнее.<br/>
— Уверен, что я выгляжу хуже, чем «нездоровым».</p><p>Положив локти на стол, он уронил голову на сплетенные ладони. Возможно, пропустить завтрак было неплохой идеей. Если он не станет ничего есть, ему нечем будет вырвать. Но, как оказалось, Ганнибал не разделял эту мысль, потому что Уилл услышал, как тот встал и принялся что-то готовить. Когда он начал расставлять всё на столе, Уилл выпрямился... и вдруг кое о чём вспомнил.</p><p>— Погоди, какой сегодня день? </p><p>Ганнибал как раз наливал в чашку что-то похожее на чай. Не отрывая взгляда от своего занятия, он ответил:<br/>
— Среда.</p><p>— Ох чёрт, нет!..</p><p>Сегодня был один из самых важных дней в университете. Настолько важный, что Джек даже сообщил, что их текущее расследование могло подождать. Сегодня был день профориентирования в Квантико, и Уилл читал лекцию о профилировании. Против чего он совершенно не возражал бы, если бы не та крохотная подробность, что ему сегодня было плохо, как никогда.</p><p>— Выпей вот это, — сказал Ганнибал, придвигая к нему чашку.</p><p>Уилл бросил взгляд на часы и облегчённо выдохнул: у него было полно времени, хотя ему всё равно стоило вскоре выходить. Взяв чашку, он сделал глоток, даже не глядя на содержимое. Но распробовав горячую жидкость, тут же с отвращением отодвинулся.</p><p>— Что это за дрянь?!<br/>
— Просто выпей. Это тебе поможет.</p><p>На поверхности «чая» плавало нечто зелёное, напоминающее кусочек растения или цветка, хотя Уилл понятия не имел, какого именно. Он вздохнул, потому что у него не было времени спорить, а Ганнибал пристально на него таращился, словно желая удостовериться, что он всё выпьет. Второй глоток был таким же омерзительным, как и первый, но где-то на пятом глотке жидкость начала казаться ему <i>не такой</i> гнусной. Добросовестно всё выпив, Уилл под бдительным взглядом Ганнибала поставил чашку на стол.</p><p>После этого он пошёл в спальню и снова переоделся, на этот раз в более формальную одежду. Затем, на пять минут выпустив собак на улицу, позвал их в дом, запер дверь и вышел.</p><p>Уже стоя у машины и пытаясь открыть дверцу, он почувствовал рядом присутствие Ганнибала, а затем услышал странный звук, словно кто-то глубоко втянул носом воздух. Уилл обернулся, и Ганнибал отошёл в сторону, складывая руки за спиной и глядя на него так, словно ничего не произошло.</p><p>— Ты что, меня только что <i>понюхал</i>?<br/>
— Да, — просто ответил тот, и замолчал.</p><p>Уилл чуть пожал плечами, продолжая ждать ответа.<br/>
— Почему?</p><p>— Я… кое-что проверял.</p><p>Уиллу хотелось задать ему сотню вопросов, но было непохоже, что Ганнибал охотно на них ответил бы. К тому же Уилл вспомнил, что рискует опоздать, если не поторопится, так что он молча сел в машину, решив оставить эту тему.</p><p>— Ты сможешь вести машину? — спросил с пассажирского сиденья Ганнибал. Уилл кивнул, застёгивая ремень безопасности и надевая очки.</p><p>По правде говоря, он чувствовал себя немного лучше. Всё таким же уставшим и по-прежнему больным, но, по крайней мере, ему не казалось, будто он вот-вот грохнется в обморок. Уилл не знал, благодарить ли ему за это выпитое им мерзкое пойло, или же температура спала сама по себе.</p><p>Как бы там ни было, он завёл машину и поехал в Квантико.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Когда закончилась его теоретическая лекция дня профориентации, зал взорвался аплодисментами. Уилл показал два примера, оба — случаи, над которыми он работал несколько лет назад. Первый был типичным: серийный убийца, все жертвы которого были женщинами под шестьдесят, одинакового роста, одинакового сложения, блондинки. Преступник оказался мужчиной тридцати с лишним лет, ненавидящим свою властную мать. Что (вкупе с его невылеченными психическими проблемами) закончилось восемью жертвами, прежде чем его сумели поймать.</p><p>Второй случай был полной противоположностью: дело, которое никому так и не удалось раскрыть, несмотря на многочисленные профили, составленные на убийцу. Уилл закончил свою лекцию словами, что если у кого-то из студентов есть соображения насчёт профиля этого убийцы, в ФБР будут более чем рады их выслушать. Но теперь, после теоретической части занятия, пришёл черёд его нелюбимой части: вопросов.</p><p>Пока Уилл маленькими глоточками пил воду (он специально взял с собой на кафедру стакан воды), первым поднял руку парень не старше двадцати. Уилл не припоминал его со своих занятий, но здесь собралось много народу. Большинство были его студентами, но кроме них наблюдалось немало людей, пришедших только ради сегодняшней лекции. </p><p>— Что вы хотели спросить? — поинтересовался Уилл, глядя на этого парня.<br/>
— Каков ваш метод профилирования? То есть… вы просто читаете материалы, которые вам дают — или?..</p><p>Немного неловко улыбнувшись, Уилл и пожал плечами.<br/>
— У каждого профайлера свой метод. Я… обычно начинаю профилирование с того, что посещаю сцену преступления, а потом… — сделав паузу, Уилл прошёлся перед первым рядом из одного конца зала в другой. — Потом я пытаюсь восстановить действия убийцы.</p><p>Ещё кто-то спросил его, сколько лет уходит на то, чтобы стать профайлером. Потом ещё двое спросили о делах, которые он показывал. Но затем подняла руку какая-то девушка.</p><p>— А что, если убийцу не получается профилировать? Как в случае с Чесапикским Потрошителем?</p><p>Тут же подумав о Ганнибале, Уилл украдкой огляделся… И тот был здесь. Последний раз Уилл видел его в машине, но сейчас он стоял у Уилла за спиной и улыбался, гордый оказаться темой занятия.</p><p>— Отличный вопрос. Я бы сказал, что Чесапикский Потрошитель — довольно уникальный случай. Кроме него ещё не было ни одного другого серийного убийцы, которого было бы настолько трудно понять, особенно после поимки. Вот почему его случай до сих пор интересует так многих, как среди преступников, так и среди обычных людей.<br/>
— Но как же поймать убийцу, которого нельзя профилировать? В смысле... Мириам Ласс ведь попросту повезло, разве нет? — спросила та же девушка, на этот раз не утруждаясь тем, чтобы поднять руку.<br/>
— Ну-у… можно попробовать их поймать, позволив им вас убить, — ответил Уилл, пытаясь пошутить, но все вдруг затихли.<br/>
— Профессор, вы их пугаете, — сказал ему Ганнибал. Уилл его не видел, но не сомневался, что тот улыбался.<br/>
— Это… было просто неудачной шуткой, извините. Мириам Ласс <i>действительно</i> повезло догадаться, что это Потрошитель, прежде чем он попытался её убить, — продолжил Уилл, припоминая факты. Молоденькая стажёрка ФБР стала тогда знаменитостью, но после всего случившегося в итоге ушла в отставку. — А отвечая на ваш вопрос: если убийцу нельзя профилировать, тогда, разумеется, вам остаётся заниматься расследованием. И ждать, пока он или она совершит ошибку. </p><p>Уилл снова вернулся к кафедре попить воды, чтобы ему не приходилось смотреть на лица в зале.</p><p>— А как вы считаете, у Чесапикского Потрошителя есть какие-то схожие черты с Миннесотским Сорокопутом? — спросил другой мужчина, когда Уилл указал на его вскинутую руку.</p><p>— Так, позволь-ка мне, — сказал Ганнибал и шагнул вперёд. Уилл отошёл назад и просто умолк. Каким-то образом он понимал, что теперь говорил не он. Не на самом деле. — Вы имеете в виду помимо их кулинарных предпочтений?  </p><p>Это вызвало несколько смешков в толпе. Уилл и сам не удержался от улыбки, несмотря на мрачный характер шутки.</p><p>— Нет, кроме этого, мне не кажется, что у этих двоих есть что-то общее. Миннесотский Сорокопут убивал девушек, выглядящих, как его дочь, по той простой причине, что не хотел её отпускать. Чесапикский Потрошитель… Кто-нибудь может сказать мне, каковы мотивы его убийств?</p><p>Поднесла руку какая-то девушка, и Ганнибал указал на неё.<br/>
— Может, он просто хотел их съесть?</p><p>— Ну, это могло послужить одной из причин — но нет, мне кажется, что для него поедание частей своих жертв было лишь следующим логическим шагом после их убийства. Ещё у кого-то есть соображения?<br/>
— Может, он пережил какое-то травмирующее событие? — предположил парень с задних рядов.<br/>
— Это было бы таким клише, — отозвался Ганнибал, и его слова прозвучали укоризненно.<br/>
— Может, он убивал просто потому, что он сумасшедший, — заявила другая девушка, и Ганнибал застыл на месте.</p><p>Уилл видел, как он слегка наклонил голову набок, словно что-то обдумывая. Шагнув вперёд, Уилл вернул себе контроль над своим телом.  </p><p>— Я… не думаю, что всё настолько просто. И мне не кажется, что можно клеймить кого-то <i>сумасшедшим</i>, чтобы оправдать или объяснить его поступки. Даже когда речь идёт о серийных убийцах, — сказал Уилл, чувствуя, как его сердце забилось чуточку быстрее. — Но не расстраивайтесь из-за того, что вы не знаете мотивов Чесапикского Потрошителя. На сегодняшний день они так и не установлены. Он убивал множеством разных способов, иногда даже копируя стиль других убийц.  </p><p>Поправив очки, он снова хлебнул воды из своего стакана.<br/>
— Ещё какие-то вопросы?</p><p>— Но разве Ганнибал Лектер не находится в Балтиморской больнице для душевнобольных преступников? — настоял другой слушатель.</p><p>Ганнибал снова перехватил контроль. Уилл попытался запротестовать, но, по правде говоря, ему самому было интересно, что тот ответит.</p><p>— Находится, да. Но если между нами? Я думаю, что никакой он не сумасшедший, — понизил голос Ганнибал, и несколько человек рассмеялись, сочтя его слова шуткой.</p><p>— А это правда, что он до сих пор является участником психиатрических организаций, публикуется в журналах и тому подобное? — спросил ещё кто-то.<br/>
— Ну-у, да. В «PETA»** его явно не возьмут, — пошутил Ганнибал, снова вызвав многочисленные смешки в аудитории, — но до того, как его раскрыли и поймали, он был выдающимся психиатром, так что не слишком удивительно, что многих до сих пор интересует его мнение. Я бы сказал, что теперь оно интересует их <i>ещё сильнее</i>.   </p><p>Снова вернув контроль себе, Уилл откашлялся, но прежде чем он успел спросить, есть ли ещё вопросы, в зале вскинулись две руки. </p><p>— Говорят, что он очень умный. Как же его тогда вычислили, если он такой умный? — спросила какая-то женщина, не дожидаясь его разрешения.</p><p>Уилл почувствовал, как Ганнибал потянулся к браздам правления, но на этот раз воспротивился и, повернувшись, смерил того суровым взглядом. </p><p>— Полагаю, вам придётся спросить об этом у него самого. Так, хорошо, ещё какие-то вопросы... — начал было Уилл, и несколько человек тут же подняли руки, — ...не связанные с Чесапикским Потрошителем?    </p><p>Руки опустились.<br/>
* * *</p><p>После ещё нескольких вопросов лекция наконец-то закончилась, и почти все присутствующие выстроились в очередь, чтобы Уилла поблагодарить и похвалить его выступление. Молоденькая девушка, которая первая задала вопрос о Чесапикском Потрошителе, даже сообщила ему, что очень хочет стать профайлером в ФБР, <i>как он</i>. Уиллу пришлось выдавить фальшивую улыбку, хотя на самом деле мысль о том, что кто-то будет вынужден жить точно так же, как он, вызывала у него мурашки по коже.</p><p>Выслушав всех, он практически сбежал из зала в туалет, где поплескал себе водой в лицо. Взглянув на своё отражение, Уилл обнаружил колоссальный прогресс по сравнению с тем человеком, который смотрел на него из зеркала сегодня утром. Хотя он всё равно казался бледным. И устало себя чувствовал, несмотря на то, что его жар практически спал и даже мигрень давала ему передышку. </p><p>Уилл вышел из здания университета, огибая огромные толпы студентов, собирающихся на другие лекции. Но когда он уже почти добрался до машины, кто-то вырос прямо перед ним, вынудив его остановиться. </p><p>— Здравствуйте, мистер Грэм, — поздоровалась стоящая перед ним рыжеволосая женщина, вынимая из кармана визитную карточку и протягивая ему.</p><p>Прежде чем Уилл успел прочесть, что там было написано, женщина продолжила:<br/>
— Меня зовут Фредди Лаундс и я работаю в Tattlecrime. Думаю, вы знакомы с этим изданием?</p><p>— Так это <i>вы</i> Фредди Лаундс? — прошипел Уилл, вспомнив, что ему рассказала о ней Эбигейл.<br/>
— Она самая, — подтвердила женщина, после чего открыла блокнот и достала ручку. — Я слушала ваше… выступление. Это было очень познавательно.<br/>
— Спасибо, — без тени эмоций ответил Уилл.<br/>
— Вы сказали, что… — она прочла что-то в своём блокноте, после чего подняла на него холодный взгляд. — Вы сказали, что серийные убийцы не сумасшедшие. Не хотите прокомментировать это заявление?<br/>
— Нет, я такого не говорил. Я сказал, что…<br/>
— Я всего лишь цитирую ваши слова, — откашлявшись, прочла вслух Лаундс. — «Мне не кажется, что можно клеймить кого-то сумасшедшим, чтобы оправдать или объяснить его поступки. Даже когда речь идёт о серийных убийцах». Так значит, вы считаете, что серийные убийцы не сумасшедшие?<br/>
— Что?.. Послушайте… Без комментариев, хорошо?</p><p>Обойдя её, Уилл зашагал к своей машине.</p><p>— Вы также сказали, что, по-вашему, Чесапикский Потрошитель не сумасшедший. Думаете, его многочисленные жертвы с вами согласились бы?<br/>
— Сделайте мне одолжение, мисс Лаундс, и прекратите свои попытки, чем бы они ни были. Я не собираюсь ничего говорить.<br/>
— Это правда, что неофициально вы снова работаете с ФБР? — спросила она, и Уилл замер. Эта информация не должна была быть публичной.</p><p>Повернувшись к Лаундс, Уилл обнаружил у неё на лице торжествующую улыбку.</p><p>— Это правда… — продолжила выстреливать свои вопросы Лаундс, несмотря на то, что Уилл на них не отвечал, — что вы убили Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса во время своего первого дела после возвращения в ФБР?  </p><p>Данную подробность в ФБР не обнародовали. Уиллу подумалось, что, возможно, ей рассказала Эбигейл. Но всё равно было очень плохо, что об этом узнала именно Лаундс.</p><p>Уилл шагнул к ней, но затем остановился.<br/>
— Без… комментариев.</p><p>Развернувшись, он поспешил к своей машине, и на этот раз Фредди Лаундс за ним не последовала. Сев внутрь, Уилл крепко, до побелевших костяшек, сжал руль, стараясь справиться с дрожью в руках. Немного успокоившись, он вздохнул и тихо выругался. Из-за этой женщины у него снова начала болеть голова .</p><p>Стук в окно заставил его подпрыгнуть, но увидев, что это всего лишь Джек, Уилл слегка расслабился. И вышел из машины, чтобы с ним поговорить.</p><p>— Уилл. Мне сказали, что лекция прошла великолепно, — сообщил Джек, глядя ему в глаза.<br/>
— Угу, наверное. Всё что угодно, чтобы убедить людей подавать вступительные заявки в ФБР, — пошутил Уилл. Джек рассеянно кивнул.<br/>
— Кстати, — начал он, и Уилл не смог удержаться от лёгкой улыбки. Старина Джек, который <i>всегда</i> чего-то хотел. — Ты ведь на днях навещал Эбигейл, да? Вчера выдался такой денёк, что я не успел тебя спросить.<br/>
— Да, я к ней заезжал, — отозвался Уилл, убирая руки в карманы пальто.<br/>
— И?</p><p>Джек смотрел на него в упор, и Уиллу вдруг стало любопытно, не допрашивал ли Джек его. У него было время обдумать, что он собирался сказать Джеку, но это не облегчило ему задачу.</p><p>— Не думаю, что она как-то причастна к убийствам, совершённым её отцом.</p><p>Инстинкты говорили Уиллу, что в головоломке, которую представляло собой это дело, не хватало кусочка, но он решил, что Эбигейл заслуживала хотя бы небольшого кредита доверия. А скажи он Джеку что-то, даже отдалённо намекающее на то, что Эбигейл могла иметь какое-то отношение к убийствам… Тот не остановился бы ни перед чем, чтобы докопаться до правды.</p><p>— Ты уверен? — хмурясь, уточнил Джек.<br/>
— Настолько, насколько это возможно. Но я её, наверное, ещё навещу. И если вдруг что-то заподозрю... то дам тебе знать.</p><p>После этих слов Джек кивнул и распрощался. Обернувшись, Уилл увидел стоящего у машины Ганнибала. Тот ему улыбнулся.<br/>
* * *</p><p>На следующий день Уилл сосредоточился на деле с тотемным шестом. Съездив в офис ФБР, он расспросил Беверли, Прайса и Зеллера обо всём, что те выяснили о телах. Иногда Уилл находил ответы в самых очевидных местах — и этот случай оказался как раз таким. Вспомнив, что, согласно отчётам следователей, жертв убивали в течение десятилетий, Уилл попросил их определить самую первую жертву и сравнить её с последней.</p><p>Через день после этого Уилл с Джеком поехали домой к Ларри Уэллсу, мужчине семидесяти с лишним лет и их главному подозреваемому — после того, как они обнаружили связь между жертвами. Уэллс их, похоже, ждал. Он с гордостью признался в преступлениях, называя их своим «наследием». Уилл ответил, что на самом деле Уэллс убил своё настоящее наследие, поскольку первая жертва оказалась мужем женщины, с которой у него был роман… а последняя — его собственным сыном, рождённым в результате этой супружеской измены. Уэллс убил его, чтобы отомстить той женщине, не зная, что это его родной ребёнок.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джек, когда Уэллса увели.</p><p>Прислонившись к его машине, Уилл кивнул, хотя не слишком убедительно.</p><p>— Не подбирайся к ним слишком близко, Уилл. Мне нужен твой дар, но только не в том случае, если он тебя уничтожит.</p><p>Уилл слабо улыбнулся, зная, что Джек на самом деле имел в виду. Джеку нужен был его дар и, если тот Уилла уничтожит, <i>Джек лишится</i> его дара.</p><p>Он постарался заверить Джека, что с ним всё в порядке, после чего молчал всю дорогу до Квантико (где оставил свою машину). Он не мог рассказать Джеку, как плохо на него влияли эти расследования, потому что тогда Джек его уволил бы. Уилл понимал, что с ним творилось что-то неладное, но если уж он сходил с ума, самое меньшее, что он мог сделать — это поймать как можно больше преступников до тех пор, пока окончательно не свихнулся.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Когда Уилл вернулся домой, была уже почти ночь. Он выпустил собак одних, потому что у него не было сил пойти их выгуливать. Затем переоделся в более удобную одежду, включил CD-плеер и разжёг камин. По его свисту псы, один за другим, прибежали обратно в дом, и Уилл запер дверь. </p><p>Сев у камина, он попытался согреться и расслабиться под приятную музыку. Он снова чувствовал себя немного нездоровым, а его кожа с каждой минутой становилась всё более горячей, и не из-за камина.</p><p>Почувствовав в комнате присутствие Ганнибала, Уилл, не открывая глаз, улыбнулся. Он Ганнибала сегодня ни разу не видел (хотя, возможно, это потому, что у него не выдалось ни единой свободной минутки).</p><p>— Привет, — поздоровался он.<br/>
— Привет, — повторил вслед за ним Ганнибал.</p><p>Открыв глаза, Уилл увидел, что Ганнибал подошёл к нему.</p><p>— Тяжёлый день? — понимающе спросил тот.<br/>
— Тяжёлая неделя… — хрипло отозвался Уилл.<br/>
— Я знаю, что тебе нужно.</p><p>Ганнибал вышел на кухню, где какое-то время искал что-то в шкафчиках, после чего вернулся с парой стаканов и бутылкой виски. Плеснув на палец в оба стакана, он протянул один Уиллу.</p><p>— О боги, да, — беря стакан, ответил тот.</p><p>Ганнибал сел на диван напротив него, и они дружно отхлебнули виски. Уилл не знал, был ли алкоголь наилучшим лекарством от температуры, но его это не волновало. Он нуждался в чём-то, что помогло бы ему сегодня заснуть, и виски казался самым хорошим вариантом.</p><p>Он вдруг почувствовал у себя на руке что-то влажное. Открыв глаза, Уилл обнаружил уставившегося на него Райли, который тихонько заскулил, требуя, чтобы его погладили. Уилл даже не заметил, как закрыл глаза, и теперь гадал, произошло ли это секунды, или минуты назад.</p><p>— Ты голодный? — спросил его Ганнибал.<br/>
— Вообще-то, да, — немного смущённо признался Уилл, потому что его желудок был совершенно пуст.</p><p>Кивнув, Ганнибал встал, взял свой стакан из-под виски и направился на кухню. Заметив на столике собственный стакан, Уилл нахмурился. Он же, вроде бы, всего несколько секунд назад держал его в руках? Хотя теперь он уже не был в этом так уверен.</p><p>Уилл сел, чтобы взять стакан, и ему показалось, будто его голова двигалась медленнее, чем всё остальное тело, что было <i>чертовски</i> странным ощущением. Потягивая виски, он смотрел на уверенно снующего по кухне Ганнибала, который доставал из холодильника и шкафов нужные ему предметы. Вскоре раздался характерный стук шинкующего овощи ножа. Закончив, Ганнибал отправил содержимое доски в кастрюльку.</p><p>— А что на ужин?<br/>
— Никогда не спрашивай. Это портит сюрприз.</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Уилл отхлебнул ещё виски, но когда он снова взглянул на Ганнибала, то почувствовал себя завороженным. Ганнибал опять что-то резал, и ткань его серого комбинезона натягивалась и опадала в такт этим движениям. Мышцы его спины двигались, словно бьющиеся о берег волны: снова и снова, не зная усталости, в бесконечном цикле.</p><p>Машинально поставив стакан на столик, Уилл поднялся и (слегка пошатываясь) пошёл к Ганнибалу. Он вдруг перестал слышать звуки готовки, бродящих по дому собак или играющую в фоне песню. Всё, что он видел и слышал — это <i>Ганнибала</i>.</p><p>Уилл остановился у него за спиной. Он не мог оторвать от неё взгляда, чувствуя себя пойманной в паутине мухой. Он не мог ни сдвинуться с места, ни уйти. Через несколько секунд он поднял руку и очень медленно поднёс её к Ганнибаловой спине, гадая, на что окажется похожим это прикосновение. Почувствует ли он вообще хоть что-нибудь? Но ему не пришлось долго томиться в неведении, потому что, прежде чем он успел сообразить что делает, его пальцы коснулись Ганнибала. И у Уилла перехватило дыхание, потому что он определённо это почувствовал. Он понятия не имел, как что-то созданное его разумом могло быть таким реальным, но точно знал, что чувствовал Ганнибала. Медленно растопырив пальцы, он ощутил под ними ткань серого комбинезона. </p><p>У Уилла на глазах выступили неожиданные слёзы, потому что он не должен был этого чувствовать. Галлюцинация не должна была казаться ему реальнее любых людей, к которым он прикасался в течение всей своей жизни…<br/>
* * *</p><p><i>Ганнибал застыл. Неподвижнее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. Он держал в руках нож и кусок сырой курицы, который собирался отправить в кастрюлю. Но  не мог пошевелить даже мускулом, потому что стоящий у него за спиной Уилл Грэм к нему</i> прикасался<i>, прямо между лопатками. Поначалу Ганнибал замер просто потому, что не ожидал ничего подобного, когда услышал, как Уилл встал с дивана. Но затем он его почувствовал. По-настоящему </i>почувствовал<i>, и у него вдруг перехватило дыхание. И побежали мурашки по коже — от того места, где Уилл к нему прикасался, к кончикам его собственных пальцев.</i></p><p><i>Ганнибал старательно следил за тем, чтобы не дотрагиваться до Уилла — по ряду причин. Но в эту секунду он гадал, как они могли провести столько времени разделёнными. Как они могли друг к другу</i> не <i>прикасаться?</i></p><p>
  <i>Он очень медленно повернул голову, стараясь взглянуть назад, не двигая при этом спиной. И, увидев Уилла, застыл, боясь даже дышать. Тот стоял прямо за ним, положив правую руку ему на спину и не отрывая от неё взгляда. Еле дыша. Какое-то мгновение Ганнибал изучал лихорадочное, но вместе с тем восторженное выражение его глаз. Его приоткрывшиеся губы. То, как он слегка дрожал при каждом выдохе...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И тут Уилл поднял взгляд. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Отдёрнул руку от Ганнибаловой спины, словно обжёгшись, он шагнул назад. Ганнибал положил нож на столешницу и медленно повернулся к нему лицом. Они смотрели друг на друга, казалось, на протяжении минут, хотя на самом деле это не могло длиться дольше пары секунд.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты кажешься таким реальным… — потрясённо прошептал Уилл, и моргнул, чтобы не дать упасть с ресниц слезинке.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сжав зубы, Ганнибал с трудом сглотнул.<br/>
— А ты — нет. </i>
</p><p><i>Потому что </i>как<i> он мог быть реальным?</i></p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал сосредоточился на своей комнате в Балтиморе, и кухня Уилла исчезла.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Джонни Кэш (Johnny Cash) — американский певец/композитор в стиле кантри. «Hurt» (англ. «Раненый/Страдающий») — песня Трента Резнора (лидера группы «Nine Inch Nails»), исполняемая Джонни Кэшем в виде кавера.<br/>**«PETA» — организация «People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals» («Люди за этичное обращение с животными»).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Уиллу приснилась Италия. Он шёл по улице, по обеим сторонам которой высились прекрасные здания, и остановился перед фонтаном, которого никогда в жизни не видел — в виде высокого мужчины в костюме. Вот только этот мужчина больше не был статуей, он был живым и смотрел прямо на Уилла…</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующие дни, выходные, Уилл помнил лишь обрывочно.</p><p>После того, как Ганнибал исчез тем вечером в пятницу, Уиллу пришлось разбираться с кастрюлей наполовину приготовленного ужина, оказавшегося куриным супом. Доварив его как сумел, он отправился в постель, где его ждала бессонная ночь из-за поднявшейся температуры. Уилл помнил, как постоянно просыпался, не в силах найти удобную позу для сна, и видел на стоящих на тумбочке часах самое разное время.</p><p>В субботу ему стало ещё хуже, из всего дня он запомнил лишь две вещи: свои галлюцинации и то, как проснулся около полудня, что-то съел и вернулся обратно в кровать. И он целый день видел в углу спальни Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, который смотрел на него и что-то шептал. Он также видел Ганнибала и даже разговаривал с ним, но потом это вдруг оказывался не Ганнибал, а высокая чёрная фигура с ветвистыми рогами. Ещё Уилл видел большого чёрного оленя, стоящего у двери в спальню, словно чего-то ожидая...</p><p>Проснувшись, Уилл недоумённо огляделся вокруг и увидел Харли с Бастером, вырывающих друг у друга жевательную кость. Помимо этого в доме было тихо. Взяв телефон, он с удивлением обнаружил, что уже вечер воскресенья.</p><p>Собравшись встать с кровати, Уилл заметил ещё несколько вещей: он лежал на чистом постельном бельё (что было весьма странным, учитывая его состояние). На тумбочке стоял полный воды графин, а рядом — баночка с аспирином. Решив не ломать над этим голову прямо сейчас, Уилл просто поблагодарил себя-прошлого, проглотил две таблетки аспирина и выпил два стакана воды (его мучила такая жажда, словно его только что спасли из пустыни). После этого он всё-таки попытался встать, но это оказалось не так-то легко. После двух дней, практически целиком проведённых в постели, его мышцы заметно ослабли. Наконец, опираясь на стены, Уиллу удалось добраться до ванной, и он со вздохом облегчения вымылся под тёплым душем.</p><p>Вернувшись в гостиную с чистой одеждой и без потной плёнки на коже, он снова почувствовал себя самим собой (хоть и немного больным). Уилл знал, что его температура спала не до конца, но, по крайней мере, он снова мог нормально думать.</p><p>У него в голове всплыли воспоминания о прошедшей пятнице. Его уже тогда лихорадило, но он прекрасно всё помнил: как его заворожил вид Ганнибала, как Уилл к нему подошёл… и что почувствовал, когда к нему прикоснулся. Уилл не был экспертом по галлюцинациям, но сомневался, что тем полагалось работать подобным образом. <em>Ощущаться</em> подобным образом.</p><p>Вздохнув от этого воспоминания, Уилл решил, что ему стоит что-нибудь съесть (он не был уверен, что хоть что-то ел после ужина в пятницу, который помнил). Обдумывая, что ему приготовить, он открыл холодильник — и обнаружил там несколько пластиковых контейнеров с едой. Уилл их вытащил и изучил: в двух контейнерах оказался куриный суп, ещё в одном — говяжье рагу, и в последнем — овощи на пару.</p><p>Неужели он вставал с температурой и всё это приготовил? Или, может, он это проделал в одной из своих галлюцинаций? Хотя учитывая его состояние, было просто чудом, что он не сжёг весь дом...</p><p>Съев тарелку супа и немного овощей, Уилл покосился на собак, которые вели себя вполне обыденно. Он попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз выпускал их на улицу, но так и не вспомнил. Поэтому после своей трапезы (которая послужила ему завтраком, обедом и полдником сразу) Уилл решил рискнуть и вывести псов на прогулку — он чувствовал себя лучше и его воротило от одной мысли о том, чтобы и дальше сидеть дома. Надев тёплое зимнее пальто и чёрную вязаную шапку, он свистнул, зовя собак на выход. День выдался холодным — втянув носом воздух, Уилл впервые за несколько дней почувствовал себя проснувшимся. Но он был действительно рад наконец-то выбраться на прогулку, так что погода его не смущала.</p><p>Уилл шагал по лесу, когда появился <em>он</em>. Поначалу Уилл притворился, будто ничего не заметил, но в конце концов ему всё-таки пришлось взглянуть на Ганнибала. Тот шёл рядом, слегка приподняв плечи, словно мёрз. На секунду у Уилла возник соблазн предложить ему своё пальто, но он быстро отмёл эту мысль.</p><p>— Привет, — он не знал, что ещё сказать, поэтому в итоге решил просто поздороваться.<br/>
— Ты выглядишь лучше, чем в пятницу, — после короткой паузы ответил Ганнибал, и Уилл чуть не спросил, откуда тот знал, что он выглядел лучше, если даже не смотрел на него. Но не спросил.<br/>
— Ага, вроде того… Ну, по крайней мере, я не лежу в кровати.</p><p>Следующие полчаса они брели вместе. Уилл, не в силах удержаться, время от времени поглядывал на Ганнибала, но тот ни разу не посмотрел на него в ответ. Он шёл с серьёзным выражением лица, не поднимая головы, и Уилл снова забеспокоился, не злился ли Ганнибал на него — в этот раз из-за инцидента с прикосновением. Но не стал ничего говорить.</p><p>Когда тропинка, по которой они шли, вывела на поляну, Уилл уселся под деревом. Собаки принялись с лаем носиться вокруг, играя и радуясь прогулке. Ганнибал сел рядом, но всё равно выглядел отстранённо.</p><p>— Я вчера что-то пропустил? — вдруг спросил он.</p><p>Уилл повернулся к нему, но Ганнибал по-прежнему избегал встречаться с ним взглядом.</p><p>— Ну, я бы не назвал это пропусканием чего-либо, но… у меня был сильный жар и я весь день галлюцинировал. Я имею в виду <em>другие</em> свои галлюцинации. Мне постоянно снились сны и я чувствовал себя так, словно у меня вот-вот взорвётся голова... Всё как обычно, в общем.</p><p>Кивнув, Ганнибал снова замолчал. Нахмурившись, Уилл попытался что-нибудь вспомнить. Хоть что-то. Бесполезно — все остальные события последних двух дней были для него как в тумане.</p><p>— Так значит… ты вчера совсем не приходил? — уточнил он. Ганнибал на мгновение на него взглянул, но тут же отвёл глаза.<br/>
— Нет. У меня были неотложные дела.</p><p>Уиллу показалось, что он чего-то не договаривал, но непохоже, чтобы он хотел об этом поговорить… Так что Уилл не стал его расспрашивать.<br/>
* * *</p><p><em>Ганнибал кружил по своей комнате: из одного конца в другой, а затем обратно, снова и снова. Он не мог спать, потому что чувствовал себя немного больным. Но он знал, что это</em> не его<em> болезнь, а Уилла, тянущегося к нему сквозь их связь, несмотря на разделяющее их расстояние. Ганнибал попытался закрыть свой разум, думая о чём-то другом — и головная боль ослабла, но вскоре опять вернулась. Тем вечером они друг друга коснулись. Или, точнее, Уилл к нему прикоснулся — наверное, одурманенный лихорадкой. Так или иначе, они друг друга коснулись, и теперь Ганнибал чувствовал их связь ещё сильнее, чем раньше.</em></p><p>
  <em>Улёгшись на кровать, он попытался уснуть, но через пятнадцать минут сдался. Краешком сознания он продолжал чувствовать жар Уилла: словно комариный укус, который никак не мог почесать, и это ужасно раздражало. Тем не менее, Ганнибал не мог к нему пойти. Только не после того, что сказал ему у него на кухне. Ганнибалу было любопытно, что теперь будет, как Уилл станет себя с ним вести и даже как поступит он сам. Но это оставляло его с множеством вопросов без ответов, а он к такому не привык. Поэтому он ждал, терпя всю ночь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>В субботу ему стало хуже. Он понимал, что рано или поздно ему придётся навестить Уилла, и понимал, что в конце концов сдастся, поэтому он решил перестать оттягивать неизбежное и отправиться к Уиллу прямо сейчас.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Когда Ганнибал мысленно сконцентрировался на Уилле, он ожидал обнаружить того на диване или, может, бродящим по дому, сонно гладя собак… Но вместо этого Уилл лежал в постели: не спящий и не бодрствующий, он сжимал в кулаках простыни и бормотал что-то неразборчивое. Всё оказалось хуже, чем Ганнибал думал.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Уилл? — позвал он на случай, если Уиллу всего лишь снился очередной кошмар. Но тот никак не отреагировал.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Подойдя к нему, Ганнибал сел на край кровати и протянул к Уиллу руку, но затем заколебался. Он собирался снова к нему прикоснуться, меньше, чем через сутки после того, что почувствовал в прошлый раз. На секунду закрыв глаза, Ганнибал потрогал лоб Уилла. И понял две вещи: во-первых, Уилл весь горел. А во-вторых, когда его пальцы коснулись кожи Уилла, его собственный пульс подскочил. Это было невероятным ощущением, Ганнибал никогда не испытывал ничего подобного. Неужели нормальные люди всегда такое чувствовали, когда к кому-то прикасались? Хотя это казалось маловероятным…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Оттянув Уиллу веки (больше в силу профессиональной привычки, чем чего-либо ещё), Ганнибал убедился, что его зрачки реагировали на раздражители. Тогда он решил, что нужно сбить Уиллу температуру — иначе тот рисковал получить повреждения мозга. Ганнибал понятия не имел, как это могло повлиять на их связь, но не собирался рисковать своей единственной возможностью сбежать из тюремной камеры, пусть и лишь мысленно. Поэтому он принялся за работу. Порывшись в ящиках, он нашёл там несколько маленьких полотенец. Затем открыл в ванной кран. Когда вода сделалась еле тёплой, Ганнибал намочил полотенца, слегка отжал и вернулся к Уиллу. Одно полотенце он положил Уиллу на лоб (после того, как слегка промокнул ему лицо), а второе устроил у него под шеей.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Выйдя на кухню, он налил в графин воды, взял стакан и принёс это всё в спальню. Потом он снова сел на край кровати и слегка приподнял Уиллу голову.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Уилл, выпей это, — сказал он (на случай, если тот что-то соображал, несмотря на свой жар). </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Поначалу Уилл не реагировал, но когда тёплая жидкость коснулась его губ, он жадно начал пить. Когда стакан опустел, Ганнибал отставил его на тумбочку и помог Уиллу снова лечь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Подождав с пятнадцать минут, он забрал полотенца, сполоснул и оставил на тумбочке. Затем нашёл в шкафу чистую белую футболку и усадил Уилла в кровати. Когда он уже хотел снять с Уилла футболку, которая на нём была сейчас, тот вдруг распахнул полные ужаса глаза. Ганнибал застыл, опасаясь, что он на секунду пришёл в себя, но Уилл уставился куда-то мимо него.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Он на меня смотрит! — воскликнул Уилл и вцепился в Ганнибалов тюремный комбинезон. Чувствуя у себя на боку его пальцы, Ганнибал полностью замер.<br/>
— Кто? — уточнил он, придерживая Уилла, чтобы тот не упал обратно в постель.<br/>
— Он, — прошептал Уилл и ткнул пальцем в пустой угол комнаты. Он галлюцинировал.<br/>
— Не волнуйся, его там уже нет, — спокойным тоном заверил Ганнибал, и Уилл слабо кивнул, ободрённый его словами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ганнибал надеялся, что Уилл ничего из этого не вспомнит, когда у него спадёт температура. Сняв с Уилла футболку, он бросил её на пол и быстро переодел Уилла в чистую. Обмывание влажной мочалкой помогло бы сбить температуру ещё быстрее, но Ганнибал пока не был к такому готов — слишком странно он себя чувствовал во время их физического контакта (чем бы это ни было вызвано). Уложив Уилла обратно в постель, он накрыл его одеялом и устроил у него на лбу и на шее свежие полотенца.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Через несколько часов, когда он грел миску куриного супа из вчерашних остатков, в спальне послышался шум. А затем, держась за стены и чуть не споткнувшись о стул, в гостиную вошёл Уилл. Ганнибал поставил миску на стол вместе со стаканом воды и двумя таблетками аспирина. Он двигался осторожно, но, как оказалось, в этом не было необходимости: у Уилла по-прежнему держалась высокая температура и, похоже, он Ганнибала даже не замечал. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Пока Уилл ел, Ганнибал попробовал кое-что сделать, а именно — открыть входную дверь, чтобы выпустить собак на улицу. Он пока точно не выяснил, как это всё работало, но потихоньку начинал разбираться. К примеру, он определил, что не может слишком далеко отходить от Уилла во время своих «визитов» (как выяснилось в супермаркете). Но он мог взаимодействовать с окружающими предметами и помимо Уилла его видели лишь животные (не зря всё-таки их считали гораздо умнее большинства людей). Поэтому когда Ганнибал свистнул, подражая Уиллу, его псы послушно подбежали к дому и по одному вошли внутрь. Только когда они разбрелись по комнатам, Ганнибал сообразил, что до сих пор не знал их точного числа, и пожалел, что не пересчитал их, пока они входили.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Уилл вернулся в кровать, и Ганнибал снова сменил полотенца (оказавшиеся сброшенными на пол). Когда он потянулся положить полотенце Уиллу на лоб, тот бессвязно что-то забормотал, а затем вдруг резко сел и уставился прямо на Ганнибала.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Что ты такое? — с испуганным видом спросил Уилл.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ганнибал не знал, что ему на это ответить, но Уилл, похоже, уже забыл о своём видении (чем бы оно ни было), потому что снова лёг в кровать и заворочался в беспокойном сне.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Оставшуюся часть дня Ганнибал снова и снова повторял этот своеобразный ритуал: раз в полчаса сменить полотенца, каждые три-четыре часа дать Уиллу таблетку, обильно поить его водой и менять ему футболку, как только та промокнет от пота.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Вечером он опять накормил Уилла супом, и на этот раз Уилл продолжал твердить, что «должен был его убить». Скорее всего, он говорил о каком-то из своих расследований, но Ганнибал не позволил своему сознанию скользнуть в сознание Уилла, чтобы увидеть нужное воспоминание — ему и так хватало боли и слабости, которые Уилл «транслировал» из-за своей лихорадки. Когда Уилл поел, Ганнибал помог ему встать с кровати и попросил подождать в кресле (в котором большую часть сегодняшнего дня провёл сам Ганнибал). Сняв постельное бельё, Ганнибал отнёс его в корзину с грязным. Затем, после недолгих поисков, нашёл в шкафу чистое бельё и взял один комплект. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Перестелив постель, он повернулся к Уиллу, который скрючился в кресле, дрожа и обнимая себя за голые колени. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ты это видишь? — спросил Уилл.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Проследив за его взглядом, Ганнибал посмотрел на дверь в спальню. Там ничего не было.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Вижу что?<br/>
— Огромного оленя. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ганнибал приподнял бровь. Похоже, галлюцинации Уилла становились всё интереснее с каждой минутой. Обойдя кровать, Ганнибал уже хотел поднять Уилла с кресла, как вдруг ему пришла в голову другая идея. Шагнув назад, он сосредоточился на Уилле — точно так же, как во время той лекции в Квантико в день профориентирования... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>И встал с кресла. Оглянувшись, он увидел Уилла посреди комнаты. Тот дрожал и обнимал себя, явно не соображая, что происходит. Ганнибал механическими движениями переодел свою футболку, подошёл к кровати и лёг в постель. Затем закрыл глаза… и покинул тело Уилла. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Повторив свой ритуал замены полотенец, он заставил Уилла выпить хотя бы полстакана воды и скормил ему таблетку, после чего снова вернулся в кресло.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он не спал, продолжая наблюдать за Уиллом. Наконец, уже поздней ночью, когда Ганнибал потрогал лоб Уилла, его температура оказалась заметно ниже. Только тогда Ганнибал вернулся к себе и уснул в ту же секунду, как его голова коснулась подушки.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Проснувшись, он почувствовал, что у Уилла продолжала болеть голова, но гораздо слабее, чем вчера. Отправившись к нему, Ганнибал обнаружил Уилла спящим, и на этот раз он, похоже, наконец-то отдыхал, а не дрожал и ворочался, как вчера. Чтобы у Уилла была какая-то еда, когда он проснётся, Ганнибал решил приготовить ему несколько простых блюд.</em>
</p><p><em>Готовя, он вспомнил свои вчерашние действия, тот миг, когда он контролировал тело Уилла. Это разительно отличалось от предыдущих случаев, потому что тогда Уилл полностью осознавал происходящее и на каком-то уровне его</em> впускал<em>. Но в этот раз, из-за своей лихорадки, Уилл толком не понимал, что Ганнибал им управлял. </em></p><p><em>Удостоверившись, что всё на своих местах, а Уилл продолжал крепко спать, Ганнибал вернулся к себе. Его тело ныло от усталости, а в голове начал вырисовываться план.</em><br/>
* * *</p><p>Одеваясь на работу, Уилл вдруг услышал, как собаки забеспокоились, а затем начали лаять. К нему редко кто-то наведывался, особенно в понедельник утром, так что он быстро натянул штаны и вышел в гостиную, уже слыша шорох шин чьей-то подъезжающей к его дому машины. Шикнув на собак, Уилл отодвинул занавеску над стеклянной дверью и нахмурился. Во дворе обнаружился курьер «UPS», бодро выгружающий из своего фургона несколько коробок.</p><p>— Уилл Грэм? — спросил курьер, когда Уилл открыл дверь (ещё до того, как тот успел позвонить). Уилл кивнул. — Распишитесь вот здесь.</p><p>Уилл уставился на протянутый ему листок, а затем перевёл взгляд на коробки у курьера за спиной. Те были просто <em>огромными</em>.</p><p>— Но… я ничего не заказывал.</p><p>— Вы Уилл Грэм или нет? — начал терять терпение курьер.<br/>
— Да, это я, но…<br/>
— Тогда распишитесь, пожалуйста. Если вы хотите вернуть товары обратно, вы можете связаться с веб-сайтом.</p><p>Уилл подписал бумаги, и курьер принялся грузить к нему на крыльцо коробку за коробкой. Когда он закончил, Уилл его поблагодарил, и он уехал по единственной здешней дороге, которая вела только к дому Уилла.</p><p>Взглянув наконец на коробки, Уилл поднял брови. Он не помнил, чтобы что-то заказывал, в особенности — пять товаров из «Амазона». Одну за другой, он понёс коробки в дом, где их тут же принялись заинтересованно обнюхивать машущие хвостами псы.</p><p>— Ах, да, я совсем про них забыл.</p><p>Уилл поднял глаза на готовящего на кухне завтрак Ганнибала. Он его там не видел, когда шёл открывать дверь, но сейчас по всему дому аппетитно пахло жареным беконом, отчего желудок Уилла тут же заурчал.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, это ты всё это купил? Когда? — спросил Уилл, указывая на огромные коробки.</p><p>Ганнибал на секунду повернулся к нему и пожал плечами.<br/>
— Ты был в душе.</p><p>Уилл негодующе фыркнул.<br/>
— Но… в смысле… <em>Как</em>? — переспросил он, имея в виду всю их «ты-же-всего-лишь-галлюцинация» ситуацию, но затем вскинул руки в воздух. — А, знаешь что? Не важно.</p><p>Оставив коробки нераспакованными, он пошёл в комнату, чтобы закончить одеваться. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, на столе уже стоял кувшин с апельсиновым соком (который он, оказывается, успел в какой-то момент приготовить), два стакана, две чашки кофе и всё остальное, что им могло понадобиться за завтраком. Уилл сел на своё привычное место, ожидая, пока Ганнибал закончит.</p><p>Вчера они почти не разговаривали, и Ганнибал избегал встречаться с ним взглядом. Они не упоминали пятничный инцидент (и Уилл не собирался поднимать эту тему), так что они просто сидели у камина. Уилл читал одну из книг со своей полки, Ганнибал — что-то из собственной коллекции. У Уилла потихоньку спадала температура, и той ночью ему удалось поспать без сновидений.</p><p>Доев завтрак, Уилл решил, что у него ещё оставалось время вскрыть коробки перед работой и посмотреть, что там. Он начал с тех, которые поменьше — и обнаружил внутри вафельницу, кофемолку, ручной миксер и мультиварку. Сплошь кухонные принадлежности, что, в общем-то, не удивляло, учитывая пристрастия Ганнибала Лектера.</p><p>— А что не так с моим обычным венчиком? — поинтересовался он у Ганнибала, наблюдающего за процессом распаковки со своего места за столом.</p><p>Ганнибал лишь приподнял бровь и сделал глоток кофе, который ещё не успел допить.</p><p>— Ладно… Ну а это зачем? — спросил он, беря в руки кофемолку. — Я же покупаю молотый кофе.<br/>
— Отныне не покупаешь.</p><p>Вздохнув, Уилл отложил всё в сторону и повернулся к большой коробке. Ему пришлось подтащить её к дивану, чтобы открыть — коробка была плоской, но поистине огромной. Вскрыв её ножом, Уилл поднял взгляд на Ганнибала в ту же секунду, как увидел её содержимое.</p><p>— Ты что, шутишь?! Сколько это стоило?</p><p>Сделав ещё глоток кофе, Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся.<br/>
— Тебе не стоит так переживать о деньгах.</p><p>В коробке лежал здоровенный плоский телевизор, выглядящий совсем недёшево.</p><p>— Ага, конечно. Тебе легко говорить — ты-то существуешь только у меня в голове, и это мне потом оплачивать все счета.</p><p>— Уилл, — вздохнул Ганнибал, и Уилл вынужден был на него посмотреть, — у тебя же есть деньги. Время от времени на что-то их тратить — вполне нормально.</p><p>Уилл вспомнил их разговор неделю назад, про детство, и ему вдруг стало любопытно, телевизор был куплен ради него или ради Ганнибала? Он быстренько прогнал эту мысль, потому что снова думал о Ганнибале, как о живом человеке… но его всё равно ужасно интересовал ответ на свой вопрос. И когда он уходил на работу, ему пришлось подавить улыбку — он не собирался радовать Ганнибала, дав понять, как сильно ему понравилась покупка.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Приехав в Квантико, Уилл пошёл к Джеку в кабинет, но наткнулся на выходящую откуда-то Алану.<br/>
 <br/>
— Ой, привет! — поздоровалась она, придерживая пачку бумаг у себя в руках, чтобы те не рассыпались.<br/>
— Здравствуй, Алана.<br/>
— Как твои дела? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросила она.</p><p>Посмотрев на неё, Уилл не удержался от мысли, что она этим утром выглядела очень красивой. Хоть сейчас Алана была для него скорее психиатром, чем коллегой, временами он всерьёз подумывал пригласить её на свидание. Не то чтобы их можно было назвать друзьями, но они несколько раз пересекались в университете, где Алана иногда читала лекции, как и Уилл.</p><p>Вспомнив одну из идей, пришедших ему в голову несколько дней назад, Уилл решил, что сейчас, вполне возможно, была для этого идеальная возможность.<br/>
 <br/>
— У меня всё в порядке, мне кажется, — тоже улыбаясь, ответил он и опустил глаза. Он не мог сказать то, что собирался, глядя Алане в лицо. — Слушай, я тут подумал… Не хочешь зайти ко мне как-нибудь на ужин?</p><p>Снова подняв глаза на Алану, Уилл увидел, что та удивилась. Она открыла было рот, но ничего не сказала, и Уилл запаниковал. Что, если Алана откажется, решив, что он зовёт её на свидание?</p><p>— В смысле… Джек там тоже будет, — соврал он.<br/>
— О! О… конечно, с удовольствием. Когда? — уточнила Алана.<br/>
— Э-э… Как насчёт этой пятницы?<br/>
— Звучит замечательно, — сообщила Алана, а затем покосилась на часы, стараясь не выронить бумаги. — Чёрт, уже так поздно… Я побежала, мне нужно съездить в Балтиморскую больницу. Поболтаем попозже, хорошо?</p><p>Уилл кивнул, но она уже устремилась дальше по коридору. Уиллу вдруг вспомнилось, что Алана работала в Балтиморской государственной больнице для душевнобольных преступников, той самой, где отбывал заключение Ганнибал… <em>настоящий </em>Чесапикский Потрошитель. Уилл часто забывал, что Алана очень тесно с ним общалась до того, как его поймали. Она была ученицей Лектера, а потом они долгие годы оставались друзьями. Когда его раскрыли, неудивительно, что в БГБДП* решили обратиться за помощью с его делом именно к Алане. </p><p>Вынырнув из своих мыслей в реальность, Уилл пошёл наконец к Джеку.</p><p>— Это что ещё за хрень?! —  взревел Джек, как только Уилл сел. Уилл уставился на него, <em>определённо</em> разозлённого, затем опустил взгляд на газету, которую Джек швырнул на стол. Сглотнув, Уилл наклонился поближе, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь. А когда понял, почувствовал вспышку гнева.</p><p>Заголовок гласил «Уилл Грэм: фанат серийных убийц». Рядом красовалось фото выходящего из университета Уилла.</p><p>— Что за?.. — пробормотал Уилл и взял газету.</p><p>Фредди Лаундс посвятила ему и его лекции в день профориентирования всю обложку Tattlecrime и развёрнутую статью, выдёргивая многие его слова из контекста и переиначивая другие. Так, она написала, что <em>«Грэм выглядел крайне жизнерадостным, рассказывая про маньяков и серийных убийц чуть ли не с восхищением […]. Особенно про Чесапикского Потрошителя (известного каннибала, осуждённого за совершение более 40 убийств), о котором Грэм небрежно заявил, что “он не сумасшедший”»</em>. Затем Лаундс поведала миру, как Уилл провалил тест на должность официального ФБР-агента, потому что его сочли неуравновешенным, и как он ушёл в отставку.<em> «Теперь же в ФБР, по-видимому, передумали, потому что Грэм был замечен работающим над несколькими расследованиями, якобы в роли “просто консультанта”. Возможно, в ФБР считают, что для ловли самых психически неуравновешенных умов Соединённых Штатов им нужен свой собственный. В конце концов, рыбак рыбака видит издалека…»  </em></p><p>Вернув газету обратно на стол, Уилл со вздохом помассировал виски, пытаясь снять напряжение, которое вдруг почувствовал во всех мышцах своего тела.</p><p>— Итак? Не желаешь это объяснить? — осведомился Джек, продолжая стоять за своим столом.<br/>
— Я… пересёкся с ней после лекции в день профориентирования. Оказывается, Лаундс там присутствовала, и… она перевирает мои слова, Джек. Вырывает вещи из контекста.<br/>
— Фредди Лаундс на этом специализируется. Но меня беспокоит другое. Откуда, чёрт побери, она узнала обо всём остальном? Про Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса? Некоторые вещи, о которых она пишет, даже в отчётах не упоминаются. <br/>
— Понятия не имею, откуда она столько обо мне знает… — ответил Уилл, но затем кое-что вспомнил. — Но что касается Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса… Возможно, она узнала про него от Эбигейл Хоббс.<br/>
— Эбигейл? — непонимающе переспросил Джек.    <br/>
— Когда я её навестил, она сказала, что к ней приходила Фредди Лаундс. Предлагала написать книгу с её историей и даже любезно сообщила ей, что я… сумасшедший, — сказал Уилл, и Джек поднял бровь. — Наверное, Фредди выудила из неё какую-то информацию.</p><p>Закрыв глаза, Джек сделал глубокий выдох и наконец сел на стул.<br/>
— Тебе стоило сказать мне, что репортёр Tattlecrime навещала нашу… жертву, — сообщил он (и Уиллу подумалось, что, скорее всего, он хотел сказать «подозреваемую»). —  Хотя я так понимаю, что у этой женщины всё равно есть свои способы вынюхивать нужные вещи.</p><p>Уилл отстранённо кивнул, и Джек отодвинулся.</p><p>— Эй, — окликнул он. Уилл поднял на него глаза. — Не принимай слова Фредди Лаундс близко к сердцу. Она всего лишь пытается продать тираж побольше.<br/>
— Что ж… ей это удастся, это уж точно. </p><p>Уилл встал, чтобы уйти, но затем вспомнил об ужине.<br/>
— Да, кстати, у тебя есть какие-то планы на вечер пятницы?<br/>
— Нет, не думаю… а что? — с подозрением спросил Джек.<br/>
— Ну, я хотел устроить небольшой ужин. Там будет Алана. И ты. Если у тебя получится, в смысле. У тебя ведь получится, верно?<br/>
— Конечно, я приду.</p><p>Выходя из его кабинета, Уилл облегчённо вздохнул. Общение не было его сильной стороной, но если он хотел продолжать работать, ужин мог стать хорошей возможностью убедить его экстренного психиатра и начальника, что с ним всё в порядке.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <em>Услышав звук открывшейся двери, Ганнибал поднял взгляд. Он подумал, что, возможно, это санитарка принесла его ланч, но внутрь вошла сопровождаемая охранником Алана Блум в элегантном костюме. Ганнибал, как обычно, встал и сцепил руки за спиной.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Здравствуй, Алана.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Та подала знак охраннику, который сгрузил принесённые им вещи на стол у двери, после чего вышел. Алана работала в Балтиморской государственной больнице для душевнобольных преступников с того самого дня, как Ганнибала сюда отправили. К ней обратились за помощью, поскольку она была хорошо с ним знакома (хотя понятия не имела о его истинной сути), и в итоге она осталась здесь работать в качестве консультанта и, иногда, психиатра для некоторых пациентов.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но я принесла запрошенные тобой книги. «Общая теория любви», «Связь между человеческими разумами», «Я — это также мы»… — Алана приподняла бровь, но Ганнибал лишь легко улыбнулся. — Не думала, что тебя так интересуют псевдонауки… Как бы там ни было, всё здесь: книги и Tattlecrime за текущую неделю.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Подойдя к передаточному лотку, она (под пристальным взглядом Ганнибала) принялась складывать туда книги и газету. Но прежде чем толкнуть их на другую сторону, приостановилась и строго посмотрела на него.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Доктор Чилтон говорит, что в последнее время ты недостаточно хорошо себя ведёшь, — сообщила она, и Ганнибал понял, почему именно Алана принесла заказанные им вещи. Чилтон, должно быть, попросил его приструнить. — Ты же знаешь, что все твои послабления останутся только в том случае, если... </em><br/>
<em>— Если я буду хорошо себя вести. Я знаю, — закончил за неё Ганнибал. — Полагаю, доктор Чилтон преувеличил некоторые вещи. Не то чтобы я кого-то укусил, — попытался пошутить он, но выражение лица Аланы осталось серьёзным. — Да ладно тебе, Алана, ты ведь раньше смеялась над моими шутками.</em><br/>
<em>— Конечно. До тех пор, пока не узнала, что твои шутки были завуалированной правдой.</em><br/>
<em>— Разве в каждой шутке не прячется немного правды?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Алана не ответила. Вместо этого она наконец толкнула поднос на его сторону, после чего развернулась и молча вышла. Очутившись в одиночестве, Ганнибал тут же подошёл к подносу и забрал книги с газетой. Книги он оставил на столе, но газету сразу же начал читать. И улыбнулся, увидев на обложке фото Уилла: очень серьёзного и прячущего глаза за своими очками. Ганнибал знал, что на прошлой неделе Уилла выследила Фредди Лаундс, но не знал, что она сделает с их с Уиллом ответами на той лекции в Квантико. Прочитав заголовок, Ганнибал пришёл к выводу, что стиль Лаундс определённо нельзя было назвать утончённым.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Читая газету, он почувствовал какие-то колебания в воздухе и взглянул в ту сторону. Уилл сидел на столе (наверное, в университете), хотя в то же самое время он возник у Ганнибала в комнате. Похоже, Уилл с ним «связался», хотя, как обычно, сделал это совершенно неосознанно. Заметив смену обстановки, он осмотрелся вокруг, и его взгляд остановился на Ганнибале… и на газете.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ну чудесно, и ты туда же.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ганнибал сосредоточился на Уилле, и его камера исчезла, хотя газета осталась у него в руках. Сев за стол Уилла с другой стороны, он огляделся по сторонам, поскольку оказался здесь впервые. Это была маленькая комнатка со скудной обстановкой, не считая нескольких книг по криминологии. Похоже, Уилл проводил здесь не слишком много времени, хотя сейчас над чем-то работал — наверное, проверял студенческие работы.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Даже моя галлюцинация читает эту дрянь? — кивнув в сторону газеты, спросил Уилл.</em><br/>
<em>— Как оказалось, да, — не без веселья ответил Ганнибал. — Мисс Лаундс повела себя крайне невежливо.     </em><br/>
<em>— И это ещё преуменьшение… — пробурчал Уилл, и его голос прозвучал устало.</em><br/>
<em>— Ну, в качестве хорошей новости — отличное фото, — взглянув на обложку, отозвался Ганнибал.</em>
</p><p><em>Уилл закатил глаза в ответ на его шутку и попытался вернуться к своим бумагам. Ганнибал слегка потянулся к нему разумом — лишь настолько, чтобы убедиться, что у него полностью спала температура. Хотя Ганнибал знал, что она вернётся: Уилл выказывал все симптомы энцефалита, и Ганнибал убедился в своём диагнозе, когда его понюхал — эта болезнь обладала специфическим сладковатым запахом. Поэтому ему оставалось лишь подождать… Подождать и увидеть, что произойдёт.</em><br/>
* * *</p><p>На следующий день у Уилла не было занятий в Квантико, а у Джека не было никаких расследований, требовавших его участия, поэтому он остался дома. Когда Ганнибал появился, чтобы приготовить завтрак, Уилл уже сидел в гостиной, проигрывая неравную битву с телевизором. Он нашёл для него место на шкафу и даже установил его там — проблема заключалась в многочисленных кабелях, которые нужно было подсоединить, а от инструкции по эксплуатации было мало пользы.</p><p>— Так, ладно, я официально ненавижу эту штуку, а ведь я её ещё даже не включил, — объявил Уилл, вставая… и обнаруживая, что запутался рукой в одном из кабелей. Уилл свирепо швырнул его на пол. <br/>
— Всё не так уж и сложно, тебе нужно лишь подсоединить нужные кабели к нужным гнёздам.<br/>
— Вот спасибо, сам я ни за что не догадался бы, — саркастично процедил Уилл, бросая на Ганнибала раздражённый взгляд.<br/>
 <br/>
Тот уже орудовал на кухне и лишь улыбнулся в ответ, так что Уилл, засопев, пошёл в ванную, где выпил таблетку обезболивающего.</p><p>Пока Ганнибал заканчивал готовить завтрак, Уилл покормил собак в специально выделенной им комнате. Там хранились все их миски для еды и воды, гора игрушек (в итоге неизменно оказывающихся разбросанными по всему дому) и несколько лежанок. Впихнуть сюда все лежанки было бы невозможно, поэтому не поместившиеся расположились в гостиной и спальне Уилла. </p><p>— Ты сегодня не идёшь на работу? — спросил Ганнибал, когда Уилл доел завтрак и откинулся на спинку стула.</p><p>Покачав головой, Уилл допил остатки своего кофе.<br/>
— У Джека нет никаких расследований и у меня сегодня нет занятий.<br/>
— Мы могли бы съездить за продуктами, — предложил Ганнибал, и спрятал лицо за собственной кружкой.<br/>
— <em>Мне</em>, — с упором на это слово ответил Уилл, — ничего не надо.    <br/>
— Ну разумеется, надо, — возразил Ганнибал, вставая из-за стола и забирая на кухню кружку с парой тарелок. — У тебя нет кофе для кофемолки. И муки. И закончился бекон. Плюс не забывай, что через пару дней ты готовишь ужин для гостей.</p><p>Снова засопев, Уилл отнёс на кухню оставшуюся посуду и поставил на столешницу, пока Ганнибал загружал посудомоечную машину. </p><p>— Ну, не знаю… Я думал просто купить какую-то еду в ресторане или что-то вроде того, — пожал плечами он. </p><p>Ганнибал застыл с тарелкой в руке и очень серьёзно посмотрел на Уилла. У него был такой вид, словно Уилл его оскорбил.</p><p>— Нет уж, — наконец сказал он, и поставил тарелку в посудомоечную машину.</p><p>Уилл тихонько фыркнул. Им помыкала галлюцинация.</p><p>— Ну а что ты предлагаешь? Чтобы я приготовил изысканный ужин? Может, запёк целиком свинью, с яблоком во рту? — пошутил он.</p><p>— Я предпочитаю на ужин не совсем свинину, — улыбнувшись, ответил Ганнибал. — Но вообще-то, это неплохая идея.</p><p>И они отправились за продуктами. Ганнибал настаивал на магазине, у которого даже название звучало дорогим, но Уилл наотрез отказался. Приехав в обычный супермаркет, они поступили как в прошлые разы: Уилл набрал продуктов базовой необходимости… А Ганнибал наполнил тележку множеством вещей, без которых (Уилл в этом не сомневался) вполне можно было прожить.</p><p>— Ну, по крайней мере, ты не купил целую тушу свиньи, — пошутил Уилл, когда они сгружали покупки в машину.<br/>
— Мясо для ужина должно быть свежим, Уилл, — терпеливым тоном объяснил Ганнибал. — Всегда лучше подождать, разве что появляется хорошая возможность добыть его заранее. А кроме того, никогда не покупай мясо в супермаркете, если только можешь этого избежать, — добавил он, покосившись на куриные грудки, которые Уилл как раз складывал в пакет, и приподняв брови.<br/>
— Ладно… — сдаваясь, ответил Уилл.  <br/>
* * *</p><p>Вечером Уилл снова попытался подключить телевизор, но сдался, когда не сумел сообразить, как добиться передачи и звука, и изображения одновременно. Швырнув пульт управления на диван (хотя ему остро захотелось запустить им в экран), Уилл вздохнул и лёг на ковёр, на котором сидел.</p><p>— Можно мне?</p><p>Открыв глаза, Уилл увидел перевёрнутого вверх ногами Ганнибала, который на него смотрел. После приезда из супермаркета Ганнибал на какое-то время исчез, но потом снова появился, как и обычно по вечерам.</p><p>— Вперёд.</p><p>Сев, Уилл принялся наблюдать за Ганнибалом. Обогнув его, тот подошёл к телевизору, затем опустился на колени и изучил кабели, меняя местами одни и поправляя другие. Наконец он включил телевизор и, взяв с дивана пульт, сел.</p><p>Словно по волшебству, на экране появилось изображение <em>вместе </em>со звуком.</p><p>— Ну что ж, по крайней мере, я подсознательно знаю, как это сделать… наверное.</p><p>Встав с дивана, Уилл решил, что в доме было достаточно холодно, чтобы разжечь камин, поэтому он сходил за несколькими поленьями. Когда он вернулся, Ганнибал, похоже, остановился на канале о путешествиях, где какой-то мужчина рассказывал, что лучше всего посетить в Италии. Поглядывая на экран, Уилл принялся укладывать поленья в камин, и к тому времени, как комнату осветили языки пламени, мужчина успел добраться до Флоренции.  </p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь был в Италии? — спросил Ганнибал.<br/>
— Нет. Я ни разу не выбирался из Америки, вообще-то, — признался Уилл. — Наверное, я мало путешествовал.<br/>
— Это трагедия, — отозвался Ганнибал, и Уилл взглянул на него. Он не шутил.<br/>
— Ну, я бы мог назвать некоторые вещи в моей жизни трагедией, но не уверен, что отсутствие путешествий входит в их число...<br/>
— Тебе стоит съездить хотя бы раз, Уилл. Ты и сам не знаешь, насколько у тебя расширятся горизонты при одном только виде брусчатой римской дороги или фонтана Нептуна**...</p><p>Уилл заметил, как Ганнибал прикрыл глаза при этих словах. Ему стало интересно, о чём тот мог думать… а потом его любопытство прошло. Он вдруг очутился на площади. Но не просто какой-то случайной площади… он откуда-то знал, что находится во Флоренции, в Италии.  Обернувшись, он увидел вокруг множество зданий. И статуи… Много статуй, красота которых просто ошеломляла.</p><p>— Это Piazza della Signoria***. Одно из моих любимых мест во всём мире, — объяснил стоящий рядом Ганнибал.<br/>
— Здесь так красиво… — прошептал Уилл.<br/>
— Это уж точно.</p><p>Ганнибал шагнул назад, чтобы лучше видеть фонтан, а Уилл не мог оторвать взгляда от него самого. Восхищение, с которым он рассматривал скульптуры, завораживало. То, как у него слегка приоткрылись губы, а глаза влажно заблестели…</p><p>А затем Ганнибал несколько раз моргнул, и Италия вокруг них померкла и пропала. Уилл взглянул на мужчину в телевизоре, уже рассказывающего о другом городе, и сглотнул, потому что он всё <em>почувствовал</em>. Лёгкий ветерок у него на лице, палящие лучи солнца, запах еды, болтовня множества людей, которых он не мог видеть… Это напоминало сон, но в то же время ощущалось совершенно по-другому, более реально. Уилл ощутил на себе взгляд Ганнибала, но не стал к нему поворачиваться.</p><p>После ужина, который Ганнибал назвал «простым» (куриные грудки в бальзамическом соусе с грибами и рисом. Уилл до сих пор не совсем понимал, как он вдруг научился готовить все эти блюда, галлюцинируя или нет. Но среди всех его проблем, вызванных возможным схождением с ума, умение готовить странные новые блюда не значилось), Уилл отправился спать.   </p><p>Ему приснилась Италия. Он шёл по улице, по обеим сторонам которой высились прекрасные здания, и остановился перед фонтаном, которого никогда в жизни не видел — в виде высокого мужчины в костюме. Вот только этот мужчина больше не был статуей, он был живым и смотрел прямо на Уилла…</p><p>А потом обстановка изменилась. Уилл больше не был на улице. Он находился в комнате с великолепными занавесками, сквозь которые пробивался свет заходящего солнца. И тот мужчина тоже был здесь… вот только это не был какой-то заурядный мужчина. Каждое его движение казалось идеально выверенным, грациозным, как у танцора. Уилл сидел на кровати, и мужчина, пристально на него глядя, начал раздеваться. Он медленно снял сперва пиджак, затем жилет с галстуком, оставшись в одной рубашке. После этого избавился от обуви, носков и брюк, раздевшись до нижнего белья. А потом пошёл к Уиллу, забравшись на кровать и придвинувшись, чтобы над ним нависнуть. Ладони Уилла вдруг ожили, словно принадлежали кому-то другому, без малейших колебаний принявшись расстёгивать рубашку незнакомца. А тот приблизил лицо к его шее и шумно втянул носом воздух, слегка коснувшись при этом кожи. Уилл снял с него рубашку, и мужчина оседлал его бёдра, осторожно обхватив его лицо ладонями. И коснулся его губ своими, гладя Уилла по волосам. Когда они друг от друга отстранились, Уилл посмотрел на этого мужчину и вдруг понял, что всё это время это был Ганнибал Лектер. Но это открытие его не удивило и не шокировало. Он лишь толкнул Ганнибала на спину, чтобы оказаться сверху, снял собственную рубашку и лёг так, чтобы их тела снова переплелись… Они целовались и гладили друг друга, как вдруг окружающий мир исчез… Подняв голову, Уилл увидел, что всё вокруг осыпалось и разваливалось на части. И Ганнибала рядом больше не было.</p><p>Уилл проснулся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и держась за кровать, потому что ему казалось, будто он падал… Но это был всего лишь сон. Сон, который сложно было назвать кошмаром, несмотря на концовку. Но… ему что, только что приснился эротический сон… про Ганнибала Лектера? Про его собственную галлюцинацию?</p><p>Сев на краю кровати, Уилл провёл ладонью по волосам. Впервые на своей памяти он вспотел настолько, что ему нужно было сменить футболку… но причиной оказался не кошмар.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Утром, когда появился Ганнибал, Уилл держался более напряжённо, чем обычно. На вопрос в чём дело он отмахнулся, сославшись на головную боль (что было не совсем уж ложью). Но на самом деле он пытался сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, чём угодно, лишь бы не думать о своём сне.<br/>
 <br/>
Уилл ожидал, что его галлюцинация станет шутить о случившемся, попробует его поддразнить, но Ганнибал вёл себя совсем как обычно. Поэтому Уилл решил постараться об этом не думать — в расчёте, что, может, так Ганнибал ни о чём не узнает. Если подумать, это было крайне странной затеей: пытаться утаить что-то от галлюцинации, которая, по сути, являлась прямым порождением его разума — но никаких идей получше ему в голову не приходило. </p><p>— Они великолепны, — сообщил Ганнибал.</p><p>Они закончили завтракать, и теперь Ганнибал сидел на диване и смотрел телевизор, пока Уилл переодевался и кормил собак перед выходом на работу. </p><p>— Кто? — отвлечённо спросил из спальни Уилл.<br/>
— Музыканты симфонического оркестра.<br/>
— Умгу, — отозвался Уилл, входя в гостиную и бросая взгляд на телевизор.  <br/>
— Они впервые приезжают в Штаты из самого Рима, — продолжил Ганнибал.</p><p>Уилл подумал о Риме, и Италии, и… своём сне. Закрыв глаза, он отчётливо увидел его фрагменты, так что ему пришлось прислониться к кухонному уголку в попытках с собой совладать. Он увидел их поцелуй, прикасающиеся к нему длинные пальцы Ганнибала, его улыбку, когда Уилл толкнул его на кровать… Открыв глаза, Уилл мысленно проклял своё воображение и сделал глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Уилл?</p><p>Лицо Уилла вспыхнуло от стыда ещё до того, как он поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Ганнибала. Тот по-прежнему сидел на диване, но теперь развернулся и с непонятным выражением лица смотрел на Уилла. Слегка улыбаясь и с каким-то странным блеском в глазах.</p><p>— Что? — громче, чем собирался, спросил Уилл.</p><p>Ганнибал на мгновение замер, затем снова повернулся к экрану.<br/>
— Ты когда-нибудь был на концерте симфонического оркестра? </p><p>У Уилла бешено заколотилось сердце, но он попытался успокоиться.<br/>
— Нет, не был, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы голос его не выдал.</p><p>— Тебе обязательно стоит сходить. Это почти религиозный опыт.</p><p>Уилл вернулся к своему прерванному занятию, и они оба притворились, будто ничего не произошло. Но в глубине души Уилл знал, что Ганнибал видел его воспоминания.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Приехав в Квантико, Уилл решил заглянуть перед университетом к Джеку — узнать, нет ли расследований, с которыми он мог бы помочь, даже если это не серийные убийцы. Однако подходя к двери, он услышал внутри яростные пререкания. Он уже собирался уйти, когда узнал один из голосов.</p><p>— Я не дура, так что не обращайся со мной как с дурой!<br/>
— Я этого не говорил. Но, по-моему, ты преувеличиваешь. Он взрослый человек и может сам принимать решения.<br/>
— Не притворяйся, будто и сам в это веришь, Джек. Ты сказал, что он не будет погружаться слишком глубоко! Ты можешь мне поклясться, что он не погружается в эти расследования слишком глубоко?<br/>
     <br/>
Уилл застыл посреди коридора, не в силах решить, постучаться ему или уйти. Но ему не пришлось долго думать, потому что дверь распахнулась и он очутился лицом к лицу с Аланой.</p><p>— Уилл… — удивлённо поздоровалась она. Но быстро пришла в себя и вежливо улыбнулась. — Мы же… увидимся в пятницу, да? —  уточнила она, хоть они уже обо всём договорились несколько дней назад.<br/>
— Э-э... да, конечно, — несколько раз моргнув, ответил Уилл.<br/>
— Отлично. Извини, но мне пора.</p><p>С этими словами она его обогнула и поспешила прочь. В дверях появился Джек, надевая на ходу пальто. </p><p>— Хорошо, что ты здесь, я как раз хотел тебе позвонить. У нас новое дело, — сообщил он, устремляясь по коридору. Уилл зашагал рядом.</p><p>Он подумывал ни о чём не спрашивать, но в итоге не выдержал.</p><p>— О чём вы с Аланой говорили? — спросил Уилл, когда они выходили из здания.<br/>
— В смысле?<br/>
— Да ладно, Джек. Я… слышал, как вы спорили.</p><p>Они подошли к машине Джека и остановились рядом. Наконец Джек вздохнул.<br/>
— Мы с доктором Блум разошлись во мнениях насчёт некоторых вещей. Она зашла сказать мне, что Эбигейл Хоббс хочет съездить домой. Я ответил, что не возражаю, но доктор Блум не одобряет эту идею.</p><p>Уилл нахмурился. Часть услышанного им спора явно касалась не Эбигейл.<br/>
— Погоди, а почему Алана?..</p><p>— Я попросил её навестить Эбигейл, — угадав его вопрос, объяснил Джек. — В определённой степени Алана насчёт неё с тобой согласна, но ей кажется, что Эбигейл пока не готова возвращаться в реальный мир.</p><p>Уилл улыбнулся, потому что понимал, о чём тот говорил.</p><p>— Так вот почему ты не возражаешь, чтобы Эбигейл съездила домой. По той же причине, по которой Алана этого не хочет.</p><p>Джек не ответил, садясь вместо этого в машину. Уилл занял пассажирское сиденье.</p><p>— Эбигейл попросила, чтобы ты поехал с ней, Уилл. </p><p>Теперь Уиллу стало ясно, почему разговор перешёл с Эбигейл на него.</p><p>И хотя он понимал, что Джек пытался Эбигейл подтолкнуть, добиться от неё реакции… он всё равно кивнул. Если Эбигейл попросила его о помощи, он не мог отказаться.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Балтиморская государственная больница для душевнобольных преступников.<br/>**Фонтан Нептуна (также известен как фонтан «Нептун») —  восьмиугольный фонтан на площади Синьории во Флоренции. Считается одним из самых красивых и интересных фонтанов мира.<br/>***Piazza della Signoria (итал.) — площадь Синьории.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>— Так странно, это очень напоминает мне… — съев ещё кусочек, начала было Алана, но замолчала.<br/>— Напоминает тебе что? — спросил Джек, но Уилл вдруг испугался возможного окончания её фразы.<br/>— Это напоминает мне… блюда Ганнибала Лектера, — сказала Алана.<br/></em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Когда включился свет и Балтиморская государственная больница для душевнобольных преступников начала оживать, Ганнибал открыл глаза. Каждое утро он несколько минут просто лежал в кровати, прислушиваясь. Просыпались другие заключённые, по коридорам начинали ездить тележки с едой и лекарствами, охранники ночной смены уходили, а утренней — заступали им на смену… Снаружи его комнаты в больнице начинался новый день; наверное, точно такой же, как и предыдущий, и тот, что перед ним… Но Ганнибал улыбался, потому что его дни перестали быть предсказуемыми.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Выбравшись из постели, он надел свою тюремную форму и тапочки. Затем сосредоточился на Уилле — и его комната исчезла, сменившись спальней последнего. Уилл спал у себя в кровати. Один из псов повернул к Ганнибалу морду, но не издал ни звука — они к нему уже привыкли. Уилл пошевелился, меняя во сне позу и хмурясь. Потянувшись к его сознанию, Ганнибал почувствовал его дискомфорт, страх и глухую головную боль. Похоже, ему снился кошмар (наверное, про текущее расследование), так что Ганнибал оставил его разум и пошёл в гостиную. Там он начал свой привычный утренний ритуал, приготовив апельсиновый сок. Затем он решил сделать вафли. Достав из шкафчиков нужные ингредиенты, Ганнибал принялся смешивать их в большой миске. Уже включая вафельницу в розетку, он услышал, как Уилл проснулся и побрёл в ванную. Вскоре тот появился в гостиной и сел на своё привычное место. Он выглядел полусонным: с всклокоченными волосами и до сих пор в своей «пижаме» (в виде белой футболки и трусов. Первые несколько дней Ганнибаловых визитов Уилл надевал пижамные штаны, но вскоре перестал утруждаться). Но Ганнибала обеспокоила его бледность. Вытерев руки о кухонное полотенце, он подошёл к Уиллу и (к явному удивлению Уилла) потрогал его лоб.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— У тебя небольшая температура — должно быть, из-за головной боли. Не о чем беспокоиться. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Возвращаясь на кухню, Ганнибал почувствовал на себе взгляд Уилла, но не стал оборачиваться. Вместо этого он закончил свои приготовления и принёс завтрак к столу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вафли? Мило, — слабо улыбнулся Уилл. В его тоне не было следов сарказма и он выглядел довольным.<br/>
— Кленового сиропу? — предложил Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p><i>Когда Уилл кивнул, Ганнибал положил ему две вафли и полил сверху сиропом. Они молча принялись за еду, хотя Ганнибал не удержался от пары заинтересованных взглядов, Ему было интересно, что произойдёт, когда Уилл наконец сообразит, что он — не вызванная стрессом или энцефалитом галлюцинация. Изменится ли его отношение к Ганнибалу? И если да — в лучшую или в худшую сторону?.. Впрочем, как бы там ни было, Ганнибалу стоило по максимуму использовать нынешнюю ситуацию, что в данный момент означало не разубеждать Уилла в своей галлюцинаторной природе.</i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Приехав в Блумингтон, штат Миннесота, несколько секунд они просто сидели в машине. Уилл был на пассажирском сиденье, Алана — за рулём, а Эбигейл — сзади, глядя в окно. Ганнибал устроился рядом с ней, но его, разумеется, видел только Уилл.</p><p>Когда Уилл заехал утром за Эбигейл, его там уже ждала Алана, сообщив, что поедет вместе с ними. Ни он, ни Эбигейл не стали возражать. По дороге они особенно не разговаривали, но теперь они были на месте… Там, где всё началось...   </p><p>Наконец Уилл открыл дверцу и вышел из машины. Остальные последовали его примеру, но Эбигейл зашагала к дому первой. На входной двери кто-то большими чёрными буквами вывел краской «КАННИБАЛЫ», и это стало первым, что Эбигейл увидела в месте, восемнадцать лет служившем ей домом. Она заморгала, но потом, похоже, немного пришла в себя и направилась к двери. Уилл открыл замок полученным вчера от Джека ключом, и они вошли внутрь.</p><p>— Это здесь… умерла моя мама, да? — спросила Эбигейл, когда они шли по коридору.</p><p>Кровь очень сложно отмыть, поэтому там, где умерла миссис Хоббс, осталось характерное пятно. На мгновение Уилл снова увидел себя, пытающегося остановить кровотечение, но затем он смежил веки и картинка исчезла. Он кивнул на вопрос Эбигейл.</p><p>— Я ожидала увидеть обведённый контур. Как в фильмах.<br/>
— Так делают только в тех случаях, если… человек ещё жив, когда его увозят в больницу, — ответил Уилл, но тут же пожалел о своих словах. Эбигейл совсем не обязательно было это знать.</p><p>Кивнув, она зашагала дальше в сторону кухни.</p><p>— Если захочешь уйти, — заговорила Алана, когда они вошли туда, где всё случилось, — просто скажи, и мы тут же вернёмся. Хорошо?   </p><p>Но Эбигейл покачала головой, не отрывая взгляда от кровавых пятен на полу.<br/>
— Я помню всё так, будто это произошло с кем-то другим. Оно не кажется… реальным, — тихо ответила она, неосознанно трогая шарфик, прикрывающий шрам у неё на шее.</p><p>Войдя в гостиную, они увидели коробки с вещами, каталогизированными и упакованными лаборантами, и принесли их Эбигейл, чтобы та могла их просмотреть и забрать что-то с собой, если захочет.</p><p>Её будущее до сих пор выглядело неопределённым, но вряд ли она собиралась в ближайшее время оставаться в Миннесоте, учитывая реакцию людей на новости о её отце и тот факт, что большинство из них считало Эбигейл его сообщницей.</p><p>— Думаете, вы сможете найти какие-то улики? — спросила Эбигейл у Уилла, пока тот перебирал содержимое коробки, полной фотографий и разных случайных предметов.<br/>
— Я на это надеялся. Но непохоже, что мне удастся что-то отыскать…<br/>
— Они не найдут этих девушек, — опуская глаза на вещи в своей коробке, сказала Эбигейл. Алана, помрачнев, повернулась к ней. — Когда отец брал меня на охоту, он всегда говорил, что мы должны почтить каждую частичку животного, иначе это будет просто убийством…</p><p>Эбигейл замолчала, и Уилл буквально физически почувствовал, как до неё дошёл смысл её собственных слов. Но она лишь сглотнула и подобралась, продолжая рассматривать разные предметы.</p><p>— Если от них остались какие-то кости, теперь они, наверное, скрепляют трубы.</p><p>Уилл тоже об этом думал и пришёл к точно такому же выводу. Скорее всего, им никогда не найти остатки тел девушек.</p><p>— Я схожу посмотрю, остались ли ещё коробки, — сообщила Алана и пошла на второй этаж.  </p><p>Ганнибал сел рядом с Уиллом, с любопытством наблюдая за происходящим.</p><p>— Я знаю, что обо мне говорят, — ни с того ни с сего вдруг сказала Эбигейл. У неё был отсутствующий вид: что бы она до этого ни искала, сейчас её руки застыли.<br/>
— Тебе не стоит их слушать. Люди много всякого говорят.<br/>
— Но они правы.</p><p>Уилл заметил, как Ганнибал поднял взгляд на Эбигейл. У него пересохло в горле.<br/>
— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Перед тем, как перерезать мне горло, папа сказал... Он сказал, что убивал их, чтобы ему не пришлось убить меня.  </p><p>По её щекам скатилось несколько слезинок, и Уилла захлестнули её печаль и страх. Он пересел на диван, чтобы быть рядом с ней, и накрыл её руки своими.</p><p>— Эбигейл, это не твоя вина. Ты не виновата в том, что он их убивал. Ты не можешь…<br/>
— Но я знала, — прошептала Эбигейл и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Я… я это делала. Я ему помогала, потому что… я знала: или они, или я.    </p><p>Она всхлипнула, и Уилл на секунду представил себе, как она разговаривала с этими девушками, приветливо общалась во время экскурсий по колледжам и заманивала их к своему отцу. Но Уилл чувствовал и её ужас. Ему пришлось приложить над собой усилия, чтобы не начать трястись.</p><p>— Я никогда не видела, что он делал потом, и сама я с ними никогда ничего не делала. Но… я об этом <i>знала</i>. Мне жаль… Мне так жаль.</p><p>Уилл её обнял и почувствовал, как она задрожала. Но кроме этого он почувствовал кое-что ещё: Ганнибал положил ему на плечо ладонь, и его тут же накрыла волна спокойствия.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл не стал делиться с Аланой признаниями Эбигейл, и та ей тоже ничего не рассказывала. Когда Эбигейл успокоилась, Уилл посоветовал ей никому пока ничего не говорить. Его долгом было сразу же сообщить о новых фактах: в конце концов, Эбигейл ведь оказалась причастной к убийствам, и нужно было это расследовать. Но Уилл — опять — решил этого не делать. Это было ещё легче, чем его выбор не делиться с Джеком своими изначальными подозрениями. Возможно, Эбигейл и играла роль приманки в убийствах своего отца, но она не заслуживала быть за это наказанной. А кроме того, Хоббс ведь был уже мёртв… он больше не мог никому навредить.</p><p>В самолёте обратно в Балтимор Уилл снова задумался над интенсивностью своего желания помочь Эбигейл. Пока что ей предстояло оставаться в психиатрической больнице, но когда она поправится и Алана решит, что с ней всё в порядке — куда ей было податься? Миннесота стала для неё враждебной, и даже в других штатах в ней могли опознать дочь Миннесотского Сорокопута. По крайней мере, пока вся эта шумиха оставалась на слуху.</p><p>Приехав в больницу, Уилл с Аланой подождали, пока медсестра отведёт Эбигейл внутрь. Прежде чем войти, она обернулась и с грустной улыбкой им помахала. Уилл вскинул руку в ответ и не опускал до тех пор, пока Эбигейл не скрылась из виду.</p><p>— С ней всё будет хорошо, Уилл. Со временем.<br/>
— Ага…<br/>
— Ну так что, увидимся завтра? — уточнила Алана. Моргнув, Уилл оторвал взгляд с больничных дверей. — В шесть вечера?<br/>
— Да. В шесть, — вспомнив о своём приглашении на ужин, подтвердил он и попытался улыбнуться.</p><p>Кивнув, Алана зашагала к своей машине и уехала прочь.</p><p>Когда Уилл вернулся в Вулф-Трап, солнце уже садилось, а он чувствовал себя вымотавшимся и немного больным. Выпустив собак на улицу, он разжёг камин и переоделся в свитер и пижамные штаны (которые надевал только перед сном). Затем он снова вышел в гостиную, позвал собак обратно в дом и запер за ними дверь. А повернувшись, очутился в комнате у Ганнибала.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, только не сейчас… — устало пробормотал Уилл.</p><p>Рисующий что-то в блокноте Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд. Уилл на несколько секунд зажмурился. Когда он снова открыл глаза, то увидел родную гостиную. И Ганнибала.</p><p>Вздохнув, Уилл побрёл на кухню. Поскольку было уже поздно и у него не было настроения ничего готовить, он просто подогрел вчерашние остатки и сел за стол, чтобы поесть. Ганнибал к нему в этот раз не присоединился, оставшись рисовать на диване, так что Уилл ужинал в тишине.</p><p>Доев, он вспомнил, что так и не продвинулся со вчерашним расследованием, и неохотно пролистал бумаги по своим старым делам, пока не нашёл нужное: дело Колумбийского Карателя.</p><p>Прибыв вчера на место преступления, Уилл сразу же почувствовал что-то знакомое. Он знал, кто убийца, о чём и сообщил Джеку.</p><p>— Это было старое дело, над которым я работал, прежде чем… прежде чем мне пришлось уйти в отставку, — объяснил он Ганнибалу.</p><p>Усевшись на диван, Уилл разложил на столике бумаги и налил себе стакан виски (чтобы приглушить головную боль). Ганнибал по-прежнему был сосредоточен на своём рисунке. Ему на лоб упало несколько прядей, а на лице играли тени от камина. Его сжатые губы свидетельствовали о сосредоточенности.</p><p>Уилл продолжил говорить вслух, пусть и с самим собой.<br/>
— Он убил по меньшей мере девятерых, но был очень осторожен… Мы знали, кто он, но у нас никогда не было никаких доказательств, — глотнув виски, он перелистнул страницу, чтобы что-то на ней прочесть. — Это так бесило, представляешь? Знать кто он, поймать его, но не иметь возможности сделать <i>хоть что-нибудь</i>. Нам пришлось его просто отпустить...         </p><p>Сжав переносицу, Уилл почувствовал в голове лёгкий алкогольный туман. Он помнил, как они тогда пошли допрашивать подозреваемого так ясно, словно это было вчера. Уилл сразу понял, что это он, что это их убийца… Тот смотрел ему в лицо и ухмылялся, и Уиллу пришлось сжать кулаки, борясь с желанием на него броситься…</p><p>Уилл выдавил смешок, пытаясь стереть это воспоминание из памяти, но всё равно почувствовал волну гнева. Взглянув на Ганнибала, он увидел, что его угольный карандаш замер. Ганнибал тоже смотрел на Уилла.</p><p>— А что ты рисуешь? — немного растягивая гласные из-за виски, спросил Уилл, чтобы сменить тему.<br/>
— Да так, — загадочно ответил тот.</p><p>Тихонько засмеявшись, Уилл бросил бумаги обратно на стол. Затем допил остатки виски и поставил рядом стакан. Может, на сегодня он пережил достаточно эмоций…<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Вернувшись к себе, Ганнибал лёг на кровать, но ему понадобилось несколько часов, чтобы уснуть, потому что он продолжал чувствовать медленно тающие эмоции Уилла.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Через какое-то время он резко проснулся, но, оглядевшись, обнаружил, что больше не находится у себя в кровати — он лежал рядом с Уиллом. Тому снился кошмар, он потел и подёргивался. Развернувшись к нему, Ганнибал некоторое время просто рассматривал черты его лица, освещаемые лишь лунным светом. Но тут Уилл вцепился в простыни и слегка повернул к нему во сне голову. Не отдавая себе отчёта в своих действиях, Ганнибал протянул ладонь и убрал с его лба кудрявую прядь. Затем на секунду провёл по его щеке указательным пальцем, но тут же отдёрнул руку, почувствовав тот самый ошеломляющий отклик, который накрывал его каждый раз, когда он прикасался к Уиллу. </i>
</p><p><i>Перекатившись на другой бок, он закрыл глаза и вернулся к себе.</i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл проснулся уставшим и понял, что ему всю ночь снились кошмары, хотя он помнил лишь самый последний. Ему снилось, как Рэймонд Метцгер, подозреваемый по делу Карателя, улыбался и уходил прочь. Уилл пытался его догнать, но тот оказывался всё дальше с каждым его шагом.</p><p>Пойдя в ванную, Уилл умылся, выпил таблетку аспирина, снял и бросил в корзину с грязным (которая начинала выглядеть совсем переполненной) свою футболку для сна. Затем он взял в спальне чистую футболку и побрёл в гостиную. Проходя мимо деревянного столика, усыпанного материалами по расследованию, Уилл как раз натягивал футболку… когда что-то привлекло его внимание. Взяв со стола один из отчётов, он увидел под ним листок с потрясающе детализированным рисунком… Рисунком, изображающим его самого. Уилл никогда не умел рисовать — похоже, он получил от своей галлюцинации ещё один навык. И непомерное эго, судя по всему.</p><p>Когда Уилл делал себе пару тостов, появился Ганнибал. Прислонившись к столешнице, он покосился на Уилла.</p><p>— Стоило мне один-единственный раз задержаться — и ты готовишь только для себя?<br/>
— Я не собираюсь готовить завтрак для кого-то, кого даже не существует, — избегая встречаться с ним взглядом, отозвался Уилл.</p><p>Он попытался продолжить готовить, но Ганнибал не переставал на него глазеть, а когда Уилл налил себе кофе, даже подошёл ближе. Уилл уставился на него в ответ, но Ганнибал без труда выдержал его взгляд. Вздохнув, Уилл сдался и протянул ему свою чашку. Ганнибал с лёгкой улыбкой её принял.</p><p>— Как бы там ни было, тосты делай себе сам, — проворчал Уилл, наливая кофе во вторую чашку и идя к столу.</p><p>Через несколько минут Ганнибал присоединился к нему и принялся спокойно намазывать маслом свои тосты.</p><p>— У тебя сегодня есть занятия? — спросил он, прежде чем отхлебнуть кофе.<br/>
— Нет, пятницы у меня как правило без занятий.<br/>
— Тогда мы едем за продуктами, — сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл взглянул на него. — Для ужина, разумеется.<br/>
— Но мы же совсем недавно купили целую кучу продуктов.<br/>
— Я же тебе уже говорил, если есть возможность, мясо нужно покупать за день или непосредственно в день готовки. А кроме того, это ведь ты захотел приготовить свинину, — улыбаясь, добавил он.</p><p>Уилл положил тост на тарелку.<br/>
— Я шутил, — объяснил он.<br/>
— Знаю. Но теперь ты готовишь свинину.<br/>
— Но я не… я даже не умею её готовить.</p><p>Ганнибал проглотил кусочек тоста и снова улыбнулся.<br/>
— Я знаю, что ты не умеешь. Но я умею.  </p><p>Уилл попытался воспротивиться идее <i>снова</i> поехать за продуктами, но Ганнибал умел быть очень убедительным, и не успел Уилл опомниться, как они уже сидели в машине, направляясь к ближайшей мясной лавке. Купив свиную тушку (Уилл представил себе, сколько еды у него останется после ужина трёх человек), Ганнибал повёл его к маленькому магазинчику деликатесов, где заставил приобрести ещё четыре ингредиента, стоившие столько же, сколько его обычные покупки за целый месяц.</p><p>— Да из-за чего такой ажиотаж, это что, одна из этих пряностей-афродизиаков, что ли? — садясь в машину, полушутливо спросил Уилл, но тут же вспомнил свой сон и пожалел о сказанном. Ганнибал сел на пассажирское сиденье, и Уилл видел, что он пытался не улыбнуться.</p><p>Весь день оказался посвящённым готовке ужина. Ганнибал приступил к работе сразу же, как только они вернулись домой. И если поначалу Уилл пытался понять, что тот делал, то когда через час Ганнибал объявил, что закончил <i>первую часть</i> соуса, Уилл закатил глаза и ушёл сидеть на диване. В какой-то момент Ганнибал попросил его помочь, поручив несложное задание нашинковать овощи для гарнира. Уилл рад был возможности подсобить с ужином и сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо расследования, которое никак не выходило у него из головы, когда он не занимался ничем другим. Он не сомневался, что убийца снова выйдет сухим из воды, как и в тот первый раз. У них не было никаких улик, и Джек дал ему время попытаться что-то выяснить до понедельника (когда они собирались снова допросить Метцгера). Но Уилл уже давно всё выяснил… ему нужно было лишь суметь это доказать.</p><p>Когда Ганнибал наконец присоединился к нему в гостиной, он выглядел уставшим, но довольным.</p><p>— Наше блюдо в духовке. Будет готово через сорок пять минут, — сообщил он. </p><p>Уилл кивнул, затем бросил взгляд на часы над книжными полками и увидел, сколько времени.<br/>
— Ох, чёрт, они придут меньше, чем через час!</p><p>Вскочив с дивана, он помчался в спальню, но остановился на полпути, кое о чём вспомнив.<br/>
— Ой, и… я просто… Спасибо тебе. За ужин, — сказал он уже в дверях. Ганнибал повернулся к нему и с лёгкой улыбкой кивнул.  </p><p>Уилл знал, что он ненастоящий, но ему всё равно казалось невежливым не поблагодарить Ганнибала после того, как тот столько часов трудился на кухне. Даже если на самом деле, наверное, Уилл сам всё это готовил.</p><p>Он принял душ и даже побрился, потому что его борода начинала выходить из-под контроля. Затем оделся, выбрав вещи поприличнее. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, уже почти подошло время прихода гостей.</p><p>Ганнибал стоял на кухне, поливая свинину соусом. Подняв взгляд на Уилла, он вдруг замер.  </p><p>— Что такое? С едой что-то не так? — встревожился Уилл, и приблизился, чтобы лучше видеть. Пахло просто потрясающе, а выглядело ещё чудеснее.</p><p>— Нет, с едой всё в порядке, — ответил Ганнибал, возобновляя своё занятие. — Хорошо выглядишь. Это всё ради Аланы?</p><p>Посмотрев на него, Уилл увидел, что Ганнибал улыбался. Должно быть, он Уилла просто дразнил.</p><p>— Нет…<br/>
— То есть она тебе не нравится? Она определённо привлекательна.</p><p>Уилл открыл холодильник, чтобы заглянуть внутрь, но потом сообразил, что ему ничего оттуда не требовалось. Он закрыл дверцу.</p><p>— Я… Она мне нравилась. Раньше, довольно давно. Но это больше не так, — ответил он. И это было правдой. Какие бы чувства у него ни начали формироваться к Алане, они исчезли.<br/>
— Какая жалость. Знаешь, у неё очень интересная родинка на бедре...</p><p>У Уилла округлились глаза и он уже открыл рот что-то сказать, но тут залаяли собаки, возвещая, что к дому кто-то приближался.</p><p>Идя к двери, Уилл чувствовал, что краснеет. К его облегчению, первым приехал Джек. Сделав глубокий вдох, Уилл распахнул дверь. Собаки выбежали к Джеку поздороваться, и тот нескольких погладил.</p><p>— Так, ребята, не докучайте ему! — скомандовал Уилл, и большинство псов вернулось обратно в дом.<br/>
— Привет. Это тебе, — Джек протянул ему бутылку вина.<br/>
— Мерло «Блэк бокс». Очень хорошее вино, — прокомментировал у Уилла из-за спины Ганнибал.<br/>
— Спасибо, Джек, тебе не нужно было ничего приносить, — игнорируя его, ответил Уилл.</p><p>Они вошли в дом, и Уилл пошёл на кухню открыть вино. Прежде чем он успел закончить, собаки снова подняли лай. </p><p>— Я открою, — предложил Джек, разглядывая его гостиную.</p><p>— Здравствуй, красавчик! — бросилась гладить одного из псов Алана. — Боже ты мой, у тебя столько собак, и все такие милые!<br/>
— Они любят, когда в доме есть ещё кто-то, кроме меня, — ответил Уилл, внося три бокала вина.</p><p>Ганнибал откашлялся, и Уилл мельком на него глянул. Тот приподнял брови, намекая на его комментарий, но Уилл лишь незаметно покачал головой.</p><p>Алана принесла пирог, и Уилл убрал его в холодильник, после чего принялся накрывать на стол, отказываясь от предложенной гостями помощи.</p><p>— А что ты приготовил, Уилл? —  спросил Джек, когда Уилл наконец пригласил их к столу.<br/>
— Это… э-э-э… — Уилл уставился на свиные медальоны и откашлялся. Как он мог описать то, чего не готовил?<br/>
— Запечённая с розмарином свинина... — подсказал у него за спиной Ганнибал. Уилл вздрогнул от неожиданности, но быстро взял себя в руки.<br/>
— Это запечённая с розмарином свинина, — объявил он.<br/>
— С соусом из белых грибов и трюфелей, — продолжил Ганнибал, и Уилл послушно повторил его слова.<br/>
— А теперь, можно? — спросил Ганнибал, указывая на поднос. Уилл сообразил, что тот имел в виду, но еле заметно покачал головой, быстро хватаясь за поднос сам.<br/>
— Я всего лишь хотел помочь… — тихо заметил Ганнибал, вскидывая ладони и оставляя поднос ему.    </p><p>Уилл отнёс поднос к столу, вооружился сервировочным ножом… и понял, что понятия не имеет, как и <i>что именно</i> из этого нужно подавать гостям. Он даже не знал, являлись ли некоторые элементы съедобными или просто служили украшениями. Украдкой взглянув на стоящего рядом Ганнибала, он стрельнул глазами в сторону подноса.</p><p>— <i>Теперь</i> тебе нужна моя помощь? — не без веселья спросил Ганнибал. Уилл прочистил горло.<br/>
— Какие-то проблемы? — нахмурился Джек.<br/>
— Нет! Никаких проблем.<br/>
— Ладно, — Ганнибал указал на медальоны. — Положи по две штуки на тарелку и слегка полей соусом. И добавь по одному физалису на человека, — проинструктировал он, и Уилл принялся раскладывать еду, следуя его указаниям. За исключением последней фразы, после которой Уилл уставился на поднос, не уверенный, о чём шла речь. — Маленькие жёлтые фрукты, — уточнил Ганнибал, и Уилл тут же послушался.        </p><p>Вручив гостям тарелки, он долил всем вина и наконец-то сел за стол. Не на своё привычное место, а в конец стола, с Аланой и Джеком по бокам. Ганнибал устроился напротив него, положив на стол сплетённые пальцы. Он ничего не ел и не пил, что было непривычно, но вызвало у Уилла облегчение. Интересно, если бы Ганнибал начал пить, Джек с Аланой увидели бы Уилла пьющим из двух бокалов?</p><p>— Ух ты, Уилл, это <i>очень</i> вкусно, — попробовав еду, сказал Джек.<br/>
— Ага, просто потрясающе! Я и не знала, что ты умеешь готовить, — согласилась Алана.<br/>
— Ну, у меня есть воображаемый друг шеф-повар, — пошутил Уилл, и все дружно засмеялись.</p><p>Несколько мгновений они ели молча, в фоне играла лишь включённая Уиллом музыка.</p><p>— Так странно, это очень напоминает мне… — съев ещё кусочек, начала было Алана, но замолчала.<br/>
— Напоминает тебе что? — спросил Джек, но Уилл вдруг испугался возможного окончания её фразы.<br/>
— Это напоминает мне… блюда Ганнибала Лектера, — сказала Алана.</p><p>На секунду Уиллу показалось, будто у него из-под ног исчез пол, а сердце пропустило удар. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, что Ганнибал хищно улыбался. </p><p>— Извините, не самое лучшее сравнение. Прощу прощения, мне не стоило ничего говорить, — смутилась Алана и съела ещё кусочек, словно чтобы показать, что еда ей действительно понравилась.</p><p>Уилл задумался над её словами. Этот ужин напомнил Алане именно о Ганнибаловой готовке — тех времён, когда они общались… Даже если Уилл каким-то чудом подсознательно и выучился готовить, её сравнение было пугающим совпадением. А потом Уиллу пришёл в голову <i>другой</i> аспект её слов. Ганнибал Лектер ведь кормил гостей плотью своих жертв. Уилл вдруг сообразил, что Алана <i>знала</i>, каково на вкус человеческое мясо.</p><p>Он вдруг увидел себя во время какой-то трапезы, но не здесь и не сейчас. И это был не он — это был Ганнибал, который ел в одиночестве в просторной, красиво обставленной комнате. Он попробовал лежащее у себя на тарелке мясо и удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Уилл тоже почувствовал его вкус, не похожий ни на что из того, что он когда-либо ел. Очень напоминающий свинину, но слегка другой. Снова вынырнув в реальность, Уилл осмотрелся вокруг, но ни Джек, ни Алана ничего не заметили. И тут до него дошло… Это была <i>человечина</i>. Уилл отхлебнул вина, пытаясь заглушить её вкус.    </p><p>— Ну, по крайней мере, это <i>действительно</i> свинина, — сказал он, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, но тут же пожалел о своих словах. Алана выдавила фальшивую улыбку, а Джек уставился на свою тарелку, по-видимому, прикидывая, продолжать ли ему есть. Один только Ганнибал продолжал зубасто улыбаться. Ну, хоть кто-то наслаждался происходящим. — Извините, это было не смешно. </p><p>Они продолжили есть в тишине, но потом Уилл не выдержал. Его любопытство победило.</p><p>— Можно тебя кое о чём спросить? Про… <i>него</i>? — обратился он к Алане. Та понимающе кивнула. Ей, должно быть, много раз задавали этот вопрос, особенно поначалу, когда все только узнали правду о Ганнибале Лектере. — Каким… он был? Ну… ты же понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Помимо своей тайной сущности серийного убийцы-каннибала.</p><p>Слегка улыбнувшись, Алана сделала глоток вина. Джека, похоже, тоже искренне заинтересовал этот новый виток их разговора.</p><p>— Да, я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Он был… Ну-у, наверное, можно сказать, что он был дьявольски обаятельным, — Алана чуть покачала головой. — Он был элегантным и экзотическим, и создавалось впечатление, будто у него всё всегда под контролем. Теперь, когда мы знаем, что он из себя представлял, это звучит ужасно, но тогда… Все считали его потрясающим, — она на секунду замолчала, затем, похоже, вернулась обратно в реальность. — Наверное, поэтому никто ничего и не замечал до тех пор, пока Мириам Ласс не обнаружила ту его маленькую ошибку.</p><p>— Не совсем ошибку, ей просто повезло, — пожаловался Ганнибал, и Уилл кашлянул.</p><p>Но он знал, что Алана имела в виду. Хоть его галлюцинация и не была настоящей, Уилл часто забывал, кем Ганнибал являлся на самом деле.</p><p>— Спасибо, что поделилась, — поблагодарил он Алану. — Ты, наверное, ненавидишь об этом говорить.<br/>
— Ну, поначалу ненавидела, но сейчас уже не возражаю. Он заперт в камере до конца своих дней, и это знание немного утешает.</p><p>Уилл снова взглянул на Ганнибала. Тот больше не улыбался. Наверное, слова Аланы его задели, хотя Уилл отмахнулся от этой мысли. И напомнил себе, что Ганнибал был ненастоящим. <i>Настоящий</i> Ганнибал Лектер находился за много миль от них.</p><p>— Вижу, ты обзавёлся телевизором, — заметил Джек, и Уилл обрадовался смене темы. Он как-то обмолвился в лаборатории, что у него нет телевизора, и все уставились на него так, словно у него вдруг выросли крылья.</p><p>Остаток ужина прошёл без дальнейших инцидентов, не считая головной боли Уилла. Он выпил таблетку, когда принимал душ, но посреди ужина у него снова начала раскалываться голова. Помня, что целью этого ужина было продемонстрировать, что у него всё хорошо, Уилл терпел боль как мог, налегая на вино. Ганнибал в какой-то момент исчез, так что он немного расслабился. Ему хватало наличия у себя дома двух реальных гостей, чтобы беспокоиться ещё и о третьем несуществующем.</p><p>— Увидимся в понедельник, Уилл. И ещё раз спасибо за ужин, он был потрясающим, — сказал Джек у двери, когда они уже уходили.</p><p>Уилл кивнул, и Джек зашагал к своей машине. Алана задержалась попрощаться с собаками, но наконец вышла и она.</p><p>— В кои-то веки я с ним полностью согласна, —  улыбнулась она. — Большое спасибо за ужин, всё было очень вкусно.</p><p>А затем она подалась вперёд и неожиданно Уилла обняла. Тот среагировал лишь через секунду, неловко обняв её в ответ, но чувствуя себя ужасно неловко, когда она в конце концов отстранилась.</p><p>— Спасибо тебе за пирог. И за то, что пришла, — чуть улыбаясь, поблагодарил он.</p><p>Когда Алана ушла, Уилл сделал глубокий вдох и вернулся в дом. Макс с Зои сидели у двери, словно ожидая, чтобы он им что-то рассказал.</p><p>— Ну что? Всё прошло не так уж и кошмарно, — сообщил он, и потрепал их по головам, проходя внутрь.</p><p>Прибравшись в гостиной и на кухне, он сложил посуду в посудомоечную машину. Затем пошёл в ванную, где выпил две таблетки обезболивающего и разделся так быстро, словно одежда его душила. У него даже не осталось сил надеть футболку, потому он просто заполз под одеяло, натянув его под самые подмышки, и облегчённо вздохнул, когда его голова наконец коснулась подушки. Уже засыпая, он почувствовал вокруг какие-то изменения. Полусонно приоткрыв глаза, он обнаружил перед собой голую спину Ганнибала. Глухо застонав, слишком уставший, чтобы разбираться сейчас с галлюцинацией, Уилл просто повернулся на другой бок. Матрац слегка задрожал, прогибаясь под чужим весом, но Уилл уже погружался в сон.<br/>
* * *</p><p>—  Эм-м… насчёт твоих вчерашних слов, — начал за завтраком Уилл, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал непринуждённо. — Про тебя с Аланой…<br/>
— О? Я думал, она тебя не интересует.<br/>
— Не интересует. То есть… не в этом смысле. Мне просто… интересно, что, по мнению моего подсознания, у Аланы Блум было с Ганнибалом Лектером, — пожав плечами, ответил он.<br/>
— Ну что ж, если так… Некоторое время она была моей сексуальной партнёршей. Алана очень умная женщина, так что это было наилучшим способом не дать ей разглядеть мою истинную суть, — объяснил Ганнибал, и Уилл приподнял бровь. </p><p>После завтрака Уилл устроился на диване посмотреть телевизор, пока его тело боролось с горячкой. Ганнибал исчез и даже не вернулся на ланч, так что Уилл пообедал свининой, оставшейся со вчерашнего ужина. Затем он попытался заняться домашними делами, запустив несколько циклов стирки. После чего почувствовал себя совсем вымотавшимся, несмотря на то, что провёл почти весь день на диване. Похоже, он заболевал: утром его вчерашняя небольшая температура лишь усилилась, а к вечеру ему стало ещё хуже. </p><p>Снова устроившись на диване, Уилл попробовал посмотреть фильм, хотя чуть не засыпал и плохо следил за событиями на экране. Но в какой-то момент что-то привлекло его внимание — персонажи фильма поехали в Италию и теперь прогуливались по её улочкам. Уилл невольно полюбопытствовал: Италия что, будет появляться каждый раз, когда он включит телевизор? Затем сцена сменилась эпизодом с сексом. Персонажи находились в отельном номере и, прежде чем Уилл успел переключить канал, происходящее напомнило ему о его сне. У него в голове живо пронеслись некоторые его моменты и он, неожиданно для себя самого, возбудился. Выключив телевизор, Уилл попытался подумать о чём-то другом, но у его тела, похоже, были другие планы. Но это же было неправильно… Это же был сон про человека, которого Уилл галлюцинировал. Который даже не был реальным.</p><p>Уилл понял, что ему очень жарко — благодаря температуре и злополучным воспоминаниям… Поэтому он пошёл в ванную, где выпил ещё одну таблетку и решил принять прохладный душ.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал перелистнул страницу книги, которую в данный момент читал, и вдруг услышал шум льющейся воды, словно в душе. Подняв голову, он нахмурился — сосредоточившись, он мог слышать разные больничные звуки, но душевые находились слишком далеко, чтобы он их услышал из своей комнаты. А этот звук казался совсем близким, словно кто-то принимал душ прямо за соседней стеной. Но в этой части больницы не было ни одной камеры, кроме его собственной. Положив книгу на кровать, Ганнибал встал и подошёл к стене. Затем приложил к ней ухо — звук сделался отчётливее. Но когда Ганнибал отстранился, окружающая обстановка изменилась и он очутился в спальне Уилла.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Дверь в ванную была приоткрыта, так что Ганнибал заглянул внутрь и убедился, что звук льющейся воды шёл оттуда. Уилл стоял под душем: Ганнибал мог различить сквозь матовое стекло его силуэт. Он уже собирался отвернуться и отправиться обратно к себе, но неосознанно потянулся к разуму Уилла — и тут же почувствовал возбуждение. Хлёсткое, словно волна, неожиданное и шокирующее, и от него было никуда не деться — всё его тело окутал жар. Ганнибал скользнул в сознание Уилла чуть глубже и обнаружил, что тот сопротивлялся этому возбуждению. Образы из его сна про Ганнибала смешивались с попытками думать о чём-то другом, и температура лишь усложняла ему задачу, не давая полностью на чём-либо сосредоточиться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Развернувшись, Ганнибал улыбнулся. Ему вдруг стало очень любопытно, что произойдёт, если он решит вмешаться...  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он вошёл в ванную и медленно отодвинул стеклянную ширму душевой. Уилл стоял лицом к стене, так что Ганнибал видел лишь его спину под струями воды, бьющими его по плечам, рассыпая повсюду капли воды. Уилл упирался ладонями в стену, словно боялся упасть, и Ганнибал чувствовал, как он боролся с желанием опустить руку ниже, к члену, чтобы снять напряжение.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Шагнув в душевую кабинку, Ганнибал задвинул за собой ширму, и по его коже тут же потекла вода. Сосредоточившись, он знал, что находился совершенно сухим в своей комнате в Балтиморе, но в то же самое время он стоял здесь, и ему на лицо, на одежду, везде, падали капли воды.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тут Уилл, похоже, заметил его присутствие, и обернулся. При виде Ганнибала его лицо из сонно-сосредоточенного сделалось встревоженно-непонимающим. Но Ганнибал действовал быстро.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что за?.. — начал было Уилл.<br/>
— Ш-ш-ш, всё в порядке.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Приблизившись, Ганнибал положил руку ему на плечо и легонько толкнул обратно к стене. Потянувшись к сознанию Уилла, он почувствовал прикосновение холодной плитки к его коже, а также тот факт, что Уилл был по-прежнему возбуждён. Поэтому Ганнибал шагнул ещё ближе и уверенно сомкнул свободную руку на его члене. Уилл распахнул рот от неожиданности и мгновенной волны удовольствия, которую Ганнибал почувствовал и в собственном теле.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что ты?.. — выдохнул Уилл.<br/>
— Всё в порядке, — шёпотом повторил Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Снова прижав Уилла к стене, он заскользил рукой по его напряжённому члену, чувствуя, что и сам начал возбуждаться. Какое-то мгновение Уилл смотрел на него, а потом закрыл глаза и привалился к стене, не уверенный, куда девать руки. Волосы и одежда Ганнибала в считанные секунды промокли насквозь, но ему было на это совершенно наплевать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл продолжал прерывисто дышать и когда он застонал, Ганнибал почувствовал, как в них обоих вспыхнуло пламя. Он продолжил медленно двигать рукой вверх-вниз, не отрывая взгляда от лица Уилла. Тот закусил нижнюю губу (наверное, чтобы не застонать снова), и Ганнибал был заворожен красным цветом его губ, тем, как капли воды падали с его волнистых прядей, скатываясь по лицу и этому невозможному холмику подбородка. Ганнибалу пришлось приложить над собой усилие, чтобы не податься вперёд и не слизнуть несколько этих сливающихся с кожей капель... Но он был слишком сосредоточен на Уилле и движениях своей правой руки, крепко схватив Уилла за плечо левой, словно иначе рисковал упасть.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Почувствовав, что Уилл близок, Ганнибал закрыл глаза и позволил своему разуму полностью простереться к нему, впервые за всё это время перестав сдерживаться. И задвигал рукой ещё быстрее. Быстрее и резче… Застонав, они оба синхронно взорвались в опустошающем оргазме, дрожа от удовольствия.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал чувствовал, как Уилл прислонился плечом к его плечу, и слышал его тяжёлое дыхание в такт своему собственному. Погладив его по волосам ладонью, которой прежде прижимал к стене, Ганнибал медленно его отпустил. Он чувствовал температуру и удовольствие Уилла, его усталость и суматошно колотящееся сердце, его ощущения от контакта их тел… И этого вдруг стало слишком много.</i>
</p><p><i>Сосредоточившись, Ганнибал вернулся обратно в Балтимор. Он по-прежнему чувствовал свою мокрую кожу, хотя был абсолютно сухим.</i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Выйдя из ванной, Уилл попытался не думать о случившемся, что было довольно трудной задачей, поскольку он до сих пор чувствовал отголоски оргазма во всём своём теле. У него был не слишком богатый сексуальный опыт, но ему доводилось заниматься сексом, и это, без всяких сомнений, был самый сильный и яркий оргазм за всю его жизнь. В какой-то мере Уилл даже порадовался, что его едущая крыша подарила ему и что-то приятное, но всё равно чувствовал себя чертовски странно из-за понимания, что он в тот момент о ком-то галлюцинировал. Тем более, об этом человеке: мужчине и осуждённом серийном убийце. Уилл никогда не подозревал, что его могут привлекать мужчины, но если так — его мозг что, выбрал Ганнибала Лектера специально для эротических галлюцинаций и снов?</p><p>Переодевшись в пижаму и вернувшись в гостиную, он по-прежнему чувствовал у себя на плече пальцы Ганнибала, впивающиеся глубоко в кожу. Где-то через полчаса он раздражённо выключил телевизор, потому что всё равно не мог ни на чём сосредоточиться, и отправился в постель, надеясь, что завтра у него спадёт температура. Но вместо этого ему стало ещё хуже.</p><p>Той ночью он видел несколько галлюцинаций. Он видел того же огромного оленя, что и раньше, который стоял возле его кровати и смотрел на него своими большими чёрными глазами. Ещё Уилл с кем-то разговаривал, но потом понял, что в комнате никого не было — только он сам и его собаки.</p><p>Ближе к полудню у него немного прояснилось в голове, так что он встал с кровати — и обнаружил в гостиной Ганнибала, уже ждущего его с тарелкой супа. Уилл так устал, что ему было трудно удерживать глаза открытыми.</p><p>— Уилл, садись. Тебе нужно что-то съесть, — услышал он голос Ганнибала, но тот доносился как будто очень издалека.</p><p>Снова открыв глаза, Уилл увидел, что сидит за столом, хотя совершенно не помнил, как туда дошёл.<br/>
— Мне не хочется ничего есть… — прошептал он.</p><p>Ганнибал сел рядом, и Уилл почувствовал у себя на плече его руку. Это о чём-то ему напомнило… но он не знал, о чём именно. Всё казалось размытым и он не мог сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях… Почувствовав прикосновение ложки к своим губам, он открыл рот и, хмурясь, проглотил её содержимое. У него крутило желудок и он боялся, что его может стошнить.</p><p>Проглотив ещё ложку, он открыл глаза и увидел слева от себя Ганнибала, который сосредоточенно дул на суп.</p><p>— Кажется, я хочу спать…<br/>
— Конечно. Съешь ещё только совсем чуть-чуть, — попросил Ганнибал и поднёс ложку ближе.</p><p>Уиллу удалось съесть ещё немного супа, но потом его начала колотить дрожь, так что Ганнибал помог ему встать и вернуться обратно в спальню.</p><p>После этого всё померкло.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал помог Уиллу лечь в кровать, а потом пошёл в ванную и поискал в шкафчиках, пока не нашёл то, что хотел. Налив стакан воды, он вернулся в спальню.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл. Послушай меня, — позвал Ганнибал, пытаясь привлечь внимание Уилла. Тот лежал в точно той же позе, что и раньше, но слегка приоткрыл глаза. — Тебе нужно это выпить.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сев на кровать, Ганнибал помог Уиллу сесть. Тот послушно взял с его ладони таблетку, но поднеся её ко рту, замер.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это не аспирин, — прошептал он, глядя на Ганнибала влажными от лихорадки глазами.<br/>
— Я знаю. Это чтобы помочь тебе уснуть, — успокоил его Ганнибал, но Уилл всё равно выглядел колеблющимся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал взял его ладонь в свою и медленно поднёс к его губам.<br/>
— Всё в порядке… — снова заверил он.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл наконец сунул таблетку в рот, и Ганнибал протянул ему стакан воды. Когда Уилл запил таблетку, Ганнибал убрал стакан на тумбочку и аккуратно уложил Уилла обратно в кровать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>А затем принялся за работу. Просмотрев лежащие в гостиной бумаги Уилла, Ганнибал нашёл то, что искал: материалы по его текущему расследованию. Взяв листок с данными подозреваемого, он отложил его в сторону, на потом. После чего пошёл на кухню и взял нож, который купил во время одной из их поездок в супермаркет. Не слишком большой, так что он вполне помещался в карман куртки, и очень острый. Положив нож на листок с адресом, Ганнибал снова заглянул в спальню и, убедившись, что Уилл уже уснул, потрогал его лоб. У него до сих пор держалась довольно высокая температура, но она была стабильной, так что, скорее всего, Уиллу не грозили непоправимые повреждения мозга.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сконцентрировавшись, Ганнибал занял тело Уилла — точно так же, как неделю назад. Затем он поднялся с кровати, и увидел Уилла стоящим посреди комнаты с закрытыми глазами. Он выглядел сомнамбулой. Приблизившись, Ганнибал тронул его за руку, но Уилл никак не отреагировал. Ганнибал улыбнулся: всё шло идеально.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он переоделся в одежду Уилла, выбирая самые тёмные и тёплые вещи. Потом просмотрел его обувь, но у Уилла, оказывается, было всего три пары, так что в итоге Ганнибал выбрал ботинки, в которых тот ходил почти каждый день. Надев куртку, он поискал плащ-дождевик, но у Уилла его не обнаружилось, так что Ганнибал понял, что ему придётся быть поосторожнее с пятнами. Это было так странно: большая часть одежды Уилла оказалась бы ему мала, но когда он надевал её, будучи в теле Уилла, та ощущалась точно по размеру. Ганнибал до сих пор не совсем понимал, как это работало, но попросту отмахнулся от этой мысли. Понимание не было для него приоритетным, в особенности сегодня ночью.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда он, одевшись, вышел из спальни, собаки нервно забегали по дому. Ганнибал прищёлкнул языком (точно так же, как это делал Уилл), и они послушно вернулись на свои лежанки. Спрятав в карман нож, Ганнибал взял ключи от машины и листок с адресом. Он подумывал захватить и пистолет Уилла, просто на всякий случай, но в итоге решил этого не делать. Пистолеты не были его предпочитаемым оружием, и Ганнибал сомневался, что этот человек сможет одолеть его врукопашную.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда он наконец вышел из дому, солнце уже начинало садиться. Идеальное время.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он проехал весь путь до Колумбии, штата Мэриленд, избегая главных дорог. Он точно не знал, что при взгляде на него видели другие люди, но подозревал: больного и спящего мужчину, который, тем не менее, вёл машину. Время от времени Ганнибал поглядывал в зеркальце заднего вида, и видел на заднем сиденье Уилла. Тот по-прежнему крепко спал, лишь иногда начиная дрожать. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Добравшись до Колумбии, Ганнибал проехал мимо гаража, в котором его цель работала механиком (эта профессия ему явно пригождалась, когда он забивал свои жертвы до смерти). Гараж был ожидаемо закрыт, так что Ганнибал поехал дальше, к его дому. Там он прошёлся мимо небольшого здания, чтобы проверить, горел ли в нужной квартире свет. Убедившись, что дома кто-то был, Ганнибал припарковал машину Уилла на улочке неподалёку (гораздо менее освещённой). Его цель жила в просто-таки идеальном месте: на окраине, где, судя по всему, мало кто рисковал выходить ночью на улицу. Ганнибал не заметил здесь никаких камер и не встретил ни одной полицейской машины.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Выйдя из машины, он вернулся к дому, опустив голову и стараясь держаться подальше от немногочисленных работающих уличных фонарей. Добравшись до искомого адреса, он притворился, будто просто обходит дом, заодно проверив, были ли там другие выходы, кроме главного. И обнаружил укромную подворотню, ведущую к чёрному ходу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они с Уиллом подождали в подворотне, слушая работающий в квартире телевизор. Прошёл почти час, прежде чем цель наконец отправилась спать, и Ганнибал выждал ещё полчаса — на всякий случай. После чего начал действовать. Его нынешний метод был далёк от идеального, но у него не было особенного выбора. Он прихватил из дома Уилла несколько инструментов для ремонта лодок, и воспользовался сейчас одним из них, чтобы вскрыть замок. И вот так вот просто очутился внутри. Аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, Ганнибал вошёл в гостиную, тут же порадовавшись здешнему ковру во весь пол.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Двигаясь быстро на случай, если цель обладала хорошим слухом, он устремился по единственному коридору, ведущему прямо в спальню. Дорогу освещал лишь тусклый свет из окон, но Ганнибалу этого более чем хватало. Обнаружив храпящего в постели мужчину, он удостоверился, что это тот самый человек, которого он видел в материалах Уилла, и достал нож. Он не хотел, чтобы этот тип умер во сне — это было бы пошло и закончилось бы крайне неаккуратной (и трудно отмываемой) сценой. Поэтому Ганнибал зажал ему рот ладонью, одновременно с этим приставив к его шее нож. Рэймонд Метцгер потрясённо распахнул глаза и какую-то секунду пытался сопротивляться, но Ганнибал придвинул нож ближе, так, чтобы он увидел лезвие.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ш-ш-ш… — прошептал Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Метцгер легонько кивнул, показывая, что понял, и Ганнибал убрал ладонь с его рта, но оставил на месте нож. Затем он схватил Метцгера за рубашку, и тот неуклюже встал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Метцгер, наверное, думал, что Ганнибалу от него было что-то нужно, что он сумеет как-то выкрутиться из этой ситуации… Но у Ганнибала были немного другие планы. Как только Метцгер поднялся на ноги, Ганнибал убрал нож — лишь для того, чтобы поймать его шею в захват и, приложив нужное давление, сломать её. Тело безжизненно рухнуло на пол. Схватив его под мышки, Ганнибал поволок труп в коридор, а оттуда в санузел, где уложил в ванну…  и после этого он не мог больше ждать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вонзив нож Метцгеру в живот, он сделал длинный аккуратный разрез. И глубоко вдохнул воздух, наполнивший его ноздри запахом крови.</i>
</p><p><i>Наконец-то, после столького времени… </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Открыв утром глаза, Уилл сразу почувствовал, что что-то было не так. Потерев веки, он сел на краю кровати и осмотрелся. Всё выглядело в порядке: собаки спали, в доме было тихо… Но его всё равно не покидало ощущение неправильности.</p><p>И тут он вспомнил несколько вещей. Во-первых, вчера у него была температура. Сейчас она, похоже, почти спала, хотя Уилл чувствовал себя адски уставшим. Во-вторых, сегодня был понедельник. Взглянув на часы, Уилл выругался. Было уже действительно поздно, а Джек собирался за ним сегодня заехать, чтобы отправиться в Колумбию, допросить их подозреваемого.</p><p>Приняв душ, Уилл начал одеваться так быстро, как только мог. Он уже почти закончил, когда залаяли собаки, возвещая о прибытии Джека.</p><p>— Утро, — поздоровался выбирающийся из машины Джек, когда Уилл открыл дверь. — Ты ещё не готов?<br/>
— Извини, я проспал. Дай мне ещё минутку, — попросил Уилл и помчался обратно, оставив собак разбредаться вокруг дома.    </p><p>Надев ботинки, он поискал куртку, но не нашёл её ни на спинке кресла, где он её обычно вешал, ни в гостиной, ни в шкафу… Сдавшись, Уилл надел другую, гадая, куда же он положил свою обычную куртку, но затем он тряхнул головой и пошёл дальше — у него не было на это времени. Быстренько заварив кофе, Уилл налил его в термос, позвал собак обратно в дом и сел в машину к Джеку.</p><p>По дороге в Колумбию Уилл задумался было, почему это Ганнибал сегодня не появился, как обычно по утрам. Но затем он напомнил себе, что отсутствие галлюцинаций полагалось считать чем-то хорошим. Особенно во время поездки в машине своего босса.</p><p>Приехав в Колумбию, они снова поговорили с местной полицией о последнем убийстве: мужчина выглядел так, словно ему размозжили голову — совсем как другие жертвы Карателя. Тот получил своё прозвище, потому что все его жертвы на момент смерти были пьяными — вот газетчики и окрестили убийцу Карателем, который словно наказывал этих людей за пьянство. Хотя Уилл полагал, что он убивал пьяных всего лишь потому, что те были более лёгкой добычей.    </p><p>Когда они прибыли в гараж, где работал Метцгер, его начальник сообщил, что тот сегодня не вышел на работу. Они поехали к Метцгеру домой. На стук никто не ответил, поэтому после ещё нескольких попыток Джек кивнул, и двое полицейских выбили дверь.</p><p>Но войдя внутрь, они быстро поняли, что тут не было не только Метцгера… В доме царил беспорядок, кровать осталась незастеленной, а в шкафах и ящиках не хватало одежды и разных вещей…</p><p>Метцгер сбежал.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Ночью Уиллу снова приснился тот самый сон. Он ехал куда-то на машине, затем шёл по переулку… Нет, не шёл, он там ждал. Ждал, чтобы что-то произошло. А потом он вошёл в дом, где кого-то схватил и свернул этому человеку шею. </em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вернувшись из Колумбии, Уилл повёл собак на прогулку, хотя мыслями всё равно оставался далеко. Метцгер сбежал… хотя это казалось немного бессмысленным. Они знали, что это он, но у них не было никаких доказательств, чтобы его обвинить — так зачем ему было сбегать? Это лишь заставляло его выглядеть подозрительно. Уилла не покидало ощущение, что где-то здесь прятался не замеченный им кусочек головоломки, что-то, что он упустил…</p><p>Он пришёл домой промёрзшим, поэтому разжёг камин и съел тарелку найденного в холодильнике супа, после чего отправился прямиком в постель, даже не сообразив, что Ганнибал сегодня ни разу не появлялся. Той ночью ему приснился странный кошмар, представляющий собой вереницу неразборчивых образов. В этом сне он ехал куда-то на машине, потом шёл по улице… А затем очутился в каком-то доме, где было совсем темно и всё выглядело неясным и размытым, но Уилл видел, как он кого-то схватил… а потом почувствовал, как сломал этому человеку шею.</p><p>Он проснулся, судорожно хватая ртом воздух, и чуть не свалился с кровати, вертя головой по сторонам, словно оказался в каком-то незнакомом месте. Но постепенно до него дошло, что он находился в собственной спальне. Ему никогда раньше не снились подобные кошмары… Всё казалось таким реальным, и вместе с тем — самым нереальным на его памяти. Это было невероятно странное ощущение — Уилл словно наблюдал за кем-то со стороны и в то же самое время тоже там находился.</p><p>Он пошёл в ванную, где выпил две таблетки от головной боли и плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой. Несколько минут он просто стоял, держась руками за раковину, пока его мигрень не ослабла настолько, что он смог двигаться без приступов тошноты.</p><p>Войдя в гостиную, он не слишком удивился, обнаружив там готовящего завтрак Ганнибала. Но когда прошло несколько секунд, а Ганнибал на него даже не взглянул, Уилл начал злиться. Он сел за стол, и Ганнибал, как обычно, принёс всё для завтрака. Когда он опустился на своё привычное место и принялся за еду, Уилл свирепо ткнул вилкой панкейки, со скрежетом царапнув тарелку. Ганнибал покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. Уилл тоже молчал.</p><p>Позже утром он поехал в университет провести лекцию. Поскольку Метцгер сбежал, на него разослали ориентировку, но помимо этого Уилл мало чем мог помочь. Поэтому он наскоро пообедал в закусочной и вернулся домой. Стоило ему войти в дом, и Ганнибал как ни в чём не бывало возник рядом. К Уиллу вернулась его злость. Стиснув зубы, он наблюдал, как Ганнибал устроился на диване и включил телевизор, ни слова ему не сказав. Уилл гневно ушёл в спальню и просидел там несколько часов (он пытался вздремнуть, но вскоре разочарованно сдался). Когда он снова вышел, Ганнибал читал книгу, и Уилла взбесила уже одна эта картина.   </p><p>— Из-за чего бы ты ни дулся, тебе стоит выпустить пар. Так подавлять свои эмоции — это нездорово, Уилл, — сообщил с дивана Ганнибал, когда Уилл пошёл на кухню налить себе воды. </p><p>Он с силой захлопнул дверцу холодильника.<br/>
— Я с тобой не разговариваю.</p><p>— Это из-за душа? — спокойно спросил Ганнибал.</p><p>Фыркнув, Уилл поставил стакан на столешницу и повернулся к нему. Ганнибал даже не оторвал взгляда от своей книги.</p><p>— Так значит, теперь ты хочешь поговорить? Разве ты не предпочитаешь меня унизить и тут же исчезнуть? Это, похоже, твой фирменный стиль, — раздосадованно бросил Уилл. Возможно, он <i>действительно</i> злился из-за происшествия в душе. </p><p>Ганнибал наконец оторвался от книги и невозмутимо взглянул на него.<br/>
— Тебя унизить? — переспросил он.</p><p>Чувствуя, как в нём вскипел гнев, Уилл вернулся в гостиную, но встал за столом.<br/>
— Ты моё подсознание, поэтому, <i>пожалуйста</i>, объясни мне, почему мой мозг решил заставить меня воображать, как ты меня мучаешь, а потом исчезаешь, оставляя меня гадать, что, чёрт побери, со мной не так.<br/>
— Почему ты счёл это унижением, Уилл? Из-за того, что мы оба мужчины?</p><p>У Уилла отвисла челюсть и он не сразу обрёл дар речи.<br/>
— Что-о?! </p><p>— Тебя, похоже, не беспокоит, что я — серийный убийца. Мы с тобой едим, разговариваем, да практически живём вместе — и, насколько я могу судить, тебя это никогда не смущало. Но сейчас ты чем-то недоволен. Это из-за того, кто я… или из-за того, что я мужчина?</p><p>Обогнув стол, Уилл подошёл к нему и встал прямо перед диваном. И, сжав кулаки, уставился на Ганнибала сверху вниз. В эту секунду ему так хотелось Ганнибалу врезать... </p><p>— Кажется, я улавливаю скрытую внутреннюю гомофобию, — немного странным тоном сказал Ганнибал, и вдруг переменился в лице: полуприкрыв глаза, он опустил взгляд и слегка поджал губы… До Уилла дошло, что Ганнибал и впрямь обиделся.</p><p>— Я… — начал было Уилл, но не знал, что сказать. — Я не собираюсь отвечать на этот грёбаный вопрос.<br/>
— Ну конечно, не собираешься. Может, я и исчезаю, но не разговаривать — это, судя по всему, твой конёк, — отрезал Ганнибал и вернулся к своей книге.     </p><p>Уилл уже собрался снова закрыться в спальне, но затем решил тоже взять книгу и сесть на диван — просто чтобы лишить Ганнибала удовлетворённого понимания, что он попал в яблочко. Уилла буквально трясло от гнева, но он терпел, пытаясь успокоиться. Он до сих пор на Ганнибала злился, но кое в чём тот оказался прав: инцидент в душе и последующее Ганнибалово исчезновение задели его гораздо сильнее любого другого Ганнибалового поступка. Может, тот факт, что Ганнибал так быстро исчез, отражал собственный стыд Уилла. Но он всё равно чувствовал себя униженным из-за того, что его бросили в одиночестве сразу после галлюцинирования о мужчине, прикасавшемуся к нему так, как ещё никто никогда не прикасался.</p><p>Вскоре после их разговора Ганнибал встал с дивана и подошёл к окну, где простоял, наверное, больше часа (по крайней мере, Уиллу так показалось). Уилл безуспешно пытался сосредоточиться на книге у себя в руках.</p><p>Когда у него зачесалась кожа от неподвижности, он положил книгу на столик и со вздохом сжал пальцами переносицу.</p><p>— Сегодня такое красивое небо, — тихо сказал Ганнибал.   </p><p>Уилл мельком на него покосился, но ничего не ответил. Взяв пульт, он включил телевизор и оставил первый попавшийся канал, даже не вслушиваясь в слова.</p><p>— Может, выйдем во двор посмотреть на звёзды? — предложил Ганнибал. Уилл закатил глаза, потому что сейчас его голос звучал чуть ли не невинно, словно он смущался собственной просьбы.<br/>
— Иди сам, — буркнул Уилл, и это прозвучало скорее устало, чем враждебно.<br/>
— Я не могу выйти сам.</p><p>Уилл не знал, значило ли это, что Ганнибал не мог выйти, потому что, всё-таки, был привязан к Уиллу, или то, что он не хотел идти один. Как бы там ни было, Уилл вздохнул и, после секундного колебания, поднялся. Он сказал себе, что, по крайней мере, это неплохая возможность подышать свежим воздухом и, возможно, ослабить ощущение этой тяжести у себя в груди. Взяв в спальне плед, он, не глядя на Ганнибала, вышел во двор.</p><p>Стоило им выйти, как псы со счастливым лаем высыпали на улицу и принялись носиться вокруг (держась, впрочем, неподалёку). Уилл взял с крыльца один из стульев и вынес во двор, чтобы видеть небо без загораживающей обзор крыши. Когда он сел, Ганнибал последовал его примеру и устроился рядом на втором стуле. Укрывшись пледом, Уилл поднял голову и на мгновение забыл обо всём на свете. Сколько бы раз он ни смотрел на усыпанное звёздами небо, у него всегда перехватывало дыхание от великолепия этого зрелища. Они просидели так несколько минут, и Уилл заметил, что его злость почти исчезла. Он уставился в землю, а потом медленно поднял взгляд на Ганнибала. В лунном свете его тёмно-блондинистые волосы казались ещё темнее, а черты лица — резче. Он смотрел в небо, и выражение его лица напомнило Уиллу тот случай, когда он любовался фонтаном Нептуна. Уилл уже начал потихоньку каталогизировать разную его мимику, и нынешняя подсказывала ему, что Ганнибал был загипнотизирован красотой звёзд: полуприкрытые веки, чуть приоткрывшиеся губы, на которых играла лёгкая улыбка… В этот момент Ганнибал повернулся к нему, и Уилл быстро отвёл глаза, снова глядя в небо и надеясь, что темнота скроет выражение его собственного лица.</p><p>Ещё через несколько минут Уилл заметил, что Ганнибал скрестил руки на груди, словно ему было холодно. Уилл попытался не реагировать, но спустя пару секунд со вздохом сдался. Расправив плед, он протянул другой его конец Ганнибалу. Тот несколько мгновений изучал его лицо, после чего взял плед и тоже им укрылся.</p><p>Они сидели и смотрели на звёзды до тех пор, пока холод не сделался совсем невыносимым.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Ночью Уиллу снова приснился тот самый сон. Он ехал куда-то на машине, затем шёл по переулку… Нет, не шёл, он там ждал. Ждал, чтобы что-то произошло. А потом он вошёл в дом, где кого-то схватил и свернул этому человеку шею. Всё было таким тёмным и размытым, словно старая испорченная киноплёнка… но на этом сон не закончился. Уилл поволок безжизненное тело и уложил в ванну. Он заметил у себя в руках нож, когда прижал к животу мужчины кончик лезвия… А потом он сделал надрез.</p><p>Резко дёрнувшись, Уилл проснулся, но не упал с кровати, потому что его схватили за плечи чьи-то ладони. </p><p>— Уилл, успокойся, это был сон.</p><p>Уилл попытался выровнять дыхание, сосредоточившись на лице перед собой. Это оказался Ганнибал, который стоял у кровати и смотрел на него. Уилл кивнул, и Ганнибал медленно его отпустил. Сбросив одеяло, Уилл сел на краю кровати и, устроив локти на коленях, провёл рукой по своим взмокшим волосам. И только теперь заметил, что Ганнибал стоял босиком. Подняв взгляд, он обнаружил, что Ганнибал стоял не только босиком, но и в нижнем белье. <i>Только</i> в нижнем белье. </p><p>Уилл потёр веки — отчасти из-за нежелания снова анализировать, почему он воображал полуголого мужчину, но отчасти из-за головной боли. Открыв глаза, он очутился в комнате Ганнибала, который как раз одевался, застёгивая молнию на своём сером комбинезоне. Уилл встал — и перенёсся в собственную спальню, поэтому он пошёл в ванную, пока окружающая обстановка не успела опять перемениться. Сняв футболку, он бросил её в корзину с грязным бельём и уже начал поворачиваться, когда что-то привлекло его внимание. Подвинув грязную футболку, он обнаружил в корзине свою куртку, ту самую, которую не мог найти два дня назад. Уилл нахмурился, потому что не помнил, чтобы та успела запачкаться или чтобы он клал её в грязное. Но затем, тихонько вздохнув, решил, что забывание, куда он положил свою куртку, уж точно не являлось самым странным событием в его жизни, так что не стоило по этому поводу заморачиваться.</p><p>Приехав утром в Квантико, он направился прямиком в лабораторию, как Джек его и попросил в своём смс. Джек был уже там, вместе с Беверли, Зеллером и Прайсом.</p><p>— Всем привет, — поздоровался Уилл.</p><p>Джек стоял посреди комнаты, сунув руки в карманы.</p><p>— О, привет! Мы как раз собирались ввести Джека в курс дела, — отозвался Прайс.<br/>
— Выяснили что-то новое? — обнадёженно спросил Уилл.<br/>
— К сожалению, мы выяснили, что ничего не выяснили, — Прайс поджал губы.<br/>
— А тот отпечаток обуви, который вы нашли на месте преступления?.. — уточнил Джек.<br/>
— Был оставлен довольно популярной моделью «Nike», — ответила Беверли. — Такие ботинки могут принадлежать практически кому угодно, и мы не нашли в квартире Метцгера ничего мало-мальски похожего.</p><p>Уилл со вздохом кивнул. Он надеялся, что им удастся найти среди оставленных Метцгером вещей что-то инкриминирующее (не то чтобы от этого было бы много проку, учитывая, что тот сбежал), но, похоже, им не повезло.</p><p>— Ясно, ребята. Спасибо. Дайте знать, если найдёте что-то ещё, — сказал Джек, и эксперты кивнули. </p><p>Джек вышел из лаборатории вместе с Уиллом. Уилл уже хотел попрощаться, когда тот опустил ладонь ему на плечо.</p><p>— Уилл, у тебя есть минутка?<br/>
— Я… — бросив взгляд на часы, Уилл увидел, что слегка опаздывает на свою лекцию, но всё равно кивнул. — Конечно.<br/>
— Я хотел тебе кое-что сказать. Примерно через месяц у нас с Беллой, моей женой, будет двадцатипятилетняя годовщина свадьбы.</p><p>Уилл был слегка наслышан о жене Джека, хотя никогда с ней не встречался. Он знал, что у неё недавно обнаружили рак лёгких, поэтому у него кольнуло в груди от сочувствия к Джеку.</p><p>— Я… Ух ты. Это внушительная годовщина, Джек. Мои поздравления.<br/>
— Спасибо. И да, это очень особенная годовщина, поэтому мы с Беллой собираемся устроить большое празднование.</p><p>Уилл с улыбкой кивнул, но тут до него дошло, к чему Джек вёл.</p><p>— Мы с Беллой будем очень рады, если ты сможешь прийти, — сообщил Джек. </p><p>Уилл сглотнул. Празднование. Люди. <i>Не</i> самая его любимая обстановка. Ему придётся разговаривать, общаться и изображать, будто он хорошо проводит время… Но он не мог отказаться.</p><p>— Э-э… Конечно, Джек. Я приду.</p><p>Джек улыбнулся и благодарно пожал ему руку. После чего сказал, что пришлёт приглашение и отпустил Уилла на лекцию.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал сохранял полную неподвижность, пока охранники отвязывали его от каталки. Когда он встал, они вскинули пистолеты — на всякий случай — и вышли из комнаты, заперев за собой дверь. Ганнибал приблизился к стеклу, и один из охранников развязал его смирительную рубашку сквозь отверстия в стекле. И сразу же отошёл. Наконец-то сняв рубашку, Ганнибал сложил её так, чтобы она поместилась в передаточном лотке, и вернул охранникам. Затем расстегнул свою маску и тоже положил в лоток (когда охранники забрали рубашку). Снова обретя возможность дышать, он помассировал щёки, чтобы облегчить неизменную боль от маски. К лотку подошла санитарка и оставила ему ужин. Ганнибал её поблагодарил, но не прикоснулся к еде. Наконец все посторонние вышли. Удостоверившись, что к нему никто больше не войдёт, Ганнибал сел на кровати и мысленно сосредоточился на Уилле. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тот оказался у себя в гостиной (как обычно, когда время шло к ужину). Однако первым делом Ганнибал обратил внимание на музыку. Если он не ошибался, по комнате лился голос Джонни Кэша.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Тебе мало слушать это в машине, нужно наказывать себя ещё и дома? — поинтересовался он у Уилла. Тот сидел на диване, разложив у себя на коленях и на столике рядом материалы по какому-то расследованию. Поскольку он был погружён в чтение, появление Ганнибала застало его врасплох, но он довольно быстро оправился, повернувшись к Ганнибалу с шариковой ручкой во рту. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты играешь на терменвоксе, но считаешь Джонни Кэша наказанием? Я хочу сказать, я уважаю твою нелюбовь к кантри, но… это же Джонни Кэш, — вынув ручку изо рта, насупился Уилл.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал улыбнулся, польщённый, что Уилл помнил такую мелочь — наверное, ещё с тех времён, когда изучал его дело задолго до их встречи. Сев на диван, он со вздохом откинулся назад. Сегодня пополудни он провёл несколько часов в кабинете у Чилтона, играя в затейливую игру «Как не рассказать Чилтону ничего нового, но и не разозлить его». Ганнибалу эта игра нравилась, но временами Чилтон его уже не забавлял, а лишь раздражал.     </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Почему тебе так нравится эта музыка? Только из-за ностальгии, из-за твоих детских воспоминаний? — спросил он у Уилла, прикрывая глаза и мысленно перемещаясь в другое место. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда он открыл глаза, они с Уиллом сидели на кожаных диванах в его бывшем офисе. И на нём был один из его лучших костюмов. Всё выглядело точно так, как он помнил (хоть он и знал, что в реальности это место наверняка изменилось до неузнавания).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл немного растерянно осмотрелся по сторонам, но остался сидеть. Если он считал всё их совместно проведённое время всего лишь галлюцинациями, что значила ещё одна? Но Ганнибал знал, что это был кусочек его дворца памяти, с самой поверхности.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не совсем… Дело не только в воспоминаниях, — через несколько секунд ответил Уилл, и Ганнибал сообразил, что тот, должно быть, устал, потому что он начал растягивать свистящие и шипящие звуки (наверное, так просыпались отголоски его южного акцента). — Просто… знаешь, мелодия может быть повторяющейся, а голос — не таким уж и красивым… но когда ты слушаешь эти песни, по-настоящему слушаешь… дело в эмоциях, которые они в тебе пробуждают. Понимаешь? — Уилл потёр лоб и ненадолго замолчал. — Это не так, как с классической музыкой с её искусственностью и… холодностью. Эта музыка обладает чувствами, она живая.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Возможно, ты просто не слышал правильной классической музыки. Нет чувства сильнее, чем то, которое вызывает безупречно слаженный оркестр, играющий великолепную песню, или пианист, возносящий тебя на небо прекрасным соло… </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал закрыл глаза, и Джонни Кэша медленно сменила другая песня, обволакивая их собой. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты это когда-нибудь слышал? Это Бетховен, концерт для фортепиано с оркестром №5. Одна из самых потрясающих композиций всех времён, — прошептал он, и его сердце забилось быстрее, когда музыка зазвучала громче и величественнее.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл не ответил, но Ганнибал знал, что тот рядом, потому что чувствовал его разум. Когда Ганнибал открыл глаза, в них почти блестели слёзы, как всегда, когда он слушал столь волшебное произведение. Они снова перенеслись в гостиную Уилла, где из колонок лился Джонни Кэш, а Ганнибалов костюм сменился отвратительным серым комбинезоном. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но взглянув на Уилла, Ганнибал увидел, что тот моргал, пытаясь скрыть слёзы. Он улыбнулся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это твоя эмпатия, Уилл, или тебе действительно понравилось?<br/>
— Ну… Эта музыка была не такой уж и ужасной, — ответил Уилл, и Ганнибал вспомнил, что сказал ему эти же самые слова, услышав у него в машине «Hurt» Джонни Кэша.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Игравшая в CD-проигрывателе песня закончилась, и началась другая. В ней пелось о мужчине, который убил женщину, так что теперь его ждала тюрьма. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал наклонил голову.<br/>
— Возможно, ты так любишь эти песни, потому что они о тюрьмах и убийцах.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл пару секунд обдумывал его слова, а потом слабо улыбнулся, хотя в его взгляде не было ни капли веселья.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Возможно, так и есть. Может, это потому, что я и сам своего рода заключённый, — ответил он, и Ганнибал понял, что он имел в виду свой разум и свой дар. Уилл считал их обузой, но Ганнибала его слова всё равно немного обидели.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Тогда это объединяет тебя с Джонни Кэшем. Вы оба рассуждаете о вещах, которых не понимаете.</i>
</p><p><i>Уилл посмотрел на него, и Ганнибал почувствовал его стыд, когда он сообразил, что Ганнибал </i>по-настоящему<i> знал, каково это — быть заключённым, в прямом смысле слова. И от его реакции Ганнибалово недовольство быстро испарилось.</i></p><p>
  <i>— Извини, — прошептал Уилл.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал отвлечённо провёл пальцем по губе, слушая следующую песню, которую Джонни Кэш пел дуэтом с какой-то женщиной. Вместе их голоса, вообще-то, звучали очень приятно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Возможно, твой Джонни Кэш тоже не так уж и ужасен, — с лёгкой улыбкой признал он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл улыбнулся в ответ, но затем поморщился и потрогал свой лоб. Потянувшись к его сознанию, Ганнибал почувствовал его мигрень. Поднявшись, он пошёл на кухню.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вина? — предложил он, доставая бутылку из холодильника. Хранить вино в обычном холодильнике вместо кладовой или специального охладителя было кощунством, но всё же это было лучше, чем пить его тёплым.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Да, пожалуйста, — отозвался Уилл. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Налив два бокала, Ганнибал взял их в руки и повернулся… и на секунду замер. Уилл положил голову на диван и закрыл глаза. Он выглядел таким хрупким… хотя Ганнибал знал, что даже в нынешнем своём состоянии он был гораздо сильнее, чем казался. Когда Ганнибал вернулся с вином, Уилл открыл глаза и взял протянутый ему бокал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ещё одно нераскрытое дело? — спросил Ганнибал, указывая на бумаги, которые Уилл просматривал, когда он появился.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Отхлебнув вина, Уилл кивнул.<br/>
— Ага… То расследование напомнило мне о других, которые я так и не смог закрыть. Главным образом потому, что у нас не хватало достаточно веских улик, — он вздохнул.</i>
</p><p><i>Ганнибал понюхал своё вино и сделал небольшой глоток. А потом слегка наклонил голову, стараясь заглянуть в бумаги Уилла — и прочёл имя убийцы. Он запомнил его на будущее. </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Уиллу третью ночь подряд снился один и тот же сон. Он проснулся с криком и упал с кровати. Включив лампу, он взглянул на свои ладони, повертев ими, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть с обеих сторон… но те были чистыми.</p><p>На этот раз ему приснились те же события, что и в предыдущие две ночи… но кроме этого он увидел, кого именно убивал в своём сне: это был Рэймонд Метцгер. Уилл посмотрел ему в лицо и убил его вот уже в третий раз. И не только это: он втащил его в ванну и вспорол ему живот, а затем перевёл взгляд на свои залитые кровью ладони...</p><p>Поднявшись, Уилл побрёл в ванную, где снова изучил и дважды вымыл руки (хоть на них ничего и не было). Он продолжал видеть всю эту кровь, совсем как когда он убил Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса и пытался зажать порез у Эбигейл на шее.</p><p>Уилл не понимал, почему ему снова и снова снилось, как он убивал Метцгера. Да, он был раздосадован, что тот улизнул (уже во второй раз), но он не хотел его убивать — только упечь за решётку… Так ведь?</p><p>Плеснув себе водой в лицо, он выпил таблетку. И перевёл взгляд на своё отражение, делая глубокие вдохи, пока не перестал дрожать.</p><p>Сняв футболку, он сунул её в корзину с грязными вещами, но выйдя из ванной и выключив там свет, очутился в комнате у Ганнибала. Осмотревшись, он увидел того в кровати, по пояс укрытого одеялом и спящего. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь Уилл видел только его торс. </p><p>Он крепко зажмурился. </p><p>— Пусть это снова будет моя комната… Пожалуйста? — пробормотал он, и открыл глаза.</p><p>Ганнибалова комната исчезла. В отличие от самого Ганнибала, который теперь лежал в кровати Уилла. Сонно подняв голову, он взглянул на Уилла, словно пытался понять, что происходит.</p><p>— Плохой сон? — хрипло спросил он.</p><p>— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Уилл, натягивая чистую футболку и подходя к кровати. Встав перед ней, он уставился на Ганнибала. Тот занимал аккурат половину матраса. — Верни мне мою кровать, а? Пожалуйста. Мне <i>очень</i> нужно немного поспать.    </p><p>Ганнибал опустил голову обратно на подушку. Не подвинувшись ни на дюйм.<br/>
— Ни в чём себе не отказывай. Это и моя кровать тоже.   </p><p>И (словно в подтверждение его слов) Уилл увидел, что стоит в тюремной камере — хотя в то же самое время он стоял у себя в спальне. Тяжело вздохнув, он забрался в постель и накрылся одеялом. Ганнибал повернулся к нему спиной, и Уилл последовал его примеру, так что они лежали спина к спине — и всё равно Уилл почти сразу же почувствовал излучаемое Ганнибалом тепло. </p><p>Он уснул, слушая Ганнибалово дыхание.<br/>
* * *</p><p>На следующий день головные боли дали Уиллу передышку. Он по-прежнему чувствовал себя так, словно совсем не спал и подхватывал простуду, но, по крайней мере, мог немного соображать. </p><p>Выйдя в гостиную, он увидел Ганнибала, который, как обычно, готовил завтрак.</p><p>— Сегодня ты не пьёшь таблетки? — спросил Ганнибал, когда Уилл сел за стол.<br/>
— Этим утром у меня не так уж сильно болит голова… — ответил Уилл, беря с тарелки в центре столе круассан и недоумённо на него воззрившись, сообразив, что это домашняя выпечка. — Когда у тебя было время их испечь?<br/>
— Я не слишком долго спал после того, как ты меня вчера разбудил, — сообщил Ганнибал.<br/>
— Ох, прошу прощения, мне ужасно жаль, что я тебе помешал, — саркастично отозвался Уилл.</p><p>Ганнибал ничего не ответил, занятый разрезанием своего круассана на две половинки и намазыванием их маслом. Понаблюдав за ним, Уилл повторил его действия. Попробовав первый кусочек, он прикрыл глаза от удовольствия: круассан был мягким внутри, но немного хрустящим снаружи, и таким тёплым, что масло тут же растаяло.</p><p>— Вкусно, правда? — поинтересовался Ганнибал. Открыв глаза, Уилл кивнул. — Попробуй добавить сверху немного персикового джема, — посоветовал Ганнибал, придвигая к нему оранжевую баночку.</p><p>Уилл слегка покачал головой, но взял джем. Схождение с ума оказалось гораздо более запутанным, чем он когда-либо мог себе вообразить, но, по крайней мере, обладало своими преимуществами.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Приехав в университет, Уилл отправился в свой маленький кабинет. Его первое на сегодня занятие начиналось только через час, так что он сел проверять студенческие работы по заданному им гипотетическому расследованию. Но не успел он выставить оценки и двум работам, как воздух слегка задрожал, возвещая о появлении Ганнибала. Уилл поднял голову — и, конечно, Ганнибал был тут как тут, разглядывая висящую на стене картину (единственное здешнее украшение). </p><p>— Даже не знаю, что кошмарнее — эта… <i>картина</i> или неудачный цвет стен, — сообщил он, трогая стену пальцем, словно проверяя, не являлся ли упомянутый цвет всего лишь грязью.  </p><p>Уилл вернулся к студенческим работам и попытался сосредоточиться на написанных словах.</p><p>— Когда мне выделили этот кабинет, картина здесь уже была. То же касается и цвета стен.<br/>
— Ты мог бы его немного декорировать, — заметил Ганнибал.<br/>
— Это всего лишь рабочий кабинет — не то чтобы я тут жил, — Уилл снова поднял на него взгляд.<br/>
— Окружать себя эстетически приятными вещами — совершенно естественное поведение, Уилл, — сообщил Ганнибал, подходя к его столу и усаживаясь на один из стульев.</p><p>Уилл издал смешок.<br/>
— Ну разумеется. Поэтому я тебя и галлюцинирую.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что я красив, Уилл? — поинтересовался Ганнибал, и Уилл опять посмотрел на него. Ганнибал улыбался, наверняка снова его поддразнивая.<br/>
— Нет, не хочу... В смысле... </p><p>В этот миг в дверь кто-то постучал. Повернувшись, Уилл увидел на пороге какую-то девушку.</p><p>— Профессор Грэм? Извините, я могу зайти попозже, если вы сейчас… разговариваете по телефону? — выпалила она, но быстро увидела, что Уилл <i>не разговаривал</i> по телефону.</p><p>Уилл смущённо откашлялся. Ганнибал прикрыл рот ладонью, и Уилл знал, что тот улыбался.</p><p>— Нет, я просто… вы что-то хотели? — немного резко спросил он.<br/>
— Вообще-то, да. У меня возникли некоторые сомнения насчёт того расследования, которое вы нам задали.<br/>
— Для такого рода консультации вам следовало договориться со мной о встрече, — начал было Уилл, но затем передумал и жестом пригласил её войти. — Ладно, но у меня не слишком много времени... </p><p>Студентка вошла, и Уилл попытался помочь ей разрешить её сомнения. На своей второй за сегодня лекции, он увидел её среди множества других лиц в аудитории, и ему пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы не думать о случившемся в кабинете. Интересно, эта студентка тоже сочла его сумасшедшим?  </p><p>Закончив занятия, Уилл проверил телефон и обнаружил два пропущенных звонка из психиатрической больницы, в которой лежала Эбигейл. Он перезвонил сразу, как только сел в машину, но ему пришлось несколько минут подождать, пока медсестра найдёт Эбигейл. Наконец в трубке послышался её голос.</p><p>— Эбигейл, здравствуй. Ты мне звонила?<br/>
— Да. Извините, если я неудачно выбрала время, я не хочу вам мешать… — начала та, но Уилл её оборвал.<br/>
— Нет-нет, я просто вёл занятие. Я же говорил, ты можешь звонить мне в любое время, когда захочешь поговорить. Что-то случилось?<br/>
— Нет… Ну-у… Не совсем, я просто… — Эбигейл вздохнула, и Уилл уловил в её голосе нервозность.</p><p>Он посмотрел на часы, но учитывая расстояние до больницы и тамошние часы посещений, было уже слишком поздно, чтобы поехать туда прямо сейчас. </p><p>— Эбигейл, как ты относишься к тому, чтобы ненадолго выбраться из больницы? — улыбаясь, спросил Уилл.</p><p>Приехав домой, он повёл собак на прогулку, в итоге очутившись на той самой полянке, где они сидели с Ганнибалом. Тот мгновенно возник рядом — наверное, потому что Уилл о нём думал.</p><p>— Ты сегодня едешь к Эбигейл, — сказал Ганнибал, и Уилл кивнул, хотя это не было вопросом.<br/>
— Ей нужно оттуда выбраться… — рассеянно ответил он, и вздохнул. — Я очень надеюсь, что поступаю правильно.<br/>
— Ты имеешь в виду, не говоря Джеку о её признании? — уточнил Ганнибал, и Уилл снова кивнул.<br/>
— Ты поступаешь правильно, Уилл. Она всего лишь ещё одна жертва своего отца. Она делала то, что вынуждена была делать, чтобы выжить. </p><p>Уилл сделал глубокий вдох, но комок у него в горле до конца не исчез, хоть Ганнибал и озвучил именно то, о чём Уилл и сам думал.</p><p>Когда они вернулись домой, Уилл переоделся в одежду попроще, и они отправились в Балтимор. Подъезжая к больнице, он не мог избавиться от мысли, что находится в том же штате, что и Ганнибал Лектер (<i>настоящий</i> Ганнибал Лектер). Уилл уже несколько раз задавался вопросом, что было бы, если бы он отправился в БГБДДП и запросил с тем интервью… Он покачал головой. Он знал, что произошло бы: Ганнибал Лектер ответил бы ему отказом (как и почти всем остальным), и это лишний раз подтвердило бы, что Уилл сходил с ума.</p><p>В больнице Уилл обнаружил, что Эбигейл его уже ждала, поэтому он просто подписал форму, подтверждающую, что он несёт за Эбигейл ответственность, и они поехали в центр города, остановившись у первого же «Макдоналдса». </p><p>— Ты серьёзно? — спросил Ганнибал, пока они ждали в очереди других машин, чтобы сделать заказ. — Пожалуйста, не делай этого, — попросил он с заднего сиденья, и Уилл подавил улыбку, увидев в зеркальце заднего вида выражение его лица.</p><p>Когда они получили еду, Уилл повёз их в парк, где они сели на скамейке, глядя на реку Потапско и отражения заката на городских зданиях на противоположном берегу.</p><p>— Спасибо вам, Уилл, — поблагодарила Эбигейл, когда они достали свой ужин из пластиковых пакетов.<br/>
— За еду из «Макдоналдса»? В смысле, конечно, это вкусно, но это ведь не какие-то топ-ресторанные лакомства.<br/>
— Нет! — улыбнулась его шутке Эбигейл. — За то… ну, за то, что вы пришли. </p><p>Уилл кивнул, без слов подтверждая, что понял, о чём она.</p><p>— По телефону у тебя был обеспокоенный голос, — немного тише сказал он.</p><p>Эбигейл взяла ломтик картошки-фри и откусила кусочек. Ганнибал стоял перед ними, глядя на реку, но уловив смену разговора, повернулся в их сторону.</p><p>— Ну-у, Алана продолжает меня навещать. И… не поймите меня неправильно, она мне нравится и я рада, что ко мне кто-то приходит, но… Она всё время расспрашивает меня о моём отце и об этом всём, и я просто… я не хочу постоянно об этом говорить, особенно учитывая, что она не знает… <i>всего </i>.</p><p>Уилл кивнул, чувствуя её злость и досаду, но также и её страх.<br/>
— Я знаю. И, как уже говорил, тебе лучше никому об этом не рассказывать. </p><p>— Но разве я не должна это сделать? — Эбигейл неожиданно нахмурилась. — Я чудовище, Уилл.</p><p>— Ну что ты, Эбигейл, — отложив пакет с едой, Уилл придвинулся к ней. — Ты <i>не </i> чудовище, хорошо? Поверь мне, я знаю чудовищ, — добавил он, и при этих словах его сердце забилось быстрее, потому он действительно знал. — Ты всего лишь жертва, — повторил он слова Ганнибала.</p><p>Эбигейл попыталась кивнуть, не совсем убеждённая, но немного успокоившаяся. Уилл слегка сжал её ладонь, и она улыбнулась, вытерев со щеки слезу.</p><p>— Так, ладно, давай посмотрим, что тут у нас, — предложил Уилл, снова открывая пакет.</p><p>— Тебе и впрямь обязательно это есть? — не выдержал Ганнибал, когда Уилл достал бургер. — Пожалуйста, не поступай так со мной. </p><p>Уилл улыбнулся и поднёс бургер ко рту. Ганнибал сделал ещё шаг к нему.<br/>
— Уильям, пожалуйста.</p><p>Уилл смачно откусил от бургера. Ганнибал закрыл глаза и отвернулся, словно получил пощёчину. Когда Уилл прожевал и проглотил то, что было у него во рту, Ганнибал снова открыл глаза, втянул носом воздух и тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Ты меня убиваешь, — почти прошептал он, и Уилл не удержался от смешка.<br/>
— Что? — тоже улыбаясь, спросила Эбигейл.<br/>
— Извини, ничего. Просто... — увидев скованную позу Ганнибала, Уилл снова засмеялся.<br/>
— Уилл?! — потребовала объяснений Эбигейл.       </p><p>Когда Уилл снова смог говорить, ему подумалось, что он так давно в последний раз смеялся. Искренне смеялся. </p><p>— Извини, я просто кое-что вспомнил… — начал врать он, но тут ему пришла в голову идея получше. — Я могу поделиться с тобой секретом? — спросил он, и Эбигейл кивнула. — У меня есть воображаемый друг.</p><p>Уилл подождал её реакции, и, когда выражение лица Эбигейл не изменилось, продолжил. Ганнибал тоже подошёл к ним, заинтересованный их разговором.</p><p>— Он… Ну, вообще-то, он убийца, но помимо этого… нечто намного большее.</p><p>— О? — Эбигейл надкусила собственный бургер. Наверное, гадая, что на такое можно ответить.</p><p>Уилл заставил себя улыбнуться.<br/>
— Я шучу, — солгал он, и легко толкнул Эбигейл плечом. — Он не воображаемый.</p><p>Эбигейл фыркнула и ткнула его локтем в ответ.<br/>
— Значит… не воображаемый? Насчёт того, что ваш друг — убийца, вы тоже шутили?</p><p>— Нет, не совсем. Он сидит в тюрьме, — ответил Уилл, и краем глаза покосился на Ганнибала. Тот улыбался. — И, вообще-то, бывает слегка раздражающим. Но мы с ним часто беседуем о...  да обо всём, — Уилл замолчал. — Я теперь кажусь тебе сумасшедшим?</p><p>Эбигейл откусила ещё бургера и запила его газировкой.<br/>
— Нет, не кажетесь. Хотя у меня на минутку мелькнула такая мысль, когда вы сказали, что он воображаемый, — наполовину пошутила она, и Уилл улыбнулся. — Думаю, есть люди похуже убийц.</p><p>Уилл кивнул, находя эту мысль очень верной. Он ведь теперь тоже являлся убийцей, так что ему <i>необходимо было</i> верить, что существовали люди похуже него. Люди похуже, вроде отца Эбигейл или большинства серийных убийц, к которым ему доводилось забираться в голову. И Эбигейл тоже необходимо было в это верить, потому что она до сих пор винила себя за всех девушек, которых убил её отец…</p><p>Сдавшись, Ганнибал подошёл ближе и сел рядом с Эбигейл, пока они ели. И все трое смотрели на реку, подсвеченную тёмно-оранжевыми бликами заката.<br/>
* * *</p><p>В пятницу Уилл проснулся, снова чувствуя себя хуже. Его тело словно знало, когда ему не нужно было идти на работу, и стремилось деградировать на выходные до еле функционирующего существа.</p><p>Поэтому Уилл решил выжать из сегодняшнего дня максимум, не сомневаясь, что на выходных ему станет гораздо хуже. Позавтракав с Ганнибалом, он повёл собак на длинную прогулку. Ганнибал исчез, но, как обычно, не упустил возможности приготовить еду, когда Уилл вернулся домой ближе к обеду.</p><p>— Как насчёт чего-то особенного на ланч? Я всегда предпочитал ужины, но поскольку ты передо мной немного в долгу за вчерашнюю… <i>трапезу</i>...</p><p>Уилл сидел за столом, проверяя очередные работы своих студентов. Он поднял голову.<br/>
— Конечно, без проблем. А что за повод для особенного ланча? —  поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Для особенной еды не всегда нужен особенный повод.<br/>
— Ну, тогда вперёд, — отозвался Уилл, а затем увидел, что Ганнибал ищет что-то в морозилке. — Я думал, мясо <i>всегда</i> должно быть свежим, — заметил он, припомнив Ганнибалову речь накануне ужина с Джеком и Аланой.<br/>
— Я сказал, «разве что появляется хорошая возможность добыть его заранее», — напомнил Ганнибал.</p><p>Уилл приподнял бровь, но покачал головой и снова сосредоточился на проверке работ. Когда он закончил и взглянул на часы, то обнаружил, что прошёл почти час, а Ганнибал по-прежнему был на кухне. У Уилла немного побаливала и гудела голова, но хуже всего было то, что из-за поднимающейся температуры он не мог толком сфокусировать на чём-то взгляд, или мысли, или что угодно ещё. И эта усталость… Уиллу стоило к ней уже привыкнуть, но иногда собственные мышцы казались ему такими напряжёнными, что он боялся рассыпаться на части, если не заснёт. Но когда он засыпал, ему снились кошмары, так что он вставал ещё более уставшим. Это казалось каким-то бесконечным циклом…</p><p>Выйдя в ванную, он выпил таблетку и пошёл на кухню, где прислонился к столешнице и принялся наблюдать за выверенными движениями Ганнибала. Уилл толком не понимал и половины, но они всё равно завораживали. То, как аккуратно Ганнибал ко всему прикасался, как он брал нож, словно лаская, как изящно он всё украшал...  </p><p>— Хочешь как-нибудь поучиться? — возвращая его обратно в реальность, спросил Ганнибал.<br/>
— Что?..</p><p>Ганнибал как раз выкладывал всё на блюдо и смотрел на Уилла каждый раз, когда добавлял что-то новое.</p><p>— Я о готовке. Если хочешь, я мог бы тебя научить.<br/>
— О. Я… не думаю, что у меня есть к этому талант. А кроме того, я предпочитаю есть, — Уилл пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся.<br/>
— Ну, до тех пор, пока тебе нравится хоть как-то в этом участвовать… — Ганнибал тоже улыбнулся, и Уилл опустил глаза, чувствуя, как его собственная улыбка сделалась шире.</p><p>Когда они сели за стол, Ганнибал поставил в центре блюдо, полное небольших кусочков мяса с овощами и какими-то неизвестными Уиллу штуками в качестве украшений. </p><p>— Что это? — спросил он, пока Ганнибал накладывал ему порцию.<br/>
— Говяжья печень с луком и белым вином. Ну, разумеется, я немного отступил от классического рецепта. </p><p>Взяв предварительно откупоренную бутылку вина, Ганнибал наполнил два бокала и сел напротив Уилла. Тот, не в силах больше сдерживаться, попробовал потрясающе пахнущую еду. На вкус та оказалась ещё лучше.</p><p>— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, как мне удаётся готовить все эти вещи… Но мои комплименты шеф-повару, — отпив вина, сказал Уилл.</p><p>Ганнибал приподнял бровь.<br/>
— Спасибо?..</p><p>Попробовав собственную порцию, он на секунду прикрыл глаза, когда кусочек мяса очутился у него во рту, и приподнял подбородок, смакуя. Уилл уставился на кожу вокруг его челюсти, пришедшую в движение, когда он начал жевать… Ему пришлось напомнить себе отвести взгляд. </p><p>По-видимому придя в себя, Ганнибал улыбнулся.</p><p>— Скажи-ка, Уилл. Ты действительно считаешь меня своим другом? — поинтересовался он, беря бокал и, понюхав вино, делая глоток.</p><p>Уилл тоже улыбнулся: он знал, что рано или поздно Ганнибал поднимет эту тему.<br/>
— Ну… это немного грустно, учитывая, что ты не настоящий, но… да, наверное, — пожав плечами, ответил он. — Ты же и сам сказал: мы с тобой делим практически всё.</p><p>Мельком вспомнив инцидент в душе на прошлой неделе, он прочистил горло, пытаясь прогнать эту мысль, и съел ещё кусочек печени.</p><p>После обеда Уилл снова попытался сосредоточиться на отчётах своих старых расследований, но ему постоянно мешала температура. Он пробовал смотреть телевизор, читать, играть с собаками… Но в итоге, после немного менее вычурного ужина, принялся наблюдать за рисующим Ганнибалом. Они оба находились в тюремной камере. Поначалу Уилл сидел у Ганнибала на кровати, прислонившись спиной к стене, но потом практически лёг. Он так устал, что ему требовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы не закрывать глаза.</p><p>— Тебе сегодня не хочется отправляться в кровать? — не отрывая взгляда от своего рисунка, спросил Ганнибал. Он сидел, склонившись над столом, и ему на лоб падало несколько прядей.<br/>
— Мне никогда не хочется отправляться в кровать… — сонно отозвался Уилл. — В особенности сегодня.  </p><p>Ганнибал поднял на него глаза, но тут в комнате раздался какой-то звон. Уилл недоумённо огляделся.</p><p>— Похоже, сейчас говорят отправляться в кровать <i>мне</i>, — заметил Ганнибал, складывая свои рисунки на металлический стол. Затем он встал — и окружающая обстановка изменилась. Они снова очутились у Уилла в гостиной.</p><p>Сев на диван, Уилл потёр лицо ладонями — он понимал, что в конце концов ему придётся пойти спать, но всё равно чувствовал укол ужаса от этой перспективы.</p><p>В итоге он всё-таки побрёл в спальню, выключив по дороге свет в гостиной. Затем зашёл в ванную и разделся, даже не проверяя, не следует ли за ним Ганнибал, но тот остался в спальне. Почистив зубы и сходив в туалет, Уилл вернулся в спальню и обнаружил Ганнибала сидящим на кровати и изучающим книгу с прикроватной тумбочки. Его поза в точности напомнила Уиллу о том случае, когда он вышел из ванны голым и увидел тут Ганнибала: прислонившегося к стене, с наполовину свесившимися с кровати ногами. Надев белую футболку, Уилл забрался под одеяло, укрылся им до груди и забросил руку за голову. Какое-то время он просто лежал, глядя в потолок.</p><p>— Почему ты так не хочешь сегодня засыпать? — спросил сбоку Ганнибал, и у Уилла быстрее забилось сердце в ожидании его собственного ответа.<br/>
— Потому что… в последнее время мне снятся эти сны. Мне снится, будто я убиваю Метцгера, снова и снова, — прошептал Уилл и закрыл глаза. И увидел, как ломает Метцгеру шею и вспарывает живот. Моргнув, он попытался избавиться от картины хлещущей из тела крови.<br/>
— И чем это отличается от других твоих обычных кошмаров?</p><p>Вздохнув, Уилл посмотрел на него.<br/>
— Эти ощущаются... иначе. Слишком реально. И в то же самое время они не реальны. Не знаю, как это объяснить, — Уилл перевёл взгляд с потолка на спальню вокруг. — А ещё я в этом сне испытываю… восторг, когда его убиваю. Но не так, как когда я чувствую удовольствие других убийц. Эта эмоция кажется полностью моей.</p><p>— И это тебя пугает больше всего, — предположил Ганнибал.</p><p>Хоть это не было вопросом, Уилл всё равно ответил:<br/>
— Да.  </p><p>И тут же зевнул. Собственные веки казались ему весящими целую тонну, так что он больше не мог держать их открытыми. </p><p>Выключив свет, он перекатился на живот и уткнулся лицом в матрас. И уснул в считанные секунды.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Дыхание Уилла почти сразу же сделалось глубже, его спина равномерно вздымалась и опускалась. Когда Уилл рассказал ему о своих «снах», Ганнибал ощутил своё удовольствие от убийства Метцгера как удовольствие Уилла, но вместе с ним почувствовал и испуг, который оно у Уилла вызывало. Уилл так боялся своей истинной сути…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В этот миг Ганнибал вспомнил, как Уилл до него впервые дотронулся, свои тогдашние ощущения, так что он протянул к Уиллу руку… Когда его пальцы коснулись ткани футболки, в нём словно что-то взорвалось. Как будто прежде он был глухим, а теперь вдруг впервые услышал звуки. Как будто прежде он был слепым, а теперь впервые увидел наипрекраснейший пейзаж… Это просто ошеломляло, но всё-таки Ганнибал придвинул ладонь ещё ближе и почувствовал под кончиками своих пальцев горячечную кожу Уилла. У него ускорилось дыхание и участилось сердцебиение, но он не останавливался — и наконец почувствовал стук сердца Уилла прямо под своей ладонью. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Как ты можешь быть настоящим?.. — прошептал он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убрав руку, Ганнибал лёг на матрас. Он больше не был рядом с Уиллом — он вернулся обратно в свою камеру.<br/>
* * *</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Субботнее утро Ганнибал провёл, притворяясь, будто внимательно слушает Чилтона, распинавшегося о статье, которую один психиатрический журнал попросил Ганнибала написать. Ближе к полудню и после обеда он сочинял означенную статью — с прямо противоположным мнением, чем предложенное Чилтоном. Журнал, наверное, заинтересовался Ганнибалом по той же причине, что и большинство из них теперь: из-за знания, что он Чесапикский Потрошитель и нездорового интереса, который этот факт у людей вызывал. Но Ганнибал всё равно с удовольствием писал большинство запрашиваемых у него статей. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Дописав, он сообразил, что была уже почти ночь, а он сегодня ни разу не заглядывал к Уиллу. Как только он перестал сосредотачиваться на статье, то почувствовал лёгкое головокружение, так что ему пришлось несколько раз моргнуть. Это было знакомое ощущение, хотя оно казалось нелепым, потому что он как будто... был пьян?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он услышал свист, и вдруг очутился у Уилла в гостиной… вот только здесь всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном. Все стулья были передвинуты, часть книг упали со своих полок, диваны тоже кто-то двигал, столы были усеяны бумагами, грязными тарелками и стаканами, и даже собаки нервно бегали по дому. Ганнибалу стало не по себе от такого явного беспорядка, и он поднял бровь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ганнибал?!! — заорал Уилл, выходя из спальни в сопровождении ещё большего количества собак. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он выглядел точно так же, как и его дом: волосы всклокочены, одежда грязная и мятая. Ганнибал почувствовал исходящий от него запах виски задолго до того, как он приблизился. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Где ты был?! — требовательно спросил Уилл, но будучи уже совсем рядом, споткнулся, так что Ганнибалу пришлось его подхватить, чтобы он не упал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что… здесь происходит? — Ганнибал толком даже не знал, что ему спросить.<br/>
— Он пропал, Ганнибал… О боги, я его потерял, я самый худший человек на свете!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал подвёл его к дивану и усадил, после чего сел рядом на один из передвинутых стульев.<br/>
— Уилл, ты пьян?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что-о? Нет… — ответил тот, но затем прикрыл глаза, словно что-то обдумывая. — Ну-у, может, чуть-чуть.</i>
</p><p><i>Ганнибал зажмурился и какую-то секунду всерьёз подумывал отправиться к себе и не возвращаться до утра. Но затем отмёл эту мысль. Скорее всего, Уилл пил, чтобы заглушить головную боль, но Ганнибал никогда не видел его </i>настолько<i> пьяным.</i></p><p><i>— Но это не имеет значения! Ганнибал, пожалуйста, это важно, — продолжил Уилл.<br/>
— Что важно, Уилл?<br/>
— Я же тебе уже сказал! Я его потерял!<br/>
— Потерял </i>что<i> именно? — не выдержал Ганнибал, делая ударение на этом слове, чтобы Уилл его понял.<br/>
— Бастера! — наконец ответил Уилл и у него был такой вид, будто он вот-вот расплачется. — Я его потерял… О боже, Бастер… Бастер!! — заорал он, и Ганнибалу пришлось отодвинуться подальше из-за громкости его вопля. </i></p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал знал, что Бастером звали одну из многочисленных собак Уилла, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, которую. И в настоящий момент все они скулили и бегали по дому, пытаясь понять, что происходит.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал слегка потянулся к сознанию Уилла, но тут же отдёрнулся: нетрезвость с лихорадкой его ошарашили, словно яркий свет в тёмной комнате. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Так, Уилл, успокойся, — скомандовал он и, схватив Уилла за руку, когда тот попытался встать, снова усадил на диван. — Ты оставил его на улице?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я не знаю… может быть. Я не помню… — Уилл опять помрачнел.<br/>
— Хорошо, подожди здесь… Я пойду проверю.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вздохнув, Ганнибал пошёл ко входной двери. Он выглянул на улицу, но не увидел там никакой собаки. На всякий случай он посвистел, но никто не прибежал, зато псы в доме занервничали ещё сильнее. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Закрыв дверь, он вернулся обратно к Уиллу, который, похоже, успел уснуть, привалившись к спинке дивана. Но тут Уилл вдруг резко сел, уставившись на Ганнибала.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты его нашёл?<br/>
— Нет, я…<br/>
— О боже… поверить не могу, что я потерял собаку. Да кто вообще на такое способен?! Тем более, глухую собаку, — драматически растягивая гласные, воскликнул Уилл.<br/>
— Он глухой? — переспросил Ганнибал, и Уилл кивнул. — Тогда зачем ты пытаешься его позва… — Ганнибал оборвал сам себя и снова закрыл глаза. Ему просто не верилось, что он очутился в данной ситуации. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сходив в ванную, он взял две таблетки аспирина и вручил их Уиллу вместе со стаканом воды. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Выпей это, Уилл, — сказал он, и Уилл послушно проглотил таблетки, даже не посмотрев на них. — А теперь соберись. Опиши-ка мне Бастера.<br/>
— Бастера? — переспросил Уилл. Ганнибал терпеливо кивнул. — Ну… он глухой. Небольшого размера. Белого окраса, за исключением головы и пары коричневых пятен на спине.</i>
</p><p><i>Ганнибал взглянул на одну из собачьих лежанок, где совершенно спокойно лежал </i>единственный<i> пёс, который не носился по дому. Он был небольшого размера, белый с коричневыми пятнами. Тяжело вздохнув, Ганнибал встал, взял этого пса в руки и принёс к Уиллу. </i></p><p>
  <i>— Это Бастер, Уилл?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл поднял голову, и просиял.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— О боже, это Бастер!! — вскочив, он крепко прижал пёсика к себе. Бедное животное непонимающе посмотрело на Ганнибала. — Прости, прости меня! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Так, Уилл, думаю, тебе пора спать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл позволил отвести себя в спальню и сел на кровать, не выпуская Бастера из рук. Ганнибал вернулся в гостиную и попытался немного ликвидировать царящий здесь беспорядок. Когда всё приобрело приемлемый вид, а собаки успокоились, он снова зашёл в спальню. Уилл, судя по всему, уснул — прямо на нерасстеленной постели, с Бастером в объятиях. Ганнибал осторожно снял с него обувь и принёс из гостиной плед. Когда он накрыл Уилла пледом, тот заворочался и слабо улыбнулся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Только не говори ему… — не открывая глаз, пробормотал он.<br/>
— Не говорить чего? — с любопытством уточнил Ганнибал.<br/>
— Что мне нравится его акцент.<br/>
— Чей? — спросил Ганнибал, но Уилл, похоже, уже уснул, поэтому Ганнибал лишь поправил плед, чтобы тот не закрывал Бастера.<br/>
— Акцент Ганнибала…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал улыбнулся, позабавленный этими пьяными откровениями. Затем он выключил свет и какое-то мгновение разглядывал Уилла, прежде чем отправиться к себе. </i>
</p><p><i>— Хороших снов, Уилл. Завтра нам предстоят важные дела, — прошептал он. </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Следующий день стал для Уилла очередным провалом в памяти из-за поднявшейся температуры. Он помнил лишь, как проснулся среди ночи и пошёл в ванную, где изверг из себя всё выпитое прошлым вечером. Вернувшись в спальню, он увидел на кровати Бастера и нахмурился. Он никогда не пускал собак на кровать, это было единственным запрещённым для них местом. Уилл легонько подтолкнул Бастера, и тот неохотно спрыгнул на пол. После этого Уилл упал в постель и вырубился.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Утром Ганнибал наведался к Уиллу, чтобы отслеживать и стабилизировать его лихорадку. Ему не терпелось отправиться на вылазку, как на прошлой неделе, но он знал, что нужно подождать ночи. По двум главным причинам: во-первых, ему необходимо было действовать осторожно, чтобы Уилла не поймали — иначе его эскападам придёт конец. А во-вторых, Ганнибал не хотел, чтобы ему помешал кто-то из санитаров или визит Чилтона…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Поэтому он весь день укладывал Уиллу на лоб влажные полотенца, менял его футболку и постельное бельё, не давал ему никаких таблеток, чтобы температура не спала слишком сильно. Около полудня Ганнибалу пришлось ненадолго уйти, поскольку Чилтон всё-таки нанёс ему визит, пытаясь переубедить насчёт статьи. Ганнибал поблагодарил его за беспокойство, но ответил, что остаётся при своём мнении, после чего Чилтон разгневанно вышел, прозрачно намекнув, что санитарка может забыть принести ему сегодня обед.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>С наступлением ночи Ганнибал уже немного изнывал от нетерпения и у него по коже бегали мурашки предвкушения. Он повторил свои действия прошлой недели, дав Уиллу таблетку снотворного (хоть и сильно сомневался, что тот мог бы сейчас проснуться). Затем он занял тело Уилла и подготовился. На этот раз он взял с собой папку с материалами, которые Уилл читал на неделе — по другому расследованию, которое в ФБР не могли закрыть из-за отсутствия улик. И которое проходило в Балтиморе. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда Ганнибал подъехал к дому подозреваемого, там горел свет, но через несколько минут оттуда вышел мужчина и сел в машину. Держась на расстоянии, Ганнибал проследовал за ним к старому замызганному стрип-клубу. Когда мужчина скрылся внутри, Ганнибал подошёл к его машине и, убедившись, что вокруг никого не было, проткнул одно из колёс. Ему пришлось прождать почти два часа, но наконец мужчина вышел и сел в машину. Ганнибал снова поехал за ним. Вскоре тот заметил спущенную шину и остановился на обочине. Ганнибал припарковался позади.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ну что за дерьмо! Дерьмовое дерьмо! — мужчина со злостью пнул колесо. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они находились на второстепенной дороге, где даже не было фонарей — Ганнибал не мог и мечтать о более удачном месте. Когда он вышел из машины (оставив Уилла на заднем сиденье) мужчина повернулся к нему.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Эй, парень, ты мне не подсоби… Что за?.. — недоумённо протянул он, щурясь, чтобы лучше видеть в темноте.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал знал, что тот видел: наполовину спящего человека (хотя он чувствовал себя бодро как никогда). </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Конечно, я вам помогу, — отозвался он, нащупывая нож в кармане куртки Уилла.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Э-э, слушай, парень, забей. Я просто вызову эвакуатор…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Мужчина отвернулся взять телефон, предоставляя Ганнибалу просто идеальную возможность. Прыгнув, Ганнибал схватил его за шею и начал душить. Этот тип сопротивлялся больше предыдущего, но Ганнибал без особенных усилий переждал его вялые попытки. Когда он наконец перестал шевелиться, Ганнибал позволил себе перевести дух и вдруг увидел рядом Уилла. Его глаза были приоткрыты, но Ганнибал знал, что позже он будет помнить всё как лихорадочный сон.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Втащив мужчину на заднее сиденье, Ганнибал полоснул его ножом, позволив крови залить кожаную обивку. Он знал, что потом ему придётся всё отмыть, но сейчас лишь сделал вдох и запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь этим чудесным мгновением.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда он вернулся в Вулф-Трап, уже почти рассвело, и он чувствовал собственную усталость, смешанную с лихорадкой Уилла. Убрав в морозилку добытое сегодня мясо, Ганнибал на всякий случай осмотрел машину Уилла, а потом тщательно вымыл Уиллу руки, проверяя, не осталось ли где-то пятен крови — но ничего не нашёл. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Переодев Уилла в пижаму и положив ему на лоб свежее полотенце, он наконец оставил его в кровати и выключил свет. И уже закрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на своей комнате в Балтиморе, когда Уилл зашевелился.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ганнибал...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Открыв глаза, Ганнибал повернулся к нему. Уилл приподнялся в кровати, опираясь на локоть, и пытался открыть глаза, несмотря на температуру. Непохоже, чтобы он находился в сознании. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ганнибал… — повторил он, и, морщась, упал обратно в постель. — Останься, пожалуйста…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сглотнув, Ганнибал закрыл глаза, колеблясь, не вернуться ли ему к себе, чтобы немного поспать... Но через несколько секунд подошёл к Уиллу и сел на краю кровати, снова уложив ему на лоб полотенце, слетевшее, когда тот начал двигался. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я здесь, — успокоил он. Застонав, Уилл свернулся калачиком, обнимая подушку.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И Ганнибал остался с ним, слушая его дыхание и глядя на начинающийся за окном рассвет.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em><br/>— Ну, как я выгляжу? — разведя руками, спросил Уилл.<br/>— Ты выглядишь… — начал было Ганнибал, но затем замолчал.<br/>— Нелепо, да? Мне стоило купить менее строгий костюм…<br/>— Ты выглядишь идеально.<br/></em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Следующие несколько дней Уиллу продолжали сниться странные сны, в которых он кого-то убивал — удивительно реалистичные и в то же время крайне дезориентирующие. И они изменились: вместо Метцгера Уилл теперь убивал другого мужчину, в котором он узнал подозреваемого из ещё одного своего старого расследования. И Уилл ждал его не в переулке, а в машине. И не ломал ему шею, а душил его, пока тот пытался освободиться… Единственное, что осталось прежним, это концовка: Уилл вскрывал свою жертву и до самого момента пробуждения смотрел на свои залитые кровью руки, освещаемые лунным светом. Но на четвёртый день и этот сон немного изменился: когда Уилл душил того мужчину, он вдруг увидел, что это Ганнибал его душил, со спокойным, но хищным выражением лица глядя на Уилла, пока жертва извивалась у него в руках. </p><p>Уилл проснулся, хватая ртом воздух, словно душили его. Сообразив, что вокруг его шеи не сжимаются ничьи ладони, он сделал глубокий вдох и, дрожа, сел на краю кровати. В этот миг кто-то положил руку ему на плечо, и он резко вскочил. На другой половине кровати сидел Ганнибал, вопросительно глядя на него.</p><p>— Я в порядке… — избегая смотреть ему в глаза, соврал Уилл, и так быстро, как только мог, поспешил в ванную. </p><p>Когда он через несколько минут вышел в гостиную, Ганнибал уже готовил завтрак. Уилл попытался есть молча и не глядя на него, но у Ганнибала, похоже, были другие планы, потому что он начал задавать ему самые разные вопросы: про работу, про дом, про еду, которую они сейчас ели… Уилл пытался это скрыть, но по правде говоря, у него тревожно колотилось сердце каждый раз, когда Ганнибал на него смотрел или с ним заговаривал — Уиллу вспоминалось выражение его глаз в своём сне. </p><p>— Что-то не так, Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал, когда Уилл в третий или четвёртый раз ответил что-то односложное.<br/>
— Нет, — пряча глаза, ответил Уилл.</p><p>Они закончили завтракать, так что Уилл встал и, не глядя на Ганнибала, понёс тарелки на кухню, где начал складывать их в посудомоечную машину. Ганнибал возник рядом и принялся ему помогать. В какой-то момент они оба потянулись положить что-то в одно и то же место и задели друг друга пальцами. Отдёрнув руку, Уилл выронил чашку на пол, где та с грохотом разлетелась на куски. Несколько секунд он на них таращился, чувствуя себя ещё более нервно, чем прежде. Ганнибал присел на корточки, чтобы собрать осколки, но Уилл протестующе вскинул ладони.</p><p>— Не надо! Не надо… я сам.<br/>
— Уилл… — начал Ганнибал, явно чувствуя, что что-то не в порядке.<br/>
— Я же сказал, что сам! — по-прежнему отказываясь на него смотреть, выпалил Уилл.</p><p>Когда Уилл принёс веник, чтобы всё подмести, Ганнибал наконец смирился и вышел в гостиную. Уилл понимал, что Ганнибал был своеобразным воплощением самой ужасной части его разума — в конце концов, он ведь был серийным убийцей. Но знать — это одно, а увидеть всё в своих снах оказалось крайне нервирующим. И ощущалось таким реальным…<br/>
* * *</p><p><i>Пока Уилл убирал на кухне, Ганнибал вернулся в Балтимор и сел на стул, глядя на свой настоящий завтрак. Он быстро выяснил, что хотя он чувствовал вкус всей еды, которую ел у Уилла, она не питала его тело. Поэтому ему приходилось есть дважды, хотя обычно у него не хватало силы воли есть ожидающий его мусор после того, как он готовил и ел </i>нормальную<i> пищу. Сегодня утром он тоже не собирался есть свой завтрак, хотя на этот раз совсем по другой причине: из-за Уилла. Тот странно себя с ним вёл, и Ганнибал опасался, что он начал более отчётливо вспоминать убийства. Ганнибал собирался когда-нибудь открыть ему правду, но Уилл был ещё не готов, было ещё слишком рано…</i></p><p>
  <i>В этот миг открылась дверь и в комнату вошёл улыбающийся Фредерик Чилтон в сопровождении двух охранников. Ганнибал вздохнул, потому что сегодня у него не было терпения на Чилтона.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Доброе утро, доктор Лектер. Как мы себя сегодня чувствуем?<br/>
— Великолепно, спасибо, — немного резко ответил он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Чилтон наклонил голову, но никак не прокомментировал его тон. Затем он покосился на поднос Ганнибала с нетронутым завтраком.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Санитары говорят, что вы плохо едите. Пропускаете приёмы пищи, иногда даже несколько за день, — по-прежнему улыбаясь, заметил он. Здоровье Ганнибала его уж точно не беспокоило. — С нашей едой что-то не так?<br/>
— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать, чтобы полноценно ответить на этот вопрос, — отозвался Ганнибал.<br/>
— Осторожнее, Лектер, — предупредил Чилтон, перестав улыбаться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>У Ганнибала слегка приподнялись уголки рта, и он медленно встал со стула.<br/>
— Прошу прощения, я что, невежливо себя веду, доктор Чилтон? Вы собираетесь наказать меня, подав овсянку? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. — Или выключите на целый день свет? Или, может, отберёте на неделю мои книги?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Обогнув стол, он приблизился к стеклу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Лектер, марш обратно за стол! — скомандовал Чилтон, попятившись, хоть он и находился далеко за пределам досягаемости Ганнибала.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Положив ладонь на стекло, Ганнибал нагнулся и демонстративно втянул носом воздух у одного из отверстий, хотя прекрасно мог различить запахи людей снаружи и без этого.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я улавливаю запах женских духов, доктор Чилтон? — спросил он и прищёлкнул языком. — Уверен, вы бы с радостью с ней поужинали…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хватит! — побагровев от злости, заорал Чилтон. — Это уже слишком!</i>
</p><p>
  <i> Когда Чилтон с охранниками вышли, Ганнибал улыбнулся, а потом его улыбка померкла.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Пополудни они вернулись и забрали все его книги и рисунки. Ганнибал ожидал, что они унесут и кровать, но её оставили.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не думайте, что это всё. Хорошо вам повеселиться сегодня ночью, — сообщил из-за стекла Чилтон после того, как охранник снял с Ганнибала наручники.</i>
</p><p><i>Все снова вышли, и Ганнибал закрыл глаза, зная, что это значило.</i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Выпив таблетку аспирина, Уилл лёг спать пораньше, слишком устав, чтобы даже попытаться читать или смотреть телевизор. Днём он ездил на сцену преступления и его это совершенно вымотало. Однако как ни странно, ночью ему не приснилось ни это убийство, ни сны, в которых он снова и снова убивал одного и того же человека… Однако он всё равно проснулся, свалившись с кровати и хватая ртом воздух. И завертел головой по сторонам, потому что ему показалось, будто кто-то сильно ударил его в бок.</p><p>— Что за?.. — пробормотал Уилл и включил лампу.</p><p>Он осмотрелся, но кроме него в комнате были только Зои и Райли, уставившиеся на него со своих лежанок. Он попытался выровнять дыхание, как вдруг услышал шум воды. И не шорох дождя… такое впечатление, будто где-то рядом с силой хлестала вода. </p><p>Уилл неуверенно встал… и его комната вдруг исчезла, сменившись плохо освещённым помещением. Он присмотрелся. Здесь стояло двое охранников, один из которых держал в руках большой шланг, в данный момент перекрытый. Второй охранник, рядом с первым, смотрел на часы у себя на запястье… А напротив них стоял Ганнибал в наручниках, прикованный к металлическому кольцу в стене. Он был полностью обнажён, не считая белой маски, закрывающей ему рот до самого носа…</p><p>— Врежь ему ещё раз, — сказал второй охранник, и тот, что со шлангом, открыл воду.</p><p>Струя воды вылетела с такой силой и скоростью, что они показались Уиллу невозможными, и ударила Ганнибала в спину, швырнув к стене. Тот попытался удержаться на ногах, но в итоге напор воды вынудил его упасть на одно колено. Уиллу хотелось закричать, наорать на охранников, сказать хоть что-то, но он не мог издать ни звука. Он не понимал, что происходит.</p><p>— Так, ладно, хватит, — скомандовал охранник с часами, и его напарник выключил воду.  </p><p>Ганнибал снова встал, и Уилл вдруг сообразил, что дрожит. Ему вдруг сделалось зверски холодно, словно это он стоял мокрым и голым в холодной тёмной комнате. И он почувствовал кое-что ещё: стыд, ярость, унижение и бешенство, бурлящие у Ганнибала внутри… но вместе с тем и внутри Уилла, словно это были его собственные эмоции. Он подошёл к Ганнибалу, и тот повернулся к нему. Какое-то мгновение они просто смотрели друг на друга. Ганнибалу на лоб падали мокрые волосы, и Уиллу остро хотелось к нему прикоснуться, но он сдержался. Вместо этого Уилл отвернулся, чтобы скрыть подступившие к глазам слёзы. До него наконец дошло, что происходило: Ганнибала за что-то наказывали. Но как они могли так поступать? Как они могли быть на такое способны?</p><p>— Так, хорошо, ещё один раунд, — объявил охранник с часами, и Уилл уже знал, что сейчас произойдёт. Он снова повернулся к Ганнибалу, но тот лишь покачал головой. Уиллу очень хотелось бы суметь их остановить, встать между струёй воды и Ганнибалом, занять его место… И вдруг именно это и произошло. Посмотрев на свои руки, Уилл увидел на них прикованные к стене наручники. Он чувствовал металл у себя на запястьях и холодный мокрый пол под своими босыми ногами… а потом его ударила струя воды.</p><p>Уилла бросило на стену, прежде чем он вообще успел сообразить, что происходит, и он сжал зубы, чувствуя напор бьющей ему в спину воды и боясь, что у него потихоньку ломаются все кости. Он терпел как мог, и ему казалось, что это длилось невыносимо долго, хотя умом он и понимал, что на самом деле не могло пройти больше нескольких секунд. Когда всё наконец закончилось, он упал на пол, не чувствуя ничего, кроме боли. Открыв глаза, он увидел размытого Ганнибала, который стоял рядом и непонимающе смотрел на него округлившимися глазами.</p><p>— Ладно, думаю, этот сукин сын получил достаточно, — сказал кто-то из охранников, но Уилл слышал эти слова как будто очень издалека.</p><p>Его отцепили от стены, не снимая наручников, а затем положили на носилки, накрыв какой-то тканью и связав так, что он совсем не мог пошевелиться. И тут обстановка снова изменилась, и Уилл очутился в собственной спальне. Он рухнул на пол, поскольку ноги его не держали. Когда у него снова получилось встать, он захромал в ванну и взглянул в зеркало: его колотила дрожь, но он не смог найти на себе никаких повреждений… Но Уилл <i>знал</i>, что это не было сном.</p><p>Он попытался снова уснуть, но смог лишь немного подремать: стоило ему погрузиться в сон, как он видел вспышки недавних событий и испуганно просыпался с настолько быстро колотящимся сердцем, что это было почти больно.</p><p>Когда начало светать, Уилл смирился и побрёл в гостиную… Где обнаружил Ганнибала. У Уилла тут же болезненно кольнуло в груди, и он застыл, не уверенный, что ему делать. Ганнибал сидел на своём привычном месте за столом и играл с ручкой, но Уилл знал, что он всего лишь пытался занять чем-то руки. И хотя Уилл стоял далековато, он разглядел у Ганнибала на правой щеке синяк (должно быть, оставшийся после того, как его швырнуло на стену струёй воды), и у него внутри всё сжалось.  </p><p>Сглотнув, Уилл хотел что-то ему сказать, что угодно… но в итоге не смог придумать что. Вместо этого он пошёл на кухню и начал готовить завтрак. Он сделал апельсиновый сок, выжав фрукты так, как обычно делал Ганнибал, потом приготовил кофе, омлет с беконом и тостами, и отнёс всё к столу. Когда он сел, Ганнибал посмотрел на еду, и Уилл подумал, что он откажется есть. Но через несколько секунд Ганнибал наконец пошевелился, взяв тост и принявшись намазывать его маслом.</p><p>Уилл разложил омлет и бекон по тарелкам (как это обычно делал Ганнибал). Затем налил им обоим кофе по вкусу (тоже подражая почти ежедневным действиям Ганнибала). И тут до него кое-что дошло: он впервые приготовил завтрак для них обоих. Сама идея казалась ему абсурдной, поскольку Ганнибал был всего лишь галлюцинацией, но в данную секунду Уиллу было на это просто плевать.</p><p>Они ели молча. Время от времени Уилл поглядывал на Ганнибала и у него болезненно кололо в груди каждый раз, когда он видел раны у того на запястьях или синяки на щеке и шее. Уилл не сомневался, что хуже всего выглядела Ганнибалова спина (хоть он её и не видел), и у него пробегал холодок по позвоночнику каждый раз, когда он об этом думал — потому что он очень хорошо представлял себе её состояние. </p><p>Помимо этого Уилл пытался определить настроение Ганнибала, но тот сидел с совершенно пустым выражением лица, так что Уилл точно не знал, он стыдился, злился, или и то, и другое. Возможно, Ганнибал злился на Уилла за его сочувствие. Может, он решил, что Уилл приготовил завтрак, потому что ему стало Ганнибала жалко… Что не было совсем уж неверным, но в то же время не было и всей правдой.</p><p>— Я… извини, — в итоге сказал Уилл, когда они доели и несколько минут просидели в тишине. — За то, что я вчера ночью увидел.</p><p>Ганнибал наконец посмотрел ему в глаза, но выражение его лица не изменилось.<br/>
— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил он, и Уилл нахмурился. — Зачем ты занял моё место, понимая, что почувствуешь… всё происходящее?</p><p>— Я не знаю… — Уилл слегка пожал плечами. — Я просто… я не мог просто стоять и смотреть на это. Я не хотел, чтобы ты прошёл через это один. </p><p>Ганнибал ничего не ответил, и Уилл уставился на свои сплетённые на столе руки. Теперь он боялся, что Ганнибал на него всерьёз разозлился. </p><p>— Ты беспокоишься, что я на тебя злюсь. Что твоё сочувствие меня оскорбляет, — сказал Ганнибал, и сердце Уилла заколотилось быстрее, потому что тот был прав. — Это не так, — объяснил Ганнибал, и Уилл снова посмотрел на него. Ганнибал слегка подался вперёд, еле заметно поморщившись от боли, и устроил локти на столе. — Это даже не сочувствие. Ты — сплошная эмпатия, Уилл. Никакой жалости, никакого осуждения...<br/>
— Тогда почему у тебя такой вид, словно тебя это задевает? — хмурясь, спросил Уилл.</p><p>Ганнибал облизнул нижнюю губу и покосился на свои ладони, прежде чем ответить.<br/>
— Потому что эмпатия означает связь. Эмоциональную связь. А я не уверен, что я этого хочу…</p><p>Уилл хохотнул, не в силах сдержаться.<br/>
— Моя галлюцинация считает, будто эмоциональная связь — это нечто хуже того, что у нас уже есть? Да ты и так уже у меня в голове, в моей жизни и в моей шкуре, — выпалил он, прежде чем успел обдумать свои слова.</p><p>Они оба замолчали и сидели так, по ощущениям, не один час, время от времени друг на друга поглядывая и неспособные сказать что-либо ещё.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Месяц прошёл слишком быстро и в то же время слишком медленно.</p><p>У Уилла по-прежнему почти каждый день болела голова и периодически поднималась температура, сколько бы таблеток он ни пил. Как-то за завтраком он сказал, что, возможно, ему стоит сходить к доктору, хоть его и охватывал ужас при одной этой мысли. Ганнибал тогда на секунду заколебался, но потом посоветовал не ходить. Вполне логично — в конце концов, он ведь озвучивал подспудные мысли самого Уилла, которому совершенно не хотелось обращаться к врачам. Поэтому Уилл продолжал терпеть дни, когда у него так подскакивала температура, что он вообще ничего не помнил. Как-то раз он пришёл в себя среди ночи и попытался встать — лишь для того, чтобы обнаружить рядом Ганнибала. Тот уложил его обратно в кровать и устроил у него на лбу влажное полотенце. Когда Уилл проснулся на следующее утро, Ганнибала уже не было, так что он точно не знал, ему это привиделось из-за температуры или это была его «обычная» галлюцинация. </p><p>Ещё у него начали случаться провалы в памяти, и не такие, как в те дни, когда у него поднималась температура и он потом ничего не помнил. Бывали моменты — иногда они длились несколько минут, иногда — несколько часов, — когда Уилл не имел ни малейшего понятия, что он делал. Как-то он оказался дома, совершенно не помня, как доехал туда из университета. В другой раз он шёл со сцены преступления, и вдруг обнаружил себя в придорожном кафе с тарелкой полусъеденного обеда.</p><p>Кошмары продолжали преследовать его почти каждую ночь. Иногда про убийц из его текущих расследований, а иногда это были сны другого рода, в которых он убивал подозреваемых из разных старых дел, которые не сумел закрыть. И время от времени они обновлялись.</p><p>В большинстве случаев, когда Уилл просыпался ночью от кошмаров, Ганнибал оказывался рядом, словно Уилл его каким-то образом вызывал. Иногда Ганнибал тоже просыпался, и они просто смотрели друг на друга, после чего ложились обратно спать, словно следуя некоему молчаливому соглашению. Но иногда Ганнибал продолжал спать, так что Уилл просто укладывался рядом, глядя на его ритмично вздымающуюся и опускающуюся спину, и проваливался в сон без сновидений.</p><p>Он ещё дважды заезжал к Эбигейл, забирая её из больницы, чтобы она могла немного проветриться. Эбигейл сказала, что, по мнению Аланы, ей становилось лучше, так что, возможно, её скоро выпишут. Это казалось хорошей новостью, но Эбигейл говорила об этом с грустью, и Уилл знал, что она сильно переживала из-за мыслей, что её ждёт после выписки.</p><p>А потом, всего за две недели, Уилл получил приглашение на празднование годовщины свадьбы Джека с Беллой. И запаниковал, поскольку ещё не купил подарка и у него даже не было приличного костюма, в котором можно было бы пойти. Когда он сказал об этом Ганнибалу, тот просиял… И вот, на следующий день они отправились за покупками. Ганнибал заставил его посетить четыре одёжных магазина и перемерить столько костюмов, что Уилл потерял им счёт после двадцатого. Ганнибал неизменно находил в них какие-то изъяны или недостатки, или они как-то не так сидели… Пока Уилл не надел очередной костюм (он готов был поклясться, что уже его мерил) и не глянул в зеркало на смотревшего в пол примерочной (как Уилл его и попросил, пока надевал костюм) Ганнибала.</p><p>— Готово, можешь смотреть, — сказал Уилл, устало поворачиваясь и ожидая, что Ганнибал сейчас отыщет недостаток и в этом костюме. Но когда Ганнибал поднял на него взгляд, его глаза блеснули и он улыбнулся.<br/>
— Вот оно, — объявил Ганнибал. — То, что надо. </p><p>На секунду Уилл застыл, а потом тоже улыбнулся.<br/>
— Правда? О боже, ну наконец-то! — простонал он, готовый расплакаться от облегчения.</p><p>— Да. Ну что ж, костюм у тебя есть, но теперь тебе нужно подобрать к нему подходящие туфли и пояс. И не забудь, что надо ещё купить подарки.</p><p>Улыбка Уилла померкла, и он снова готов был расплакаться… Но на этот раз не от облегчения.</p><p>Когда он пошёл платить за костюм, клерки украдкой на него косились, и Уилл знал, что они наверняка слышали, как он разговаривал в примерочной, стоя там один.  </p><p>— Я… говорил по телефону, — объяснил Уилл кассиру, и тот кивнул, не совсем убеждённый. — Мой друг хорошо разбирается в костюмах, так что… — Уилл замолчал и протянул ожидающему парню кредитку. Ганнибал стоял рядом, пытаясь подавить улыбку. Уиллу подумалось, что, возможно, ему стоит купить гарнитуру. Может, так он будет меньше смахивать на сумасшедшего…</p><p>Через несколько дней после этого, <i>наконец-то</i> купив всё необходимое, Уилл зашёл в лабораторию, где ребята ввели их с Джеком в курс дела насчёт текущего расследования. Уилл уже собирался идти в университет, когда Беверли вышла из лаборатории вместе с ним и спросила, есть ли у него минутка.</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил он. </p><p>Снимая на ходу перчатки, Беверли зашла в пустой кабинет. Уилл проследовал за ней.</p><p>— Я хотела спросить, ты берёшь с собой кого-то к Джеку с Беллой?<br/>
— Э-э... вообще-то, нет. Я иду соло, — Уилл слегка пожал плечами.<br/>
— Не хочешь пойти вместе со мной? — спросила она, и Уилл удивлённо поднял брови. — Нет, я не имею в виду… <i>в этом смысле</i>. Не в качестве пары, — быстро объяснила Беверли, выставив перед собой ладони.<br/>
— О. Хорошо, — улыбнулся Уилл.<br/>
— Я имела в виду пойти вместе как друзья. Нам тогда не придётся идти одиночками и выслушивать бесконечные вопросы, почему мы ни с кем не встречаемся, верно? — пошутила она.  </p><p>Рассмеявшись, Уилл кивнул.<br/>
— Точно. Хорошо, договорились. Пойдём вместе в качестве друзей.</p><p>Они договорились обсудить подробности ближе к дате празднества, после чего Беверли вернулась в лабораторию, а Уилл пошёл в университет. На полпути он задумался, не хотела ли Беверли <i>на самом деле</i> пригласить его в качестве пары для свидания, и немного запаниковал. Беверли ему очень нравилась, но не в романтическом смысле.</p><p>Наконец наступил последний день перед празднованием, так что вечером Уилл начал паковать чемодан. Попутно гадая, кто в здравом уме женился в декабре: Уилл ехал всего на два дня, но из-за объёмности одежды его чемодан был забит почти доверху. И это была лишь повседневная одежда, поскольку костюм он вёз отдельно, в специальном чехле.</p><p>— Так что, какие у тебя планы? — входя в спальню, поинтересовался Ганнибал.</p><p>Он готовил что-то на кухне, но, по-видимому, или сделал перерыв, или уже закончил.  </p><p>— На завтра? — уточнил Уилл, складывая синий свитер. Сев на краю кровати, Ганнибал взял в руки его старую футболку и, приподняв брови, изучил. Уилл отобрал её прежде, чем он успел отпустить какой-то комментарий. — Джек сказал, что гостям нужно приехать к полудню, так что я выеду после завтрака. Это всего в часе езды, мне даже не придётся рано вставать.</p><p>Джек с Беллой решили отпраздновать свою годовщину в туристическом комплексе с домиками прямо посреди горы. Они арендовали на два дня весь комплекс, заказав кейтеринг и разные активные развлечения, если верить Джеку. Уилл воспринял эту новость со смесью предвкушения и тревоги, но старался особенно не переживать (хотя у него не слишком-то хорошо получалось). Джек сказал, что, возможно, они смогут сходить порыбачить, так что после того, как Уилл упаковал всё необходимое и отнёс чемодан ко входной двери, на завтра, он сходил в сарайчик за удочкой и коробкой со снастями, поставив их рядом с чемоданом. </p><p>— Ты сказал Джерому, что уезжаешь? — когда Уилл вернулся в гостиную, спросил Ганнибал. Он как раз накрывал на стол, расставляя бокалы и столовые приборы. </p><p>Уилл посмотрел на собак. Элли с Уинстоном весело вырывали друг у друга тряпичную игрушку.<br/>
— Ага, он завтра придёт.</p><p>Джеромом звали двадцати-с-лишним-летнего парня, который приходил выпустить собак, когда Уилл уезжал в командировки или видел, что сцена убийства займёт у него дольше ожидаемого. Джером жил в одном из ближайших от Уилла домов (что было не так уж и близко, но Уилл достаточно хорошо ему платил, чтобы это не становилось проблемой).</p><p>Уилл помог Ганнибалу накрыть на стол, и они наконец сели ужинать. Ганнибал приготовил какое-то незнакомое Уиллу блюдо, которое так великолепно пахло, что он даже не спросил его названия. Они принялись за еду, а потом… подняв голову, Уилл удивлённо осмотрелся по сторонам. Он сидел на диване. В комнате работал телевизор. Ганнибал сидел на втором диване и смотрел что-то похожее на документальный фильм, но в настоящий момент повернулся к Уиллу.</p><p>— Уилл? — спросил Ганнибал, уловив его смятение.<br/>
— Я… Мы же ужинали, — пробормотал Уилл. У него запульсировала от боли голова, так что он наклонился вперёд, массируя виски. — Сколько прошло времени?<br/>
— С ужина? — уточнил Ганнибал, и Уилл кивнул. — Около часа.</p><p>Уилл слегка иронично засмеялся. Он потерял целый час. Снова.<br/>
— Чёрт.</p><p>Он услышал, как Ганнибал выключил телевизор и встал, после чего присел на корточки перед ним. Уилл позволил приподнять себе голову, и Ганнибал без колебаний потрогал его лоб. У Уилла наверняка была температура, потому что ладони Ганнибала показались ему прохладными.</p><p>— Температура не очень высокая. Скажи, как тебя зовут, какое сегодня число и где ты находишься, — попросил Ганнибал. </p><p>Его слова Уилла не удивили — он так уже делал в прошлые разы, когда у Уилла случались провалы в памяти.</p><p>— Меня зовут Уилл Грэм… Сегодня пятница и я нахожусь в Вулф-Трап, в штате Вирджиния, — глядя Ганнибалу в глаза, отбарабанил он.</p><p>Ганнибал кивнул и после нескольких секунд наконец убрал ладонь со лба Уилла.<br/>
— Думаю, тебе лучше лечь сегодня пораньше. И выпей две таблетки вместо одной, — вставая, проинструктировал он.</p><p>Уилл кивнул и в точности последовал его совету. Выпив пару таблеток, он отправился спать. Он надеялся, что его температура спадёт, иначе ему пришлось бы отменить поездку.</p><p>Уже засыпая, он почувствовал, как матрас прогнулся под весом ещё одного человека, но не удивился. Он уже привык спать рядом с Ганнибалом…<br/>
* * *</p><p>Прибыв на территорию комплекса, Уилл увидел, что, судя по количеству машин на парковке, большинство гостей уже приехали. Заняв одно из последних свободных мест, он взял свой чемодан, чехол с костюмом и рыболовные принадлежности, и двинулся со всем этим по выложенной галькой дорожке. По обеим сторонам тут и там виднелись домики, но вскоре он нашёл то, что искал: административное здание (судя по виду), разделённое на небольшой офис с табличкой «Ресепшен» и здоровенную деревянную пристройку — должно быть, зал, в котором предстояло проходить празднованию.</p><p>— Здравствуйте. Я Уилл Грэм, — обратился он к женщине в офисе, которая, по-видимому, всем здесь заправляла.<br/>
— Отлично, мистер Грэм… — сказала та, просматривая список у себя под рукой. — Ага, вот вы. Домик номер восемнадцать, — сообщила она, и сидящая рядом молоденькая девушка взяла с доски за столом ключи. — Сьюзен вас к нему проведёт. Хорошего отдыха, мистер Грэм.  </p><p>Когда они вышли и Уилл, споткнувшись, едва не выронил коробку со снастями, девушка предложила ему помочь. Поблагодарив, он передал коробку ей.</p><p>— Вот мы и на месте, — объявила Сьюзен, открывая домик и ставя снасти на столик внутри. — Надеюсь, вам у нас понравится!</p><p>Уилл ещё раз её поблагодарил и вручил ей чаевые. Когда она ушла, он зашёл в домик и положил чехол с костюмом на стол, а чемодан с удочкой — на пол, осматриваясь по сторонам. Домик выглядел великолепно, просторный и целиком сложенный из брёвен. Большая кровать, возле входа — стол и два стула, перед камином — кофейный столик с двумя креслами… Тут даже была маленькая кухонька со шкафчиками и холодильником.</p><p>— Здесь очаровательно, — сообщил появившийся Ганнибал.  </p><p>Он сопровождал Уилла в начале поездки, как обычно жалуясь на музыку (так что Уилл неохотно позволил ему включить станцию с классической музыкой, хотя вообще-то та начинала ему нравиться). Но на полдороги исчез, и оставшуюся часть пути Уилл ехал наедине со своими мыслями.</p><p>— Это да, — согласился Уилл, садясь на край кровати, чтобы проверить матрас. — Им, наверное, пришлось продать почки, чтобы всё это арендовать.</p><p>Ганнибал хищно улыбнулся в ответ, и Уилл закатил глаза, осознав свой случайный каламбур. </p><p>Затем Ганнибал изучил холодильник.<br/>
— Старый добрый Джек, — заметил он, и Уилл увидел, что холодильник был полон маленьких бутылочек со спиртным.</p><p>— Ага, не надо. Знаешь, сколько всё это стоит?<br/>
— Думаю, что в данной ситуации правильный ответ «Нисколько», — и он протянул Уиллу маленькую карточку. </p><p>Поднявшись, тот подошёл её изучить. На карточке было написано «Угощайтесь всем, чем пожелаете. Джек и Белла». Уилл приподнял бровь. Кроуфорды действительно ни на чём не экономили.</p><p>Тут в дверь кто-то постучал, так что Уилл пошёл её открыть.</p><p>— Уилл, — поприветствовал его Джек, и они пожали друг другу руки. — Мне сказали, что ты уже приехал.<br/>
— Ага, только добрался, — слегка улыбаясь, ответил Уилл. Было так странно видеть Джека в повседневной одежде — подспудно он словно ожидал увидеть его в тех самых костюмах, в которых тот ходил на работу.<br/>
— Ну, обустраивайся, переодевайся в что-то более подходящее... Отдыхай, в общем. Все уже собираются в зале, ланч будет через… — он взглянул на часы, — примерно через полчаса.<br/>
— Отлично, я скоро подойду. </p><p>Попрощавшись, Джек ушёл. Закрыв за ним дверь, Уилл обернулся и, хмурясь, посмотрел на свои штаны с рубашкой.<br/>
— А что не так с моей нынешней одеждой? — спросил он Ганнибала, имея в виду комментарий Джека.</p><p>Ганнибал, как раз выливающий в стакан маленькую бутылочку с, судя по всему, виски, лишь поднял брови.<br/>
— Ты точно хочешь это услышать?</p><p>Уилл точно <i>не хотел</i>, поэтому он просто повесил костюм в шкаф и, оставив Ганнибала одного, быстро принял душ. Затем, поскольку основное торжество намечалось на ужин, надел рубашку получше, добавив сверху серый пиджак.</p><p>Придя в зал, он обнаружил гораздо больше людей, чем ожидал. Джек говорил, что они пригласили только друзей семьи, однако Уилл сомневался, что большинство присутствующих приходились Кроуфордам близкими друзьями или вообще друзьями… В конце концов, Уилла они тоже пригласили, хотя его нельзя было назвать близким другом. Но он по крайней мере видел Джека почти каждый день. </p><p>Он поздоровался с Аланой, Прайсом, Зеллером, Беверли и ещё несколькими людьми, которых знал из ФБР. А потом увидел человека, при виде которого у него скрутило желудок.</p><p>— Уилл! — позвал его Джек, махая ему подойти. — Уилл, это…<br/>
— Доктор Чилтон, — не в силах сдержаться, выпалил Уилл.</p><p>Ганнибал стоял рядом и, хотя Уилл не мог на него посмотреть, он знал, что тот наверняка сверлил Чилтона хмурым взглядом. А Чилтон выглядел удивлённым, когда Уилл назвал его фамилию.</p><p>— Вы знакомы? — спросил Джек, и Уилл откашлялся, пытаясь скрыть своё недовольство. <i>Ганнибалово</i> недовольство. </p><p>— Вообще-то, нет. Просто я о нём наслышан, благодаря его репутации, — ответил Уилл, что, в общем-то, не было ложью.<br/>
— Надеюсь, вы обо мне слышали только хорошее! — пошутил Чилтон, и Уилл изобразил улыбку, когда тот засмеялся. — Ну, должен сказать, что я тоже очень много о вас слышал. Для меня честь наконец-то познакомиться с молодым и невероятно талантливым профайлером Уиллом Грэмом.</p><p>Уилл пожал протянутую руку Чилтона, хотя ему пришлось сдержаться, чтобы не сжать её слишком сильно. Он знал, что это не был Фредерик Чилтон, которого он видел в своих галлюцинациях, но всё равно не мог не испытывать к нему неприязни. </p><p>— Люди склонны всё преувеличивать, — избегая зрительного контакта, отозвался он.</p><p>Тут к ним подошёл официант с полным подносом еды. Все дружно взяли себе по канапе.  </p><p>— О, эта икра просто великолепна. Лососевая, не так ли? — попробовав канапе, спросил Чилтон у Джека.<br/>
— Понятия не имею, честно говоря. Всю еду выбирала моя жена, это она у нас кулинарный эксперт, — ответил Джек.<br/>
— Что ж, у неё безупречный вкус. Хотя самая вкусная икра, которую мне доводилось пробовать — это севрюжья. Просто непередаваемо.<br/>
— Уверен, от ваших пациентов в больнице вы узнали о закусках всё, что только можно, — не удержался Уилл, и спокойно отпил вина, которое взял, войдя в зал. </p><p>Джек, слегка нахмурившись, посмотрел на него, а у Чилтона сделался озадаченный вид, словно он не знал, что на это ответить. Чуть повернувшись, Уилл увидел обнажившего зубы в улыбке Ганнибала. </p><p>— Э-э, прошу прощения, Фредерик, но тебе придётся нас извинить. Мне нужно продолжить встречать гостей. Побеседуем позже, хорошо? — вмешался Джек, кладя руку Уиллу на плечо и оттаскивая его назад.   </p><p>Распрощавшись, Чилтон пошёл общаться с другими гостями, и Уилл мысленно поблагодарил Джека. </p><p>— Не знал, что вы с доктором Чилтоном друзья, — сказал Уилл, когда они отошли на достаточно далёкое расстояние, чтобы Чилтон не мог их услышать.<br/>
— Мы не друзья. Мы несколько раз встречались на разных расследованиях, но он работает с Аланой и умеет просачиваться в нужные места, — объяснил Джек, а потом остановился и бросил на Уилла серьёзный взгляд. — Ты в порядке? Выглядишь… дёрганым. Больше обычного, в смысле, — уточнил он, и Уилл безрадостно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Я в порядке. Просто общение — не мой конёк, — отозвался он, снова отпивая вина.<br/>
— Что ж, тогда мне лучше отложить твоё знакомство с моей женой. Или?.. — поинтересовался Джек. </p><p>Улыбнувшись, Уилл сделал глоток побольше.<br/>
— Сейчас вполне подходящий момент.</p><p>Джек повёл его мимо множества столов, заполнивших огромный зал. За некоторыми гости уже сидели, возле других — стояли и беседовали, пробуя закуски или напитки. </p><p>Наконец они добрались до небольшой группки людей, в центре которой стояла красивая женщина. Уилл сразу узнал её по фотографиям у Джека на столе, хотя сейчас она выглядела худее — должно быть, из-за болезни.</p><p>— Белла, — позвал Джек, целуя её в щёку и нежно трогая за талию. — Это Уилл Грэм. Уилл, это Белла.</p><p>Когда та приблизилась, Уилл поцеловал ей руку. Почему-то это показалось ему уместным, хотя он не припоминал, чтобы хоть раз так делал при знакомстве с любой другой женщиной. </p><p>— Piacere*, Уилл, — сказала Белла, и Уилл улыбнулся.<br/>
— Il piacere è tutto mio**, — отпуская её ладонь, ответил он. </p><p>Белла шагнула назад, снова встав рядом с Джеком, и они на секунду переглянулись.</p><p>— Не знал, что ты говоришь по-итальянски, Уилл, — заметил Джек.<br/>
— По-итальянски? Я… я не знаю итальянского, — засмеялся Уилл, решив, что они шутят.</p><p>Ганнибал стоял рядом, и Уилл бегло покосился на него, лишь чтобы убедиться, что он позабавленно улыбался.</p><p>— Что ж, значит, ты отлично говоришь <i>не по-итальянски</i>, — отозвалась Белла, и все трое рассмеялись, хотя Уиллу стало слегка не по себе.</p><p>Отойдя, он сел за один из самых дальних столов и попробовал несколько выставленных там блюд.</p><p>— Уилл.</p><p>Подняв взгляд, Уилл увидел садящуюся на соседний стул Алану.</p><p>— Алана, — кивнул он. Устроившийся по другую сторону от него Ганнибал подался вперёд.<br/>
— Как твои дела? — спросила Алана, поскольку они сегодня ещё не разговаривали, хоть и видели друг друга.<br/>
— Всё хорошо. Просто ненадолго прячусь, — признался Уилл.</p><p> Она улыбнулась:<br/>
— Я тебя понимаю. Кажется, я знаю всего треть присутствующих.<br/>
— Так много? — переспросил Уилл, и Алана засмеялась, а затем взяла с тарелки на столе канапе. </p><p>— Эбигейл говорит, что ваши с ней сессии хорошо проходят? — сменил тему Уилл.<br/>
— Ага, — отпив вина, подтвердила Алана. — По-моему, ей гораздо лучше. Думаю, я порекомендую её выписать через несколько недель. Может, через пару месяцев. </p><p>Уилл снова занервничал, как всегда, когда думал об этом моменте.</p><p>— Эбигейл рассказала мне, что ты её навещал. Это очень мило с твоей стороны. И приносит ей огромную пользу, — сообщила Алана.</p><p>Уилл слабо улыбнулся.<br/>
— Да мне совсем нетрудно. Мне нравится её проведывать, она хороший ребёнок. </p><p>Алана согласно кивнула, и они дружно отпили из своих бокалов. Посмотрев вправо, Уилл увидел, что Ганнибал исчез.</p><p>Когда все поели, Джек объявил, что гости могут позаниматься чем захотят и что к их услугам самый разный активный отдых: горный туризм, байдарки, рыбалка, несколько видов спорта… Некоторые решили вернуться в домики, чтобы отдохнуть, ещё одна небольшая группка осталась в зале, допивая (или только начиная пить) свои напитки. Другие гости, в основном с детьми, объявили, что пойдут играть в футбол. Когда все начали расходиться, к Уиллу подошёл Джек и поинтересовался, не хочет ли он отправиться на рыбалку. Уилл охотно согласился — рыбалка была единственным событием этих выходных, которое он искренне предвкушал. Поэтому он отправился в домик и переоделся в старые штаны, свитер и рыбацкий жилет, и надел шапку, потому что начинало холодать. </p><p>Они пошли рыбачить вместе с двумя парочками и несколькими одиночными гостями, но поскольку лодки были рассчитаны на двоих, Уилл объединился с Джеком и они поплыли к центру озеру. Сюда всё ещё доносились крики и смех людей на территории комплекса, но Уилл почувствовал себя комфортнее в ту же секунду, как их лодка заскользила по воде. Рыбалка всегда его успокаивала, и дело было даже не в самом процессе, но в пребывании на реке или озере: слушая плеск воды, наедине с природой… Хотя сейчас рядом находился ещё и Джек, Уилл чувствовал себя более умиротворённым, чем во все последние месяцы.</p><p>Несколько часов они, почти не разговаривая, рыбачили, но когда начало садиться солнце, им пришлось возвращаться.<br/>
— Жена меня убьёт, если я опоздаю на наш собственный праздник, — сказал Джек, когда они вытаскивали лодку на берег.</p><p>Возле домиков их с Джеком пути разошлись. Уилл отправился к себе и начал готовиться к вечеру. Снова приняв душ (потому что, хоть они и не забрали с собой ни одной пойманной рыбины, от него ощутимо воняло), он облачился в свой новый костюм. Когда Уилл посмотрел в зеркало, у него появилось странное ощущение, будто он надел чужую одежду, хотя он не мог не признать, что выглядел весьма эффектно. Повернувшись, чтобы взять туфли, он увидел Ганнибала, наблюдающего за ним со странным выражением лица.</p><p>— Ну, как я выгляжу? — разведя руками, спросил Уилл.<br/>
— Ты выглядишь… — начал было Ганнибал, но затем замолчал.<br/>
— Нелепо, да? Мне стоило купить менее строгий костюм…<br/>
— Ты выглядишь идеально.</p><p>Уилл снова покосился на Ганнибала и кивнул, чувствуя, что слегка покраснел от комплимента. Тут в дверь кто-то постучал, и Уилл возблагодарил судьбу за вмешательство. Открыв дверь, он обнаружил на пороге Беверли в потрясающем голубом платье без бретелек.</p><p>— Ух ты, — поздоровалась Беверли, с улыбкой глядя на него. — Прошу прощения, это что, домик Джеймса Бонда? — пошутила она, и Уилл засмеялся, избегая, впрочем, смотреть ей в глаза.<br/>
— Шикарно выглядишь, Беверли. Дай мне секундочку, — он показал на свои босые ноги.     </p><p>Он закончил собираться, и они пошли вместе в зал. Там снова начали собираться люди, на этот раз гораздо более нарядно одетые. Убранство зала полностью сменили и он выглядел просто потрясающе, повсюду декорированный цветами, фонариками и всевозможными украшениями. Все столы сдвинули под левую стену, а под правой установили алтарь, вокруг которого расставили раскладные стулья. Это напоминало свадьбу… что и произошло. Джек с Беллой снова принесли друг другу свадебные клятвы во время прекрасной и трогательной церемонии, на которой многие расплакались. В конце концов, сейчас Белла чувствовала себя неплохо… но кто знал, каково будет её состояние через год или даже через несколько месяцев?</p><p>После церемонии официанты и персонал зала принялись убирать стулья, а гости переместились к столам. Когда все сели, из кухни начали разносить еду. Ганнибал время от времени появлялся, чтобы прокомментировать некоторые блюда, и Уилл даже хихикнул над одной из его шуток. Когда Беверли спросила, почему он смеётся, Уиллу пришлось повторить эту шутку вслух, но Беверли лишь улыбнулась и продолжила есть. Однако помимо этого маленького инцидента они с Беверли довольно много беседовали, и Уилл не чувствовал себя неловко (за исключением тех моментов, когда окружающие пытались завязать с ними разговор, расспрашивая их о работе или <i>как давно они встречаются</i> — на что Уилл лишь опускал взгляд, а Беверли со смехом объясняла, что они не встречаются). </p><p>Когда ужин наконец закончился (после стольких блюд, что Уилл потерял им счёт), поднялся друг Джека с Беллой и произнёс речь. Некоторые гости последовали его примеру, и это закончилось лишь через несколько минут, когда встал сам Джек и поблагодарил всех собравшихся за то, что они пришли… после чего объявил, что теперь начнётся <i>настоящее</i> празднование. Свет в зале потускнел и заиграла музыка. Незаметно для Уилла часть зала, в которой раньше находился алтарь, оказывается, успели освободить, превратив в большой танцпол. Все начали подниматься со своих мест и, следуя примеру Джека и Беллы, двигаться под музыку. </p><p>Уилл краем глаза покосился на Беверли, от души надеясь, что она не захочет танцевать, но она лишь наблюдала за другими гостями, улыбаясь и смеясь. Впрочем, долго это не продлилось: когда через несколько песен зазвучала медленная баллада, Беверли положила ладонь ему на плечо.</p><p>— Идём, мы просто <i>обязаны</i> станцевать под эту песню, — поднялась она.<br/>
— Что?.. Нет, нет, я… я не танцую, — затряс головой Уилл.<br/>
— Уилл, это же Элвис Пресли. Элвису не отказывают. </p><p>Уилл уже открыл рот, чтобы снова запротестовать, но почувствовал рядом присутствие Ганнибала. </p><p>— Предоставь это мне, — сказал тот, глядя на Уилла. Спрашивая его разрешения.</p><p>Уилл на секунду заколебался, но затем легонько кивнул. Улыбнувшись, Ганнибал взял Беверли за руку, которая явно немного удивилась «его» неожиданному согласию. </p><p>Уилл тоже встал из-за стола и проследовал за ними на танцпол, где устроился в стороне, наблюдая. Они нашли свободное место, и Ганнибал слегка крутанул Беверли в танце — Уилл улыбнулся, когда она засмеялась. После этого они медленно закружились под музыку. Их движения, такие простые и в то же время такие красивые, быстро его заворожили. А потом, когда Беверли очутилась к нему спиной, Ганнибал посмотрел прямо на Уилла, и ему показалось, будто пол у него под ногами попросту исчез. Уилл закрыл глаза, а когда снова их открыл, то обнаружил себя прямо перед Ганнибалом, двигаясь в такт песне. Он знал, что это было невозможным, потому что с Ганнибалом танцевала Беверли. Или это он с ней танцевал?..</p><p>Но каким-то образом Уилл чувствовал, как левая ладонь Ганнибала сжимала его правую, в то время как его правая ладонь лежала у Уилла на талии… и он просто перестал задаваться лишними вопросами. Ганнибал улыбнулся, глядя ему прямо в глаза, и Уилл <i>знал</i>, что тот сейчас тоже видел не Беверли. Уилл позволил Ганнибалу себя вести, и ему казалось, будто он плыл по воздуху, будто всё это было нереальным… Но что теперь вообще <i>было</i> реальным? Уилл не знал, и в данную секунду его это попросту не волновало. </p><p>В какой-то момент ему показалось, что он больше не может выдерживать Ганнибалового взгляда, и он, ошеломлённый, опустил глаза. Ганнибал привлёк его ближе, и Уилл прислонился к его плечу, почувствовав у себя под щекой ткань его тюремного комбинезона. И смежил веки, а затем обвил шею Ганнибала руками и позволил себе гипнотически покачиваться под музыку. Ганнибалова щека касалась его макушки, и ему казалось, будто существовали только они двое — никого и ничего вокруг.  </p><p>Когда песня закончилась, Уилл открыл глаза: и он снова стоял, держа в руках Беверли. Слегка смущённый, он попятился, но Беверли лишь улыбнулась.</p><p>— Это было шикарно! Я всегда хотела станцевать под эту песню, — сказала она, и они пошли обратно. Уилл не мог объяснить, что только что произошло, но снова решил не задаваться лишними вопросами. Вместо этого он взял свой бокал с виски и, пока никто не видел, выпил таблетку от головной боли (которая уже начала заявлять о себе).<br/>
* * *</p><p>Вернувшись в домик, Уилл привалился к двери, чувствуя соблазн попросту сползти на пол. Он по-настоящему устал и не сомневался, что у него снова поднялась температура. А кроме того, он был слегка нетрезв.</p><p>Однако первым делом он пошёл к камину и разжёг огонь, воспользовавшись парой уже лежащих там поленьев. Ночь выдалась холодной и, хотя в кабине было теплее, Уилл всё равно мёрз. </p><p>— Это был интересный вечер, — сообщил появившийся рядом Ганнибал.</p><p>Уилл поднялся на ноги, наблюдая за языками пламени, которые уже начали облизывать дрова, и медленно кивнул, не поворачиваясь. «Интересный» было довольно уместным словом, чтобы охарактеризовать некоторые сегодняшние события (вроде перебравшего Зеллера, танцующего с повязанным на лбу галстуком).  </p><p>— Не хочешь ещё немного выпить перед сном? Чувствовать вкус спиртного через тебя — немного не то, чем пробовать его самому, а мне бы не хотелось пить в одиночестве, — сказал Ганнибал.  </p><p>Уилл не совсем понял, о чём он, но снова кивнул, всё ещё загипнотизированный пляской огня. Пока Ганнибал готовил им напитки в здешней маленькой кухоньке, Уилл снял пиджак и повесил его на спинку одного из кресел. Когда он закатал рукава рубашки, к нему подошёл Ганнибал, протягивая стакан с виски.</p><p>— Спасибо, — почти шёпотом поблагодарил Уилл, и его голос прозвучал как-то странно.</p><p>Они неторопливо потягивали виски, глядя в камин и позволяя пламени себя согреть.</p><p>— Я бы запросто мог добавить это место в свой дворец памяти. Здесь очень красиво и спокойно.<br/>
— Твой дворец памяти? — переспросил Уилл, впервые за разговор поворачиваясь к Ганнибалу.</p><p>Отсветы от камина бросали тому на лицо пляшущие тени.</p><p>— Часть моего сознания, которую я использую, чтобы уходить в себя. Чтобы забывать… и чтобы помнить, — объяснил Ганнибал, глядя на него и делая глоток виски.<br/>
— А мне нужен лишь поток. Я запрокидываю голову, закрываю глаза, и ухожу в тишину потока… — признался Уилл.<br/>
— Как при рыбалке, — сообразил Ганнибал, и Уилл легонько кивнул.</p><p>Допив виски, Уилл поставил стакан на кофейный столик за их спинами. И, спрятав руки в карманы, вздохнул, глядя на огонь. А потом вспомнил сегодняшний танец и свои тогдашние ощущения… Как всё происходящее казалось ему сном, но в то же самое время он знал, что оно было настоящим (ну, по крайней мере, настолько настоящим, насколько могло быть, учитывая, что речь шла о галлюцинации). Обернувшись к Ганнибалу, Уилл снова поразился его потрясающей реалистичности. Как Уилл мог всё это выдумывать, когда оно казалось таким реальным... Он уставился на серый тюремный комбинезон, собирающийся в складки на локтях и на талии. Затем перевёл взгляд на лицо Ганнибала, на линию его покрытого щетиной подбородка. На его острые скулы и падающие на лоб пряди. На его губы, чуть приоткрывшиеся, чтобы отпить виски, и на движение его адамового яблока, когда он сделал глоток. Уилл вспомнил, как он впервые к Ганнибалу прикоснулся, тогда, у себя на кухне, и ему стало интересно, каково было бы его поцеловать, почувствовать его губы под своими. </p><p>Уилл мог бы винить во всём алкоголь или свою поднявшуюся температуру, но в итоге, когда он подался вперёд, он сделал это потому, что хотел узнать. <i>Должен был</i> узнать… </p><p>Слегка придвинулся к Ганнибалу, он поднял правую руку. Тот повернулся, но не сдвинулся с места и ничего не сказал, когда Уилл дотронулся до его щеки и немного развернул к себе. Затем Уилл медленно подался ещё ближе. Его сердце колотилось быстрее, чем когда-либо в жизни, но он не остановился — только не теперь, когда он был так близко. Закрыв глаза, он коснулся губ Ганнибала своими… и <i>почувствовал</i> их. Это был лишь лёгкий контакт кожи с кожей, но Уиллу во второй за этот вечер раз показалось, будто пол под ним исчез и единственным, что его удерживало, был Ганнибал и его кожа, которую Уилл чувствовал под своими губами и пальцами.</p><p>Отстранившись, он медленно открыл глаза. У него слегка закружилась голова, но он всё равно попытался сфокусироваться на лице Ганнибала, которое находилось так близко. Он не убрал ладони с Ганнибаловой щеки и не отодвинулся. Вместо этого он оцепенело облизнул губы, снова почувствовав на языке вкус виски, как будто только что его выпил. Ганнибал напряжённо смотрел на него, и Уилл выдержал его взгляд, но оба не шевелились и не говорили ни слова. Уилл чувствовал кожу Ганнибала под кончиками своих пальцев, и, когда ему начало казаться, будто те полыхают, он наконец медленно опустил руку. Как только их контакт оборвался и он перестал чувствовать Ганнибала, усталость и головная боль обрушились на него, словно волна. </p><p>Развернувшись, Уилл побрёл в ванную, где выпил две таблетки аспирина. Затем он разделся и, вернувшись в комнату, бросил одежду поверх своего чемодана. У него вдруг напрочь исчезли все силы, поэтому он даже не стал надевать футболку, а просто залез под одеяло, всё это время ощущая на себе взгляд Ганнибала. </p><p>Он заснул очень быстро, и той ночью ему совсем ничего не снилось.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Когда Уилл уснул, Ганнибал отнёс оба их стакана на кухню, после чего вернулся и сел в одно из кресел, время от времени поглядывая на Уилла. Его недавние действия стали для Ганнибала совершенно неожиданными и заставили понять, что, несмотря на их глубокую связь, он не мог предугадать поступков Уилла. Его это в равной степени беспокоило и восхищало. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Однако что его тревожило — он начинал чувствовать эмоции, которых никогда раньше не чувствовал, по крайней мере, столь интенсивно. Сегодня вечером он испытал самое сильное замешательство за всю свою жизнь, а он к такому не привык. Обычно он руководствовался чёткими целями или любопытством из разряда «а что произойдёт, если?..», и мог предугадать результаты — или им удивиться. Но ничто никогда не оказывалось для него настолько неожиданным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Одно Ганнибал после сегодняшних событий знал твёрдо: время игр с верой Уилла в то, что он являлся галлюцинацией, подошло к концу. Даже если это могло испортить все остальные планы Ганнибала, Уиллу пора было понять, что всё происходящее происходило на самом деле... </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*итал. "Рада познакомиться".<br/>**итал. "Нет, это я рад с вами познакомиться".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>— Ты плохо ешь, не ведёшь себя как следует, санитары говорят, что бывают дни, когда ты едва встаёшь с кровати… А теперь эта слабенькая попытка напасть на персонал, — перечисляла сидевшая перед Ганнибалом за столом Алана Блум.<br/>— Я бы не назвал эту попытку такой уж слабенькой, но… — пробубнил стоящий у неё за спиной Чилтон, но Алана его проигнорировала.<br/>— Ты чёртов садист, Ганнибал, но ты никогда не вёл себя так иррационально и бессмысленно.<br/></em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Проснувшись, Уилл сразу понял, что лежит в кровати один. Открыв глаза, он покосился вправо, туда, где уже привык видеть Ганнибала — но там было пусто. С трудом поднявшись с кровати, он побрёл в ванную принять душ.</p><p>Вчера он пробыл на территории туристического комплекса до ланча, но дольше, несмотря на увещевания Джека, не остался. Уилл сообщил, что ему нужно заняться проверкой студенческих заданий и письменных экзаменов, но, хотя это не было ложью, на самом деле он просто переобщался на многие недели вперёд. Когда он наконец вернулся в Вулф-Трап, собаки радостно его приветствовали, и он вдруг сообразил, что за весь день Ганнибал ни разу не появился. Уилл забеспокоился, не злился ли тот из-за поцелуя, но у него не было никакой возможности узнать наверняка…</p><p>Поэтому, выйдя на следующее утро из ванной и увидев на кухне Ганнибала, он облегчённо выдохнул (до этого момента даже не осознавая, что сдерживал дыхание). Интересно, когда это его жизнь начала вертеться вокруг его персональной галлюцинации?   </p><p>— Утро, — стараясь, чтобы его голос прозвучал непринуждённо, поздоровался он, и пошёл к шкафчикам, чтобы достать кружки, тарелки и прочие вещи для завтрака.<br/>
— Утро.</p><p>Пока Ганнибал готовил, Уилл накрыл на стол и сел, ожидая, пока Ганнибал к нему присоединится. Уилл попытался определить его настроение, наблюдая за его движениями, но у него ничего не получилось. Наконец Ганнибал подошёл к столу, неся панкейки и несколько аккомпанирующих добавок, и они молча принялись за еду. Продолжая краем глаза наблюдать за Ганнибалом, Уилл заметил, что сегодня тот, похоже, о чём-то задумался.</p><p>— Всё в порядке? — не выдержав, спросил он после безуспешных попыток угадать что-то по выражению Ганнибалового лица.</p><p>Ганнибал оторвал взгляд от панкейков у себя на тарелке и воззрился на Уилла, прежде чем проглотить то, что положил в рот. Затем он спокойно поднёс к губам кружку с кофе и сделал глоток.</p><p>— Мне кажется, нам нужно поговорить, — наконец сказал он.<br/>
— Моя галлюцинация решила со мной порвать? — пошутил Уилл, но тут же вспомнил про поцелуй и пожалел о выбранных им словах. Он откашлялся. </p><p>Ганнибал с серьёзным видом поставил чашку на стол.<br/>
— Ты действительно в это веришь? — спросил он. </p><p>Уилл слегка нахмурился.</p><p>— Во что?<br/>
— В то, что я галлюцинация, — объяснил Ганнибал, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Что я всего лишь порождение твоего разума.</p><p>Уилл несколько мгновений его изучал, а затем хохотнул.<br/>
— Хочешь попытаться убедить меня, что ты настоящий?<br/>
— Возможно, тебе пора принять реальность.</p><p>Саркастически улыбнувшись, Уилл встал и понёс свою чашку и наполовину съеденные панкейки на кухню, оставив там на столешнице. У него резко пропал аппетит. Он слышал, как Ганнибал тоже поднялся и подошёл к нему.</p><p>— Уилл, послушай…<br/>
— Нет.</p><p>Уилл вцепился руками в край столешницы, чувствуя волну гнева.</p><p>— <i>Никогда</i> больше не говори такого. Я не понимаю, как, чёрт подери, это возможно или как оно работает, но я <i>знаю</i>, что всё это ненастоящее, — последние слова он почти прорычал.</p><p>Уилл не раз об этом думал, и одним из самых больших его страхов было настолько потеряться в собственном воображении, что перестать отличать реальность от своих фантазий. Пока что у него это ещё получалось, но он не знал, надолго ли. И тот факт, что его собственная галлюцинация пыталась убедить его в обратном, приводил его в ужас.</p><p>Немного успокоившись, он отодвинулся. Ганнибал продолжал стоять рядом, и Уилл на секунду встретился с ним взглядом, прежде чем развернуться и пойти в ванную за аспирином.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Поскольку университет был закрыт на рождественские каникулы, Уилл занялся проверкой работ, которые задал своим студентам несколько недель назад. Он ожидал, что после их разговора Ганнибал исчезнет, но вместо этого тот, словно пытаясь ему что-то доказать, почти целый день провёл с ним. Он пошёл с Уиллом выгуливать собак, сидел на диване и читал книгу, пока Уилл работал, и остался у него почти на весь вечер.</p><p>Ночью, когда Уилл уснул, ему приснился кошмар, который он уже несколько раз видел на прошлой неделе. В котором он кого-то убивал. Уилл подождал этого человека в его машине и, когда тот сел внутрь, без колебаний перерезал ему горло, даже не дожидаясь, чтобы тот его заметил. Уилл проснулся, когда поднёс во сне руку ко рту и слизнул с неё кровь. Дрожа и задыхаясь, он сел в кровати и подождал, пока у него не пройдёт чувство, что он рискует потерять сознание, если встанет. Затем он бросил свою мокрую футболку на пол и надел чистую, и вернулся обратно в постель — чтобы обнаружить там Ганнибала. Приподнявшись на локте, тот смотрел на него, словно желая удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке. Уилл забрался под одеяло и вздохнул, чувствуя, как остатки кошмара покидают его разум.</p><p>Наконец, через несколько секунд, Ганнибал лёг, опустив голову на подушку. Уилл знал, что тот продолжает на него смотреть, но не поворачивался, таращась в темноте на потолок, пока не услышал, как дыхание Ганнибала сделалось глубже, а тело обмякло. Только после этого он перекатился на бок и какое-то время разглядывал его черты, освещаемые лунным светом. В отличие от всего сегодняшнего дня после их беседы, его лицо выглядело расслабленным и умиротворённым. Ему на лоб и на подушку падали растрёпанные пряди, и Уилл протянул руку, чтобы их погладить, но неуверенно остановился. На мгновение он позволил себе обдумать возможность того, что Ганнибал был настоящим. Со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Это означало бы, что всё происходившее между ними на протяжении последних месяцев было настоящим. Что Уилл делил свою жизнь с мужчиной, с серийным убийцей, с <i>Ганнибалом Лектером</i>. Однако несмотря на понимание всех этих вещей, Уиллу искренне захотелось, чтобы это было правдой — так что он крепко зажмурился, прогоняя саму эту мысль.</p><p>Открыв глаза, он снова взглянул на Ганнибала. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось до него дотронуться, почувствовать то, что он чувствовал, когда они друг к другу прикасались… Но Уилл не стал этого делать. Вместо этого он скомкал простынь в кулаках и лежал с ним лицом к лицу до тех пор, пока потихоньку не уснул.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Проснувшись утром, Ганнибал, как обычно, сфокусировался на Уилле. Тот обнаружился всё ещё спящим в кровати — вполне ожидаемо, учитывая, что среди ночи он проснулся от кошмара. Поэтому Ганнибал пошёл на кухню и принялся как можно тише доставать из шкафчиков всё необходимое… Как вдруг его отвлёк звук открывающейся двери, и он снова очутился в Балтиморе.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Доброе утро! — поприветствовал его Чилтон, и у Ганнибала скрутило желудок от отвращения. Радующийся Чилтон означал, что Ганнибала его слова не порадуют. — И вновь наступил этот день. День уборки!</i>
</p><p><i>Поднявшись со стула, Ганнибал на секунду прикрыл глаза, слегка наклонив голову. Общение с этим человеком требовало гораздо больше терпения, чем у него имелось… При том, что Ганнибал был</i> очень<i> терпеливым.</i></p><p>
  <i>Когда его приковали наручниками к специальным отверстиям в стекле и персонал устремился в его комнату, Ганнибал краем глаза мог видеть, как Чилтон, по своему обыкновению, принялся всё трогать. Сперва он пооткрывал все книги, лежащие у Ганнибала возле кровати. Затем пошёл к рисункам у него на столе и начал небрежно их перебирать. У Ганнибала внутри всколыхнулась знакомая злость, но он удерживал невозмутимое выражение лица. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Знаете, так несправедливо, что вы столь талантливы. Такая напрасная трата… — сообщил Чилтон, подходя к нему и появляясь в поле его зрения. — Кто это? — спросил он, показывая на рисунок у себя в руках. Тот изображал лежащего на кровати мужчину, над которым склонился ещё один — это были Ахиллес с Патроклом. Ганнибал посмотрел на пальцы Чилтона, без малейшего уважения лапающие его рисунок.  И вдруг сообразил, что ему предоставилась отличная возможность, прямо сейчас. Получится не ахти, поскольку он не подготовился, но он не знал, когда ему выпадет другой шанс… поэтому решил воспользоваться имеющимся.    </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Наклоните его немного ко мне, — попросил он, делая вид, будто не может толком разглядеть рисунок. Чилтон слегка повернул листок и заодно сам чуть-чуть наклонился вперёд… как Ганнибал и задумывал. Резко метнувшись вперёд, он изо всех сил лягнул Чилтона левым коленом, швырнув к стеклу. И тут же бросился к нему, насколько ему только позволяли наручники, ударив плечом в грудь и прижав своим телом к стеклу. Он планировал удерживать Чилтона в этом положении, атакуя чем только можно (скорее всего, зубами), но не успел сделать и движения, как стоявший за стеклом охранник дёрнул его за наручники, заставив распластаться по стеклу. Освободившийся Чилтон упал на пол и тут же в ужасе пополз прочь. Ещё один охранник подбежал к Ганнибалу со спины, и он почувствовал укол в шею. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал рванулся так сильно, как только мог, освободившись из хватки охранника за стеклом и ударив затылком того, что в камере. Но в тот же самый миг начал слабеть. Он пытался сопротивляться действию релаксанта, но у него подкосились ноги. Пришедшие в себя охранники снова его обездвижили, только на этот раз он не мог сопротивляться, потому что проваливался в темноту.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда он снова открыл глаза, то первым делом увидел потолок своей комнаты, и понял, что лежит на кровати. Он попытался сесть, но обнаружил, что не может поднять руки… или ноги. Как оказалось, он вообще не мог сдвинуться с места. Его лодыжки, запястья, ноги и грудь были стянуты тугими ремнями, удерживая Ганнибала привязанным к кровати. И у него на лице была маска, так что когда он застонал от усилий, получившийся звук был ещё более звериным. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Надеюсь, вам удобно, потому что вам предстоит провести так двадцать четыре часа. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Слегка приподняв голову, Ганнибал увидел стоящего за стеклом Чилтона в сопровождении нескольких охранников. Он выглядел ужасно разозлённым, и Ганнибал надеялся, что смог нанести ему хоть какой-то ущерб. Его затея изукрасить Чилтона настолько, чтобы доказать Уиллу, что он не галлюцинация, полностью провалилась… Но, по крайней мере, он изрядно Чилтона напугал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хорошего дня, доктор, — выплюнул Чилтон.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда все ушли, Ганнибал попытался хоть чуть-чуть пошевелить руками, но у него ничего не получилось. Ремни так сильно впивались в его кожу, что он не сомневался: Чилтон приказал санитарам затянуть их туже, чем разрешалось.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ему подумалось, что провести так двадцать четыре часа было бы несколько некомфортно… но, разумеется, он не собирался тут оставаться. Он попытался сосредоточиться на Уилле, но это оказалось сложнее обычного, поскольку релаксант до сих пор действовал. Закряхтев, он позволил своей голове упасть на подушку. И попытался снова. На этот раз, открыв глаза, он на секунду увидел гостиную Уилла, но не смог долго удерживать фокус, и та исчезла. Затем он краем глаза заметил какое-то размытое пятно, и, обернувшись, увидел устремившегося к нему пёсика, Бастера. Нахмурившись, Ганнибал снова увидел гостиную Уилла, всего на мгновение… но пёсик сделался гораздо отчётливее. Подойдя к его кровати, Бастер опёрся на неё передними лапками и заскулил, а потом ткнулся мордочкой Ганнибалу в руку и принялся лизать ему пальцы. У Ганнибала немного прояснилось в голове, и он несколько раз моргнул, чувствуя, что ему стало гораздо легче думать. Он снова сосредоточился на Уилле, и больница наконец исчезла, а он перенёсся в знакомую гостиную. И с облегчением обнаружил, что ремни и маска за ним сюда не последовали.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ну надо же, кто появился, — заметил Уилл. Он сидел за обеденным столом, по которому были разбросаны университетские бумаги. — Что случилось утром?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— О чём ты? — спросил Ганнибал, боясь, что Уилл что-то увидел.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сев на своё привычное место на диване, он взглянул на часы и обнаружил, что было уже почти время ланча. К нему снова подошёл Бастер, и Ганнибал слегка улыбнулся. Подняв пёсика, он устроил его у себя на коленях, положив ладонь ему на спину, хоть и не был полностью уверен, что собакам такое нравилось.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Когда я проснулся, из кухонных шкафчиков было много всего вынуто, но тебя не было. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>При этих словах Ганнибал вспомнил, что начал готовить завтрак, но вынужден был бросить всё на полпути, потому что его прервали.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Да… У меня возникли кое-какие дела.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл лишь покачал головой в ответ на это туманное объяснение… а потом, похоже, заметил Бастера у Ганнибала на руках.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Он сам туда забрался? — поинтересовался он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал чуть пожал плечами. Уилл нахмурился, но затем наконец вернулся к проверке своих работ. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал пытался оставаться с Уиллом весь день, чтобы не возвращаться в мрачную реальность своей комнаты — и у него почти получилось. Но это требовало постоянной сосредоточенности, что было нелегко в течение столь длительного времени, особенно учитывая тот факт, что как только он начинал возвращаться в Балтимор, то тут же чувствовал ремни, болезненно впивающиеся в его запястья и лодыжки. Поэтому когда Ганнибалу казалось, что он соскальзывает, он прикасался к Бастеру, и это помогало ему оставаться у Уилла. Лишь однажды он потерял концентрацию и перенёсся в своё тело, но вернулся сразу же, как только смог сосредоточиться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты весь день здесь сегодня провёл? — вдруг спросил его за ужином Уилл.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал на мгновение замер с поднесённым к губам бокалом вина, затем сделал глоток.<br/>
— Да, полагаю, что так.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Обычно ты через какое-то время исчезаешь, — заметил Уилл, но, похоже, он просто размышлял вслух, потому что даже не смотрел на Ганнибала. — Может, видеть мою галлюцинацию двадцать четыре часа в сутки — это моя последняя стадия перед тем, как я окончательно свихнусь.<br/>
— Или, возможно, наша связь становится сильнее, — прямо ответил Ганнибал.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл на секунду глянул на него, но потом продолжил резать кусок мяса у себя на тарелке. Ганнибал вздохнул: определённо, так ему было Уилла не убедить.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>После ужина они переместились на диваны, сменив вино на виски. Ганнибал включил телевизор и поискал что-то, что помогло бы ему временно отвлечься, а Уилл взял одну из книг со своих полок. Но вскоре Ганнибал снова почувствовал врезающиеся ему в кожу ремни, и машинально сжал пульт управления. Закрыв глаза, он сцепил зубы, отметив, что у него участилось сердцебиение. Ему нужно было перетерпеть, он не мог вернуться обратно в своё связанное тело… ещё нет… </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ганнибал? — голос Уилла прозвучал как будто издалека. — Всё в порядке?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В эту секунду кто-то тронул Ганнибала за плечо, и его концентрация нарушилась. Открыв глаза, он снова очутился в своей комнате в Балтиморе… и Уилл вместе с ним. Уставившись на Ганнибала округлившимися глазами (наверное, в замешательстве), Уилл попятился. Ганнибал отвернулся, сосредоточившись на разглядывании стены, и попытался хоть немного пошевелить руками, потому что ссадины на запястьях начали доставлять ему неудобство.      </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что… что они с тобой сделали? — прошептал Уилл.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал позволил своему разуму потянуться к нему и почувствовал огромную волну эмпатии, заставляющую Уилла переживать его ярость и унижение. Посмотрев на него, Ганнибал наконец сосредоточился…  и они снова появились у Уилла в гостиной, сидя на своих привычных местах, словно ничего не случилось. Уилл вопросительно глянул на него, по-видимому, ожидая объяснений, так что Ганнибал слегка пожал плечами.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я пытался кое-что провернуть, но у меня не получилось, — сказал он, словно это было достаточным объяснением.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл вдруг встал и подошёл к нему, а затем, не спрашивая разрешения, схватил его за правую руку и закатал рукав его комбинезона, обнажив ранки на запястье. Ганнибал осторожно коснулся ладони Уилла, глядя ему в глаза.</i>
</p><p><i>— Это пустяки.<br/>
— Это </i>не<i> пустяки! — повысив голос, Уилл сделал шаг назад. — Ты мог бы мне и сказать, что провёл так целый день.</i></p><p>
  <i>И, не дожидаясь ответа, пошёл в ванную. Ганнибал вздохнул, решив, что Уилл опять на него разозлился и решил запереться в ванной. Но через несколько секунд тот вернулся, неся домашнюю аптечку. Поставив её на столик, он опустился на колени на ковёр перед Ганнибалом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл, да ладно…<br/>
— Не начинай, — перебил Уилл, по-видимому, догадавшись, что он собирался сказать.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>И Ганнибал замолчал, наблюдая за Уиллом, пока тот доставал медицинский спирт, марлю и прочие необходимые вещи. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Закатывай, — Уилл кивнул в сторону его штанов.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал послушался, закатав штанины комбинезона так, чтобы обнажить лодыжки. Когда его стёртой кожи коснулся марлевый тампон, пропитанный спиртовым раствором, он на мгновение зажмурился, но не сдвинулся с места. Уилл аккуратно обработал ранки, очень осторожно промыв их алкоголем. Пока он был сосредоточен на своей задаче, Ганнибал наблюдал за его колышущимися кудряшками и гадал, каково было бы протянуть руку и пропустить их сквозь пальцы. Закончив дезинфицировать ранки, Уилл залепил обе лодыжки пластырями и только после этого поднял взгляд.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хорошо, теперь запястья.<br/>
— Уилл, я не уверен, что это окажет на моё тело хоть какой-то эффект, — отозвался Ганнибал, но всё же закатал рукава.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл взял его руку (ещё бережнее, чем лодыжки) и развернул ладонью вверх. Ганнибал уже решил, что он не ответит — он выглядел полностью поглощённым своим текущим занятием.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ну, это ведь приносит некоторое моральное облегчение, разве нет?<br/>
— Тебе или мне?   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>На секунду приостановившись, Уилл глянул на него.<br/>
— Может, нам обоим, — ответил он, и снова сосредоточился на ранках.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда он наклеил пластыри и на запястья, Ганнибал потыкал в один из них пальцем.<br/>
— Я почти уверен, что они исчезнут, как только я вернусь обратно к себе.<br/>
— Так не возвращайся. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал слабо улыбнулся, не глядя на него.<br/>
— Немного трудно так долго поддерживать сосредоточенное состояние. Рано или поздно я начну терять концентрацию.<br/>
— Тогда концентрируйся на мне.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Не ожидав от него подобных слов, Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла. Тот уже убрал медицинские принадлежности обратно в аптечку, но продолжал стоять перед ним на коленях.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты бы хотел, чтобы я исчез? — не в силах сдержаться, спросил Ганнибал. Он слишком долго боролся с желанием задать этот вопрос.<br/>
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Уилл слегка нахмурился.<br/>
— Чтобы я перестал появляться, чтобы я просто… исчез. Ты бы этого хотел?   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл на мгновение опустил глаза, по-видимому, обдумывая ответ. Когда он снова посмотрел на Ганнибала, то выглядел… уставшим. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Если бы ты исчез… это означало бы, что я не галлюцинирую. Это означало бы… что, возможно, мне становится лучше, — ответил Уилл, глядя ему прямо в глаза.<br/>
— Но я спросил не это, — тихо сказал Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл слабо улыбнулся.<br/>
— Я знаю.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Потянувшись к его разуму, Ганнибал обнаружил там целый лабиринт мыслей, переплетающихся друг с другом и затуманенных температурой и энцефалитом. Подавшись вперёд, он накрыл щёку Уилла ладонью, заодно погладив его по волосам. Уилл прикрыл глаза от этого прикосновения, и Ганнибал почувствовал, как у них обоих быстрее застучали сердца. Наклонившись, он коснулся лба Уилла своим, но затем остановился. Он не мог Уилла поцеловать — только не вот так вот. Он не мог инициировать контакт, пока Уилл продолжал считать его ненастоящим, даже если ему сейчас ничего так сильно не хотелось. Поэтому Ганнибал провёл в таком положении ещё несколько секунд, соприкасаясь с Уиллом лбами, гладя его по щеке, слушая его дыхание и сердцебиение… а потом отодвинулся, разрывая контакт.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл медленно распахнул глаза, сопя и полусонно глядя на Ганнибала… Он выглядел более усталым, чем когда-либо, но у него в глазах что-то промелькнуло, какая-то искорка, напомнившая Ганнибалу о событиях несколько ночей назад, когда они были в туристическом домике… И вдруг Уилл пришёл в движение, застав Ганнибала совершенно врасплох. Привстав на коленях, он схватил Ганнибала за воротник его тюремного комбинезона, притягивая к себе. И не успел Ганнибал сообразить что происходит, как Уилл его поцеловал. Поначалу он просто крепко прижался к его рту своим, вынудив Ганнибала застыть, но когда Уилл приоткрыл губы, Ганнибал не выдержал. Сжав Уилла в объятиях, он привлёк его ещё ближе, тоже приоткрыв рот и радушно приветствуя его язык.   </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Это ничуть не походило на любознательный поцелуй в домике. В этом поцелуе сквозили голод, жажда и нетерпение, и Ганнибал отвечал на них каждой клеточкой своего тела.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл целовался с отчаянием, но замедлил ритм, когда поцелуй стал глубже — и они снова возобновили свой танец. Ладони Уилла скользнули по Ганнибаловой спине, комкая ткань комбинезона, и Ганнибал на секунду освободил его рот, начав целовать линию его подбородка, а затем шею. Ему хотелось пройтись губами по всему телу Уилла. И языком, и руками… В ответ Уилл застонал, и Ганнибал почувствовал их обоюдное возбуждение.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>А потом Уилл отстранился, оборвав всё так же неожиданно, как и начал. Ганнибал ослабил объятия, чтобы дать ему отодвинуться. Они смотрели друг на друга, и их разделяло столь крохотное расстояние, что их дыхание смешивалось. И Ганнибал переводил взгляд с раскрасневшихся от поцелуев губ Уилла на его глаза, в которых до сих пор читался голод. Наконец он сглотнул и медленно отклонился, давая Уиллу отойти.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл понёс аптечку обратно, а Ганнибал привёл себя в порядок, одёрнув комбинезон. Прислонившись спиной к дивану, он потрогал губы пальцем, не совсем веря в то, что только что произошло… и в интенсивность бурлящих в нём эмоций.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Кофе? — спросил из кухни Уилл.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Повернувшись к нему, Ганнибал нахмурился: отчасти из-за самой идеи, но отчасти — потому что Уилл выглядел ну очень спокойным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— В такое время?<br/>
— Если ты не можешь вернуться в… своё тело, — сказал Уилл, и Ганнибал отметил, как переменился его голос, — нам нужно будет бодрствовать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Они на секунду встретились взглядами, и Ганнибал кивнул. Уилл начал готовить кофе, но сердце Ганнибала продолжало пытаться успокоиться…<br/>
* * *</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Той ночью они просидели несколько часов. Они пытались посмотреть какой-то дурацкий фильм, но тот лишь нагонял на них сон, поэтому в итоге они его забросили. И решили вместо этого разговаривать: Ганнибал спрашивал Уилла о некоторых из его расследований, о его собаках, о местах, в которых он жил, прежде чем переехать в Вулф-Трап… Но оба не упоминали про поцелуй, делая вид, что того попросту не было.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В какой-то момент Уилл начал зевать, так что Ганнибал потянулся к его разуму и обнаружил, насколько тот устал. Он уговорил Уилла переместиться в кровать, несмотря на его протесты (Уилл заверил, что они продолжат разговаривать, и Ганнибал согласился, хоть и знал, что тот вскоре уснёт).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Сколько ещё они тебя так продержат? — спросил Уилл, и снова зевнул.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он лежал в постели, забросив руку за голову и до пояса укрывшись одеялом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— До завтрашнего утра. Чилтон с радостью продлил бы это ещё на несколько часов, но ему законодательно запрещено держать меня так дольше суток.<br/>
— Вот мерзавец… — возмутился Уилл, но его голос звучал так сонно, что Ганнибал улыбнулся.<br/>
— Спи уже, Уилл. Всё в порядке, — в пятнадцатый раз за ночь заверил он.<br/>
— Нет, я же тебе сказал… Я тоже не буду спать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>С этими словами Уилл перекатился на правый бок, чтобы оказаться к Ганнибалу лицом, и у него медленно закрылись глаза. Ганнибал несколько секунд за ним понаблюдал, но потом его дыхание стало глубже, сигнализируя, что он уснул. Выключив в спальне свет, Ганнибал укрыл Уилла получше, чтобы тот не замёрз, и тоже растянулся на кровати, глядя в потолок. Он собирался бодрствовать как можно дольше, но знал, что рано или поздно уснёт, устав целый день сосредотачиваться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Матрас слегка задрожал, и Ганнибал увидел, что Уилл зашевелился. Подкатившись немного ближе, он уронил голову Ганнибалу на плечо. У Ганнибала бешено заколотилось сердце, но он сохранял полную неподвижность, опасаясь Уилла сместить или разбудить. Через несколько секунд, уверившись, что Уилл продолжал спать, он позволил себе медленно опустить подбородок ему на макушку и вдохнул его запах. И в тот самый миг понял, что никогда не привыкнет к невозможным чувствам, которые в нём вызывал этот человек и их странная связь.<br/>
* * *</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда санитары с охранниками вошли утром к Ганнибалу в комнату, они обнаружили его наполовину спящим. Но прежде чем он успел окончательно проснуться, санитар воткнул ему в руку иглу, и Ганнибал снова провалился в забытье. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он проснулся, по-прежнему лёжа у себя в кровати, но на этот раз без ремней. Сев (под пульсирующую головную боль), он увидел за стеклом Чилтона.</i>
</p><p><i> — Хорошо провели день? Готов поручиться, что да, — сказал тот, прежде чем Ганнибал успел хотя бы задуматься, хочет ли он отвечать на этот вопрос. — И я вам скажу, как всё пойдёт впредь. Вы будете соглашаться на интервью, проходить тесты и делать всё, что вы </i>так любите<i> — я это просто знаю — каждый день. Начиная с завтра. Так что наслаждайтесь сегодняшним днём по максимуму, почитайте какие-то из своих книг… ах да, вы же не можете этого сделать.    </i></p><p>
  <i>Оглядевшись по сторонам, Ганнибал увидел, что, действительно, с его полок исчезли все книги. Его рисунки и стол со стулом тоже исчезли — снова. Ему не так давно вернули его вещи после предыдущего инцидента с Фредериком Чилтоном, но, похоже, теперь его ожидал очередной период без них.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Увидимся завтра, — сообщил Чилтон, после чего развернулся и вышел.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Санитарка оставила ему на подносе завтрак (или обед, Ганнибал не был точно уверен). Когда все наконец вышли, он закрыл глаза и отправился к Уиллу. Тот обнаружился за столом и с тарелкой еды, так что Ганнибал убедился, что подошло время обеда.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Привет, — поздоровался Уилл, кладя вилку на тарелку.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал сел напротив него и откинулся на спинку стула.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Они тебя… освободили? — спросил Уилл. Ганнибал кивнул. — Это хорошо. Хочешь есть? Я приготовил достаточно для двоих, — и Уилл кивнул на что-то похожее на макароны с сыром.<br/>
— Нет, спасибо. Я не голоден, — отозвался Ганнибал, гадая, Уилл специально приготовил еду и для него тоже, или просто не рассчитал и у него получилась слишком большая порция.<br/>
— Это что-то новенькое, — прокомментировал Уилл, и Ганнибал улыбнулся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл продолжил есть, время от времени на него поглядывая. Доев, он пошёл на кухню.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты сегодня… Ты заходил сегодня утром? В смысле мы сегодня вместе завтракали или что-то в этом духе? — загружая посудомоечную машину, спросил Уилл.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Нахмурившись, Ганнибал повернулся к нему.<br/>
— У тебя был очередной провал в памяти? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл поджал губы и кивнул. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Надолго?<br/>
— Я не уверен… Что-то около двух или трёх часов, — Уилл взъерошил рукой волосы. — Я не помню, как проснулся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал на секунду заколебался, не рассказать ли ему о его болезни. Но если сделать это прямо сейчас, Ганнибал не сможет осуществить то, что задумал, чтобы убедить Уилла в своей реальности… Поэтому он просто подошёл к Уиллу и заставил того произнести своё имя, нынешнее время и местонахождение — чтобы убедиться, что у него не было значительных повреждений мозга. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты выпил таблетку? — спросил Ганнибал, трогая его лоб, чтобы проверить температуру. — Отдохни сегодня немного. Никаких проверок студенческих работ, никаких материалов с расследований, хорошо?</i>
</p><p><i>Уилл кивнул, но Ганнибал чувствовал по их связи его беспокойство, отчего ему тоже сделалось не по себе.</i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Проотдыхав весь вчерашний день, Уилл решил наверстать долги по работе. Налив себе стакан виски, он сел перед стопкой экзаменационных работ. И уже начал их читать (как положено, вдумчиво), когда его отвлекла заигравшая песня.</p><p>
  <i>«Я слышу приближающийся поезд,<br/>
Он едет по кругу...»</i>
</p><p>Уилл улыбнулся: это была одна из его любимых песенок. И она сразу напрочь завладела его вниманием.</p><p><i>«Когда я был совсем ещё малышом, мама говорила мне: «Сынок, будь хорошим мальчиком, никогда не играй с пистолетами...»</i>, — начал он тихонько подпевать, постукивая ручкой в такт музыке.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал слегка сменил свою позу на стуле в кабинете у Чилтона, но из-за смирительной рубашки любое подобие комфорта было попросту невозможным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты плохо ешь, не ведёшь себя как следует, санитары говорят, что бывают дни, когда ты едва встаёшь с кровати… А теперь эта слабенькая попытка напасть на персонал, — перечисляла сидевшая перед Ганнибалом за столом Алана Блум.<br/>
— Я бы не назвал эту попытку такой уж слабенькой, но… — пробубнил стоящий у неё за спиной Чилтон, но Алана его проигнорировала.<br/>
— Ты чёртов садист, Ганнибал, но ты никогда не вёл себя так иррационально и бессмысленно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Алана посмотрела на него. Ганнибал улыбнулся, хоть под маской она и не могла этого видеть.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— У тебя уже забрали твои книги и рисунки. Продолжай в том же духе — и попрощаешься со всеми своими привилегиями. Как знать, может, в итоге тебя даже переведут к остальным заключённым. Уверена, что они будут с тобой обращаться получше нас.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Она поднялась, собрав какие-то бумаги (наверное, отчёты санитаров и охранников). Чилтон уселся на её место и, скрестив руки на столе, начал что-то говорить, но Ганнибал перестал уделять ему внимание, потому что неожиданно услышал музыку. Это была какая-то песня, поначалу очень тихая, но затем всё более отчётливая...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Будь хорошим мальчиком, никогда не играй с пистолетами... — машинально повторил Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Прошу прощения, что? — Чилтон подался вперёд. — Он меня вообще слушает? — спросил он у Аланы.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— ...Но я застрелил человека в Рено, просто чтобы увидеть, как он умрёт… — протянул Ганнибал, и услышал подпевающего ему Уилла (наверное, даже неосознанно).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Чилтон вскинул руки вверх и улыбнулся.<br/>
— Это признание, доктор Лектер? — обрадованно спросил он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это песня Джонни Кэша, Фредерик, — отозвалась Алана. Её голос звучал устало. — Я, пожалуй, пойду. Похоже, у тебя всё под контролем.      </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал снова улыбнулся, потому что теперь Чилтон смотрел на него, скривившись. Алана вышла, миновав двух охранников у двери… и Уилла. Тот тоже был здесь, глядя на Ганнибала с непонимающим выражением лица.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— …не стану повторять этого дважды, — сообщил Чилтон, так что Ганнибал снова повернулся к нему. — А сейчас, думаю, было бы интересно поговорить о вашем детстве.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал тут же почувствовал раздражение. Фредерик Чилтон пытался — как и множество других психиатров — разузнать о его прошлом. Но Ганнибал никогда не рассказывал им ничего, чего они не знали.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Давайте заключим сделку. Я… прощу вам наш маленький инцидент, если вы мне что-нибудь расскажете. Может, о своей сестре? О ваших с ней отношениях? Я даже верну вам ваши книги…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Чилтон сплёл ладони на столе, и Ганнибал со вздохом закрыл глаза… И перенёсся в место глубоко у себя в воображении.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он открыл глаза, и всё вокруг вдруг сделалось необычайно ярким. Он сидел на земле и играл, потому что он снова был ребёнком. Маленькая девочка с такими светлыми волосами, что они казались почти белыми, возилась в земле рядом с ним, радуясь возможности измазать свои ладошки. Ганнибал улыбнулся, и его сердце словно увеличилось в размерах от одного только вида её улыбки и звука её смеха.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И тут он почувствовал кого-то рядом. Ещё чьё-то присутствие, которое его слегка обеспокоило. Это место принадлежало ему одному, так было всегда, но теперь здесь появился кто-то другой…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И тут окружающая обстановка сменилась. Свет померк до приглушённого. Ганнибал встал, встревоженный, потому что он уже знал, что сейчас увидит. Он всегда знал, но никогда не мог ничего изменить, сколько бы раз ни пытался. Он увидел, как девочку забрали мужчины, увидел, как юная версия него самого попыталась запротестовать, остановить их, помешать им… Но они были взрослыми, а он — лишь маленьким мальчиком. Мужчины заставили его сесть обратно, и девочка закричала его имя, плача, пытаясь вернуться к нему…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Миша!!. — закричал маленький Ганнибал, сжимая кулаки.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он опустил глаза, зная, что будет дальше. И снова почувствовал рядом чужое присутствие. Он взглянул в ту сторону. Там стоял ребёнок чуть младше него, и Ганнибал знал, кто это, поэтому он сосредоточился на его лице вместо того, чтобы смотреть на происходящее.</i>
</p><p><i>Когда картинка сменилась, и Уилл </i>понял<i>, что эти мужчины собирались сделать, он быстро отвернулся. У Ганнибала перехватило дыхание, он задрожал и у него по щеке скатилась слезинка. Уилл подошёл к нему и протянул руку, переплетя их пальцы вместе. Ганнибала тут же накрыли их общие чувства, сливающиеся и смешивающиеся. Эмпатия Уилла всё усиливала, и Ганнибал почувствовал свою боль, словно удар, словно он только что снова впервые потерял Мишу.</i></p><p>
  <i>— ЛЕКТЕР!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Открыв глаза, Ганнибал снова оказался в Балтиморе, где на него недоумённо уставился Чилтон. Сглотнув, он моргнул, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он не пролил ни слезы, но был к этому близок.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вернулся на планету Земля? — спросил Чилтон, откидываясь на спинку стула.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал не ответил. Вместо этого он огляделся вокруг… Но Уилла тут больше не было.<br/>
* * *</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Пополудни, вернувшись в свою комнату после долгой и утомительной сессии с Чилтоном, Ганнибал сосредоточился на Уилле и перенёсся в его гостиную. Он ожидал увидеть Уилла зарывшимся в университетские бумаги и экзаменационные работы, но вместо этого тот растянулся на полу рядом с куском ткани, на котором лежала моторная лодка. Стол был передвинут (наверное, чтобы освободить побольше места) и рядом сидело несколько собак.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Бросив на Ганнибала беглый взгляд, Уилл вернулся к своему занятию, так что Ганнибал сел на диван и принялся за ним наблюдать. Ремонт моторных лодок, судя по всему, был для Уилла чем-то вроде хобби, чем-то, что он умел делать с детства и что напоминало ему об отце. Потянувшись к сознанию Уилла, Ганнибал почувствовал под его неизменной лихорадкой спокойствие. Вздохнув, он впервые за весь сегодняшний день расслабился и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, продолжил своё наблюдение.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Где-то через час Уилл положил инструменты на пол и сел, массируя шею.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Починил? — спросил Ганнибал, когда тот встал.<br/>
— Думаю, да… Не то чтобы я мог это вскоре это проверить.<br/>
— Но у тебя есть лодка, не так ли? — уточнил Ганнибал, потому что видел что-то такое в его затуманенных мыслях.<br/>
— Да. Но я так давно на ней не плавал… И вряд ли смогу поплавать в сколько-нибудь обозримом будущем, — отозвался Уилл, и Ганнибал уловил в его тоне грустные нотки.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл отнёс моторную лодку вместе со всеми инструментами в маленький сарайчик за домом. Затем прибрался в гостиной и принял душ. Вернувшись в комнату, он переоделся в серый свитер, который был ему, наверное, на размер великоват, но Ганнибал нашёл это на удивление привлекательным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сев на диван, он повернулся к телевизору, который Ганнибал включил, пока он был в душе.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Извини, что я это увидел, в твоём… дворце памяти. Эти воспоминания были личными, — наконец сказал Уилл после нескольких минут поглядываний исподтишка.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Всё в порядке. Вообще-то, я даже рад, что ты там появился, — искренне ответил Ганнибал. Поначалу его это нервировало, но сейчас он действительно был рад, что Уилл увидел то воспоминание.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кивнув, Уилл на мгновение замолчал… Ганнибал видел, что он хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не стал его торопить.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это… это то, что с тобой случилось? — глядя ему в глаза, спросил Уилл. — Ты поэтому… такой, какой ты есть?<br/>
— Ничего со мной не случилось. Случился я, — после паузы ответил Ганнибал.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ему подумалось, что это признание могло Уилла отпугнуть, но он не собирался по этому поводу лгать. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это хорошо, — к его удивлению ответил Уилл. — Я был бы немного разочарован, окажись ты загадкой, которую так легко разгадать.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал улыбнулся, чувствуя гордость от его ответа.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Та девочка... — через несколько секунд продолжил Уилл. — Это была твоя сестра, да? — спросил он, и Ганнибал вздохнул, чувствуя, как его улыбка потускнела. — Извини, я… Тебе, наверное, не хочется об этом говорить. Я и сам не знаю, почему спросил. Извини…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Нет, всё в порядке. Я не возражаю, — ответил Ганнибал, и снова это было чистой правдой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он никогда не говорил о Мише ни с одной живой душой, но сейчас вдруг понял, что хотел поговорить о ней с Уиллом. Тот, скорее всего, и сам знал ответ, благодаря увиденному в его дворце памяти, но у Ганнибала было ощущение, что им обоим требовалось произнести это вслух.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Да, это была моя сестра, — ответил он. — Она была светлым и жизнерадостным ребёнком. Она постоянно смеялась…<br/>
— Ты её очень любил, — сказал Уилл, и это не было вопросом.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал чуть опустил голову.<br/>
— Они говорят, что это не любовь. Что я не способен любить, — отозвался он, имея в виду всех тех, кто годами пытался его психоанализировать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл придвинулся к нему, устроив локти у себя на коленях.<br/>
— Мне это чувство показалось любовью…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал мог бы ему ответить миллион разных вещей, но в итоге не произнёс ни одной. Они надолго замолчали, глядя друг на друга и напрочь забыв о продолжающем что-то показывать телевизоре.<br/>
* * *</i>
</p><p>
  <i>На следующее утро Ганнибал ожидал, что Чилтон снова объявится ему докучать, поэтому не пошёл к Уиллу. Но кроме санитаров никто не приходил. Когда подошло время ланча, он перестал ждать и сосредоточился на Уилле. Тот обнаружился зарывшимся в свои бумаги… и страдающим от лихорадки. Проснувшись, Ганнибал почувствовал лёгкий дискомфорт, но решил, что у Уилла просто одна из его более сильных мигреней, однако сейчас он сразу же подошёл и потрогал его лоб. У Уилла оказалась довольно высокая температура.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Как насчёт куриного супа? — спросил Ганнибал, идя на кухню.<br/>
— Я возненавижу куриный суп, если ты будешь его готовить каждый раз, когда я заболею…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал замер с кастрюлей в руках.<br/>
— В таком случае — у тебя есть другие пожелания?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл откинулся на спинку дивана и со вздохом помассировал виски.<br/>
— Нет...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Значит, куриный суп, — заключил Ганнибал, возобновляя своё занятие. — Не переживай, я начну готовить более разнообразно, когда тебе станет лучше.<br/>
— Если мне когда-нибудь станет лучше… — грустно прошептал Уилл. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Пополудни у Уилла продолжала расти температура, поэтому большую часть времени он провёл на диване, где смотрел телевизор или дремал. Ганнибал остался с ним, но на этот раз не давал ему никаких таблеток. Ему нужно было, чтобы Уилл оставался в лихорадочном состоянии.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ближе к вечеру Уилл неожиданно проснулся, дезориентированный, словно только что понял, что уснул.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Который час? — спросил он, принимая более сидячее положение.<br/>
— Половина седьмого.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Застонав, Уилл провёл ладонью по лицу. А потом заметил, что Ганнибал держал в руках один из рапортов, которые он просматривал сегодня утром.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Интересное чтиво?<br/>
— Оно определённо лучше, чем никакого, — с лёгкой улыбкой ответил Ганнибал. Строго говоря, это не было ложью, однако он и не сказал всей правды.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл немного нахмурился.<br/>
— А как же все твои книги?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— У меня их забрали, — просто ответил Ганнибал и взглянул на Уилла. Судя по виду, тот ожидал более развёрнутого объяснения. — Это часть моего наказания.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл снова лёг на диван, так что Ганнибал вернулся к чтению рапорта по нераскрытому расследованию. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ганнибал… — позвал Уилл, так что он снова поднял голову. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь брать любые мои книги, верно?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал предполагал, что Уилл не стал бы возражать, если бы он взял с его полок какую-то книгу, но он никогда этого не делал — это казалось ему вторжением во что-то личное… Словно сейчас они не делили всё, что только можно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Спасибо тебе, Уилл. Но на данный момент я просто обязан узнать, чем закончится эта история, — наполовину пошутил он, имея в виду рапорт, и Уилл засмеялся.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но на самом деле Ганнибал прекрасно знал, какую концовку он хотел для этого рапорта.<br/>
* * *</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Вечером ему пришлось помочь Уиллу дойти до кровати, потому что из-за лихорадки тот начал галлюцинировать, по его собственным словам, видя «покрытого перьями оленя». У Ганнибала был соблазн занять его тело и отправиться «на прогулку» сегодня же ночью, но он сумел себя обуздать. Он не мог рисковать поставить всё под угрозу из-за нетерпения, как в случае с Чилтоном. Только не сейчас, когда он был так близок… Поэтому этой ночью он остался с Уиллом и стабилизировал его состояние, дав ему одну таблетку, когда у него совсем уж подскочила температура.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>На следующий день ему пришлось оставить Уилла одного, когда Чилтон настоял, чтобы он выполнил несколько скучных и бесполезных тестов. Ганнибал прошёл их настолько быстро, насколько мог, отвечая при этом так, чтобы Чилтон не смог определить, были ли его ответы фальшивыми. Когда его наконец оставили одного, он тут же вернулся к Уиллу и продолжил следить за его состоянием.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И вот наступил вечер. Ганнибал пошёл в ванную Уилла, чтобы взять таблетки снотворного, но затем передумал. У Уилла была слишком высокая температура, чтобы прийти в себя, но даже если это и произошло бы, в данном случае это не было бы так уж неудобно. Поэтому Ганнибал вернулся в комнату и принялся собирать всё необходимое: рапорт, одежду, в которую он планировал переодеть Уилла, нужные инструменты и оружие... Наконец он сел на краю кровати. Уилл неразборчиво бормотал что-то во сне, его дыхание участилось из-за кошмара. Ганнибал смахнул с его лба кудрявую прядку и позволил своим пальцам на секунду задержаться на его коже — и Уилл тут же успокоился от его прикосновения.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убедившись, что Уилл не проснётся, Ганнибал занял его тело. Затем одел его, взял всё что нужно и вышел из дома (под бдительными собачьими взглядами). И поехал в небольшой городок под Балтимором, где жил единственный подозреваемый из старого расследования Уилла (то было действительно старым, за несколько лет до отставки Уилла, так что Ганнибалу пришлось проверить нынешний адрес этого человека). Приехав, он припарковался перед домом и, поскольку не было никаких признаков, что внутри кто-то был, принялся ждать. Уилл сидел на пассажирском сиденье, время от времени ёрзая и дрожа. Протянув руку, Ганнибал погладил его по щеке.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не волнуйся, Уилл. Мы почти закончили.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда на улицу наконец въехала машина, Ганнибал постарался стать менее заметным, опустив голову, но вскоре понял, что в этом не было необходимости: когда водитель с резким визгом тормозов припарковал машину и вышел, стало очевидным, что он настолько пьян, что не увидел бы Ганнибала, даже если бы тот был весь увит мигающей рождественской гирляндой. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тоже выйдя из машины, Ганнибал тихо пошёл за ним. Тот двигался зигзагами и уронил ключи от машины, так что у Ганнибала не заняло много времени его нагнать. Ганнибал снова осмотрелся по сторонам, но на улице никого не было, так что он не стал больше ждать. Схватив водителя, он зажал ему рот тряпкой и без особенных проблем оттащил его за дом. Когда он его задушил и тот перестал шевелиться, Ганнибал увидел рядом Уилла. Его глаза были приоткрыты, но с такой температурой он вряд ли понимал, что происходит. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ш-ш-ш… — прижав к губам указательный палец, сказал Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p><i>В этот раз он не стал избавляться от тела. Наоборот, он оставил его на виду, так, чтобы любой идущий мимо этой улочки человек мог увидеть, что на поле за домом что-то есть.</i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Проснувшись, Уилл не спрыгнул с кровати, хватая ртом воздух, как обычно. Он просто открыл глаза и огляделся — но сразу понял, что что-то было не так. А потом, садясь, вспомнил свой сегодняшний кошмар: в нём он убил очередного человека, оттащив за дом и задушив… И снова видел, будто его убивал Ганнибал, глядя на Уилла, залитый лунным светом. </p><p>Уилл провёл ладонью по волосам, пытаясь стряхнуть остатки лихорадки и кошмара, потому что тот оказался одним из самых реалистичных… Затем он встал с кровати и пошёл в ванную. И именно в этот момент зазвонил его телефон.</p><p>— Уилл, у нас новое дело. Я пришлю тебе адрес, — с ходу сообщил Джек, как только Уилл взял трубку.<br/>
— Э-э… Конечно. Я приеду, как только смогу, — всё ещё дезориентированный, отозвался Уилл.</p><p>Повесил трубку, он вернулся в ванную принять душ. Ганнибал этим утром не появлялся, но у Уилла всё равно не было бы времени на завтрак, так что он просто выпил чашку кофе и отправился по присланному Джеком адресу.</p><p>Когда он приехал в маленький городок, его накрыло сильнейшее ощущение дежа вю. Уилл попытался не обращать на него внимания, но ему всё равно было не по себе… Когда он подъехал к месту преступления, всё стало ещё хуже: он готов был поклясться, что уже видел где-то дом жертвы… Но он ведь никогда здесь раньше не был.</p><p>— Уилл! Сюда! — махая ему рукой, позвал Джек.</p><p>Показав своё удостоверение полицейскому, Уилл подошёл к Джеку, и они, обогнув дом, двинулись к полю позади.</p><p>— Думаю, наша жертва покажется тебе очень интересной… — сообщил Джек. </p><p>Уилл нахмурился.<br/>
— Интересной?</p><p>Он уже открыл рот спросить, что Джек имел в виду, но они наконец добрались до кольца столпившихся вокруг трупа людей, и Уилл увидел…</p><p>Он резко остановился. На дереве перед ним, в позе, почти напоминающей распятие, висело идеально размещённое тело. Уилл обернулся, слыша в ушах грохот собственного сердцебиения, и увидел Ганнибала. Тот смотрел прямо на него.</p><p>И тут до Уилла дошло, он наконец понял, почему всё казалось ему таким знакомым — убитый был человеком из его кошмара.</p><p>Это был не кошмар.</p><p>Этого человека убил <i>Уилл</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>— Поезжай в Балтимор, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, когда Уилл налил себе стакан воды. Уилл едко хохотнул. — Завтра. Поезжай в Балтимор и запроси интервью с Ганнибалом Лектером.<br/>— Заткнись, — повторил Уилл и достал из ящика баночку аспирина.<br/>— Если ты так уверен, что я ненастоящий, сделай это. Съезди в Балтиморскую государственную больницу для душевнобольных преступников и попроси со мной увидеться.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Уилл…</p><p>Голос звучал далеко, словно Уилл находился в комнате и все звуки доносились снаружи. А кроме того, Уилл <i>чувствовал</i> себя далеко.</p><p>— Уилл?</p><p>Его сердце громыхало словно молот, отдаваясь эхом внутри черепа и посылая волны боли от головы в каждую без исключения клеточку тела.  </p><p>— Уилл!</p><p>Уилл наконец открыл глаза, и все звуки тут же усилились. Всё вдруг оказалось слишком громким. Он посмотрел на Джека. У того было встревоженное выражение лица.</p><p>— Ты в порядке? Тебя начало трясти. Что ты увидел?</p><p>Уилл огляделся вокруг, но остальные члены команды по-прежнему были далеко, возле дома жертвы. Уилл попросил оставить его одного, чтобы он мог сосредоточиться на сцене преступления, хотя на самом деле уже увидел всё, что требовалось. Но ему ведь нужно было сказать что-то для расследования…</p><p>Джек приподнял брови, ожидая ответа.</p><p>— Он… — начал Уилл, и откашлялся, чтобы упорядочить мысли. — Жертва умерла возле дома… как ты и сам уже знаешь.<br/>
— Ага, это мы выяснили. А есть что-то насчёт убийцы?</p><p>«Ага. Ты сейчас смотришь прямо на него», — подумал Уилл, чувствуя, как у него бешено заколотилось сердце.</p><p>— Убийца.. опытный. Всё проделано ловко и эффективно, — сказал он вслух, потому что действительно понял это при взгляде на сцену преступления. Его собственные воспоминания были слишком туманными. — Судя по следам на шее, жертву задушили, а потом перетащили сюда и подвесили. Убийца хотел, чтобы жертву нашли. Он… специально выбрал это дерево. Почти как если бы он делал заявление, посылал сообщение.<br/>
— Сообщение для кого?<br/>
— Не знаю…</p><p>Закрывая глаза, Уилл действительно всё это видел, хотя не совсем понимал. Он убил этого человека и оставил себе самому сообщение? Лишь для того, чтобы каждый раз, когда он думал, будто ему приснился кошмар, он знал, что всё это произошло по-настоящему?</p><p>Глянув на дерево с трупом, Джек слегка покачал головой.</p><p>— Можешь в это поверить? После стольких лет…</p><p>Уилл тоже посмотрел на труп, стараясь контролировать выражение своего лица. Жертва оказалась главным подозреваемым по одному из его первых дел до ухода в отставку. Они тогда были почти готовы выдвинуть обвинения, но из-за отсутствия улик этот тип ушёл безнаказанным. И вот он висел здесь, убитый точно так же, как и его собственные жертвы: растянутый на дереве, с прибитыми над головой руками. Уилл тогда не работал с Джеком, но ему, наверное, уже сообщили о том расследовании. </p><p>— Как думаешь, что это? Карма или божественное наказание?.. — спросил Джек. </p><p>Уилл лишь пожал плечами.</p><p>Он думал, что это явно наказание, но уж точно не очень божественное.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Позже Уилл даже не помнил, как сел в машину и проехал весь путь от Квантико до Вулф-Трап. Он помнил лишь, как вышел из машины и пошёл к своему дому. У него в голове роились тысяча мыслей одновременно, но он не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной. Он был убийцей. Он убил человека. И хуже всего было то, что это казалось ему совершенно отвратительным, но в то же самое время — немного справедливым, учитывая, что это был за человек… И от этого понимания Уиллу делалось дурно.</p><p>Когда он вошёл в дом, собаки радостно его поприветствовали, но Уилл их проигнорировал, потому что перед ним возник Ганнибал. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, и до Уилла потихоньку начало доходить. Он галлюцинировал серийного убийцу, иногда копирующего методы других убийц — и именно так Уилл и поступил. Ещё он готовил затейливые блюда, слушал классическую музыку… Он что, превращался в Ганнибала Лектера?..  </p><p>Уиллу вдруг вспомнилось кое-что из его снов: момент, когда он обычно просыпался. Когда он вскрывал своих жертв. И ему также вспомнилось, <i>что</i> Ганнибал Лектер обычно забирал у своих жертв…</p><p>Уилл перевёл взгляд с Ганнибала на свой холодильник, на свою кухню, и практически помчался туда. Распахнув дверцу морозильника, он принялся рыться внутри. Он так давно сюда в последний раз заглядывал, поскольку большую часть готовки взяла на себя его <i>галлюцинация</i>. Уилл надеялся, что его догадка была неверной, он отчаянно на это <i>уповал</i>… Но тут он увидел пластиковый судок, который не помнил, чтобы туда ставил. Вытащив его из морозильника, Уилл снял крышку… и выронил судок на столешницу, отскочив назад и врезавшись в стену.</p><p>— Уилл… — позвал его Ганнибал.</p><p>У Уилла закружилась голова и его начало подташнивать, поэтому он привалился к стене и, дрожа, сполз на пол. В судке лежал кусок печени, и в данную секунду Уилл не сомневался, что это была человеческая печень.</p><p>Обхватив голову руками, он попытался выровнять дыхание, несмотря на холодную дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Ему казалось, что его сейчас вырвет. Он услышал, как к нему подошёл Ганнибал, но не стал открывать глаза.</p><p>— Уилл, ты понимаешь? — спросил тот, но Уилл не ответил. — Теперь ты понимаешь, что всё это было настоящим?   </p><p>Разлепив веки, Уилл увидел, как Ганнибал присел рядом на корточки. И у него защипало в глазах и в горле, потому что всё оказалось ещё хуже, чем он опасался. Он не просто сходил с ума…</p><p>Он слабо кивнул.</p><p>— Это были не кошмары, — тихо сказал он. </p><p>Ганнибал легко покачал головой.<br/>
— Нет, не кошмары.</p><p>— Я убил всех этих людей…</p><p>Ганнибал нахмурился, словно Уилл сказал что-то такое, чего он не ожидал.<br/>
— Разве что технически. Но нет, ты их не убивал, Уилл. Это сделал я. </p><p>Уилл засмеялся, и этот звук удивил их обоих. У него по щеке потекла слеза.<br/>
— Что ж, я обязательно скажу судье, что ничего не сделал. «Ваша честь, я невиновен, убивала моя грёбаная галлюцинация!!»   </p><p>Он встал, чувствуя тошноту, злость и одну из самых сильных мигреней на своей памяти… И побежал в ванную, где изверг в унитаз всё содержимое своего желудка. Схватившись за раковину, чтобы встать, Уилл глянул в зеркало и увидел там себя, а прямо у себя за спиной — Ганнибала.</p><p>— Уилл.<br/>
— Оставь меня одного…</p><p>Выйдя из ванной, Уилл, шатаясь, побрёл к кровати и сел на краю. Ему казалось, что ноги его больше не держали, что его мозг больше не хотел даже думать обо всём, что он сделал, обо всех людях, которых он убил, даже сам того не осознавая…</p><p>— Уилл, я это сделал, чтобы ты понял, что всё было реальным.<br/>
— Ты ненастоящий… — не глядя на него, прошептал Уилл.   </p><p>Краем глаза он увидел Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, который смотрел на него и улыбался, наслаждаясь его страданиями. У Уилла к горлу снова подступила тошнота, но он сомневался, что у него в желудке хоть что-то осталось.  </p><p>— Ты что, действительно полагаешь, будто ты…<br/>
— Ты <i>ненастоящий</i>!!! — заорал Уилл на них обоих, и от громкости собственного крика у него болезненно завибрировала голова.</p><p>Он закрыл глаза (отчасти из-за нестерпимой боли, но отчасти — потому что не мог больше выносить вида своих галлюцинаций) и зажал уши руками. Он хотел перестать галлюцинировать, хотел нормально соображать, хотел не чувствовать себя заблудившимся в лабиринте, из которого нет выхода… Он хотел, чтобы всё это закончилось.</p><p>Когда он снова открыл глаза, Ганнибал с Хоббсом исчезли. Уилл издал измученный вздох — ему казалось, будто его тело весило целую тонну. Он не мог двигаться и не мог думать… Поэтому он медленно лёг на застеленную постель и позволил себе провалиться в темноту.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Когда Уилл наконец проснулся, Ганнибал сидел в кресле. Он несколько часов выждал, прежде чем вернуться после того, как Уилл его прогнал, и обнаружил Уилла крепко спящим.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Увидев, что Уилл открыл глаза, Ганнибал выпрямил ноги и сделал глубокий вдох. Уилл вяло сел на кровати и со вздохом сжал пальцами переносицу. У него болела голова, Ганнибал чувствовал эту боль по их связи, хоть и не тянулся к его сознанию.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил Ганнибал, когда Уилл, по-видимому, заметил его присутствие.<br/>
— Так, словно я… блекну.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Наклонив голову, Ганнибал тихо сглотнул.<br/>
— Сходи прими душ и выпей две таблетки. Когда выйдешь, нас с тобой ждёт разговор.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл посмотрел на него так, будто хотел его ударить, но ничего не сказал — вместо этого он встал с кровати и, пошатываясь, побрёл в ванную.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Услышав шум льющейся воды, Ганнибал пошёл в гостиную и взял судок с уже почти полностью размёрзшейся печенью, взятой им у одной из предыдущих жертв. Затем нарезал её ровными ломтиками и свистнул. Его тут же окружили собаки, и он принялся бросать им всем по очереди кусочек за кусочком, пока печень не исчезла. Жаль было не приготовить такой качественный продукт, но учитывая недавнюю реакцию Уилла, Ганнибал сомневался, что было бы хорошей идеей попробовать скормить печень ему. После этого Ганнибал занялся ужином, приготовив форель с овощами — безопасный выбор для деликатного этапа, на котором Уилл сейчас находился.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда Уилл вышел из ванной, с до сих пор мокрыми волосами, он выглядел ещё более усталым, чем обычно (Ганнибал даже не думал, что такое возможно). Сев на своё привычное место, он вперился взглядом в еду.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это рыба, Уилл, — догадавшись, о чём тот думал, сказал Ганнибал, садясь напротив.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл с отвращением посмотрел на него и отодвинул тарелку от себя.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл…<br/>
— Сколько? — перебил его Уилл, и Ганнибал наклонил голову набок. — Сколько людей я… убил?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Снова вздохнув, Ганнибал придвинулся вперёд и положил локти на стол.<br/>
— Ты не убил никого, кроме Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса, — ответил он, стараясь, чтобы Уилл понял.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тот вдруг посмотрел в угол. Ганнибал проследил за его взглядом, но там ничего не было.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда Уилл снова повернулся к нему, его лицо выглядело совсем бледным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Сколько? — повторил он.<br/>
— Шесть, — после паузы ответил Ганнибал. — Включая нашего друга на дереве. И он — единственный, кого я оставил так, чтобы его нашли.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл с силой зажмурился. Ганнибал потянулся было к его сознанию, но у него тут же закружилась голова, так что он отдёрнулся. Он хотел помочь Уиллу наконец-то всё понять, перестать считать происходящее галлюцинациями, но это казалось невозможным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что ты сделал с… с?.. — разлепив веки, начал Уилл, но, похоже, не мог этого произнести, поэтому просто кивнул в сторону кухни. Ганнибал догадался, что он спрашивал о печени.<br/>
— Я от неё избавился. Не думаю, что ты одобрил бы её в качестве еды, — ответил Ганнибал.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>У Уилла сделался такой вид, словно его вот-вот стошнит, но потом ему всё-таки удалось немного успокоиться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не поделишься со мной своей теорией о происходящем? Ты что, действительно считаешь, будто убил всех этих людей, даже не приходя в сознание? Зато — каждый раз без исключения — с действительно высокой температурой? — напрямую спросил Ганнибал. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл лишь уставился на него, полуприкрыв глаза.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты что, действительно веришь, будто каким-то образом вдруг научился готовить блюда, которые никогда прежде не готовил? Будто ты вдруг научился вещам, которых никогда раньше не умел? А как насчёт моих воспоминаний — их, по-твоему, ты тоже выдумал?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл резко встал и на секунду опёрся на стол — наверное, у него опять закружилась голова. Но как только он смог идти, устремился в спальню, оставив еду нетронутой. Ганнибал тоже поднялся и последовал за ним.</i>
</p><p><i>— Глубоко внутри ты и сам знаешь правду, Уилл, просто отказываешься её увидеть и принять. Но неужели тебе действительно проще думать, что это ты убил всех тех людей?<br/>
— Уходи, — стоя к нему спиной, ответил Уилл.<br/>
— Вот как ты собираешься разрулить эту ситуацию — не при...<br/>
— Ты ненастоящий… Тебя не существует… — Уилл наконец повернулся к нему и грустно на него посмотрел. Затем пошёл обратно и лёг на кровать… Но не уснул.</i><br/>
* * *</p><p>— Уилл? </p><p>Несколько раз моргнув, Уилл сфокусировал взгляд на нахмуренном лице Джека.</p><p>— Ты с нами?<br/>
— Я… да. Да. Извини.</p><p>Беверли послала ему понимающую улыбку из-за стола, на котором лежал труп.</p><p>— Итак, как я уже сказала… Причина смерти — удушение, как мы и думали. Никаких других повреждений, предсмертных или посмертных, не найдено. Кроме, разумеется, отверстий на обеих ладонях и…<br/>
— Никакие органы не изъяты? — перебил её Уилл.</p><p>Все обернулись к нему, но Прайс покачал головой.<br/>
— Нет, все органы на месте. </p><p>— Почему ты предположил пропажу органов? — спросил Джек.</p><p>Уилл пожал плечами.<br/>
— Просто догадка. Извините, продолжайте.</p><p>Прайс с Зеллером переглянулись, а Беверли опять заговорила.<br/>
— Эм-м… Так вот, как я и сказала, единственные повреждения — это отверстия от гвоздей. Убийца действовал очень тщательно и, к сожалению для нас, не оставил возле дома никаких улик. Ни единой ниточки с одежды…<br/>
— Это может объясняться тем, что наша «жертва» была пьяной в зюзю. Убийце, наверное, даже не пришлось прикладывать усилий… — заключил Зеллер, а Прайс приподнял бровь.</p><p>После окончания брифинга Джек всех поблагодарил и попросил Уилла пройти в его кабинет. Когда за ними закрылась дверь, сердце Уилла оглушающе загрохотало у него в ушах. </p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джек, хоть и явно знал ответ на свой вопрос.<br/>
— Настолько, насколько могу быть, — соврал Уилл, стараясь не выдать себя голосом.<br/>
— Ну, по твоему виду не скажешь, — отозвался Джек (и Уилл не стал этого отрицать). — Уилл, просто… Если тебе нехорошо, сходи поговори с Аланой, ладно?</p><p>Кивнув, Уилл вышел из его кабинета, зная, что пойдёт поговорить с Аланой, хоть та и не могла ему помочь. Только не тогда, когда он настолько увяз в окружающей его темноте. Только не тогда, когда он настолько потерялся в себе.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Когда Ганнибал перенёсся вечером к Уиллу, тот сидел на диване, глядя в телевизор, но особенно не следя за происходящим на экране. Ганнибал почувствовал его температуру, словно та была самостоятельной сущностью, стоящей в комнате и вызвавшей у него лёгкое головокружение в ту же секунду, как он появился.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл даже не повернулся, хотя Ганнибал знал, что тот заметил его прибытие. Сев на диван, Ганнибал вперил в него взгляд, ожидая, пока он что-то сделает или скажет, но Уилл продолжал смотреть в экран. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты уже ужинал?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл слегка поёрзал, но по-прежнему отказывался на него взглянуть.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Так вот что ты решил делать? Игнорировать меня? — спросил Ганнибал, когда стало очевидным, что Уилл не собирался ему отвечать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Подошедший Бастер ткнулся носом ему в ладонь, и Ганнибал потрепал пса по ушам. Уилл проследил за ними краем глаза, но затем покачал головой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это всё ненастоящее… — прошептал он сам себе.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал наклонился ближе.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл… — позвал он, но тот не повернулся. — Уилл.<br/>
— Заткнись!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл наконец посмотрел на него, что показалось Ганнибалу маленькой победой (пусть и всего на секунду, поскольку это был разъярённый взгляд).</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я тебя игнорирую, потому что ты ненастоящий и… — Уилл вдруг замолчал и сжал пальцами переносицу. — Он ненастоящий. Ненастоящий.    </i>
</p><p>
  <i>С этими словами он встал и зашагал на кухню, так что Ганнибал пошёл следом.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Поезжай в Балтимор, Уилл, — сказал Ганнибал, когда Уилл налил себе стакан воды. Уилл едко хохотнул. — Завтра. Поезжай в Балтимор и запроси интервью с Ганнибалом Лектером.<br/>
— Заткнись, — повторил Уилл и достал из ящика баночку аспирина.<br/>
— Если ты так уверен, что я ненастоящий, сделай это. Съезди в Балтиморскую государственную больницу для душевнобольных преступников и попроси со мной увидеться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл наконец обернулся, но увидев, как близко Ганнибал стоял, отодвинулся, опёршись на столешницу. Вытряхнув из баночки две таблетки, он запил их водой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мне нечего сказать Ганнибалу Лектеру, — снова нарушив собственное правило ему не отвечать, сообщил Уилл. Затем он поставил стакан в раковину и пошёл прочь, выгнувшись, чтобы ни в коем случае к Ганнибалу не прикоснуться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Думаю, ты просто боишься, что всё это может оказаться настоящим.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл застыл посреди гостиной, и Ганнибал понял, что, скорее всего, угадал. Он позволил своему сознанию потянуться к Уиллу, хоть и знал, что его хлестнёт температура (как и произошло)... Но под ней Ганнибал уловил кое-что ещё: злость. Она практически бурлила у Уилла внутри, и Ганнибалу стало интересно, продолжалось ли это с самого момента его появления, или Уилла разозлил его последний комментарий. Впрочем, он любопытствовал недолго, потому что Уилл вдруг резко развернулся и подошёл к нему, оказавшись прямо перед ним. Вцепившись в его тюремный комбинезон, он толкнул Ганнибала к холодильнику. А потом невероятно быстрым движением (учитывая его состояние) схватил лежащий на столешнице нож и прижал к Ганнибаловой шее. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал стоял совершенно неподвижно, пока Уилл, тяжело дыша, смотрел на него. Его ярость и температура обжигали, словно открытое пламя. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Если ты настоящий… — протянул Уилл, шире распахнув глаза, — то что произойдёт, если я пущу тебе кровь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал понимал, что это, скорее всего, говорила температура, но всё равно улыбнулся. Вид Уилла в таком состоянии вызывал у него восторг, хоть тот ему и угрожал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И в эту секунду Ганнибал задумался, что же произойдёт, если Уилл его ранит. Вряд ли это причинило бы ему физический вред — но ранит ли Уилл себя самого? Или никого из них? Решив, что его любопытство перевешивало осторожность, Ганнибал придвинулся чуточку ближе, настолько, чтобы почувствовать прикосновение лезвия к своей коже.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Есть только один способ это проверить, — прошептал он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл поджал губы, немного дрожа. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, а взгляд сделался ещё более злым (если это было возможно). Он отодвинул нож от Ганнибаловой шеи, и тот уже решил, что всё закончилось… как вдруг Уилл резко подался вперёд, и Ганнибала кольнула боль. Нахмурившись от неожиданности, он медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на своё плечо: ткань комбинезона была немного разорвана и под ней виднелся тонкий порез. Из него к бицепсу потекла струйка крови, и Ганнибал не шевелился, пока она не исчезла под разорванной тканью, оставив на рукаве медленно расплывающееся красное пятно. Ганнибал поднял взгляд на Уилла, который тоже округлившимися глазами смотрел на порез. Потянувшись к нему своим сознанием, Ганнибал почувствовал, что его злость сменилась замешательством.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал потрогал порез. Когда он провёл по нему пальцем, ранку защипало. Изучив собственную окровавленную подушечку, Ганнибал поднёс палец к губам и облизнул. Его рот наполнился привкусом крови, и он закрыл глаза, удивляясь, как такое было возможным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда он открыл глаза, Уилл озадаченно таращился на него. Ганнибал молча встретил его взгляд, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга, но потом до Уилла, по-видимому, дошло, как близко они стояли. Настолько близко, что их дыхание смешивалось и Ганнибал чувствовал жар его разгорячённого тела сквозь оба слоя их одежды.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Отпустив его, Уилл попятился, качая головой, словно не совсем уверенный, что произошло. А потом, снова не глядя на Ганнибала, бросил нож на столешницу и пошёл в спальню, выключив по дороге свет и оставив Ганнибала одного в темноте.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда Ганнибал пришёл в себя, он сосредоточился на своей комнате в Балтиморе, и кухня Уилла исчезла. Он тут же проверил своё плечо и с разочарованием обнаружил, что его комбинезон снова был целым. Он всё равно оттянул ворот, чтобы увидеть кожу, но там тоже ничего не было. Но он ведь это почувствовал — до сих пор чувствовал порез у себя на коже и вкус крови у себя во рту...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>На секунду закрыв глаза, Ганнибал решительно двинулся к кровати и вытащил из угла матраса маленькую скрепку. Чилтон забыл её вынуть из одного из принесённых им журналов, и Ганнибал всё это время её хранил — на всякий случай, хотя скрепка и была слишком маленькой, чтобы ей можно было причинить серьёзный ущерб. Но сейчас Ганнибал собирался ей воспользоваться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он никогда не чувствовал тяги к любого рода самовредительству и не собирался им заниматься. Ему не нужно было причинять себе боль — речь шла о другом: он ведь почувствовал, как лезвие Уилла поцеловало его кожу, до сих пор продолжал чувствовать эту пульсацию, словно от настоящего пореза… И сама идея смотреть на своё плечо и не видеть там пореза Уилла была для него невыносимой. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сев на краю кровати, Ганнибал расстегнул молнию комбинезона настолько, чтобы обнажить плечо. Затем, зажав скрепку между большим и указательным пальцами, прижал её кончик туда, где чувствовал порез… И повёл скрепкой по коже, чуть вздрогнув, когда снова ощутил боль. Он посмотрел на тонкий получившийся порез — неровный и неидеальный, но теперь у него была отметина...  Отметина Уилла.<br/>
* * * </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Эта неделя стала для них обоих неизменным безнадёжным танцем. Ганнибал пытался придерживаться их привычного распорядка, каждое утро появляясь приготовить завтрак, а по вечерам — сделать ужин. Уилл отказывался прикасаться к любым его блюдам и начал готовить себе сам.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Первые несколько дней Ганнибал пробовал с ним заговорить, но в итоге сдался, поняв, что ничего этим не добьётся. Поэтому они начали проводить время в полной тишине — Уилл изо всех сил старался его игнорировать, а Ганнибал делал всё возможное, чтобы максимально усложнить ему эту задачу. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Шли дни, и Ганнибал не мог не заметить, что Уиллу становилось ещё хуже. Его галлюцинации участились, хоть он и пытался это скрывать. Ганнибал временами замечал, как он впивался взглядом в какое-то место в комнате или резко поворачивал голову, словно что-то услышал — после чего притворялся, будто ничего не произошло, хотя Ганнибал чувствовал его нервозность и беспокойство.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>О расследовании уже через считанные дни начали забывать. Список местных жителей, которых можно было допросить, быстро исчерпался, но никто ничего не видел и не знал, так что следствие зашло в тупик. У ФБР не было вещественных улик, не было свидетелей и не было совершенно никаких зацепок — в полном соответствии с планом Ганнибала.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда наступил канун Рождества, Ганнибал подумал, что, возможно, Уилл поедет в гости к пригласившим его вчера Джеку с Беллой. Но когда он появился у Уилла, тот смотрел телевизор, завернувшись в одеяло у разожжённого камина. Непохоже было, чтобы он собирался куда-то идти, поэтому Ганнибал сел на «свой» диванчик, а Уилл продолжил изображать, будто его не видит.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты не собираешься праздновать Рождество? — через пару минут спросил Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл лишь вытянул из-под одеяла руку и потыкал в пульт, делая звук громче. Ганнибал не удержался от лёгкой улыбки.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это из-за температуры? Если хочешь, я мог бы что-то приготовить, — он повысил голос так, чтобы Уилл мог его слышать. — Кажется, в морозильнике ещё осталось немного форели. Не самое рождественское блюдо, но…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я не отмечаю Рождество, — не поворачиваясь к нему, сухо бросил Уилл. И на секунду закрыл глаза, словно только что вспомнил, что не должен был с Ганнибалом заговаривать. После чего вздохнул и продолжил смотреть телевизор. На этом их разговор и закончился.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда подошло время обеда, Ганнибал вернулся к себе, и в комнату за стеклом вошла санитарка с «особенной» едой по случаю Рождества.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Спасибо большое, Дэниз. И счастливого Рождества, — поблагодарил Ганнибал, когда она поставила его обед.<br/>
— И вам счастливого Рождества, доктор Лектер, — монотонно отозвалась та.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Тем вечером Ганнибал ужинал у себя, давая Уиллу возможность немного отдохнуть от своего общества. А на следующее утро вернулся и продолжил мешать себя игнорировать.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но в конце недели Ганнибал проснулся среди ночи от ощущения, что что-то не так. Сразу подумав об Уилле, он появился у того в кровати: незастеленной, но пустой. Ганнибал потрогал левую половину матраса (где полагалось лежать Уиллу), но та оказалась холодной. Встав, Ганнибал увидел, что несколько собак тоже покинули своих лежанки, явно нервничая. И тут он услышал из ванной всхлип. Приблизившись и включив свет, Ганнибал обнаружил Уилла сидящим на полу между унитазом и умывальником, прикрывая глаза ладонью от слепящего света. Но взгляд Ганнибала упал на вторую руку Уилла, лежащую у него на коленях. И сжимающую пистолет. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Убрав ладонь, Уилл посмотрел на него, и Ганнибал увидел, что он плакал и дрожал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл? — позвал Ганнибал, пытаясь оценить ситуацию, хотя в глубине души и сам уже всё понял.<br/>
— Я не могу… Я не могу продолжать ждать, — пробормотал Уилл, и Ганнибал не знал, обращался ли тот к нему или к себе самому.<br/>
— О чём ты?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал медленно шагнул вперёд, чувствуя под своими босыми ступнями холод выложенного плиткой пола.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я продолжаю это видеть каждую ночь… Я убиваю их каждую чёртову ночь, снова и снова, — прошептал Уилл и слегка шевельнул пистолетом.<br/>
— Я же тебе уже сказал, Уилл. Это не ты их убивал, — в сотый раз повторил Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл покачал головой и по его щекам скатилось несколько слезинок.<br/>
— Я не могу продолжать ждать, пока сделаю это снова, — сказал он, игнорируя слова Ганнибала. — И… я не хочу угодить в тюрьму.    </i>
</p><p><i>И Ганнибал сообразил, </i>что<i> Уилл задумал. Сделав ещё шаг вперёд, он присел перед Уиллом на корточках, слегка опустив голову, чтобы тот видел его глаза. Впервые за всю неделю Уилл так и сделал — по собственной инициативе.</i></p><p>
  <i>— Уилл, дай мне пистолет, — попросил Ганнибал, протянув ладонь.<br/>
— Я не могу продолжать ждать, что что-то случится. Что… я снова кого-то убью. Я могу причинить вред кому-то невиновному…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Взглянув на пистолет, Уилл дрожащей рукой его приподнял.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл, посмотри на меня, — попросил Ганнибал, и тот снова послушался.<br/>
— Я не могу… — повторил он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Протянув руку, Ганнибал погладил его по спине. И в ту же секунду на него обрушились эмоции Уилла: его страх, его отчаяние, его грусть… Они захлестнули Ганнибала словно волна, но он старался себя контролировать и оставаться спокойным, чтобы поделиться этим спокойствием с Уиллом. У того по щекам снова потекли слёзы, но он немного перестал дрожать и теперь не отрывал взгляда от Ганнибала.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вот так… — прошептал Ганнибал.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Обхватив дуло пистолета, второй рукой он уверенно сжал ладонь Уилла, следя за тем, чтобы не разрывать их контакта. И медленно потянул пистолет к себе. Убедившись, что Уилл за него больше не держался, Ганнибал позволил его пустой руке упасть. Закрыв глаза, Уилл прислонил голову к стене, словно его только что освободили от огромной тяжести. Тихонько вздохнув, Ганнибал встал и отнёс пистолет в спальню, убрав в одёжный шкаф (поскольку не мог по-настоящему от него избавиться). Затем вернулся в ванную и помог Уиллу подняться, взяв за руку и заставив опереться на себя. И отвёл его к кровати. Упав на матрас, Уилл свернулся калачиком и замер. На его щеках сохли слёзы. Он уснул прежде, чем Ганнибал успел накрыть его одеялом.</i>
</p><p><i>Той ночью Ганнибал остался с ним, чтобы убедиться, что ему больше не приснятся никакие кошмары. </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл проснулся от звонка своего телефона и несколько раз моргнул, прежде чем смог сосредоточиться на экране. Там было написано «Джек», поэтому он сел и откашлялся, после чего взял трубку.</p><p>— Да?<br/>
— Уилл, у нас новое дело. Приезжай в Симфонический концертный зал Джозефа Мейергофа. </p><p>Повесив трубку, Уилл положил телефон на тумбочку возле кровати и вдруг вспомнил события прошлой ночи. У него сжался желудок от одной мысли, что он был так близок к тому, чтобы и впрямь со всем покончить…</p><p>Проснувшись ночью от очередного кошмара (о которых он теперь знал, что на самом деле это были воспоминания), он понял, что больше не может этого выносить. Он был тикающей бомбой и не мог продолжать убивать людей, даже не осознавая своих действий… Вот только сейчас у него не было времени об этом размышлять, потому что его ждала работа. И хотя, возможно, именно работа его и разрушала, кто-то ведь должен был её делать…</p><p>Когда Уилл вышел в гостиную, Ганнибал уже ждал его с приготовленным завтраком. Уилл не мог смотреть ему в глаза — впервые за всю неделю, не потому, что пытался его игнорировать, но потому, что помнил, как Ганнибал вытащил ночью пистолет у него из пальцев. Уилл молча съел то, что Ганнибал приготовил, и ни один из них не произнёс ни слова.</p><p>Приехав на место преступления, Уилл поёжился, как только увидел тело. На стуле в самом центре сцены сидел мужчина с перерезанным горлом. Изо рта у него выглядывал гриф инструмента. Убийца в прямом смысле слова превратил этого человека в музыкальный инструмент.</p><p>— Жертва — Дуглас Уилсон, участник Балтиморского симфонического оркестра. Тромбонист, — сообщил Джек, когда они поднялись на сцену.</p><p>Члены команды судмедэкспертов начали расходиться, как всегда это делали, когда появлялся Уилл.  </p><p>— Ты в порядке? — спросил у него Джек.</p><p>Уилл кивнул, не отрывая глаз от тела. Это было мрачное и гротескное зрелище, но каким-то образом оно обладало зловещей красотой, гипнотизируя Уилла с того самого момента, как он сюда вошёл.   </p><p>— Ну, не торопись. Мы вернёмся, когда ты будешь готов, — сказал Джек, и вышел вместе с Беверли и остальными.</p><p>Услышав, как за ними закрылась дверь, Уилл попятился, чтобы увидеть сцену под лучшим углом. В поле его зрения возник Ганнибал, и Уилл удивился — обычно тот не появлялся на местах преступлений. Наклонив голову, Ганнибал рассматривал труп. Решив не обращать на него внимания, Уилл дошёл до края сцены и закрыл глаза. Образы потекли сами собой.</p><p>Он увидел, как разрезает жертве горло, чтобы добраться до трахеи и обнажить голосовые связки. Затем он вскрыл этому человеку горло изнутри, используя гриф виолончели. Он хотел сыграть на нём, как на музыкальном инструменте… Так что Уилл подошёл к телу, держа в руке смычок, и начал играть. По залу эхом разнеслась тёмная и глубокая мелодия...</p><p>Открыв глаза, Уилл тихонько охнул. Ганнибал стоял рядом и смотрел на него. И тут кто-то зааплодировал. Уилл обернулся, думая, что это решил пошутить один из судмедэкспертов… Но вместо этого увидел сидящего посреди зала Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. Тот хлопал своими бледными ладонями и улыбался, глядя прямо на Уилла.</p><p>— Кажется, я знаю, кто этот убийца, — сказал Ганнибал.</p><p>Уилл обернулся, и аплодисменты стихли. Ганнибал подошёл изучить труп повнимательнее. Стойко его игнорируя, Уилл вышел из зала, прежде чем успел галлюцинировать что-либо ещё.<br/>
* * *</p><p>В Квантико Джек оставил его в лаборатории вместе с Беверли, Зеллером и Прайсом, сославшись на срочные дела. Все трое судмедэкспертов кружили вокруг прозекторского стола с лежащим на нём телом, а Уилл сидел на стуле чуть поодаль — он так устал, что боялся рухнуть на пол, если встанет.   </p><p>Судмедэксперты рассказали обо всех своих находках на трупе, включая оливковое масло, особенно озадачившее Зеллера.</p><p>— Он удалил вокруг голосовых связок все немышечные ткани и жировую клетчатку. А сами связки обработал диоксидом серы, — сообщил Зеллер.<br/>
— Диоксид серы сделал их более жёсткими, — уточнил Прайс.<br/>
— Чтобы на них было легче играть, — догадался Уилл, и посмотрел на труп. И вдруг почти на него разозлился. — Мне пришлось тебя вскрыть, чтобы извлечь из тебя нормальные звуки…</p><p>Троица следователей удивлённо на него уставилась, и Уилл отвернулся, сообразив, как прозвучали его слова.</p><p>— Он не поленился отбелить связки, прежде чем на них сыграть, — продолжил Зеллер.<br/>
— Дело не в отбеливании. Он это сделал, чтобы… повысить их эластичность, — поправил его Уилл, поскольку <i>видел</i> это у себя в голове.<br/>
— Он обработал голосовые связки так, как обрабатывают кетгутовые* струны. Я играла на скрипке, — объяснила Беверли, прежде чем кто-то из присутствующих успел спросить, откуда она знала такие вещи.</p><p>Встав со стула (и поборов приступ вызванного этим движением головокружения), Уилл подошёл к столу.</p><p>— Это требовало твёрдой руки… Уверенности. Он уже убивал прежде, — сказал он.<br/>
— В похожем стиле? — спросил Прайс.</p><p>Уилл покачал головой.<br/>
— Нет, иначе. То, что мы видим сейчас — это проба нового инструмента искусным музыкантом.</p><p>Все трое переглянулись, и Уилл развернулся к выходу. Он знал, как прозвучали его слова, но не мог найти в себе силы хоть капельку по этому поводу обеспокоиться.</p><p>Вернувшись вечером в Вулф-Трап, первым делом Уилл сел на диван и запрокинул голову. Ему казалось, будто с каждым днём его тело становилось всё тяжелее — или он просто всё больше и больше уставал… Может, наступит день, когда он не сможет даже встать с кровати.</p><p>— Не хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе то, что знаю об этом убийце? </p><p>Уилл не открывал глаза, но почувствовал появление Ганнибала, так что оно его не напугало.</p><p>— Он был другом одного из моих пациентов, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Не знаю, жив ли тот до сих пор, или наш музыкант его уже убил… Он определённо хотел это сделать.</p><p>Наконец разлепив веки, Уилл посмотрел на него. Ганнибал сидел на диванчике напротив, задумчиво водя пальцем по нижней губе. Собрав остатки сил, Уилл побрёл в ванную, где проглотил две таблетки аспирина.</p><p>— Не хочешь узнать, как его зовут? — настоял Ганнибал из-за двери в ванную.<br/>
— Нет, — сухо ответил Уилл и захлопнул дверь.<br/>
* * *  </p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал старался не воспринимать нежелание Уилла увидеть правду как что-то личное, но это начинало становиться утомительным. Вернувшись к себе, он задумался, что ещё мог предпринять. Письма исключались: он не хотел, чтобы кто-то узнал об их связи, а вся его исходящая корреспонденция проверялась гораздо большим количеством людей, чем ему хотелось бы, так что эту идею он отверг сразу. Другим вариантом был телефонный звонок, но Ганнибал не сомневался, что Уилл сумел бы себя убедить, что это очередная галлюцинация. Поэтому Ганнибал отмёл и эту мысль. Но ему нужно было что-то предпринять, причём быстро. У него оставалось мало времени: Уиллу становилось хуже с каждым днём. И тут, пока он кружил по своей комнате, его осенило. Он мог сделать кое-что, что Уилл никак не смог бы проигнорировать или списать на галлюцинацию…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он терпеливо дождался обеденного времени, когда к нему зашла медсестра.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Луиза, вы бы не могли передать доктору Чилтону или ещё кому-нибудь из персонала, что я хотел бы как можно скорее побеседовать со своим адвокатом? — обворожительно улыбаясь, попросил он.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Не впечатлившись его хорошими манерами, медсестра поставила еду в передаточный лоток и кивнула. Ганнибал её поблагодарил, а когда она вышла, снова улыбнулся, предвкушая свой новый план.<br/>
* * *</i>
</p><p>
  <i>На следующий день ему пришлось вытерпеть ещё одну утомительную утреннюю сессию с Чилтоном, во время которой тот заставлял его проходить один бесполезный тест за другим. Но поскольку Ганнибалу нужен был его телефонный звонок, он вёл себя хорошо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Одна из медсестёр сказала мне, что вы хотите поговорить со своим адвокатом? — когда они закончили, спросил Чилтон, собирая бумаги у себя на столе.<br/>
— Да, я хотел бы кое-что с ним обсудить, — отозвался Ганнибал, и из-под маски его голос прозвучал глубже обычного.<br/>
— Что ж, хорошо. Немного позже медсестра принесёт вам телефон. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>У Ганнибала было много поводов не любить Чилтона, но тот обычно держал своё слово. И действительно, вскоре после того, как Ганнибала отвели обратно и освободили от маски и смирительной рубашки, в комнату вошла медсестра. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не приближайтесь, — предупредила она, хотя Ганнибал и так стоял в самом дальнем углу, сплетя руки за спиной. — Двинетесь прежде, чем я отсюда выйду — получите дубинкой.<br/>
— Разумеется, — с лёгкой улыбкой кивнул он. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Медсестра подкатила к передаточному лотку столик на колёсиках, на котором лежал беспроводной телефон. Отодвинув заслонку, она опустила трубку в лоток и снова его закрыла. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Большое вам спасибо, — поблагодарил Ганнибал. Бросив на него последний взгляд, медсестра вышла.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Подойдя к лотку, Ганнибал высыпал туда всё содержимое своих карманов. И взял телефон.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы готовы сделать свой звонок? — спросил из трубки сотрудник больницы.<br/>
— Да, пожалуйста, — жизнерадостно подтвердил Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И принялся за работу: вскрыв нижнюю часть трубки, он сунул туда кусочек фольги от жевательной резинки, которую вот уже несколько недель прятал у себя в комнате — на всякий случай. Звонок оборвался, и запищали новые гудки. Ганнибал снова поднёс трубку к уху.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Оператор слушает.<br/>
— Оператор, я инвалид и не владею руками. Вы бы не могли соединить меня с Тобиасом Баджем? Ему принадлежит магазинчик с музыкальными струнами в Балтиморе, я точно не помню названия...  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Подождите секундочку, — отозвался оператор, и на несколько мгновений наступила тишина. — Тобиас Бадж, магазин «Музыкальные струны»?<br/>
— Да-да, это он.<br/>
— Я сейчас перенаправлю ваш звонок. Хорошего вам дня.<br/>
— Спасибо.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Улыбнувшись, Ганнибал подождал, слушая новые гудки. Через несколько секунд кто-то взял трубку.</i>
</p><p><i>— Магазин «Музыкальные струны». Чем могу вам помочь? — спросил мелодичный голос.<br/>
— Здравствуйте. Тобиас? — улыбнувшись шире, поздоровался Ганнибал.<br/>
— Да, это я.<br/>
— Это Ганнибал Лектер. Вы, должно быть, помните, мы с вами однажды встречались благодаря нашему общему знакомому, Франклину.<br/>
— …Прошу прощения, вы сказали «Ганнибал Лектер»? — после короткой паузы переспросили в трубке.<br/>
— Да.<br/>
— </i>Тот самый<i> Ганнибал Лектер? — несколько скептически уточнил Тобиас.<br/>
— Да, Тобиас. Слушайте меня внимательно, у меня мало времени. Это звонок вежливости. В ФБР есть специальный агент, который о вас знает, но ещё не успел никому ничего рассказать. Я могу предложить вам нанести ему дружеский визит?</i></p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал несколько секунд подождал, но Тобиас молчал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Вы меня слушаете?<br/>
— Да… — гораздо более серьёзным тоном, чем в начале их разговора, ответил тот.<br/>
— Хорошо. Тогда запишите или запомните: Уильям Грэм. Он живёт в Вулф-Трап. Уверен, вы сможете найти его в адресной книге, — сказал Ганнибал и подождал ещё секунду. — Произнести вам по буквам?<br/>
— Нет, я всё записал.<br/>
— Замечательно. И, пожалуйста, не забудьте передать ему от меня привет. Ах да, и не волнуйтесь… Со мной ваш секрет в безопасности.</i>
</p><p><i>Тобиас повесил трубку, так что Ганнибал привёл телефон в прежний вид и положил обратно в лоток. И снова улыбнулся — всё шло по плану. </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Проснувшись, Уилл несколько раз моргнул, пока его глаза привыкали к царившей в комнате темноте. Затем сел в кровати и взглянул на часы на тумбочке. Три часа пять минут утра. Он не совсем понимал, что его разбудило: он проснулся не от кошмара. Но тут в гостиной зарычал кто-то из собак, и у Уилла ёкнуло сердце. Сбросив одеяло, он подошёл к шкафу, натянул первые попавшиеся штаны и взял пистолет (лежащий здесь с тех самых пор, как он пытался им воспользоваться три ночи назад). Уилл вышел в гостиную. Рычала Макс. Остальные члены стаи сбились возле неё в кучу или спрятались в соседней комнате. На секунду Уиллу подумалось, что, возможно, это просто его очередная галлюцинация, но собаки никогда их не видели и не слышали — за исключением Ганнибала. Так что единственным возможным объяснением такого их поведения было появление возле дома кого-то чужого. Поэтому Уилл решил выйти наружу.</p><p>Сперва он выглянул из окон, но ничего не увидел. Сняв пистолет с предохранителя и выставив его перед собой, он медленно открыл дверь. Затем проверил крыльцо (с обеих сторон), но там никого не было. Закрыв дверь, чтобы собаки не выскочили во двор, Уилл спустился на несколько ступенек вниз, продолжая внимательно осматриваться… но он видел лишь лужайку перед своим домом, растущие вокруг деревья и темноту…</p><p>Он уже хотел опустить пистолет, но в доме залаял кто-то из псов, так что он резко обернулся. И увидел идущего к нему Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. Уилл застыл, не в силах пошевелиться… И получил кулаком в лицо. Бегло взглянув на нападавшего, Уилл понял, что это был вовсе не Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс…  но прежде чем он успел сообразить что-либо ещё, незнакомец с силой ударил его в живот, вынудив упасть на землю. И пистолет выскользнул у него из пальцев.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал резко проснулся от ощущения, что к нему кто-то прикоснулся… но, разумеется, рядом никого не было. Сев в кровати, он сразу же почувствовал волну боли в области живота. И тут до него дошло: Уилл.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он сосредоточился на Уилле, и обстановка мгновенно переменилась. Ганнибал быстро оценил ситуацию: он стоял у Уилла под домом, внутри лаяли и выли собаки, Уилл полз по земле, пытаясь добраться до своего пистолета… И к нему шёл Тобиас Бадж, держа в руке что-то похожее на струну.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ганнибал подошёл ближе, так что дальнейшие события развивались у него на глазах. Уилл почти дотянулся до пистолета, когда к нему подоспел Тобиас и ударил его ногой в бок, отшвырнув на несколько футов. Ганнибал дёрнулся от удара, а Уилл закашлялся, пытаясь прийти в себя, но Тобиас навис прямо над ним и растянул струну в руках, готовясь его ей задушить. В последнюю секунду Уилл успел выставить между струной и своей шеей руку, и Тобиас резко дёрнул струну на себя, оторвав Уилла этим движением от земли.      </i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ганнибал Лектер передаёт вам привет, мистер Грэм, — сказал ему на ухо Тобиас, и у Уилла округлились глаза от шока и физического напряжения. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Всё вдруг словно застыло, и Уилл вдруг появился рядом с Ганнибалом. Его тело по-прежнему находилось в нескольких футах от них, замерев в схватке с Тобиасом, но в то же самое время Уилл стоял возле Ганнибала, хватая ртом воздух и ошеломлённо озираясь по сторонам.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что… что происходит?.. — спросил он, жадно глотая воздух и глядя на своё собственное тело.<br/>
— Полагаю, тебе грозит опасность, — отозвался Ганнибал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл, похоже, только теперь заметил его присутствие.<br/>
— Что? Да что за… Что здесь творится??</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл, этот человек — Тобиас Бадж. Это он твой искусный музыкант, убивший тромбониста, — терпеливо объяснил Ганнибал, и Уилл на секунду глянул на Тобиаса, продолжая пытаться восстановить дыхание. — Я же тебе говорил, что знаю, кто это сделал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Снова повернувшись к нему, Уилл недоумевающе нахмурился.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл… Я могу тебе помочь. Я могу с ним справиться, — сказал Ганнибал.<br/>
— Нет, нет… Нет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл затряс головой и закрыл глаза…  И, судя по всему, вернулся в своё тело, потому что время снова потекло с нормальной скоростью. Уилл застонал от усилий, но ему удалось локтём свободной руки врезать Тобиасу по колену, застав врасплох. Это дало ему необходимую секунду, чтобы освободиться от струны, и он упал на землю, снова ударив Тобиаса в то же место, заставив рухнуть на колени от боли. Уилл попытался встать и броситься к пистолету, но поскользнулся, и за это время Тобиас успел прийти в себя. Ганнибал увидел, как тот бросил струну на землю и достал что-то из кармана. Нож.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл! — не выдержал Ганнибал.  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл только-только успел подняться на ноги и обернулся, услышав его предупреждение — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Тобиас ринулся на него с ножом. Уилл сумел увернуться от первых нескольких выпадов, но Тобиас был силён, а Уилл ослаб от лихорадки, усталости и уже полученных ударов, и он явно не был готов к драке… Поэтому нож слегка задел его руку, вспоров футболку и запятнав её кровью.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл застонал от боли и снова поскользнулся, пытаясь уклониться от новых атак. Воспользовавшись этим, Тобиас опять навис над ним и схватил его за шею, приподняв в воздухе. Уилл попытался освободиться, но хватка оказалась слишком крепкой... Тобиас занёс нож и ударил — так быстро, что это движение невозможно было увидеть в темноте. Уиллу удалось лишь сместить траекторию удара, так что нож угодил ему в плечо, а не в шею, как Тобиас, наверное, задумывал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл закричал, и время снова остановилось, заморозив всё вокруг. Дрожа и зажимая левой рукой рану в плече, Уилл возник рядом с Ганнибалом и рухнул на колени. Ганнибал тут же присел перед ним, придерживая его, чтобы он не упал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Уилл. Посмотри на меня, Уилл, — позвал Ганнибал, слегка встряхивая Уилла, чтобы тот открыл глаза.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Кровь текла у него между пальцев, несмотря на попытки зажать порез. Морщась, Уилл наконец поднял взгляд на Ганнибала.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты умрёшь, если не позволишь мне помочь. Ты это понимаешь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл слабо покачал головой, но Ганнибал знал, что тот понимал.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Дай мне помочь…<br/>
— Почему… Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Уилл.<br/>
— Я хотел, чтобы ты мне поверил, — объяснил Ганнибал, на секунду посмотрев на застывшего Тобиаса, ударяющего тело Уилла ножом. Затем он снова повернулся к Уиллу. — Дай мне об этом позаботиться.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>У Уилла по щеке скатилась слеза — наверное, потому что он понимал, что на самом деле у него не было выбора… а потом он закрыл глаза и легонько кивнул. Ганнибалу этого хватило.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Сосредоточившись, он скользнул в тело Уилла. Его тут же захлестнули волны боли, но он сумел удержать концентрацию. Открыв глаза, он схватил рукоятку погружённого в его плоть ножа и дёрнул на себя. Затем молниеносным движением воткнул нож Тобиасу в бедро, отчего тот на секунду ослабил хватку, позволив ему освободиться. Попытавшись встать, Ганнибал быстро понял, что в теле Уилла это было непросто, потому что оно ослабло от усталости и ран. Но в конце концов у него получилось. Тобиас тоже поднялся на ноги, сжимая обеими ладонями бедро и выглядя удивлённым контратакой. Улыбнувшись, Ганнибал перехватил нож поудобнее и сделал приглашающий жест рукой.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Поджав губы, Тобиас бросился на него. В самый последний момент Ганнибал скользнул в сторону и взмахнул ножом, ударив Тобиаса в спину. Тот закричал, извиваясь от боли и пытаясь дотянуться до раны, но у него ничего не получилось. Ганнибал подождал его следующей атаки и, когда Тобиас снова метнулся к нему, опять ударил его ножом, на этот раз в грудь. Когда Тобиас понёсся на него в третий раз, Ганнибал перебросил нож в другую руку и резко и точно стукнул Тобиаса ребром ладони по горлу, чего тот совсем не ожидал. Тобиас упал на колени, безуспешно пытаясь дышать — эффект от подобного удара длился как минимум несколько секунд.  </i>
</p><p><i>На мгновение остановившись перевести дух, Ганнибал посмотрел на Уилла, который наблюдал за происходящим издалека, продолжая сжимать плечо (хотя Ганнибал чувствовал, как кровь струилась по </i>его собственному<i> плечу). </i></p><p>
  <i>Тобиас обеими руками схватился за горло, словно мог таким образом снова загнать в свои лёгкие воздух. Приблизившись, Ганнибал встал у него за спиной в точно такой же позе, в которой тот пытался убить Уилла. Вот только Ганнибал не собирался допускать неудачу. Схватив Тобиаса за подбородок, он слегка запрокинул ему голову, игнорируя слабые попытки ударов. И, приставив лезвие к его шее, поднял глаза — чтобы увидеть смотрящего на него Уилла… Ни один из них не отвёл взгляда, когда Ганнибал повёл ножом, перерезая Тобиасу горло.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Выпустив тщетно пытающегося остановить кровь Тобиаса, Ганнибал поднял лицо к небу — взглянуть на луну, и сделал глубокий вдох. А затем закрыл глаза и покинул тело Уилла. Когда он снова открыл глаза, Уилл упал на колени и, выронив нож, уставился на свои залитые кровью руки. Ганнибал опустился на колени перед ним, и Уилл перевёл на него взгляд, сотрясаясь от неконтролируемой дрожи и судорожно хватая ртом воздух. Протянув руку, Ганнибал зажал рану у него на плече и, после секундного колебания, погладил его свободной ладонью по щеке, вытерев несколько случайных брызг крови. Это было ласковое прикосновение, призванное успокоить, но в данный момент оно не могло справиться со своей задачей — наверное, потому что Ганнибал и сам был не до конца спокоен, взбудораженный эмоциями Уилла и своими собственными.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ч-ч… что?.. — попытался спросить Уилл, но слова застревали у него во рту.<br/>
— Всё будет в порядке, Уилл. Отдохни, позволь мне обо всём позаботиться…<br/>
— Нет, нет, нет… — моргая, пробормотал Уилл, и у него по щеке скатилось несколько слезинок. Часть из них исчезли под Ганнибаловой ладонью.<br/>
— Всё хорошо. Запрокинь голову назад, закрой глаза… Шагни в тишину ручья, — посоветовал Ганнибал, вспомнив его недавние слова.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Уилл слабо потряс головой, пытаясь сопротивляться… Но всё-таки закрыл глаза, давая Ганнибалу своё разрешение, и наконец расслабился, уплывая в бессознательное.</i>
</p><p><i>И Ганнибал обо всём позаботился. </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Уилл проснулся, комкая простыни в кулаках и резко садясь в постели. И тут же почувствовал пульсирующую головную боль. Но когда он сел на краю кровати и потёр лицо ладонью, его мысли были заняты чем-то другим... Воспоминаниями о вчерашней ночи. Они не нахлынули на Уилла внезапно и не всплыли у него в памяти кусочек за кусочком — они находились там с тех самых пор, как он открыл глаза. Он прекрасно всё помнил: драку, лицо того человека, Ганнибала, который стоял рядом и просил Уилла впустить его в своё тело… то, какой чёрной выглядела кровь на его ладонях…</p><p>И слова Ганнибала, когда тот говорил Уиллу закрыть глаза и предоставить всё ему… Это было последним, что Уилл помнил.</p><p>Уилл попытался убедить себя, что это был кошмар, но не мог продолжать себе лгать. Больше не мог… Потому что он <i>знал</i>, что это произошло на самом деле. У него до сих пор не укладывалось в голове, как Ганнибал мог оказаться настоящим, но он продолжал слышать голос того человека, снова и снова повторяющий одно и то же: «Ганнибал Лектер передаёт вам привет, мистер Грэм...»   </p><p>Как такое вообще могло быть возможным? Если Ганнибал не был плодом его воображения, то чем он мог быть? </p><p>Уилл попытался встать, но у него ныла каждая клеточка тела. Он помнил, как его ткнули ножом, и оттянул ворот футболки, чтобы взглянуть на своё правое плечо в том месте, где его пронзил нож. Рана оказалась перевязана, но она чертовски болела. И, хоть Уилл этого и не помнил, он знал, что это Ганнибал его подлатал и отмыл от крови его руки и одежду. От этой мысли у него скрутило желудок, так что он задвинул её в дальний уголок своего сознания.</p><p>Поднявшись, Уилл почувствовал боль в боку и задумался, не сломаны ли у него рёбра. Выйдя в ванную, он изучил свои отметины: его левая щека окрасилась в фиолетовые оттенки от самого первого удара, а на правом запястье (которое спасло его от удушения) остался след от струны. Он выглядел по-настоящему хреново, а чувствовал себя ещё хуже.</p><p>Когда он, прихрамывая, вышел из ванной, зазвонил телефон, так что Уилл заковылял к тумбочке. На экране высветилось имя Джека, и у Уилла заколотилось сердце. Каждый мускул его тела прошила нервозность, но он всё-таки взял трубку.</p><p>— Это Уилл, — сказал он, стараясь не дать тысяче вертящихся у него в голове мыслей просочиться к нему в голос.<br/>
— Извини, что звоню тебе в канун Нового года, Уилл, — начал Джек, и Уилл нахмурился. Он совсем потерялся в датах, поэтому не имел ни малейшего понятия, что уже наступил канун Нового года. — У нас ещё одно тело. Похоже, в Балтиморе какая-то сумасшедшая неделя…</p><p>Желудок Уилла снова ухнул куда-то вниз. Не может быть, чтобы…</p><p>— Эх… Хорошо, я скоро буду.</p><p>Повесив трубку первым, Уилл бросил телефон на кровать… И в ту же секунду увидел на другой половине постели какую-то записку. Уилл взял её в руки. Аккуратным и элегантным каллиграфическим почерком, совершенно непохожим на его собственный, там было выведено всего несколько слов, но их хватило, чтобы сердце Уилла пропустило удар. </p><p>
  <i>«Ты не сможешь меня игнорировать вечно. Г. Л.»</i>
</p><p>Смяв записку в кулаке, Уилл швырнул её обратно на кровать и, задыхаясь, поднял взгляд… Из угла комнаты на него смотрел своими безжизненными глазами улыбающийся Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс.<br/>
* * *</p><p>Прибыв на место преступления, Уилл постарался обуздать дрожь, но это было непросто, поскольку он не мог перестать представлять, что его здесь ждало.</p><p>Дверь «Музыкальных струн» была распахнута настежь, туда и обратно сновали полицейские, пытаясь удержать любопытствующих зевак за оградительными лентами. Когда Уилл наконец вошёл в магазинчик, Джек обнаружился внутри.</p><p>— Что с тобой стряслось? — хмурясь, спросил он, увидев Уилла.</p><p>Уилл сперва не понял, о чём тот, но потом вспомнил о синяке у себя на щеке. Ну, по крайней мере, он сообразил надеть шарф, чтобы спрятать ссадины и порезы на щеке. Изображая беспечность, он махнул рукой.</p><p>— Да ерунда. Просто небольшой дурацкий инцидент, — солгал он, чувствуя, как у него подскочил пульс.</p><p>По выражению лица Джека было понятно, что он не купился на подобное объяснение, но уже через несколько секунд он сосредоточился на расследовании.</p><p>— Наша жертва — Тобиас Бадж, владелец этого магазина, — сообщил Джек, пока они шли сквозь уставленные музыкальными инструментами комнаты. — Его обнаружил один из учеников, проходивший утром рядом и увидевший открытую дверь. Он счёл это странным, учитывая, что сейчас канун Нового года, поэтому вошёл внутрь и обнаружил… вот это. Парень получил психологическую травму на всю жизнь, это уж точно.</p><p>Когда они подошли к телу, Уиллу пришлось на секунду закрыть глаза. Увиденное подтвердило мучившие его всю дорогу опасения: он узнал своего нападавшего, хоть сейчас тот и сидел на стуле — почти в той же позе, что и недавняя жертва в концертном зале…</p><p>— Выглядит почти как наша последняя жертва, но что-то кажется неправильным, не так ли? — полуприкрыв глаза, спросил Джек.<br/>
— Потому что это другой убийца, — не в силах сдержаться, прошептал Уилл.<br/>
— Я тоже так думаю, потому что самое интересное не здесь. В подвале мы нашли разные кишки, если верить парням из лаборатории, человеческие. И я готов биться об заклад, что какие-то из них принадлежат нашему тромбонисту…</p><p>Уилл кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от тела. Джек вздохнул.<br/>
— Если этот тип — убийца музыканта из оркестра, не исключено, что, у нас появился охотник на убийц...  </p><p>В эту минуту в комнату кто-то вошёл, избавив Уилла от необходимости отвечать.</p><p>— Сэр, у нас тут снаружи Франклин Фруадево. Он говорит, что дружил с убитым, — сообщила женщина в полицейской форме.<br/>
— Хорошо, спасибо, — отозвался Джек, и повернулся к Уиллу. — Дай нам знать, когда закончишь.</p><p>Уилл снова кивнул, и Джек вышел, а вокруг наступила тишина. Но Уилл был не один — здесь опять объявился Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс, наблюдающий за каждым его движением. Уилл потряс головой, стараясь заставить того исчезнуть, но Хоббс никуда не делся, продолжая пристально на него смотреть…</p><p>Уиллу не нужно было мысленно воссоздавать убийство, поскольку он помнил каждую мелочь. Он ясно видел лицо Ганнибала, когда тот перерезал Баджу горло, оборвав его жизнь и спасши жизнь Уиллу. И, хоть Уилл этого и не помнил, он знал, что всё остальное тоже сделал Ганнибал. Это он отмыл и подлатал Уилла, и подготовил труп, эмулируя убийство Тобиаса. Ганнибал сделал всё, чтобы Уилл не смог продолжать его игнорировать, не смог продолжать выдумывать отговорки…</p><p>Выйдя (или, точнее, почти выбежав) на улицу, Уилл врезался в Джека, беседующего с невысоким, очень расстроенным и нервничающим мужчиной.</p><p>— Извините, — сказал Джек незнакомцу, и махнул Уиллу, чтобы тот отошёл в сторону. — Ты уже закончил?  </p><p>— Да, я… — ответил Уилл, но вдруг услышал вой. Он обернулся… и увидел, что все остальные вели себя как ни в чём не бывало. Никто кроме него не прислушивался, потому что это была очередная галлюцинация. Не удержавшись, Уилл поёжился. — Я… Джек, я что-то нехорошо себя чувствую.<br/>
— Ага, выглядишь ты тоже неважно. Ты заболел? Или это из-за расследований?.. Я понимаю, что это была сумасшедшая неделька…<br/>
— Я… не знаю, —  признался Уилл и, сняв очки, провёл ладонью по лицу.<br/>
— Ладно, не волнуйся. Езжай домой и отдохни немного. Что бы ты здесь ни нашёл, это может подождать. Ты сможешь вести машину?</p><p>Уилл кивнул (хотя на самом деле не был в этом так уж уверен), и Джек его отпустил. Слыша в висках грохот собственного сердцебиения и чувствуя волны боли во всех частях тела без исключения, Уилл побрёл к своей машине.</p><p>Приехав в Вулф-Трап, он понял, что даже не помнил этой поездки. Он понятия не имел, как сюда добрался… Головная боль его просто убивала, несмотря на две выпитые таблетки. И первое, что он увидел, войдя в дом — это поджидающего его Гаррета Джейкоба Хоббса. </p><p>Уилл просто не мог этого больше выносить.</p><p>— Оставь меня… в покое! — заорал он, начав тереть глаза, словно мог таким образом прогнать Хоббса.<br/>
— Уилл?</p><p>Обернувшись, Уилл увидел в стороне Ганнибала, но повернулся обратно к Хоббсу. Тот был повсюду, неизменно напоминая Уиллу, что он сделал. Кем он был…</p><p>— Ты ненастоящий, — пробормотал Уилл.<br/>
— Уилл, ты что, до сих пор считаешь, будто… — начал было Ганнибал, но Уилл покачал головой.<br/>
— Нет, не ты… он! — и он указал на Хоббса.</p><p>Его голова практически горела, словно пламя, которое он не мог потушить. У него на секунду помутилось в глазах, но он всё равно чувствовал смотрящие на него мёртвые холодные глаза.</p><p>— Уилл, здесь никого нет.<br/>
— Что? Да вон же он… — Уилл снова показал на Хоббса, хотя его рука ощущалась чужой.<br/>
— Кто? — Ганнибал сделал шаг ближе.<br/>
— Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс!<br/>
— Уилл, он мёртв. Ты его убил, помнишь?</p><p>Уилл сжал голову руками, потому что боль сделалась нестерпимой. <i>Как это</i> Ганнибал мог не видеть Хоббса, когда тот стоял прямо перед ними, с этой своей омерзительной усмешкой.</p><p>— Нет! Не ври мне, <i>вот же он</i>!  </p><p>Уилл взглянул на Ганнибала, но тот лишь покачал головой, снова отрицая чьё-либо присутствие. Но Уилл же видел, Гаррет Джейкоб Хоббс был здесь… Ведь так?..</p><p>— Что?... Что со мной происходит?!</p><p>Жар у него в голове усилился. Уиллу казалось, что она сейчас взорвётся… А потом всё вдруг потемнело.<br/>
* * *</p><p>
  <i>Обхватив лицо Уилла ладонями, Ганнибал приподнял ему веки. У него был припадок и его тело содрогалось в яростных конвульсиях. Ганнибал опасался чего-то подобного, но не думал, что это случится так скоро. Он думал, что у него оставалось ещё немного времени — поговорить с Уиллом, помочь ему понять… Он задумался, что можно было предпринять теперь, но решение выглядело довольно-таки очевидным.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Когда спазмы прекратились и Уилл потерял сознание, Ганнибал закрыл глаза и вздохнул, прежде чем занять его тело — он знал, что почувствует зашкаливающую боль Уилла как свою, пусть и слегка приглушённую, и именно это и произошло. Снова обретя способность двигаться, Ганнибал обнаружил, что это стало труднее, чем когда-либо. Он уже знал, что когда он управлял лихорадочным и бессознательным Уиллом, его движения становились слегка замедленными, но контролировать его тело после приступа оказалось гораздо сложнее.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В обычных условиях Ганнибал никогда не стал бы перемещать Уилла в подобном состоянии, но сейчас решил, что, поскольку на самом деле двигался не Уилл, с ним всё будет в порядке. А кроме того, Ганнибал боялся, что Уилл получит повреждения головного мозга, поэтому ему требовался медицинский уход, который Ганнибал просто не мог обеспечить.  </i>
</p><p><i>Как только Ганнибал смог управлять телом Уилла, он вышел из дома, сел в его машину и поехал сквозь начинающийся снегопад. </i><br/>
* * *</p><p>Открыв глаза, Уилл увидел лишь размытую белую стену. Застонав, он несколько раз моргнул, пока ослепительный свет наконец не перестал жечь ему сетчатку. Определив, что он находится в безошибочно больничном помещении, Уилл, насупившись, осмотрелся вокруг. Стол, несколько ваз с цветами, простенькая мебель и большое окно, сквозь которое струился дневной свет… И вдруг у подножья кровати материализовался Ганнибал Лектер. Он выглядел напряжённым и хмурящимся, и у Уилла тут же подскочил пульс.</p><p>— О боги, опять ты?.. — не выдержал Уилл, и тут же понял, что у него совершенно пересохло во рту — его голос прозвучал совсем хрипло.</p><p>Повернувшись к маленькому прикроватному столику, Уилл увидел там пластиковый стаканчик с водой и соломинку. Сделав несколько глотков, он поискал кнопку вызова персонала. И поморщился от боли: эти простые движения потребовали от него огромных усилий.</p><p>Развернувшись обратно, Уилл обнаружил, что Ганнибал немного успокоился (что бы его ни взбудоражило). Пройдя к одному из стоящих в палате кресел, тот сел и со вздохом забросил ногу на ногу.</p><p>Прежде чем Уилл успел придумать, что ему сказать, палату наводнили люди: получившая его вызов медсестра, две другие (тут же принявшиеся проверять, всё ли в порядке), Джек (ненадолго мелькнувший, прежде чем медсёстры выгнали его за дверь)... И, наконец, доктор.</p><p>— Мистер Грэм, меня зовут Джоана Малики. Я ваш лечащий врач, — сообщила подошедшая к Уиллу женщина, светя ему в глаза маленьким фонариком. — Как вы себя чувствуете? — поинтересовалась она (и последняя остававшаяся в палате медсестра вышла за дверь).<br/>
— Я… не очень понимаю, что происходит. И у меня всё болит, — признался Уилл.<br/>
— И то, и другое совершенно нормально. Вы можете мне сказать, как вас зовут, год вашего рождения и кем вы работаете? </p><p>Уиллу пришлось подавить смех, потому что это очень напомнило ему фразы, которые Ганнибал заставлял его произносить после провалов в памяти.</p><p>— Меня зовут Уилл Грэм, я родился в тысяча девятьсот восемьдесят первом году и я работаю специальным агентом в ФБР.<br/>
— Очень хорошо, — похвалила доктор, словно Уилл был ребёнком, правильно ответившим на вопрос учителя, и записала что-то в блокнот. — А теперь, вы можете сказать, что последнее вы помните?     </p><p>Уилл слегка повернулся — так, чтобы краем глаза видеть Ганнибала. Тот продолжал сидеть в кресле, наблюдая за происходящим.</p><p>— Я… точно не знаю. Я поехал осмотреть место преступления, — вспоминая на ходу, ответил Уилл. — И… вернулся обратно домой, потому что нехорошо себя чувствовал. А потом… кажется, это всё. </p><p>Ему действительно ничего больше не припоминалось, но он знал, что с ним что-то произошло. Что-то, чего он не мог вспомнить. И там точно был Ганнибал…</p><p>— Это было два дня назад, мистер Грэм, — сообщила доктор, и у Уилла ёкнуло в животе. — У вас случился приступ судорог. Мягкий, но всё могло закончиться гораздо хуже, не обратись вы так быстро в больницу. Хотя мы до сих пор не совсем понимаем, как вы сумели самостоятельно до нас добраться в таком состоянии… Но то, что вы мало что помните, вполне ожидаемо. </p><p>— Я действительно не помню… — заверил её Уилл, всё ещё пытаясь переварить новость о судорогах.<br/>
— Это нормально. А теперь, мистер Грэм, вы знаете, почему у вас произошёл приступ?..</p><p>На секунду закрыв глаза, Уилл сглотнул. Он знал, что с ним творилось что-то не то, но думал, что просто сходит с ума...</p><p>— Нет, не знаю, — наконец ответил он.<br/>
— У вас были сильные головные боли, высокая температура, приступы дезориентации или даже провалы в памяти?.. — Уилл слабо кивнул, и доктор бросила на него сочувственный взгляд. — У вас энцефалит, мистер Грэм. Вы знаете, что означает этот термин? — Уилл покачал головой, потому что, хотя у него были смутные догадки, основанные на самом названии, точно он не знал. — Это острое воспаление мозга. Оно вызывает у пациента — в данном случае, у вас, — все перечисленные симптомы. Не знаю, как долго оно у вас тянулось, но судя по воспалительному процессу, уже некоторое время. Вам действительно стоило обратиться к врачу, мистер Грэм… Вы могли получить серьёзные повреждения мозга.</p><p>Уилл на секунду отвёл глаза, но его наполнило удивительное спокойствие… Если верить доктору, он чуть не умер, но он наконец-то <i>узнал</i>, что с ним происходило. И это было облегчением.</p><p>После этого доктор сообщила, что Уилл сейчас находился под сильными седативными препаратами, потому что он поступил в довольно тяжёлом состоянии. И что ему предстояло провести в больнице ещё несколько дней, хотя его энцефалит уже начал стабилизироваться, да и само лечение было очень простым — всё, что Уиллу требовалось, это отдых и антибиотики, плюс периодические медосмотры.     </p><p>Озвучив все эти новости, доктор, похоже, на секунду заколебалась, но потом указала на его плечо.</p><p>— И ещё кое-что. Мы… обнаружили у вас некоторые свежие ранения. Их уже кто-то обработал, но мы понаблюдаем за состоянием вашего плеча, пока вы здесь.<br/>
— О… хорошо. Я… со мной просто произошёл несчастный случай, — объяснил Уилл, надеясь, что они ничего не сказали Джеку. Доктор кивнула.</p><p>Когда она наконец вышла, Уиллу не выпало даже нескольких минут отдыха, потому что в палату тут же зашёл Джек. Уилл слегка приподнялся, пытаясь найти позу поудобнее, но и кровать, и его плечо отнюдь не облегчали эту задачу.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Джек, — поздоровался он, не зная, что ещё сказать.<br/>
— «Здравствуй, Джек»? — переспросил тот, становясь у подножья кровати, и Уилл понял, что Джек на него злился. — Да ты себе хоть представляешь... </p><p>Джек оборвал сам себя, похоже, передумав насчёт своей изначально заготовленной речи.</p><p>— Как ты мог никому ничего не сказать? Как ты мог не пойти к врачу <i>в ту же секунду</i>, как тебе стало нехорошо? — возмутился он. </p><p>Уилл не удержался от смешка.<br/>
— Да ладно тебе, Джек. Если бы я пошёл к врачу в ту же секунду, как мне стало нехорошо, то не смог бы заниматься работой. А я был тебе нужен.<br/>
— Но не так ведь! Это же не было каким-то лёгким недомоганием, не так ли? Если верить врачам, ты болел на протяжении нескольких месяцев. <i>Месяцев</i>, Уилл.</p><p>Уилл лишь кивнул, поскольку не мог этого отрицать (а кроме того, он изрядно устал).</p><p>— Послушай… Ты только что очнулся, так что давай отложим этот разговор на другой день, — сообщил Джек, проведя ладонью по лицу и, похоже, немного успокоившись.</p><p>Повесив куртку на стул возле заставленного цветами стола, он перенёс вес с одной ноги на другую. </p><p>— Как ты сейчас себя чувствуешь? — гораздо мягче спросил он.<br/>
— Честно? Я устал и сбит с толку, и у меня всё болит...</p><p>Джек кивнул. Уилл видел, что он хотел спросить что-то ещё. Через какое-то время он наконец решился.</p><p>— Ты помнишь, как ты здесь очутился? В больнице?<br/>
— Нет… Доктор задала мне этот же вопрос. В чём дело?<br/>
— Она тебе не сказала? — удивился Джек, и Уилл покачал головой.<br/>
— Уилл, у тебя был приступ. С судорогами, — ответил Джек, как будто это в достаточной мере всё объясняло. — Дежурная медсестра увидела, как ты вошёл в больницу, а потом просто упал на пол. Врачи не понимают, как ты смог самостоятельно сюда добраться и вести машину… Но по их словам, если бы ты не пришёл, всё могло закончиться гораздо серьёзнее. </p><p>Уилл нахмурился, пытаясь что-нибудь вспомнить, но у него в памяти была сплошная темнота…</p><p>— Как бы там ни было, не забивай себе этим голову прямо сейчас, — махнул рукой Джек, и Уилл уже хотел напомнить, что он ведь сам поднял эту тему. Но передумал.</p><p>Несколько секунд они оба молчали. Уилл собрался было спросить Джека о расследовании, как вдруг тот, похоже, о чём-то вспомнил.</p><p>— Да, знаешь что? Вчера произошло кое-что ещё более странное.<br/>
— Ещё более странное, чем я, ведущий машину после приступа судорог? — попытался пошутить Уилл, чтобы разрядить обстановку.<br/>
— Ну, это ты мне скажи. Угадай, кто звонил справиться о твоём самочувствии?</p><p>Уилл задумался. Первое, что пришло ему на ум — Эбигейл, но он не понимал, что в этом было бы странного. Наконец он пожал плечами, сдаваясь.</p><p>— И кто же?<br/>
— Чесапикский Потрошитель.</p><p>Вцепившись в простыни, Уилл резко повернулся, не в силах сдержаться… Но Ганнибала в кресле больше не было.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Кетгут (англ. «catgut», сокращение от «cattle gut») — саморассасывающийся хирургический шовный материал, изготавливаемый из серозного слоя или подслизистой оболочки кишечника крупного рогатого скота. Также используется в качестве струн для музыкальных инструментов.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>